Sailor Wars: The Moon Chapter
by RyougaZell
Summary: The rise of the Silver Millenium. The Moon's eternal enemies try to destroy them, but must fight a force they do not know, the Sailor Senshi. Sequel to Sailor Wars: Chaos & Galaxia. COMPLETE
1. Moon Chapter Prologue

**Sailor Wars - The Moon Chapter Prologue**

Each passing minute more and more stars were born. It had been a long time since the Big Bang had occurred, or maybe it had been only a little time? Time… such trivial matters did not concern the Cauldron Guardian. Her duty was just to watch over new births, but this did not stop her from having a peak at the new life forms of this universe, once in a while.

The Guardian currently was watching over a system of nine planets. Life was arising on them, and one day they would be know as the Jedo System. Even if her face did not show it, the Guardian loved to watch as new life emerged. Suddenly her attention was drawn back to the Cauldron. It was that time already… the failed births of every Big Bang were about to happen.

The Guardian walked towards the Cauldron, as two lights emerged from its depths: a silver one, and a black one. They were opposite forces, and as such they repelled each other. Both failed stars had the shape of small crystals, which held incredible power and knowledge. As soon as they had totally emerged from the Cauldron, they shoot away at an impressive speed.

The Guardian expected this reaction. It had always been the same. They launched themselves as far as they could, in an attempt to prevent one single being to own both, if they ever fell into the hand of a living creature, that is. After this first repulsion, the crystals lost sight of each other and the force that repelled them ceased to exist, they could get as near as the other as fate decided.

* * *

The crystals had been traveling through the universe for several eons. The Guardian watched them as they got more and more farther away from the Cauldron. She focused her attention at the Silver Crystal, as it approached a spiral galaxy. The path of the crystal clearly showed that impact was imminent.

It missed by a small range two planets of this galaxy, one that had asteroids circulating its atmosphere as several rings, and another that was clearly the biggest one. But it did not miss a satellite. It impacted the white satellite of the third planet, a beautiful blue planet that was surrounded by two moons, a white one and a red one. A great crater was created by the impact, and the crystal was buried under many rocks the impact itself lifted.

* * *

Time continued its flow. It had been long since both crystals found their new home. But unlike the silver one, the obsidian one found an owner as soon as it crashed. Such owner had been contaminated by the greediness that emanated from the hearts of men. What fate awaited the silver one?

Life had found its way on the silver crystal's galaxy, known as the Milky Way. Its being lived in harmony one with another. They were peaceful and happy days. But soon something was going to disrupt this harmony. A shadow approached this system. A dark cloud approached.

* * *

Author Notes:

And so we begin Sailor Wars: Moon Chapter.


	2. Chapter 01 Selene and the Silver Crystal

**- Chapter 01 -Selene and the Silver Crystal **

- "Selene, hurry up, or we are going to be late! - A young silver-haired girl shouted to another one. This silver-haired youth had long silky hair that went down all the way to her waist. She was wearing a blue long dress with a cross surrounded by a circle emblem, the mark given to those of the Terran Kingdom. But this girl was not a Terran, she was a White Lunarian.

The White Moon, as a satellite of the third planet, the Blue Planet, was under the jurisdiction of Terra. The White Lunarians had to follow the wishes of Terra's Royalty. In this system, known as the Solar System, every planet had the jurisdiction of their satellites, if any. For example, the first planet, the Icy Planet - Suisei, did not had satellites. Thus, the Terran's had control over the affairs of both the White Moon and the Red Moon.

- "I know, I know. It is not my fault Ren hold us that long. You know how he gets when we go to Terra, Phoebe!" - Selene had short blonde hair that reached just to her shoulders. She was also wearing a long blue dress that had the mark of the Terrans. She looked several years older than her companion, and held a slight resemblance to her. Both had deep blue eyes.

- "I know. Your husband should be accustomed to this already, dear sister. We were chosen as representatives of the White Moon during the Royal Balls at Terra several years ago. Yet he keeps getting on guard every time they call for us. Seriously, as if they did not know you are taken. Especially with that belly of yours!" - Phoebe replied, pointing towards Selene's clearly pregnant belly.

- "I think the same. Although it is getting old, I still find cute his overprotective attitude" - Selene smiled to her sister, while getting on the carriage.

- "Whatever…" - Phoebe replied a little annoyed by the antics of her sister and husband.

Both sisters were heading towards Terra, where a Royal Ball was held in honor of the birth of the new prince, called Hypnos. The King and Queen of Terra had invited the royalty of every one of the nine planets, the representatives of every moon, and the representatives of the asteroid belt, which was situated between the fourth and fifth planets, the planet of fire - Kasei, and the planet of thunder – Mokusei; respectively.

- "Do you have the invitations, Selene? You know how Terrans are. Even if our satellite is under their jurisdiction we need to identify ourselves to enter their planet. Those stuck ups… we have free entrance to every other planet, even the Silent Planet - Dosei! And you know how secluded they are."- Phoebe said, they were about to arrive at the central.

- "Well… you should know by now how they are. They like to put their hands on every affair on the system, but will not tolerate others to have a word on theirs. Just do not repeat my words when we get up there." - Selene said, while holding her belly.

- "Whatever… Lets just get over there and find Diana of Kinsei. It has been long since we last talked." – Said Phoebe. Kinsei was also known as the Love Planet.

The Gates; a system developed on Meiousei - the last planet, or rather the planet of oblivion. Several ages ago, a scholar named Kronos was experimenting with time-space distortions, and found himself staring at an unknown land, which resulted being the planet of water - Kaiousei. A battle almost started between the unknown races, but was avoided thanks to Kronos fast explanations. The people of Kaiousei were excited to learn of the origin of Kronos and decided to help him, after signing a peace treat.

The next planet they were able to contact was Tenousei - the planet of winds. Soon all planets and satellites were connected one to another. Many peace treats were signed, many wars almost erupted, especially on the affair of satellite jurisdiction, and asteroids jurisdiction. Many meetings were held to decide upon this. At the end if was decided to let the Asteroid Belt to its inhabitants, thought they do not have a royal family, and to leave the satellites under the jurisdiction of the planet they orbited.

The Gates were space-time continuum disruptions that allowed travel to the other planets in a few steps. It was said that this gate also could allow time travel, but such function, if in fact was possible, could only be accessed by Kronos family, which became royalty after his discovery. Every race had access to the other planets, as they fully trusted each other, except for Terra. The people of Terra only allowed entrance to royalty and representatives with special permission. Trust was not among the greatest qualities of Terra's race.

* * *

Selene and Phoebe passed the gates and arrived to Terra. They took another carriage that would take them towards Castle Elysion. They passed vast green forests, beautiful blue lakes and a pair of small towns. Every one on this planet seemed to be celebrating the birth of the new prince.

- "Ahh!" - Selene exclaimed, attracting Phoebe's attention.

- "What is it Selene?" - Phoebe asked, staring at her eyes.

- "They just kicked me." - Selene smiled, pointing at her belly.

- "Really? Let me feel!" - Phoebe placed her hand over Selene's belly. "Hey! They are kicking! Now there little ones, be nice to your mummy, she will have a long day, and it is still to soon for you both to want to get outside. Aunt Phoebe and your mummy will receive you with open arms, just be a little patient. Oh yeah, your daddy Ren would also love for you to wait for when he is around!"

- "Phoebe!" - Selene just laughed at her sister's antics.

- "Have you both chosen names for them yet?" - Phoebe asked, sitting once more at the other side of the carriage.

- "Not yet. Even though we know I am expecting twins, we still ignore their gender. Hey, look, we have arrived to Castle Elysion!"-

Castle Elysion was one of the most luxurious castles of the system. It was built near the old temples of Elysion, from which it got its name. It was built with sea-sky blue rocks, as to represent the way others saw Terra. In fact, Terra was dubbed by some as the Blue Planet.

Selene and Phoebe entered the castle, and were guided to the Great Hall. Almost everybody had arrived already. Phoebe was glad they were able to make it in time. The King and Queen had not appeared yet to present prince Hypnos. Phoebe rapidly scanned the hall and found the one she was looking for, Diana of Kinsei.

- "Diana." - Phoebe called her friend, this time in a soft voice. She had to control herself in front of the royalty of the planets.

- "Phoebe, Selene. How good to see you. It has been long and… wait a moment… you are pregnant Selene!" - Diana, princess of Kinsei, almost squealed, but was able to control herself. She, like Selene, has golden hair that went almost all the way to the floor. Hey eyes were a clear shade of green. She was wearing an orange formal dress that held the emblem of Kinsei at the front. The symbol was composed of a heart connected to a cross on its bottom end. She was not biased towards others for being a princess; she liked to treat every other individual with respect.

- "She is alright. And get this, she is expecting twins" - Phoebe informed her.

- "Really? Oh Selene, you have to tell me when they are born!" - Selene just nodded at Diana's request. - "And do tell… was I not right when I told you and Ren would be a great item?"

- "Yes. You were certainly right about him. He has a lot of good qualities" - Selene said, while Phoebe was trying to hide a pair of gags.

- "Well, I do have the power of love on my side" - Diana just smiled.

The evening continued like this, until it was time to present Prince Hypnos. After many congratulations given to the new parents, the ball finally ended. Phoebe and Selene said their goodbyes to Diana and left the hall. When they were about to leave the castle they had an unpleasant encounter.

- "Well, look who we have here. Selene and Phoebe… where is Ren, if I may ask?" - A man with clear bluish hair and deep black eyes asked.

- "He had some affairs to attend, so I came in his place. Now if you will excuse us, we were leaving." - Phoebe said, and took Selene's hand before the man, known as Crystal, was able to reply.

- "Bah… that Crystal… he gets on my nerves. I wonder why they chose him as the representative of the Red Moon" - Phoebe growled. Selene just sighed once more.

* * *

- A long distance away from the Milky Way -

A black shadow traveled, it held a terrible aura; a great power involved in darkness dwelled in it. As it traveled it froze everything it came in contact with. It lusted for food in the form of power, energy, life forms or such. And it was attracted towards the Milky Way.

In its way, the dark mass of gas stopped in an inhabited planet known as Sedna. The mass seemed to detect energy in this land. The gas spread all over Sedna, freezing it entirely. And then it found what it had been searching for. From the middle of Sedna a small red crystal emerged. A crystal once known as a Star Seed. Thus, the sleeping guardian of Sedna never had the chance to awaken. The dark mass soon absorbed the crystal, and started to solidify into a figure, a being that resembled a woman.

This woman had crystal-blue skin, as if frozen. She had a long white dress with a cleavage that reached all the way down to her waist, where a symbol was engraved. An aqua hexagon surrounded by six marks, which resembled an arrow's feather. The full symbol itself resembled a snow flake. Her hair seemed snow, and was fashioned in a shell form, surrounded by blue stones like pearls. Her eyes were the shade of sapphires.

- "Such power in a small stone…" - The woman marveled at her new form.

- "But I need more power… I hunger for more." - She said, then turned around looking towards a small yellow star, one known as Sun.

- "I feel a great power in that direction. I shall take that power and satisfy myself… hahaha" - The being merely laughed, and left Sedna's frozen atmosphere.

* * *

- White Moon -

- Selene's Home -

- "So tell me, how was the ball?" - A man with black hair with a ponytail and half-moon glasses asked Selene.

- "Awful as always, Ren!" - Phoebe answered even before Selene had a chance to talk.

- "Really? I am glad I had work to do. But I do wonder, if you think they are always awful, how come you insist to go to each and every one of them? You know it is not your obligation. It is Selene's and mine." - The man, Ren, told her.

- "She kinds of like them, but she will not admit it." - Selene said, sitting by the side of her husband.

- "Not true! But I do have the chance to see Diana, though." - Phoebe told her.

- "Anyways. Any important news?" - Ren asked seriously this time.

- "No, the same old things. Terran's gloating around about themselves and trying to decide for us." - Phoebe answered, clearly annoyed by their system.

- "Nothing we can do. The majority voted in favor of giving jurisdiction of satellites to the planets they orbit." - Selene said, in a fact way.

- "I know. But the other planets are not as close-minded as the Terran's. Even Dosei, with its conservative royalty, treats their satellites with respect!" - Phoebe answered back.

- "Girls, we being through this before. We just need to keep talking to the royalty and try to gain respect for us. Look, the Red Lunarians are progressing." - Ren said.

- "Progressing? Through bribes that is…" - Phoebe said

- "Oww!" - Selene cried.

- "What?" - Selene's husband and sister said at the same time.

- "They kicked me…" - Selene smiled.

* * *

- Some time later -

- Outside the Solar System, the Kuiper Belt -

The unknown being that was born from a shadow descended into one of the planetoids in the Kuiper Belt. Quaoar was the name of the planetoid in which she stopped. Once more, she drained the energy of a Star Seed, and froze the place.

- "This shall be enough for now. With this amount of energy I can approach and gain the great power I felt in this galaxy. I do not know what it is… but my instincts tell me to obtain it and drain it." - She laughed.

- "But this system is not like those dead planets I have been on; this ones have life forms… when I get my hands on that power I desire I will rule this place… and why not? Have some fun with its life forms…" - She directed her gaze towards the nearest planet to her with life, Meiousei.

- "I believe it would be for the best if I send some recognition before making my appearance." - The being pointed her hands towards the surface of Quaoar and shot energy to the icy lands. - "Come forth, my daughters… Snow Dancers!"

From the ice several creatures started to emerge. They too had a female appearance, though their bodies were completely constructed of ice. Their female faces would had been beautiful if they were not ice-demons. They rose from the floor twirling in circles, like if they were dancing. A beautiful and terrifying sight.

- "Go… freeze that first planet" - The woman ordered.

* * *

- Meiousei -

- "Lord Chrono, are you alright?" - A young maid asked the man she was attending at the royal table. The man was sitting at the head of it; he was wearing black armor, a black cape and a black crown. His armor had a symbol that resembled a P and L together engraved at all his attire. He was the prince of Meiousei.

- "I do not know. I just had a chill." - The man said, putting down his hands on the table.

- "Maybe your highness is tired from all the stress concerning the meetings with the rest of the royalty. You should rest early today, My Lord." - The maid suggested.

- "I will do that. Cancel all my meetings with the royal defense today, Marie." - Prince Chrono told the maid, Marie, who nodded.

Chrono went to his chambers. Soon he was asleep. He was truly tired. He thought he should let Marie take more care of him. After all, she was always right about what was best for him.

He dreamed of her. What would his father said if he knew he loved a maid? He would encourage him. The people of Meiousei were open-minded. They believed people should marry because of love, not because of duty or position. After all, Kronos, the very first King, and the one that opened the borders to other planets, had been a commoner. Meiousei had no royalty before. The people chose Kronos as king thanks to his discovery. And here was a descendant of him, in love with a maid.

- "Ahhhhhhhhh" - A scream was heard, and Chrono awoken.

- "What was that? Marie!" - Chrono did not even put on his armor, he just took his sword and left his chambers hastily.

He found her trying to hide herself from whatever made her scream like that. He was about to try and reach her when an ice-demon entered through a window, breaking it and letting snow pour inside. Snow… it was snowing outside. A great storm, or at least that what is seemed from his position.

Without thinking twice he jumped towards the creature, trying to slash it. He managed to cut an arm from it. The creature backed slightly and let out an angry shriek. The arm that fell to the floor melted… it was snow. Chrono was surprised. Never before he had seen such creature. And it still surprised him further when its arm regenerated from the snow entering through the broken window.

Chrono was trying to hold the creature down, but it kept trying to freeze him. It had already frozen all the room trying to strike him down. While side-stepping from an attack, Chrono saw Marie lighting a fireplace. He understood immediately.

With fast movements he made the creature fell to the ground, after it failed to strike him. It was not smart. Chrono slashed its head. The creature shrieked painfully once more, and began to regenerate. Before it could succeed, Chrono kicked it, sending the ice-creature towards the fireplace, where it melted completely and was not able to regenerate.

As soon as the creature was destroyed, Chrono let go of his frozen sword, for it was burning his hand, and ran towards Marie. As soon as he reached her he embraced her in a tight hug. Before Marie could say anything he kissed her. Marie was surprised at first, but soon found herself responding to the kiss. After a while they broke apart.

- "I thought I was going to lose you Marie. Oh Kronos! why have I been so fool? I love you… I want to be with you." - Chrono said, and Marie cried.

- "My lord… no… Chrono… you do not know how much I longed for such words to leave your lips… I have also fallen for you…" - Marie said, while cleaning her own tears.

They stared at each other eyes for a minute. Then, their moment was broken by a yell. Both remembered the creature and ran towards the window. Marie had been trying to hide after she saw the creature trying to enter through the window. She really did not know what was going outside. The sight they found froze their hearts.

The castle yards were covered in ice. It would had been beautiful if the soldiers, counselors, workers and royalty were not ice statues that adorned the yards. Chrono raised his eyes and glanced towards the town. All was covered in ice. Ice creatures like the one he had just defeated were dancing everywhere, on frozen yards, on frozen roofs and even in the middle of air; hundreds of them.

Instinctively Chrono brought Marie closer to him. They watched as the creatures brought certain death. It seemed every inch of Meiousei was covered in ice. It seemed futile to try and get help. He doubted they could reach the gates unharmed. One creature had been too much trouble… hundreds of them was certain defeat.

- "You dare kill one of my children?" - A cold voice sent shivers to the bones of both Chrono and Marie. They turned around to find another creature, this one too resembled a woman, and it obviously seemed to be the leader, after all, she called those creatures children, her children.

- "Who are you? What do you want?" - Chrono said, stepping in front of Marie.

- "Who am I? Good question… I have not thought of a name for myself." – The creature thought to herself and stopped watching the pair. Chrono tried to reach his sword, but he received an ice blast, which froze his right arm.

- "Chrono!" - Marie yelled, kneeling behind him, as he fell to the floor.

- "It is rude not to wait for the answer of a question you yourself asked, humanoid." - The woman said while grinning evilly at them. - "Call me Aisu, Queen Aisu"- Chrono glared at her.

- "Not that it matters anyways… I have tested my power with your people. I believe I am ready to take over the rest of this galaxy" - Aisu mocked.

- "Tested? TESTED? YOU FROZE US TO TEST YOURSELF, YOU DAMN MONSTER!" - Chrono yelled.

- "Bye boy, you both are the last ones" - Aisu lifted her hand and freezing winds blew towards the fallen pair. Chrono turned around and just tightly embraced Marie, who did the same. A minute later they were surrounded by ice, just like everybody else on Meiousei.

- "Soon… that power I feel from the Blue Planet shall be mine…" - Aisu grinned.

* * *

- White Moon -

- Selene's House -

A very enraged and worried Ren entered his home. He slammed down his captain cape instead of folding it neatly as usual. He reached for a glass of wine and gulped it down in one swallow. A few moments later Phoebe entered the room.

- "What is wrong with you? Why do you arrive doing all that noise? If you do not remember your wife is almost going to give birth to your sons or daughters, and she needs to sleep!" - Phoebe started to rant on him, she was going to continue until she noticed his worried semblance. - "What is wrong?"

- "Do not tell Selene what I am going to tell you. She needs her rest, but I do need to talk to someone." - After Phoebe nodded, Ren continued. - "Meiousei has fallen…"

- "What? What do you mean fallen? Who? How?" - Phoebe was shocked.

- "It is frozen. Someone attacked them and froze all the planet." - Ren answered her.

- "No way… Suisei? They control ice…" - Phoebe covered her mouth, as she was still shocked by the news.

- "No… there are no registries of any kind of army capable of doing so traveling there. And besides, Suisei and Meiousei were on the best of terms. This is someone else's doing. I believe it may have been someone exterior." - Ren gulped down another glass of wine.

- "Exterior…? Is that possible… oh lord… what about Prince Chrono? I know you two were friends" - Phoebe asked.

- "We do not know what happened to him. Even soldiers of Suisei are having trouble getting near the frozen Meiousei. It is a frozen hell. I believe it may have been a life form that came from out of our system…" - Ren said.

- "Well… I agree with you… Selene should not hear about this… for now… something this big can not be held from her… she is a representative after all" - Phoebe sadly said.

- "I know… I just hope we can hold the information from her, at least until she gives birth. I do not want her stressed over this, it could cause trouble to her body."

* * *

Representatives and Royalty of the eight available planets were reunited to discuss what happened. Despite the information presented by Ren, the Terrans pointed towards the people of Suisei as the mastermind behind the incident.

Ren tried to show his superiors how it was not likely, as there were no records of a weapon or army from Suisei entering Meiousei. That Suisei's too were having trouble with Meiousei's new frozen atmosphere, despite their affection for ice. And most important, the gates could not be tampered as only assigned soldiers from Meiousei could control them.

The Terrans went as far as to blame such soldiers of erasing vital data, which caused more discussions. The other planets were divided among themselves. Kinsei believed the reports given by Ren, and believed in Suisei. Mokusei, Tenousei and Kaiousei were also with them. Kasei and Dosei did not sided with any party. Only Terra believed Suisei to be guilty, though the fact that Ren, a Terran Soldier, sided with Suisei, made them lost credibility.

The meeting was dismissed, and everyone started retiring. The Terrans were not happy with Ren, but did not tell him anything.

- "You know? They are not very happy to have one of their soldiers giving proof against what they say" - A voice made Ren turn around.

- "Crystal…" - Ren acknowledged the man.

- "What? You are only going to say that?" - Crystal raised an eyebrow.

- "I have nothing to discuss with you. I am just doing what is right." - Ren turned around and left.

- "You will see Ren… I will get you for disrespecting me…" - Crystal glared, and went his own way.

* * *

- Quaoar -

- "Go my children. Freeze this system for me." - Aisu ordered an army of several thousands of Snow Dancers. - "Find me the power I so much desire."

* * *

The disagreement caused by the Terrans had negative effects. No planet was prepared against an attack from beyond Meiousei. The Snow Dancers presented themselves in Tenousei, Kaiousei, Dosei, Mokusei and the Asteroid Belt. None had an opportunity to defend themselves or even warn the others, all of them fell fast. The Solar System was being frozen at a fast rate.

* * *

- White Moon -

- Selene's House -

- "Selene, Phoebe. Get over here. Pack whatever you need. We are leaving!" - Ren screamed while entering his home.

- "What is this about? Are you insane? We can not move Selene and… do not tell me…" - Phoebe feared his answer. A few seconds, Selene came to the room.

- "What is wrong Ren?" - Selene asked, worried to see an extremely worried Ren.

- "We are being invaded. Everyone from the Asteroid Belt to Meiousei have been frozen." - Ren explained. Phoebe gasped, Selene looked lost.

- "Frozen?" - Selene asked.

- "So fast… who was it?" - Phoebe asked.

- "Yes… Ice creatures from outside our system. Phoebe, please explain her everything. I need to look for a carriage. We are going to the refugee at Mare Imbrium.

Phoebe told Selene what she heard about Meiousei. Selene was not happy that such information was hold from her. Phoebe tried to reason with her and Selene finally understood. In truth, she was more worried now that so many more planets had fallen. What were these creatures? And what was their intention? They had to flee soon. They took just a few essentials with them.

They took the carriage. The refugee on Mares Imbrium had been built as a means of precaution if a situation like this should arise. They had only visited the place before, to verify its effectiveness. This was the first time it would be needed.

On their way, while passing along Mare Serenitatis, they appeared. The Ice Demons came unleashing cold winds to everything at sight. Selene and Phoebe were horrified of what this creatures were capable of. Ren bit her lip, finding himself useless against them. If they were here, Kasei must have fallen.

Kasei had been the one that gave them the warning. As Kasei's soldiers are known to like the use of fire, they held their ground enough time to alert the rest of the system. After a quick check, it was found that the rest of the planets between Kasei and Meiousei had fallen. The creatures attacked so fast that no one had been able to alert the others. Kasei gave them that chance, but it was slipping away now.

In an attempt of escaping, the conductor of the carriage took them inside Mare Serenitatis. If they took this road, they would not arrive at the refugee. But the creatures already came from that way. The refugee must have fallen, was everything they could think of.

The Snow Dancers soon noticed them, and went after them. Five of them to be exact, started shooting their icy winds towards the carriage. One of them found her target on the conductor and the unicorns that pulled it. Ren instantly jumped outside to try and battle them, while he ordered Phoebe to take Selene away.

Selene cried when she saw Ren flying past them, being thrown by one of them. She tried to reach to him, but Phoebe tried to take her away. The Snow Dancers approached them both.

- "Kukuku" - The demons laughed.

- "Phoebe, please, he is injured. Let me go to him!" - Selene yelled.

- "No! Selene, if you go they are going to kill you!" - Phoebe said, crying.

- "I do not care, Ren!" - Selene yelled once more.

Her yell attracted the attention of the Snow Dancers towards them. They lost their interest on Ren and went for the young women. Phoebe placed herself in front of her older sister.

- "You will not get your hands on my sister and future nephews or nieces, you demons!" - Phoebe snapped at them.

- "Kuuuuuuu" - One of them sent icy winds towards them. Phoebe tried to cover Selene, but she never received the frozen impact. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see Ren, trapped in ice. He had received the blow for them.

- "REEEN!" - Selene cried, freed from the grip her sister had her on, and ran towards her husband. She kneeled in front of the icy prison and let her tears flow.

Phoebe was about to take her sisters hand when a glow stopped her. The glow was coming from her sister's forehead. The Snow Dancers did not approach them, one of them flew away. Phoebe kneeled at the side of her sister and saw her with blank eyes. A crescent moon had appeared on her forehead.

A greater glow covered them next. Phoebe, strangely, was not afraid; she felt relieved by this light. It surrounded them and made the Snow Dancers back away. Suddenly, the lunar rocks started to part and Phoebe watched as Selene stood up and went towards the opening.

* * *

- "Where am I?" - Selene said. She could not see anything. It was pitch darkness.

- "Am I dead? Where are Ren and Phoebe?" - She asked herself.

A glow made her turn around. It was a bright silver light, and it relieved her heart from the pain she was feeling. She approached the source of the light, and found a small crystal, a silver crystal. She reached to it and felt as power and knowledge filled her veins and heart.

- "Will you lend me your strength to help them?" - Selene asked the crystal. In her mind she knew it would.

Selene opened her eyes and saw the crystal floating between her hands. Phoebe was by her side, surprised about what she was doing. Selene lifted her hands towards the four Snow Dancers and light was shot towards them, destroying them upon impact.

- "Selene… what in the world did you just do?" - Phoebe asked.

- "I will tell you later Phoebe… what I understand… it seems the cause of this has arrived" - Selene said, glancing at the woman that just arrived.

* * *

As soon as a light appeared on the girl's forehead, the Snow Dancer knew Aisu would want to know about her finding. The Snow Dancer left looking for her Queen. Aisu had been guiding them through the invasion of every planet. She should be over the refugee of Mare Imbrium.

- "What news do you bring me, my child?" - Aisu asked the Snow Dancer upon arrival.

- "Kuuuuuu." - The Snow Dancer replied. Aisu seemed to understand her words and called upon her army.

- "My children, it seems the power I seek has been found. Follow me, Snow Dancers!" - Aisu ordered.

She and her Snow Dancers left the frozen refugee and arrived at Mare Serenitatis in time to see a young blond girl lifting a stone and literally erasing four Snow Dancers with no effort.

Aisu heard the blond one tell the other woman that she would explain later. Insolence, thought Aisu. There would not be a later for them.

- "You have the power I desire, girl… hand it to me, and I will allow you to live." - Aisu offered.

- "Do not mock me, Youma. Creature born from the greatest evil, you will not get a hand on this crystal." - Selene spat back.

- (Youma? Greatest Evil? What is wrong with you, Selene?) - Phoebe thought.

- "I do not know what you are talking about girl, but you just lost your chance. Snow Dancers, get me that crystal!" - Aisu ordered.

Aisu flew away as hundreds of Snow Dancers went after the pair. Phoebe was not scared; something in her sister gave her confidence. Selene just lifted the crystal once more, and like before, the Snow Dancers were practically erased from existence, fact that enraged Aisu.

- "How dare you!" - Aisu flew towards them.

- "Silver Crystal… lend me your strength… free us from this wicked witch!" - Selene said.

The light of the Silver Crystal intensified, it enveloped Aisu, who let out a scream of pain. Aisu found herself trapped inside a ball of light, and soon was shot at an impressive speed away from the white moon, away from the Solar System, and away from the Galaxy. Aisu was thus exiled from the Milky Way by Selene's wishes; she would not be able to free herself from such prison, and flew through space for eternity.

The remaining Snow Dancers did not knew what to do. Their mother had been defeated and was nowhere in sight. They decided to do the only thing their nature told them to do: attack. They flew towards Selene and Phoebe, but where stopped by the crack of whips made of chains.

- "Selene, Phoebe, you okay?" - A voice known to them asked.

- "Diana!" - Phoebe yelled her name. She was glad to see her friend.

- "We came to help as soon as we receive word of the enemy. By the word of Aphrodite! What did you do, Selene?" - Diana said, approaching her friends, trying to protect them from the Snow Dancers.

- "Princess, it is dangerous. We must move." - A soldier bearing the marks of Venus told her.

- "Silence. I came to help my friends, and you saw what they did to that thing that seemed to be the leader." - Diana told the soldier. "Terra was frozen too. Seems only Suisei, Kinsei and the White Moon remain, although your land is half frozen." - She told Phoebe.

- "Step back everyone." - Selene said.

- "What? Wait, what are you doing Selene?" - Phoebe asked. Before Diana could ask her own question, Selene lifted her hands once more and yelled.

- "MOON SILVER CRYSTAL POWER" - A great light emerged from the Silver Crystal. One more powerful than the one she used against Aisu. In a matter of seconds, the Milky Way was covered in this light. The remaining Snow Dancers were destroyed, and most importantly, every frozen land unfroze, every frozen being came back to life. It seemed they were not killed, just sent into a silent sleep.

* * *

- Meiousei -

- Royal Castle -

- "Chrono?" - Marie said.

- "Marie?" - Chrono replied. - "By the will of Kronos! We… we are saved!"

Both of the stood up and glanced towards the window. The fields, towns and castle were as beautiful as they were before Aisu arrived. They wondered what happened, but whatever it was, they thanked it to allow them to be alive and together. They did not let the hand of the other for a long time.

* * *

As the rest of the frozen lands slowly came back to life, everyone had the same question in their tongues. What happened?

* * *

- White Moon -

- Mare Serenitatis -

Selene stopped using the Crystal and fell into the arms of Phoebe. She looked very weak.

- "It is done…" - Selene said.

- "What? What is done?" - Phoebe asked. Suddenly Phoebe had the need to touch her forehead. And she felt it. A Crescent Moon, like the one Selene had, had appeared on her forehead. And it appeared too on Ren.

- "The monsters… all of them… are gone… and everything is unfrozen… Ren!" - Diana said and then was surprised as Ren opened his eyes.

- "My word… what happened… Selene!" - Ren ran to her wife.

- "I am glad you are fine my love…" - Selene said, before falling unconscious.

- "Selene! What happened here? Where are those demons?" - Ren was hysteric.

- "I will tell you later… we need to get Selene to a healer… she looks very weak… and I have a feeling the twins are coming soon, too…"

* * *

Word spread through the system about what happened. As usual, the Terrans did not believe what they heard, but everybody else did. Diana was a very reliable source to trust. She said she had witnessed all the events. Nonetheless, they awaited for Selene to give birth before coming to a conclusion about what to do.

* * *

- "They are girls!" - Ren announced to Phoebe and Diana, who were waiting news about Selene.

- "Really? I have two cute nieces?" - Phoebe jumped from her seat.

- "You have not seen them yet, and you already say they are cute, heh?" - Diana joked.

- "Of course! If they are my sister's daughters, they must be! They would not take after Ren!" - Phoebe joked too.

- "Hey!" - Ren feigned being hurt. - "Do you want to meet them?" - He proceeded to take them inside.

In a bed, fit for a queen (as order of Diana) lied Selene holding the twins. One had silver hair and the other had dark hair. Both of them had the crescent moon marks on their foreheads. Phoebe and Ren found that it had appeared in every White Lunarian after Selene used the power of the Silver Crystal.

- "Have you chosen their names yet?- Diana asked, while watching the newborns.

- "Yes… this is Selenity…" - Selene pointed to the silver-haired one. - "And this is Nephrenia" - Selene pointed to the dark-haired one.

* * *

Everyone on the system, except for the Terrans, celebrated the birth of the two new princesses. Selene asked why they called them that way, as she was no royalty. She was surprised to learn that eight out of the nine planets, the Asteroids, and all the satellites minus Red Moon, had chosen her as their Queen. The White Moon gained its independence and Selene became royalty. At first she tried to deny the title, saying she only wanted to help everybody, but this very same statement made the others more determined to make her queen.

Selene finally accepted the proposal of the rest of the planets, saying that she would be honored to be that, but that she would not rule over their decisions. Every royalty and representative, led by Chrono, recently married to Marie, and Diana, signed an Alliance with the White Moon. Terra and Red Moon reluctantly signed as well. And thus, the Silver Millennium was born.

* * *

- Millions of light years away from the Milky Way -

- Castle Alpha -

A figure was sleeping in a luxurious bed. She was wearing a deep black night dress and was covered by white blankets. She had fiery red hair and pale skin. She was holding, in her right hand, a black obsidian that was attached to her necklace.

Her sleep was being guarded by another female. This woman approached and caressed the sleeping girl's cheek, then turned and left the room.

A black aura surrounded the girl as soon as the other left the room. Several shadows left her body. This shadows were remnants of her. The remnants of the Chaos.

* * *

GLOSSARY

Terra: Earth

Suisei: Mercury

Kinsei: Venus

Kasei: Mars

Mokusei: Jupiter

Tenousei: Uranus

Kaiousei: Neptune

Dosei: Saturn

Meiousei: Pluto

Aisu: Ice

Moon Silver Crystal Power: Selene said this words to invoke light from the silver crystal. Saying this allowed her power to reach every part of the Milky Way, saving it. Her first uses of the crystal were not as powerful, hence that Aisu survived, although she was trapped forever… maybe.

Remnant of Chaos: Beings born from the greatest evil, Sailor Chaos.

Youma: Monsters born the Chaos. Remnants are superior Youma.

* * *

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi-sama does.


	3. Chapter 02 Royal Guards

**Moon Chapter 2 - Royal Guards -**

**Several years have passed since Selene was chosen as Queen of the Silver Alliance, also known as Silver Millennium. A marvelous white palace had been built in Mare Serenitatis. Selene had chosen the very same place where she found the Silver Crystal as the place for the palace to be built.**

**Selene had not wanted something too extravagant, but as the other planets royalty insisted, she had to accept, under a condition. Selene asked that other suites should be built, one destined for every representative or royalty of a planet. This for when other royalty came and decided to stay, as contrary to Elysion Castle at Terra, where no one could stay more than a few hours.**

**The magnificence of the Royal Lunarian Palace and its gardens, which surrounded all the Palace for several kilometers, was not rivaled by any of the other Castles on the System, fact that only the Terrans did not liked, as Castle Elysion had been the most beautiful before.**

**Terra had tried to dissuade the other from giving the White Moon its independence, from making Selene Queen. They had wanted to acquire the power of the Crystal for themselves. They even tried to make Dosei to side with them, but even the secluded, shy and silent Royalty of Dosei voted in favor of the White Moon. Terra finally desisted and accepted the turn of events.**

**The only other displeased with the crowning of Selene was the Red Moon. Leaded by the family of Crystal, they also voted against the Silver Millennium, but were overruled by the others.**

**Time passed, and Selene tried to rule with justice. Ren had been given the position of King, for he was Selene's husband, but the full responsibility of managing the Systems fell upon Selene. Ren then took onto the task of training a royal guard, which consisted of warriors of every planet, satellite or asteroid, to be prepared in case some other youma as Aisu decided to attack them. - Better prepared than surprised - had been his statement, and everyone, even Terra, thought this to be a good idea (although Terra at the end did not send many recruits, for they had their own Royal Force).**

**Phoebe had been offered a post as Advisor, but she declined it. - "I want to spend time with my new nieces" - had been her answer. And truth to it, she had taken the task of taking care of young Selenity and Nephrenia, when their mother had to take care of royal matters. Selene spend as much time as she could with them, and was thankful of her sister's help, as her reign required a lot of time.**

**Several months after the incident with Aisu, Diana had been crowned as Queen of Kinsei. She married a man by the name of Ishtar, and together had bear a girl, the new princess, which went by the name of Aphrodite. Every time Diana had business at the Silver Palace she would leave Aphrodite on the care of Phoebe, so Selenity and Nephrenia (who were two years older) had taken a liking for the young Princess.**

**On the five years that had passed after Aisu's exile, no youma had stepped unto the system. It had been peaceful times. Chrono, now King of Meiousei, and Marie, Queen of Meiousei (who received the full blessing of their people) had continued their investigations of the Gates. No populated land had been found outside the system yet.**

**

* * *

****- Asteroid Belt -**

**- Asteroid Ida -**

**- Recruitment Facility -**

**Part of Ren's task as trainer of the Royal Guard was searching for new prospects. His search had taken him all across the system, and was currently visiting the Asteroid Belt's facility. The facility had been built on Ida, as it had vast fields were training could be done.**

**- "Any new prospects this month, Theos?" - Ren asked the man in charge of the facility. Ren had not changed a bit in the five years that have passed since Aisu. He even looked younger, full of vitality, probably due to being free of the Terra's reign, and feeling more important than them. His ponytail had grown all the way to his waist, and he wore a small silver crown, adorned with white crystals.**

**- "Not really, your majesty. Several new young recruits came a few weeks ago. But none of them have reached the standards needed to be enrolled on the Royal Guard." - The man known as Theos answered. Theos had short brown hair and was in his late thirties. Ren knew him from when they both were representatives, of the White Moon and the Asteroids, respectively.**

**- "Theos, I told you to drop the formalities. I do not care about titles, you are an old friend of mine, will you call me by my name? Like the times we spent as representatives." - Ren replied back.**

**- "Sorry Ren. It is difficult, you know? Trying to drop the formalities when you are the King of the Silver Alliance." - Theos grinned.**

**- "Only because Selene was made Queen I am King. Anyways, where are all the recruits? I would like to see them myself. Not that I do not trust your judgment, but I did come from far away. I want to at least see them." - Ren said, while taking off his cape.**

**- "All of the Asteroid recruits are currently on a training session on the west field. Let me call for a carriage and we will go there." - Theos answered, while stepping outside, looking for his assistant. **

**

* * *

****- Ida Park -**

**- Camping Area-**

**- "So… what are we doing today girls?" - A red haired girl, with deep red eyes as her hair asked other three girls that were with her. She had her long hair tied up on a ponytail. She was wearing a white toga-like dress, as well as the others.**

**- "Do not ask me Vee. I came up with an idea last time." - A blue haired girl, with crystal blue eyes replied. Her hair was short, and reached her shoulders.**

**- "You are no fun Pi." - The girl called Vee told the blue-haired one.**

**- "Ah, shut up, both of you." - A third girl said. Her eyes were a creamy pink, and her hair was darker pink. Her hair reached all the way down to her waist.**

**- "You have no patience Ci." - Vee told the pink haired girl.**

**- "I am so bored…" - The last girl said. She had clear green eyes and hair. Her hair reached to the middle of her back. The other three girls sweatdropped at her statement.**

**- "You are always bored Jai." - Pi told her, while resting her back on a tree.**

**- "Whatever…" - Jai replied.**

**- "Come on my dear sisters. Do you really plan to spend this day bickering?" - Ci told the other three. The four girls were indeed sisters.**

**- "Excuse me, but who is bickering? Are you including yourself too?" - Pi only grinned at Ci's blush. **

**- "Hey look. It seems the Asteroid recruits are training over there" - Vee pointed towards her right, attracting the attention of her sisters.**

**- "I have been wondering. Why do they only accept men? Do they think we girls are weak? Just look at the Queen, she alone is the most powerful person on the system, and I am not talking about position. They way she drove away those Ice Creatures was incredible" - Jai said, while glaring towards the soldiers.**

**- "You really believe those lies do you? It was only a plan devised by the White Moon and Kinsei to have a stronger position than Terra" - A man's voice was heard behind the girls.**

**The four of them turned around to see several young recruits grinning at them. They must have separated from their unit, spotted them, and approach without revealing themselves. They appeared to be around seventeen years old, and had the appearance of young delinquents. **

**- "Hey, take that back! The Queen is a great woman, and she definitely defeated those Ice Youma!" - Vee angrily said.**

**- "Whatever you want beautiful. Now, how about if we have some fun?" - The guy who first spoke, apparently the leader, took her left wrist.**

**

* * *

****- A few minutes before -**

**- Theos and Ren's perspective -**

**- "Here we are Ren. This is the west training field. As you can see we are near the camping area of Ida Park. It is a great area to train, and it allows other youths to watch, in case they decide to try and join." - Theos happily explained.**

**- "I see. You had a good idea. The other fields you used before were a little far away. This way we may have more recruits." - Ren answered and started to scan the area with his eyes.**

**- "Hey, what are those recruits doing leaving the training area?" - Ren asked, and before Theos said anything he heard the discussion between the youths and four girls. He was not happy at what they said about his wife, nor with what the young man wanted to do. He and Theos were approaching the group, to stop the rouge recruits when something unexpected caught his eye.**

**The red-haired girl punched the guy with her open palm. She stroke upwards, as the guy was taller. The boy flew backwards a few feet.**

**- "Do not touch me you loser. Whoever dares speak like that of her majesty deservers no mercy!" - The red-haired shouted.**

**- "You… damn… woman… what are you… waiting for fools? Get her!" - The guy was holding his mouth, blood dripping from it, seems he lost one or two teeth.**

**The other four youths jumped towards the girls, as ordered. Ren had witnessed marveled the way the girl freed herself from the grip the boy had on her. But came back to his senses after hearing what the boy said. Once more, before he and Theos could react the girls surprised them.**

**The pink haired girl delivered a reverse roundhouse to the face of one of the boys. The blow made him spin three times in mid-air. He landed hard on his back, while holding the right side of his face.**

**The green haired girl kneeled to evade a punch, and proceeded to hit the stomach of the young man with her elbow. She stood up as the young boy gasped for air while holding his stomach. The young man took hold of her right wrist, while watching her menacingly. The girl just planted her knee on his chin, and he fell unconscious. **

**The red haired girl, who had already disposed of the leader, evaded a blow inclining backwards. She allowed her body to fall, and using her arms as support, did a circular kick, with both legs, towards the boy's face. She finished her spin falling kneeled on the grass, while the young man crashed to a tree.**

**The blue haired girl side stepped every punch the last young man was trying to deliver her. In a swift movement she got a hold of his right wrist with her right hand, moved to his back, punched him at the backside of the neck with her open palm, and twisted his arm.**

**- "Seriously my sisters. Why leave them unconscious? The best way for them to learn their lesson is making them suffer a bit" - The blue haired girl grinned at the others.**

**- "I think that will be enough" - Ren spoke.**

**

* * *

****While defending themselves, the sisters had not noticed that every other young men from the training fields had approached. On instinct they took a defense stand. It seemed the others were planning to help their comrades.**

**- "I said, that is enough" - The man's voice, which had spoken before, repeated.**

**The recruits stepped to the side when they saw who talked. The girl's eyes widened when they saw to whom the voice belonged. The King of the Silver Millennium. The four girls hastily kneeled on the grass.**

**- "My lord, sorry we…" - Ci tried to explain, but the King interrupted her.**

**- "Do not worry. I heard everything. You are in no fault. It was self-defense." - The King spoke once more.**

**- "You five." - Theos called upon other recruits. - "Take those disgraces to a cell, such behavior is unacceptable. They will be put on trial later."**

**- "Please rise young ones. I must say I am really surprised by your defense. It was perfect." - The King, Ren, smiled at the girls. - "Please tell me your names.**

**The four startled girls, for being in the presence of the King, stood up. They were marveled by the words of praise received from him. The day had turned from a very boring one to a surprising one for them.**

**- "I am called Vesta, My Lord. This are my sisters." - The red haired said.**

**- "My name is Pallas, My Lord." - The blue haired answered.**

**- "My Lord, my name is Juno." - The green haired answered, and they started to bit her lower lip.**

**- "Please do forgive the rudeness of my sisters My Lord. My name is Ceres." - The pink haired answered and bowed. The other three blushed at this and bowed as well. **

**- "Vesta, Pallas, Juno and Ceres? Interesting. You four have the names of the most important asteroids" - Ren said, causing the four girls to blush once more.**

**- "Yes, our late parents decided to give us the names of those asteroids" - Ceres said, still blushing.**

**- "Late parents? I see… how old are you four?" - Ren asked Ceres.**

**- "We all are fourteen years old My Lord" - Ceres replied.**

**- "The four of you? Are you quadruplets?" - Theos asked this time.**

**- "Yes, that is why mother decided to name us after the four asteroids" - Juno answered him.**

**- "Do you girls have a guardian to who I can speak?" - Ren asked.**

**- "An aunt of us is our guardian, although we live by ourselves." - Vesta answered this time.**

**- "Why do you ask My Lord?" - Pallas asked, she looked a little worried.**

**- "Would you like to come with me? I see great potential in you four." - Ren said.**

**- "Come with you My Lord?" - Pallas asked.**

**- "Great potential? For what?" - Juno asked as well.**

**- "For the Royal Guard. And I would also be interested in whoever trained you." - Ren said.**

**- "The Royal Guard? Us?" - Vesta said, forgetting to be polite.**

**- "Hmm, your majesty… no one trained us…" - Ceres said.**

**- "What? You mean to tell us no one taught you those moves you used on those rogue cadets?" - Theos asked.**

**All the other recruits, who had left their training to see and hear what was going on, started murmuring among themselves. If these girls were telling the truth, it meant they did not just have a lot of talent and potential, they also were natural fighters, with agile minds to think how to act depending on the situation. Most recruits thought they were lying, but some were excited to hear this, while others seemed or found it insulting that such young girls were invited to the Royal Guard by the King himself.**

**Ren told the four sisters to give him a few minutes. They nodded and started to talk among themselves.**

**

* * *

****- "What do you girls think?" - Pallas asked the others.**

**- "Well… I am certainly interested, it could be fun" - Vesta said.**

**- "I think so too. This place got boring lately." - Juno said.**

**- "And although we do have a guardian we live by ourselves, take care of ourselves, and mind our own business." - Ceres said.**

**- "Then I am in too. That is if they are not discussing a way to deny what they just said. " - Pallas said.**

**- "The King will keep his word, you will see." - Ceres smiled.**

**

* * *

****- "What do you think Theos?" - Ren asked his old friend.**

**- "Well, although they are girls, and very young I might add, they have indeed a great potential. Those moves they showed were on expert level, and yet they claim no one trained them; if that is true, they must be naturals!" - Theos said excitedly.**

**- "By your words I believe you think inviting them was a correct decision?" - Ren said, smiling.**

**- "By all means. Surely some would not like the idea of girls so young joining the Royal Guard, but when you show them their abilities they will not be able to protest." - Theos grinned at him.**

**- "Then it is settled." - Ren turned around and face the girls. -"What is your response? Will you come with me to the White Moon?" **

**- "We will, My Lord" - Vesta answered for the group.**

**- "Very well. Theos take charge of speaking with their guardian, and send someone to gather their things. They shall go with me to the White Moon now." - Ren said, and Theos nodded.**

**Ren returned to the carriage in which he came with Theos. The four young girls joined him in the carriage. Ren asked them to drop the "My Lord", and use his name. They said they could not do it, and Ren ended accepting to be called King Ren. The carriage proceeded towards the Gates.**

**

* * *

****- Dactyl, Ida's Asteroidal Satellite -**

**An unknown being, using some kind of weird crystal ball, witnessed the scene on Ida. The image faded away. The being did not move from his place. It was wearing a black cloak over its body, so it was not possible to distinguish its features. If someone had been near it, he or she would have only heard a faint laugh.**

**

* * *

****- White Moon -**

**- Royal Palace -**

**Ren had left the four girls in the training facility outside the Castle. He left them, promising to come back later, as he had something to do. He would not tell the girls, but he went to look for his wife. Ren wanted Selene, and his daughters, to meet the girls. He had a feeling he should do it, and had a hunch that those four girls could be more than simple members of the Royal Guard.**

**- "Selene" - Ren entered the Palace's Dining Room, where Selene, Phoebe and his two daughters currently were.**

**- "Dad!" - Little Selenity yelled and ran towards her father's arms. Nephrenia following her. Both jumped to his arms, where he kissed both on their foreheads.**

**- "Hello my princesses." - Ren said.**

**- "You are back early." - Phoebe said, while taking the girls away from him, so he could go to his wife.**

**- "Yes. Something interesting came up, so I came for all of you, so you could see." - Ren said, and then kissed his wife on the lips.**

**- "Something interesting?" - Selene asked.**

**- "Yes. Come with me. You too Phoebe, and bring the girls." - Ren said.**

**Phoebe rose an eyebrow, but followed them, while holding Selenity with her right hand, and Nephrenia with her left one. Following him they arrived at the back Garden, and then took the way towards the Training Facility.**

**- "Is this about new recruits Ren? It will be boring then… and you know I do not like my nieces to see those training fights they usually do." - Phoebe said, while Selene just rolled her eyes. Phoebe would never change.**

**- "Believe me. You will find this very interesting." - Ren grinned.**

**They arrived at the facility, and Ren took them towards the Balcony he normally used to watch the training from a higher place. Selenity and Nephrenia were excited, they normally would not be allowed to come here, and their curiosity showed in their excited little faces. Phoebe still was not convinced by Ren's words and sent him a reproachful look. Selene was curious as well, she wanted to know what could her husband want to show her. They received their answers when four young girls, all wearing training clothes, stepped into the arena used for combat training.**

**- "Ren, what are those girls doing there?" - Selene asked him.**

**- "Just watch." - Ren answered her and then yelled to the arena. - "Begin!"**

**About twenty recruits entered the arena surrounding the girls. They formed around, as if trying to block their way out of the arena. They almost seemed reluctant to do so. They did not know the intention of the King by placing them there, he had just told them they had to surround the girls and attack them when he ordered them to. They wondered why they should to that to those young defenseless girls, and if the King had lost it.**

**- "What is the meaning of this Ren?" - Phoebe asked him forcefully. He was about to take the girls away, not understanding what he wanted to show them. She just thought this was something that should not be done. How could he order twenty soldiers to mob on four young girls? What was it that he wanted to prove?**

**- "I said just watch." - Ren told her and stopped her from leaving with the girls.**

**

* * *

****- "Interesting, you do not think sisters?" - Pallas said, while leaning of Vesta's back. The four of them where back to back watching the mob surrounding them.**

**- "Well, he did say he wanted to show our abilities to the Queen. I did not expect twenty soldiers" - Juno said, grinning.**

**- "Yes. And it seems they are reluctant to attack. They must not know what happened at Ida." - Vesta just smirked.**

**- "And I wanted a peaceful afternoon. Shame. Oh well, might as well give them hell, you do not think?" - Ceres said, smiling.**

**- "What are you guys? Cowards? Come on!" - Vesta mocked a recruit in front of her.**

**Vesta's words had the effect desired on the recruit. All the rest still remained without moving. The recruit which Vesta mocked stepped inside and glared at her.**

**- "How dare you insult me like that girl? I normally would not touch a girl like you, but seeing the King has instructed us to act, and it seems you desire so much to be beat up I will make you regret those words.**

**The recruit, which had brown hair and grey eyes, was about seventeen years old. He was one of the most proficient recruits of the twenty surrounding the girls. Apart from the twenty surrounding the girls, about a hundred more were on the sidelines, wondering what the King had in mind.**

**The recruit launched himself at Vesta, he prepared to punch her as lightly as he could, but enough to teach her a lesson. He aimed at her stomach, but at the last second side-stepped to her right, took his wrist in her left hand and elbowed the recruit to the stomach.**

**- "Slow" - Vesta told him, as he kneeled clutching his stomach in pain.**

**The reaction of the rest of the recruits did not take long. They were surprised by how the girl defeated their friend so easily. They launched at her, but the other three girls did their part too.**

**Taking the boy kneeled on the ground as support, Juno jumped and kicked another one hard on the chest, sending him flying backwards. When she fell on the ground, she performed a low sweep kick, throwing down another one.**

**One of the recruits tried to punch Pallas, but was received with a knee on the chin. Pallas jumped above the guy clutching his chin, supported herself on his shoulders and then fell to the man's back, resulting in throwing him towards other two recruits.**

**Ceres, with a series of backwards kicks, knocked the air out of other three recruits. A fourth one tried to hold her from behind, but she was faster and did a forward flip, impacting her training boots on his face.**

**Ten of the recruits fell. The other ten were surprised at this. They thought their companions must have not been serious. They tried several of their team tactics on the girls, but soon failed. The four girls had great individual abilities, but their teamwork was even better.**

**Vesta and Pallas took each others hands and started to flip each other towards the recruits, kicking them in the process. Five of them fell fast, leaving the other five to be handled by Ceres and Juno.**

**Ceres and Juno started to do synchronized attacks on the remaining recruits. The recruits still were unable to land a single hit, and were currently trying to dodge. If they were fast enough they could escape one of the girls attacks, but one was ready to strike if they happened to dodge the other. Four fell, the last one was trying to dodge Ceres kicks when he was elbowed to the stomach by Juno.**

**Silence. All the other recruits watched wide-eyed to the arena. Twenty of them were easily defeated by four really young girls. But it had not been luck, for their movements had been really good.**

**

* * *

****- "WHAT?" - Phoebe yelled.**

**- "Oh…" - Was all that Selene could say.**

**- "Yay! They won!" - Little Selenity and Nephrenia where jumping with happiness.**

**- "Told you so. What do you think?" - Ren grinned.**

**- "How old are they?" - Selene asked.**

**- "They told me they are fourteen" - Ren answered, while watching towards the arena, where the girls were talking among themselves.**

**- "Fourteen? And you trained them to do that? Are you insane Ren?" - Phoebe said.**

**- "I did not train or ordered to have them trained. Let me tell you…" - Ren explained what he witnessed at Ida.**

**- "Naturals…" - Phoebe said.**

**- "What are you planning Ren? I do not believe you brought them here to join the Royal Guard" - Selene said, eyeing her husband.**

**- "You got me there darling. After watching this second performance, I want those four to protect Phoebe and my daughters." - Ren admitted.**

**- "What? Do you not trust me or what?" - Phoebe said, sounding hurt.**

**- "On the contraire. I do trust you Phoebe, with my life even. But traveling through the system I have learned many things. Many do not like that the White Moon rules, like the cadets that attacked those four. And if they tried to do something to you or my daughters while Selene or myself are not around…" - Ren told her.**

**- "I understand." - Phoebe said, glad to hear he trusted her, even with his life.**

**- "I think that is a good idea Ren." - Selene said, smiling fondly at him. - "But tell me, how are they called?"**

**- "Why not let the girls present themselves to you?- "Ren said, and then told a guard to call the girls.**

**

* * *

****The guard approached the four girls. The twenty fallen recruits had been taken to the infirmary, to check up on them. The guard felt respect for the girls, but after the performance they showed who would not?**

**- "The King wishes for you to present yourselves to the Queen" - He said while reaching them. - "Follow me"**

**The girls looked really nervous. One thing had been meeting the King, speaking with him and then traveling with him. But for them, meeting the Queen was totally different. They were going to meet the very same woman that saved them from those Ice Demons five years ago.**

**  
Following the guard they ascended to the balcony. They first saw two small girls that watched while they ascended through the stairs. Reaching the balcony they were greeted by a smiling Queen. Seeing the Queen smiling so fondly at them made them blush.**

**- "Greetings my children. I am Selene, and this are my sister Phoebe and my daughters Selenity and Nephrenia." - Selene smiled at them once more.**

**The girls where about to kneel on the floor when Selene stopped them. - "No, do not kneel my children. Please stay stand up. And please tell me your names"**

**- "I am Ceres My Queen" - A blushing Ceres said. "And this are my sisters Vesta, Pallas and Juno" - She said to the Queen. Her sisters were still blushing. They knew the Queen was a caring person, but they never expected to be called 'My Children' and to be told to not kneel by she herself.**

**- "The names of the four most important asteroids? How appropriate." - Selene smiled, causing the girls to blush even more, if possible. - "I believe my husband told you girls a little unintentional lie."**

**The girls sent her a questioning look and Pallas decided to ask. - "Lie?"**

**- "Yes, you see. I can not allow you four to join the Royal Guard, and he knew it." - The girls looked surprised and somehow disappointed. - "That is why I have decided to offer you to be my daughter's and sister guardians" - Selene smiled.**

**- "Guardians? Of the little princesses?" - Juno asked.**

**- "Really?" - Vesta said.**

**Selene nodded to both of the sisters. They were wide-eyed at the offer. - "Yes, and for that I would need for you four to live on the Silver Castle. Do you accept?"**

**- "We do!" - Ceres said, losing a little of her composure. She clapped her hand on her mouth, blushing further.**

**- "Heh, now look who lacks manners" - Vesta mocked.**

**- "Yeah" - Pallas grinned.**

**- "You should be ashamed." Juno said, while crossing her arms.**

**- "Hey, stop it you three!" - Ceres said, but was distracted by the little Selenity that had approached her. Ceres kneeled in front of her. - "Yes princess?"**

**- "Will you be my friend?" - Little Selenity said, while tilting her head to the side.**

**Ceres hugged the girl, and Selenity hugged her back instantly. Nephrenia also approached at smiled at the others, who kneeled in front of the little princesses.**

**- "I believe you made a great choice darling" - Selene told Ren, while taking his hand.**

**

* * *

****- Ida Asteroid -**

**- Prison -**

**The rogue cadets where sitting on one of the cells cursing their luck. The damn King had to be near the training grounds and those girls had to have those kind of abilities. They wanted revenge, but knew they could do nothing.**

**Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared from the shadows. The rogue's were surprised and were about to scream for help when the figure spoke.**

**- "Do you desire the power?"**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:**

**Not much to say today.**

**Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama**

**Thanks again to Tod for his beta.**

**And please hit the button below and leave a review. And tell your friends to read!**

**Response to reviewers:**

**yaoifanboy: I saw the five seasons of Sailor Moon between 1993 and 1997 here at Mexico. Of the five seasons my favorites would be R and S. R cause it goes directly to its objective (of course only Black Moon) and S because of the Outers. Although I prefer the manga, where my favorites are SuperS and Stars.**


	4. Chapter 03 Star Princesses

**Moon Chapter 3 - Star Princesses -**

Vesta, Pallas, Juno and Ceres had established at the Moon Palace. The four girls chose to stay in the same room, as they had always lived like, instead of having a room for each of them. The Queen, therefore, asked that a big suite be arranged for them.

It had been several weeks since the girls began their new lives as guardians of the princesses. Little Selenity and Nephrenia loved them and spent a lot of time playing with them, a fact that left Phoebe with some free time to rest. Taking care of two five year olds was a tiring job, and it got worse whenever Royalty or Representatives of the Alliance came with their children; Phoebe usually took care of the children, and it was a though job.

Vesta and her sisters waked up early in the morning to assist a special training that Theos, under Ren's request, had set for them. In their current condition they could defeat the toughest of the soldiers in a friendly match, but Ren wanted them prepared for anything that might come.

After training several hours, they would join the Princesses for breakfast on the Palace's Hall. They would spend their day accompanying the girls and Phoebe. Sometimes they would just stay at the Castle and play with the little girls, and other times they would guard them outside, whenever visiting towns or other planets.

* * *

- Silver Palace Yard -

Vesta and Juno where playing Hide and Seek with the little princesses. Phoebe watched the four from a nearby table, while having tea with Ceres and Pallas. She smiled at the sight of her laughing nieces.

- "Those two love you four." - Phoebe told the pair of girls.

- "No more than she loves you, Phoebe." - Ceres replied. At first they had started to call her Lady Phoebe, but she told them to just call her by her given name. She did not like honorifics, unless Crystal of the Red Moon was nearby.

- "Ceres is right, Phoebe. Whenever you are not around they start asking for you. You have been always by their side." - Pallas said, after drinking a bit of tea.

- "They should be asking about my sister though." - Phoebe replied smiling after learning her nieces asked for her.

- "Oh they do too, but they know their mother is the Queen and has responsibilities towards the Alliance. In fact I am impressed at how mature they are for their age." - Ceres said.

- "Yes. I believe they understand what their mother has to do, and they cherish their moments together." - Pallas said.

- "Heh, you are once again right." - Phoebe drank from her tea. - "Hey you four, the tea will get cold if you do not come now!"

- "Yes Aunt Phoebe!" - The four replied in unison causing Phoebe to blink. Selenity, Nephrenia, Vesta and Juno started to laugh greatly. It seemed they had planed this. A few moments later Phoebe, Ceres and Pallas joined them laughing.

* * *

- Silver Palace Principal Hall -

Selene and Ren were in a meeting with several counselors. Currently they were discussing the missing rogue cadets. When Theos had go to take them to trial he did not find them in the cell.

- "Any word from the Asteroids about the whereabouts of those rogues?" - Ren asked one of the counselors.

- "None, your majesty. The investigation team did not find a single clue of how they could have escaped. The cell was intact. It was not forced, nor it was opened." - A counselor answered.

- "Keep the search. We must find them." - Ren ordered.

- "Yes, your majesty." - The counselor said.

- "In other matters. Is everything ready for the Alliance Meeting?" - Selene asked.

- "Yes, your majesty. Everything has been prepared in advance. Suites for every representative had been arranged. This will be the first time, since the Alliance was founded, that a general meeting, involving every planet, satellite and asteroid, will be held." - A counselor answered.

- "The Royal Force is prepared to guard this event too. They have been training for this day and we are confident on their skills. We would love to have the help of your four guardians, but they have another task." - Another counselor commented.

- "Yes, as my colleague said, we believe that we can leave the children of the Representatives with Lady Phoebe and your guardians. We have seen their abilities and believe they can take care of them during the meeting." - A third counselor said.

- "I understand. I will tell them to be ready." - Selene said. - (I do not think Phoebe will be trilled to hear this, but it is necessary).

- "If there is no more to discuss, we shall end the meeting." - Selene finished.

* * *

- Unknown Place -

A cloaked being was in front of several tanks filled with a strange fluid. They seemed to be some kind of life capsules. In the fluid silhouettes could be seen. The silence of the place was broken by a whisper of the being.

- "Soon…"-

* * *

The day of the meeting arrived. The Royalty and Representatives of the Solar System had reunited on the White Moon. The first to arrive was Diana of Kinsei with her daughter, Aphrodite, who immediately wanted to see Selenity and Nephrenia. Chrono and Marie, pregnant now, were the next to arrive. Contrary to the rest, Dosei's King and Queen did not attend the meeting, instead Prince Thanatos, who was only sixteen, went in their place saying his parents had sudden matters to attend. Another missing representative had been Crystal of the Red Moon, in his place was his wife Pearl, also a Representative, who had arrived followed by two small boys.

- "Pearl. Glad to see you here." - Selene greeted Crystal's wife. She had deep blue hair and crystalline aqua eyes. Her long silky hair went all the way down to her waist. Her two boys, one of five and the other of three, stood shyly glancing at Selene. The older one had silver-bluish hair and aqua eyes. The young one had dark-blue hair and eyes. Pearl, contrary to her husband, held no grudges against Selene and Ren.

- "Queen Selene, so glad to see you." - She replied. - "Boys, say hello to her majesty."

- "Hello" - The oldest said, the other one hid behind his mother.

- "They are so cute. How are they called, Pearl?" - Selene asked her.

- "The oldest is Demando. The youngest is Sapphire." - Pearl smiled as the Queen kneeled to hug the two boys. She did not understand why Crystal held grudges against the Queen. She was a great ruler.

- "Shall I take the boys with the others, Queen?" - Vesta asked. She had arrived while Selene hugged both boys. Pearl just watched her with awe in her eyes.

Selene stood up and watched Pearl to the eyes. When she received a nod Selene answered Vesta. - "Please do, Vesta. Take care of them while the first meeting takes place."

- "Be nice to the lady, okay boys? And remember to show a good behavior when you are with the small princesses" - Pearl told the boys.

- "Yes mother!" - Little Demando answered and took his brothers hand. Vesta took his other hand and started to talk with him while they went away.

- "So she is one of the amazing girls Ren found?" - Pearl asked. She knew about them, as it was well known Selene had adopted four geniuses girls.

- "Yes. The kids are in good hands. If you would excuse me, I need to greet more people; I will see you later, Pearl. Oh and between us, just call me Selene." - The queen said and walked away.

- "Yes, Selene." - Pearl smiled. - (I really wonder why Crystal still hates them… he needs to forget about the past.)

* * *

- Silver Palace Yard -

- "I still can not believe Selene convinced me of this." - Phoebe watched as Selenity and Nephrenia played with at least twenty children.

- "Hehe, do not worry Phoebe. We are here to help you." - Pallas grinned at her.

- "I brought two more!" - Vesta said, arriving with Demando and Sapphire.

Little Demando took his shy brother towards the other kids to present himself. It seemed that Nephrenia took a liking of the boy immediately. Selenity and Aphrodite also approached the two new comers to get to know them.

- "Are those Pearl's kids?" - Phoebe asked Vesta.

- "Yes. She is a beautiful woman." - Vesta replied.

- "Yeah. I still can not believe she married that damn Crystal. At least something good came out of their marriage. Those two kids are really cute. Is he here, by the way?" - Phoebe asked Vesta.

- "No. She and the kids arrived alone." - Vesta answered.

- "Hmm, too busy to come or take care of his own kids? Damn Crystal" - Phoebe pouted.

Vesta went back to the Castle, to see if more kids were coming. Meanwhile, Pallas and Juno organized several games to entertain them. Ceres and Phoebe watched over them, ready to act if anything was needed.

* * *

- Unknown Place -

The cloaked man watched the Royalty and Representatives arriving at the Silver Palace through a white sphere. His attention was diverted by a cracking sound. He turned his gaze towards the capsules. A few seconds later the five capsules broke open. The sickly fluid spilled all over the ground. Splashes were heard as five big men appeared. They marveled at themselves, their bodies had grown at least three times from what they used to be, they were the rogue cadets. One decided to speak.

- "So this is the power you promised? Most impressive." - The leader spoke. He could feel the power flowing through his veins.

- "Yes… now wear those…" - The cloaked man pointed towards several sets of Dark Armor; even then, his arm was always hidden inside the robe. - (The experiment was a success… they have been infused with Youma blood and power, this will be interesting.)

The Dark Armors consisted of a dark sword, dark crystalline plates, dark clothes, a red cape for the leader and blue ones for the others. In further inspection, one could note that the eyes of every cadet had acquired a deep dark shade, whereas the pupil had turned white.

- "You are almost ready… for a new life you need new names. You shall be Mekura." - The cloaked man pointed at the leader. Mekura had dark red hair.

- "You shall be Saigi." – It said to the dark-green haired man.

- "Your name will be Tokui" – It pointed at the dark-brown haired man.

- "You will be Renjou" - It told the dark-blue haired man.

- "And you will be Ikari." – It named the last man, the deep-black haired one.

- "And how may we call you?" - The leader, Mekura, spoke.

- "Wiseman."

* * *

- Silver Palace -

- Suite for the four guardians -

- Night -

- "Well… today was a long day. Taking care of so many kids was tiring." - Juno said while changing into a nightgown.

- "Yeah. Those little ones sure have a lot of energy. I am so tired." - Ceres replied from her bed.

- "Heh, better prepare yourselves, tomorrow we are taking all of them to the park at Mare Imbrium." - Pallas told them, sitting on her bed.

- "You did not had to remind me." - Vesta groaned.

The four girls started to laugh. The truth was they enjoyed taking care of all those kids. The smiling faces of Selenity and Nephrenia had been worth it. The two little princesses had never been with so many boys and girls before, and were enjoying themselves to the fullest.

- "Phoebe must be sleeping soundly. She looked the most knackered." - Ceres grinned, causing a new round of laughter from her sisters.

* * *

- Next Morning -

- Silver Palace Entrance -

All the kids had been assembled at the entrance of the palace. After saying their goodbyes to their parents, they went aboard several carriages along with Vesta, Pallas, Ceres, Juno and Phoebe.

The girls had planned several activities to entertain the kids at the park located in Mare Imbrium. All the little ones looked excited to be able to spend all the day playing with their new friends.

Upon arriving at the park, the girls and Phoebe prepared the games for the kids. Several minutes later all of them were playing and laughing with each other. The sight made Phoebe smile.

- "If only everyone was like those kids. Not thinking about status and get along." - Phoebe told Pallas, who was watching the kids with her.

- "They are care free. That is why they say you are a kid only once. No worries, just getting along with everybody else." - Pallas replied.

- "Yes. Even though they choose Selene as Queen, many of the Royals and Representatives are still trying to get better conditions for themselves. I hope Selene can make them come to their senses with this general meeting." - Phoebe said, and then glance upon Terra. - "Terra looks beautiful today. That sole continent surrounded by water looks magnificent. Too bad their people are like that."

- "Terra is the most troublesome, right?" - Pallas asked.

- "Indeed. They were against the crowning of Selene, along with Red Moon. But I believe the position of the Red Moon was Crystal's influence. Pearl is not like that. It is a relief he did not come to worsen the situation." - Phoebe said.

The two kept talking for a while until it was their turn to play with the kids, allowing Vesta, Juno and Ceres to take a little rest.

* * *

- Silver Palace -

The second day of the meeting had progressed well. Every planet, asteroid and satellite had already talked about their own needs and Selene had already given her answer or support.

- "Dosei thanks you for your answer, your Majesty." - Prince Thanatos of Dosei answered. He had raven hair with purple tints and deep violet eyes.

- "No need to thank me, Prince. This artifact your people is creating will be a great help against the Youmas." - Selene answered him.

- "I have a question if you do not mind, Queen Selene." - A voice was heard. It was Diana of Kinsei.

- "Go ahead, Queen Diana." - Selene told her.

- "I just wanted to know if this project has a name to which we can refer when our researchers are asked to assist. And how long will it take to develop." - Diana asked Prince Thanatos.

- "According to our aims, this project will take at least five years to develop. We dub it 'Silence Glaive Project' ". - Thanatos answered her.

- "Now, the next matter is about…" - Selene's voice drowned by the sound of an explosion.

- "What in the name of Kronos was that?" - King Chrono asked as everyone rose from their seats.

A frantic guard entered the Hall running. - "Your majesty. They are back! Youmas!"

Selene, followed by Ren, went to the Palace's yard to find a terrible sight. At least twenty Youmas were fighting with the Royal Force. There were two kinds of them. One kind appeared to be cloaked phantoms with shining eyes, they held long scythes in their hands. The others were massive red beasts with numerous tiny legs and long sharp jawbones.

The Royal Guards were fighting the beasts while avoiding being killed by jaws or scythes. Holding their grounds they were able to push the beasts back. Some representatives were grinning at the sight, it seemed their trained youths were doing really good, but Selene found the scene somewhat strange. It looked too easy. Then it hit her.

- "Oh no… the kids…"

* * *

- Mare Imbrium Park-

Five figures approached the group of kids, who were eating at the parks resting area. Moving themselves in the shadows they watched the group, mostly kids. They were ordered to kill them all. The five figures saw who was guarding the kids and grinned.

- "Now what do we have here? Those four girls… heh, how fortunate, now we can have our revenge. It will be like hitting two birds with the same stone" - Mekura spoke.

- "We should surround them and then attack. Screw the kids, I want to make those four suffer." - Tokui said.

- "What do you say Mekura? Will you allow us?" - Ikari asked.

- "Very well. I will allow you four to kill them… but you will leave the Queen's sister and the kids to me. I want their blood." - Mekura grinned evilly. His new form had made him blood-thirsty.

The other four separated from Mekura. He just stood in the shadows watching what was about to happen. Saigi, Tokui, Renjou and Ikari went in different directions and then approached the group.

- "Well, well, what do we have here?" - Renjou spoke, attracting the attention of the girls.

- "You are…" - Vesta said, standing up, followed by her sisters.

It was then that they noticed the other three surrounding them. The four men grinned evilly at them. Phoebe, sensing danger, called all the kids to approach her. She had a bad feeling; those guys gave her the chills. Their blackened eyes gave the impression that there was more to them that she could see.

- "You are the idiots from Ida. Yet you look different… what have you done?" - Juno shouted.

- "Heh… you could say we are better. It is time for payback… then those kids shall die." - Saigi laughed evilly.

- "Over our dead bodies!" - Ceres shouted while taking a fighting stance.

- "That can be arranged cutie, too bad I will not be able to enjoy myself with you." - Ikari spoke this time.

- "Mind your tongues! You are in front of children." - Pallas hissed.

- "Whatever, heh, prepare to die!" - Saigi spoke again.

The four girls launched at the men in front of them. Vesta went against Saigi. Pallas against Ikari. Juno against Renjou. Ceres against Tokui. The four men seemed confident and did not take out their swords.

Vesta tried to kick Saigi in the face, but missed when he side-stepped. Vesta continued kicking, missing every time, until she decided to try and elbow him in the stomach. Her attack hit on the spot, but Saigi did not even flinch.

- "Is that all you got? Seems the roles have switched." - He grinned at the wide-eyed Vesta and kicked her hard on the chin, sending her back a few feet.

At the very same time Vesta started her attack, Pallas went in for Ikari. Both of them were trying punching each other. Pallas had already took several blows, whereas Ikari had evaded all her punches and kicks. She tried to side-step him and hit him on the back of his neck, but Ikari caught her by the wrist.

- "What was that you said at Ida? Oh yes, I remember. Why knock out when you can make them suffer?" - Ikari twisted her arm hardly, making Pallas scream of pain. He made her fall on her knees by twisting harder.

Juno was having a hard time too. Her flying kick had been unsuccessful; in fact she was caught in mid air by Renjou, he had taken advantage of her momentum and sent her flying, slamming a tree. Juno dared to watch the kids and noticed almost all of them were crying. Once more she went against her rival. In inhumanly movements he was able to get a hold of both of her wrists with his left hand and lifted from the ground. He caught her face with his right fist.

- "You know? You are beautiful. Too bad you have to die, heh." - Renjou said, and tried to kiss her. Juno replied by planting her knee on his chin. Unfortunately for her he did not lose the grip on her, and merely delivered him own knee towards her stomach, making her spit out some blood and shed some tears. He then tossed her to the ground.

Ceres had been the luckiest until now. She had been able to deliver several punches and kicks towards Tokui. He had done nothing more than avoid her; Ceres had been faster than he expected. Although her strikes were hitting, Ceres saw that he was not even flinching.

- "Just what did you guys did?" - Ceres said, backing away a few feet. She was breathing hard.

- "Curious now are we? We acquired power. Power beyond whatever you have imagined before." - He laughed.

Ceres was trying to understand what could have changed those rogue cadets this much. That was when she noticed another part that was wrong in the picture. At Ida there have been five of them, yet they were just fighting four. She turned around in time to see her sisters fall, and then noticed the fifth of the cadets approaching Phoebe. She was about to scream at her when Tokui kicked her hard on the back of the head. She fell clutching it.

- "Oh god… this is not happening… Vesta, Pallas, Juno, Ceres…" - Phoebe said. She watched the scared faces of the children. Some of them were crying, trying to understand what was happening. Selenity was comforting little Aphrodite while Nephrenia was helping Demando in trying to calm little Sapphire.

- "Seems your guardians fell, my lady" - Mekura spoke behind the group.

Phoebe instantly put herself in front of the kids and glared at the man. - "What do you want? Why are you doing this? Can you not see this are only kids?"

- "We already told your guardians. We want their precious blood." - Mekura grinned evilly, showing his fangs.

Phoebe was surprised. The man's teeth were like those of an animal. It was then that she noticed his black eyes. She had been busy taking care of the kids that she did not notice before. She felt a chill she had not felt since the day Aisu and her snow dancers appeared. This guy presence was that of a Youma.

- "You… you became a Youma…" - Phoebe said.

The grin on Mekura's face disappeared. -"Do not compare me to those beasts, I am something better." - He then back-slapped Phoebe, who fell to the grass.

Little Selenity immediately put herself in front of Phoebe. - "Please, do not hurt her!" - She screamed at the man. The other four men had approached after leaving the girls lying in the grass beat up.

- "Heh… seems you want to die first little girl" - Mekura said.

- "Do not touch them!" - Vesta shrieked.

* * *

As soon as she screamed, Vesta found herself in an unknown place. She could not see anything, but pitch darkness.

- "Am I dead...?" - Vesta asked.

- "Vesta, are you there?" - A voice was heard.

- "Pallas? Is that you? Where are you?" - Vesta replied.

- "Pallas, Vesta!" - Another voice was heard.

- "Ceres!" - Both sisters yelled.

- "Seems all of us are here" - Another voice said, it was Juno.

As soon as they heard each other their vision clarified. The four of them stared at each other and then noticed where they were. It seemed as if they were on outer-space, floating near the Asteroid Belt.

- "How did we end up here? Did we die?" - Juno asked.

- "You are here cause you need to awaken" - Another voice was spoken.

- "Who are you?" - Ceres put herself on defense stance.

- "Do not worry. You are in no danger." - A second voice said.

- "Those voices are familiar? Why?" - Pallas said.

- "Cause you hear them everyday" - A third voice said this time.

- "Show yourselves!" - Vesta shouted.

- "Calm yourself. Do not be hasty" - A fourth one spoke.

In front of every girl a small light started to shine. The voices came from inside this flickering light. It started to diminish and four figures could be seen. The sisters were surprised at what they saw. The four small beings were small copies of themselves. Each wearing a small dress in the shade of their hair.

- "Who… or what are you!" - A wide-eyes Ceres asked.

- "We are your guardians"

* * *

- Road to Mare Imbrium -

- A few moments earlier -

Selene had used the Silver Crystal to destroy the Youmas. The Royal Force had been holding their ground pretty well, and had taken care of several of them, but Selene wanted to move out as soon as possible. She had told her fears to the Royalty and Representatives. All decided to head as fast as possible towards the park at Mare Imbrium. The safety of the kids was at stake. Even the Royalty and Representatives that had not bring their children, or did not had them, were worried. If the kids were killed it would be terrible for their companions.

- (Please be safe) - Were Selene's thoughts.

* * *

- "Guardians? Are we dead?" - Pallas asked.

- "No princess. You are not dead." - Chibi-Pallas said.

- "Princess? I am no princess" - Pallas replied back.

- "You are. You four are." - Chibi-Vesta said.

- "What do you mean?" - Juno asked.

- "You four, are chosen ones." - Chibi-Ceres said.

- "Chosen ones? Chosen for what?" - Pallas asked.

- "Please explain yourselves." - Ceres asked.

- "You are chosen Senshi." - Chibi-Juno said.

- "Senshi?" - The four sisters replied.

- "Yes. You need to awaken." - Chibi-Juno said.

- "Awaken your powers." - Chibi-Pallas continued.

- "Powers you need to protect." - Chibi-Ceres said.

- "To protect those you love. Those who need you." - Chibi-Vesta said.

The four sisters looked at themselves. They seemed to communicate silently. They glanced at their chibi-copies and nodded.

- "What must we do?" - Ceres said.

- "You have already done it. You have accepted us." - Chibi-Ceres said.

- "Go back. You will know what to do." - Chibi-Vesta said.

- "Till we meet again." - Chibi-Juno said.

- "We will always be with you. Good luck." - Chibi-Pallas said.

The four chibi-guardians disappeared, and the foreheads of the girls started to glow.

* * *

- Mare Imbrium Park -

Selene, followed closely by Ren and the rest finally arrived at the park. They arrived in time to see Mekura back-slap Phoebe.

- "HOW DARE YOU!" - Ren screamed.

The five ex-cadets turned around to see a furious Ren and Selene. The rest of their companions a few steps back. All of them were surprised to see the four girls beat up and bloody.

- "Heh. So your majesties have arrived. It seems those lowly creatures were not able to stop you enough. Let us see if your power is indeed that great, Queen." - Mekura mocked. He then took a hold of little Selenity's wrist. - "That is if you dare attacking me while I hold your daughter, heheh".

- "COWARD!" - Pearl screamed this time.

- "Am I? You are in position to tell me th…" - He was cut of by a kick to the back of his head, which sent him flying towards his companions. He turned around to see a raging Vesta. He noticed her forehead was glowing.

- "I… told you… to not dare… TOUCHING HER!" - Vesta's forehead started to glow even more. A red symbol formed in it. It had an horizontal line in the middle, two vertical lines appeared separated under the horizontal one, and on top two curves-like-horns appeared. A red aura enveloped her.

Everyone was stunned watching what was happening to Vesta. Even the cadets were speechless at this. A few moments ago she was not able to hit Saigi, and now she had sent Mekura flying. Then they noticed the other three standing up.

- "Unforgivable… UNFORGIVABLE!" - Pallas shouted. A blue aura surrounded her, and her forehead was also glowing with a blue symbol. It had a rhombus with a vertical line under it, an horizontal line crossed the vertical one.

- "Your actions… will not have… PARDON!" - Juno screamed. A green aura enveloped her, and as her sisters, her forehead glowed with a green light. A glowing symbol appeared, it had an horizontal line, on its center four more lines were connected in different angles, forming a cross, and on the bottom, just above the end of the horizontal line, a small vertical line lied.

- "Better prepare yourselves you… YOUMA FREAKS!" - Ceres shouted. A pink aura enveloped her. Her forehead glowing with a pink symbol. It was a hook crossed by a vertical line under the curve.

- (I can feel it… the power…) - Vesta thought.

- (A phrase… I can feel it…) - Pallas thought.

- (I understand… what I have to do…) - Juno thought.

- (The words are coming to me…) - Ceres thought.

- "VESTA FIRE ASTEROID POWER!"

- "PALLAS ICE ASTEROID POWER!"

- "JUNO THUNDER ASTEROID POWER!"

- "CERES LIGHT ASTEROID POWER!"

- "MAKE UP!" - The four girls shouted in unison.

Vesta was immediately enveloped in a ball of fire. Likewise Pallas was enveloped in a icy structure. Juno was enveloped in thunder blasts. Ceres was enveloped in a column of light.

Phoebe, who was taken her chance to take the kids with her towards Selene watched in awe. Ren was amazed at what was happening. Selene was hugging Selenity and Nephrenia. Pearl had already taken hold of her boys. Diana and Aphrodite watched wide-eyed. In fact, everyone watched the scene, marveled.

The fire, ice, thunder and light finally faded revealing the girls in matching outfits. They were wearing matching white suits with ribbons, skirt, long boots and long gloves.

- "What the hell? What are you" - Mekura spoke for the first time since he was kicked.

- "I am SAILOR VESTA!" - Vesta shouted. Her skirt was deep red, as well as the fabric on her shoulders. The end of her long gloves, above the elbow, also had this color, as well as the top of her white long boots and fabric necklace. The ribbon on her backside was light-red. The ribbon on her chest was a deep black. A red-star symbol was in the front of her chest-ribbon. A golden tiara with a red stone shined on her forehead. The stone had the symbol that previously appeared on her forehead on it. Her long hair appeared tied up, with several bracelets, on a ponytail, with a long dark fabric at the end of it.

- "I am SAILOR PALLAS!" - Pallas shouted. Her outfit had a baby-blue color on her skirt, shoulders, elbows, boots, necklace and backside ribbon. Her chest-ribbon was a deep dark-blue, and baby-blue star was on its center. Her golden tiara also had her symbol on its stone. Her hair appeared tied up on a single bun, with four tails falling at the sides of her head, ending up with another bun of hair.

- "I am SAILOR JUNO!" - Juno shouted. She had deep green colors in her outfit. Her backside ribbon was light-green, whereas the chest-ribbon had a brown shade. The deep-green star on her chest shined. Her symbol appeared on the stone in her golden tiara. Her hair was tied in three long tails. The center one was raised upwards, thanks to the brown-fabric that held it, whereas the other two fell to her sides.

- "I am SAILOR CERES!" - Ceres shouted. Her outfit had dark-pink shades. Her backside ribbon has a baby-pink color, whereas her chest-ribbon was black. The pink star in her chest and the symbol on the stone of her tiara both shined. Her hair was tied in a bun with a yellow ribbon. She had four tails on her hair, two fashioned on circles and two going all the way down below her waist.

- "I do not know what you did… but you will die now… KILL THEM!" - Mekura shouted to his men. All of them jumped once more towards each of the girls.

Sailor Vesta ran towards Saigi. He was about to punch her face when she side stepped with an incredible speed. She inclined herself to the front, supporting herself with her left leg, while she hit Saigi in the neck, with the back of her right leg.

Saigi coughed and drew his sword, trying to stab Sailor Vesta. She kicked him in the hand to evade the slash. Saigi then concentrated black energy on his hands, ready to shot it at her.

- "I do not recommend you doing that…" - Sailor Vesta told him.

- "Die you damn woman!" - Saigi shouted, while throwing the black energy at her.

- "Your last mistake… FIRE TORNADO!" - Sailor Vesta concentrated fire on her hands, and after doing a circular motion with her arms, threw a tornado formed of flames towards Saigi. The tornado destroyed his black energy and then hit him, making him scream in pain while the flames enveloped him. When the flames dissipated, only dust remained.

Sailor Pallas and Ikari fought for the third time. They had equal speed avoiding each other attacks. When Ikari found an opening he tried to hit Pallas on her chest, but found her hand gripping his wrist. She used his arm as support and jumped kicking him hard at the back of his head, she twisted his arm in the process.

- "Oh yeah… I do remember making my rival suffer… how does it feel?" - Pallas told him.

- "Damn woman…" - Ikari drew out his sword and launched at her.

- "That will not work… ICE SWORD!" - Pallas shouted and an icy sword appeared on her hand. Both began a fast sword fight. After several clashes, Ikari's sword froze and broke. He tossed away the broken weapon and started to form a black sphere.

- "Goodbye… ICE COFFIN!" - Pallas screamed. Before Ikari could throw the black sphere he was enveloped in an icy prison. He tried to escape, but it was futile. When he was completely covered, Pallas slashed at the coffin and broke it. The ice fell in pieces, along with Ikari.

Renjou, from the beginning, drew his sword, and tried to slash Sailor Juno. She evaded his attacks and kicked him hard on his hand, breaking it in the process. Renjou jumped back several feet and started to throw black spheres at an impressive speed. Juno, on her part, was evading each of them, side-stepping, and with every jump she approached him more and more, until he was in front of her.

She kicked him hard on the chest, and while he was trying to regain his breath she clutched his chin with her right hand. - "Never try to kiss me boy… too bad this is the end for you, Youma-infused mortal…"

- "How did you know that?" - Renjou said.

- "Let just say I learned it a few minutes ago… you are no longer human… but a servant of those demons… so no mercy for you… THUNDER WAVE!"- Renjou screamed at the thunder spread through his body, electrocuting him until just dust remained.

Sailor Ceres was hitting Tokui with a series of rapid punches and kicks. This time he was not able to evade them, she had gained a lot of speed since their last fight. He had lost his sword in her first kick.

Tokui tried to gain time and threw a black sphere towards Phoebe. Sailor Ceres noticed this and ran to stop it. She was able to deflect the attack. At the distance Tokui was creating his own black sphere. Ceres, noticing this, prepared to finish him off.

- "You know… you will not be able to throw that." - Sailor Ceres mocked.

- "Too late girl… take th…" - He was interrupted by Ceres.

- "LIGHT PILLAR!" - With an impressive speed Sailor Ceres had positioned herself behind Tokui. A circle formed under him, on the grass, and then a pillar formed of light shot towards the sky, deleting him from existence.

The Royalty and Representatives watched wide-eyed the events in front of them. Before today the girls had been known as prodigies. What they saw now was something unbelievable. True, each race used a different element, but they had never seen anyone using them with bare hands, with no artifacts involved.

- "Ren… you did not only find naturals… you found impressive girls" - A wide-eyed Theos, who came representing the Asteroids, told Ren. Ren was speechless.

- "Damn you four!" - Mekura shrieked.

- (Use it… use it…) - A voice spoke to Mekura's mind.

- "Heh… seems I will need this after all…" - Mekura took out a black pill from his pocket and gulped it immediately. As soon as he did, he screamed in pain. The four senshi united in front of him, and watched his actions.

Mekura's armor started to brake up. His muscles started to grew once more. - "Power… power! Hahaha… what… no!"- Mekura's body started to change, even further than what he expected. His face deformed, his body grew in disproportional ways. When the transformation stopped, he resembled one of the red-youmas that appeared at the castle, but his color was a deep black. His black eyes shined in a malign way. He let out an impressive roar while clacking his jawbones. He had become a full Youma that was four meters tall.

- "Hmm… the fool desired the power from Youmas so much that he became one…" - Ceres said.

- "Foolish boy… he dug his own grave…" - Pallas said.

- "For aligning himself with Youmas…" - Juno said.

- "He has to be punished…" - Vesta finished.

The creature started to ran towards the four girls. The four of them lifted their right hands and pointing them towards the approaching beast shouted. - "AMAZONS JUNGLE ARROW!"

Four blasts left the girls, they formed into a sole arrow in the way. The arrow pierced the creature in its mouth, causing it to shriek for a last time. The body disintegrated upon the impact. Only one thing remained after the blast: a small crystal. In fact, other four crystals lifted from where the other four had been defeated. The five crystals broke into dust.

The four girls turned around to face Selene, Ren, Phoebe, the kids, the Royalty and the Representatives. They approached and kneeled in front of Selene.

- "We have completed our task our Queen. Me have protected the children." - Sailor Vesta spoke to Selene.

- "Rise Princesses. You do not have to kneel to me." - Selene said, surprising all the others.

The kids ran towards the girls to hug them as soon as they stood up. The Royalty and Representatives noted the kids, in just two days, started to love the four teens. They all were surprised by Selene when she called them princesses.

- "How did you call them, Selene?" - Pearl asked, forgetting the Queen honorific.

- "I called them what they are. They have finally awakened. The Princesses of the Stars"

* * *

- Unknow Place -

- "Foolish mortals… hahah…useless like always…" - Wiseman laughed after witnessing the events in his crystal ball.

* * *

Glossary:

Mekura: Ignorance

Saigi: Jealousy

Tokui: Pride

Renjou: Attachment

Ikari: Hatred

Asteroid Power: Each of the Asteroid Senshi called forth their power by shouting this, accompanied by their own asteroid and attribute.

Fire Tornado: A technique which creates fiery winds that consumes everything on its path.

Ice Sword: Technique used by Pallas to create an icy replica of a sword. It can not cut like a real sword, but upon impact it freezes its target.

Ice Coffin: The enemy is surrounded by ice, creating a tomb-like prison.

Thunder Wave: The thunder flows out from Juno's hand in waves that resemble those of an ocean. Juno used in while having contact with her enemy, so the effect was not noticeable to others, but it had a greater effect.

Light Pillar: As it name implies, a pillar of light shots at the sky from the feet of the enemy. This technique requires that Ceres circles its enemy beforehand.

Amazons Jungle Arrow: An arrow formed by the power of fire, ice, thunder and light.

* * *

Author's Notes:

To view the Asteroid Symbols go to (fill in the words):

img (dot) photobucket (dot) com (slash) albums (slash) v241 (slash) RyougaZell (slash)

ceres (dot) jpg

juno (dot) jpg

pallas (dot) jpg

vesta (dot) jpg

I do not own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-sama does.


	5. Chapter 04 And Time Passed

**Moon Chapter 4 - And Time Passed -**

- "Princesses of the Stars? Can you explain yourself your Majesty?" - Prince Thanatos of Dosei asked.

- "I will explain everything back at the Silver Palace." - Selene answered the prince, then kneeled to lift her girls into her arms.

The rest of the Royalty and Representatives still held their eyes upon the four girls. The four of them watched their hands, as if still processing the news about themselves. The kids, already at the side of their parents, had calmed down and watched the girls with awe.

- "You girls okay?" - Phoebe asked, while approaching them, alongside Ren and Theos.

Vesta's eyes meet her own. Phoebe could see something else, besides the power, had awakened on them. Their eyes looked mature and determined.

- "Yes. I still do not understand it very well, but I swear to use this powers to protect the Silver Millennium." - Sailor Vesta said. Her sisters nodded in accordance.

* * *

- Silver Palace -

Night arrived during the travel back to the Palace. Theos had told several soldiers to recover as much as they could from the rogue cadets turned youma. It had been a surprise to find a human-youma, so they wanted to know what could have caused it.

Back at the Palace, Phoebe had taken the kids to sleep. Several guards accompanied her, as a measure of security, instead of the girls, as they were asked to assist the emergency meeting that was to be held that night.

The four teens were seated at the right of the King, looking rather nervous. Everyone was murmuring about what they saw. The murmur continued until Selene, who had accompanied Phoebe, entered the Hall and called for order. The first to speak was the King of Kaiousei, Aquarius.

- "Can you explain to us what happened today, your Majesty? It seemed you understood what you saw, and you called then Star Princesses. What does it mean?" - Aquarius asked.

- "I… had a vision, king Aquarius." - Selene replied.

- "A vision? What do you mean?" - Diana spoke this time.

- "When I saw the girls transform… I felt a warm aura emanating from the Silver Crystal. And then I knew…" - Selene replied this time.

- "Forgive my rudeness, your Majesty but… what did you saw?" - Sailor Ceres spoke this time. After all, the most interested in this were the four teens.

- "I believe your four just meet your guardians, am I correct?" - Selene asked.

- "Yes…" - Sailor Ceres said wide-eyed.

- "The crystal told me… that in this vast universe there are chosen ones. They are chosen to protect their lands. I did not learn who or how they are chosen, but I did learn you have the power of different elements at your service. And as chosen ones are pretty rare, they are some kind of royalty, hence that your four are Star Princesses." - Selene said. This statement cause even more murmurs, which Ren silenced by raising and calling for order.

- "Selene. Are you trying to tell us that they are a superior race?" - Ren said this time, addressing his wife without honorifics.

- "No. They are living beings like us… the only difference is they were chosen to protect us. Today's events caused their powers to awaken." - Selene answered, and then turned to see the girls. - "Will you four please step in front of the table?" - The four girls did as told, and stood in front of Selene.

- "I want you to say this words… Make Off" - Selene said. The Royals and Representatives watched with interest. Phoebe was also watching, she had returned that instant, after verifying all the kids were asleep.

- "MAKE OFF!" - The four girls said at the same time. Their suits instantly started to change, but instead of returning to their normal robes, they had changed into long sleeveless-dresses, in the color of their Senshi suits. Their nails were painted in their respective color as well. Their hairstyles had returned to normal.

- "You do not have to yell to end your transformation. And I believe this is your Princesses form." - Selene said, while the four teens watched between themselves.

The meeting continued almost all night. The four girls confirmed their loyalty to the Silver Millennium, and bowed to use their powers for justice and against youmas. Selene and Ren already knew of their loyalty, but had accepted this new bow, done willingly by the four. This new bow had certainly calmed the Royalty and Representatives.

It was decided to hold a complete investigation, to determine who or what had caused the cadets to turn into those wicked creatures. Another matter that was treated, and which cause a great surprise to the four teens was the proposal of creating a Kingdom of the Asteroids, with them as their official Princesses.

After long talks the proposal was accepted, although the four teens felt unsure. They finally accepted when the Council accepted to leave the matters of such Kingdom at the hands of representative Theos, who was truly surprised. The four teens wanted to stay at the White Moon, to continue their job.

* * *

Time passed. The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Soon the months became years and life continued on the Silver Millennium. Ten years have passed since the awakening of the four Star Princesses.

In these ten years few incidents had occurred. Whatever had converted the Rogue Cadets in Youmas was never discovered. Youma had returned several times, but none held the power of Aisu nor of the Rogue Cadets. They seemed to be wild creatures, craving for blood, with no direction. The four Senshi had taken care of these isolated cases with ease.

Although the girls were no longer the personal guardians of the White Moon Princesses, they still helped Phoebe whenever they could. As they had agreed to, they had stayed to live at the White Moon Palace, and several times went to visit Representative Theos at the Asteroid Palace.

A fact that took the attention of many was the physical appearance of the four teens. After they turned sixteen years old, two years after their awakening, they had stopped aging physically. They had conserved their physical youth. It had been a mystery for some, but Selene suspected it was either because they were chosen ones, or the influence of the Silver Crystal.

Selenity and Nephrenia had turned fifteen and had become beautiful young ladies. Selenity wore her silver hair in two long pig-tails, while Nephrenia let her raven-dark hair fell freely.

Since the incident with the rogue cadets, the two White Moon Princesses held a close friendship with several of the involved Princes and Princesses from the Inner Planets. Aside from Aphrodite who, at thirteen, was as beautiful as her mother, they had befriended Princess Hera from Mokusei, a sixteen year old brown haired girl, Prince Hermes of Suisei, a fifteen year old blue haired and tall boy, and Prince Ares of Kasei, a fourteen year old red-haired temperamental boy. The group sometimes would have the company of Demando and Sapphire from the Red Moon, but their father, Crystal, did not approve of such friendship.

The group of teens, whenever united by their parents business, would seek the company of the four Asteroid Senshi, as they got called; that acted as if they where friends of the same age, despite the truth.

Apart from the normal group, Selenity had befriended the young princesses of Meiousei. She was a quite nine year old girl, with long deep dark-green hair, beautiful scarlet eyes and a somewhat tanned skin. This princess was the daughter of Chrono and Marie, born almost a year after the awakening. Nephrenia really did not talk with the little girl, but Selenity saw her a little sister. She was called Pluto.

Aside from Pluto of Meiousei, Selenity did not have much contact with the outer planets. Since the attack of the rogue cadets, Ten'ousei, Kaiousei and Meiousei had given their full support to Dosei, in the fabrication of defense artifacts. The Royalty of Ten'ousei and Kaiousei rarely came to the White Moon, and never brought their heirs. Selenity knew, by her mother, that both had five year old princesses. Meiousei was different, they came often, as they were in charge of the Gates. Dosei had no heir as for now, that is because Prince Thanatos had just wed Princess Demona, and took over the throne.

In the past ten years Dosei had concentrated all their attention on the development of defense artifacts, with the help of the other Outer Planets. Their primordial project, the Silence Glaive, had taken more time than expected. They really did not know how much longer it would take; it had been harder than expected. Even with this problem, they were confident that it would be a great weapon and its power would protect them. Several projects more were being developed at the same time, with the help of their allies, a Space Sword, a Marine Mirror and a Garnet Orb.

Despite the ten years that had passed, Terra still was the bad grain of rice in the pot. Their leaders were not pleased about the creation of a Kingdom on the Asteroids. In fact, they were going to propose the construction of several facilities under their power, before the whole Rogue Cadets fiasco occurred. They still were jealous of Selene having the Silver Crystal, and then add the appearance of the Star Princesses. The king was not happy. In fact, PrinceHypnos had grown without interacting with the youths of other planets, only surrounded by those of Terra.

Red Moon was different. Even though Crystal still tried to go against the will of Selene, his wife, Pearl, had acquired more credibility in front of their people. She openly supported Selene's decisions, which caused her separation from Crystal. Demando and Sapphire were in the middle of the dispute and did not know how to act. Whenever they were with their mother she would encourage them to associate with Selenity and Nephrenia, but their father would forbid them when they were with him.

And this is how we come to the present day…

* * *

- "Hey Vesta, are you coming or not? Juno, Pallas, Ceres and Nephrenia already left. Aphrodite and Hermes are here!" - A fifteen year old Selenity said.

- "Coming Princess!" - Vesta replied, emerging from the Palace.

- "Hey, I told you to stop that Princess business! You are also one!" - Selenity pouted.

- "Heh, sorry Selenity, I guess it is habit." - Vesta replied her, while they walked towards the others, at the gardens.

* * *

- "They grew up fast, did they not dear sister?" - Phoebe asked Selene, while watching the group of teens from a window on the second floor of the Palace.

- "Yes, they do." - Selene smiled, and prepared to meat with Diana and Koori, queen of Suisei.

- "I still wonder how those four stopped aging. Whenever I talk with them they talk to me in a way like they held all the wisdom of the universe. And whenever they are with my nieces they act the age they look. They can change from playful to serious in an instant too." - Phoebe told her.

- "Yes, I know. But they do have a great burden in their shoulders. Being chosen ones and all that. They deserve to live their lives as they want to. Yet they still hold their promise of protecting the Kingdom." - Selene said.

- "The Star Princesses sure are a mystery." - Phoebe replied.

* * *

- Outside Kuiper Belt -

An enormous shadow crawls through the meteorites, stealing the life-force of whatever vegetation existed. It made a stop in the frozen planetoid of Sedna. The shadow seemed to recognize this place, it felt familiar. Another one of his kind had stopped here as well.

The shadow glanced towards the bright yellow star in front. Concentrating the shadow could feel a strong energy in that system. It lusted for that energy. A whisper escaped from the shadow.

- "Ninety…"

* * *

I do not own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi-sama does.


	6. Chapter 05 Of Remnants and Senshis

**Moon Chapter 5 - Of Remnants and Senshis -**

- Unknown Place, 10 years ago -

A being was levitating a crystal ball between its hands. The ball was showing him a battle that was taking place currently in a silver-colored satellite, known as White Moon. His soldiers were fighting.

- "Let us see if you are worthy of that power…" - the being whispered.

The scene in the ball showed his five creations terrorizing children and beating four young girls, while an older woman tried to take care of the scared children. The terrorized faces of the children were a pleasure to its eyes… if the being had had them, that is.

But, aside from the terror inspired in the scene, the being was not pleased. Those fools were toying with their victims, instead of spilling their precious blood. What could it have expected? They were nothing but experiments. True youmas, even as lesser as the ones sent to distract the Queen, always went for the kill. The human emotions of the experiments still dominated them, but a time would come when true vessels would be created.

A surge of power brought the being back from its thoughts. The red-haired girl had just punched the creation he called Mekura. He had called him that cause he was an ignorant fool. He truly believed the lies of people like the Terrans. The Terrans… maybe he should try a new experiment with them.

The red-haired girl was burning in rage. And the being, who called himself Wiseman, meant if literally. Flames had surrounded the girl in question. The other three girls were on a similar situation, with different elements… ice, thunder and light. The scene gained Wiseman's total attention.

The girls screamed something… Wiseman could not hear what, as the ball could only project images, not sounds. And then the elements raised its power. Even there, far away from the White Moon, it could feel, concentrating, the surge of power emanating from those four.

They had morphed. Wiseman witnessed how the four girls used the power of elements to erase four of his experiments from existence. Only Mekura remained, and the fool looked ready to escape.

- "Useless fool… heh, let me take you to the next level…" – Concentrating, Wiseman reached Mekura's mind and spoke to him. - "(Use it… use it…).

Wiseman had prepared a second experiment for these vessels. It had given them a vial containing dark pills. Unknown to those five, the pills were created from the very same fluid where they had been sleeping.

Mekura gulped the pill and transformed into a full youma. Wiseman saw another experiment fail. The mind of Mekura could not support the pressure, and thus he lost control and became nothing but a failed vessel. The four girls fired their new found powers at him and destroyed him.

- "Foolish mortals… hahah…useless like always…" - Wiseman laughed. Its experiment was a failure, but it had gathered good data. Data that was enough to begin his next move.

* * *

- Red Moon, 9 years ago -

- "Pearl! You are blinded, how can you trust that damn woman? She is only slaving us! And that tale about Star Princesses if nothing but lies! They must be experiments of those people of Dosei to manipulate us! Even they have been blinded! - A man with bluish hair, called Crystal, yelled to the woman in front of him.

- "The one who is blinded is you, Crystal. I can not believe how far your jealously goes! You only act like this because you have always hated Ren for being… for being better than you!" - Pearl yelled back.

- "How dare you say that to me?" - Crystal slapped her, causing Pearl to fall to the floor. Little Demando and Sapphire ran to the side of their mother, asking if she was alright. Demando glared at his father.

- "Must I remind you that those four, the Asteroid Senshi, saved your sons? If it had not been for them and the Queen, they would not be here! And those cadets… they shared the same beliefs as you! The one who is blinded is you! - Pearl got to her feet, took the hands of her boys and left an enraged Crystal. That day, their relationship as husband and wife ended.

- "Damn… damn… damn Selene!" - Crystal yelled.

In his fury, Crystal missed the fact that a black inverted crescent moon flashed in his forehead for a few seconds. But this fact was not missed by a pair of cold silver eyes which watched him from the shadows.

* * *

In the years to come Crystal found himself being demoted from representative. Pearl had revealed his anti-Silver Millennium beliefs. He had believed he would be executed for betrayal, but they just dismissed him from his post, fact that he had found humiliating.

Pearl, although he never meet with her again, allowed him to see his sons. After all they needed a father. He tried to make them hate the White Moon, but he failed. Both his sons were friends with the young White Moon Princesses, and the Star Princesses. He tried to get information on the latter from them, but never got anything. Demando claimed to know nothing, and Sapphire would not talk when Crystal showed his beliefs.

Crystal had thus dedicated himself to research the supposed Star Princesses. He set himself the goal to un-mask Selene's lies. Traveling through the system, now free of the representatives responsibilities, he begun gathering data.

He overworked himself and rarely slept complete nights. Sometimes he would wake up and found strange reports he did not remember writing. He never paid much attention to this, he somehow believed he had written them and did not remember because he was so tired. He always felt as he was being watched, and blamed Ren for this.

Within his research he stumbled across a way to empower himself. Problem was that the research was extensive and was going to take several years to complete. Nevertheless he decided to try it. He was sure it was the process used to create the Senshi.

* * *

- Present Day, Crystal's Underground Research Facility at Red Moon -

- "Then I need to add this and…" - Crystal was mumbling to himself. He had spent the last seven years of his life on this secret project. He was trying to create a solution capable of giving him super-human-abilities, like the ones of those Asteroid Senshi. He had stolen documents which detailed this process, from a facility at Dosei.

Silver eyes watched him from afar. The being known as Wiseman was observing him through his crystal ball, like he had been doing for the past years. Crystal was his new pawn after all. For the past years Wiseman gave him fake-senshi information, which in truth was the information he had gathered from his experiments with the now deceased rogue cadets. Wiseman, in fact, admired the intelligence of humanoids like Crystal, thus he manipulated him for his own desires.

Wiseman wanted to create a perfect vessel for himself. ¿Why would a Remnant want to take a human form? The truth was that Wiseman did not possess great power like Aisu had possessed. The only power he had was control over other lesser youmas. That was not his style. Wiseman preferred the subtle way of manipulation. By giving Crystal this knowledge, he expected to gain a powerful immortal body and then finally seek the Silver Crystal. He desired it, but he could wait if necessary, he had already waited 10 years since his last move. Several lesser youmas had appeared on their own, and Wiseman had hidden his presence from them. He was to remain in secret. But that is not always possible… is it?

- (Hmm… what is this? A familiar presence… familiar in a way that is like mine… a remnant?) - Wiseman thought to himself. - (So… another one has come… he may be of use to me… hahah) - The Remnant thought and then vanished.

* * *

- Sedna Planetoid -

The new Remnant watched the beautiful scene in front of it, from the center yellow bright star to the diverse worlds orbiting it. It set his attention on the sixth planet, the one with a beautiful ring around it. It looked majestic. After staring at it, the being once more concentrated and searched for the power that had drawn it to this system. Yes, the power currently was in the sixth planet.

- "I shall acquire that power for myself… with it I can conquer everything… destroy anything… heheh…" - A wicked grin could be seen on its features. The being finally left the shadow where it was hidden. Its body was a silvery-white color, and parts of its skin appeared to be lifted or ripped. It had big gray eyes that seemed infinite. It had long claws and no ears were visible, aside from two holes at each side of its head. In its forehead a black five-sided star rested. It could resemble a humanoid, aside from the fact it was humongous, even bigger than any castle on the system.

The Remnant was about to leave Sedna when a voice stopped it. - "Wait…" - The voice called. The Remnant turned around to see a cloaked being, floating, approaching to its face. And it also had the same aura as itself.

- "You are like me… what do you want? The power I feel shall be mine… I will not allow you to interfere…" - The new remnant said.

- "And I shall not interfere either… I just want to… council you. I am Wiseman." - Wiseman spoke to it.

- "Council…?" - The other Remnant asked.

- (He may be a remnant… but it seems its intelligence is way below… must be the size… heheh…) - "Yes… you see… I have been on this system for several years now… and there is a hidden power here… one that can vanish beings like us…"

- "A hidden power? What kind of power?" -

- "One that can obliterate beings like us… they call them… Senshi…"

- "Senshi… it does not matter… I shall crush the Senshi…"

- "Heh… try it if you want to. But let me tell you this… do you feel the presence of other like us in this frozen planet? That one was destroyed by those Senshi…"

- "Impossible!" - The being roared, and then started to think.

- (Heh… what he does not know will not harm him…fool…) - Wiseman thought grinning under its cloak, he had the fool under its pawns.

- "So I get you want to suggest something then…?"

- (My… he is not as fool as he looks…) - "Yes… I have… but first… what should I call you my similar friend? - Wiseman asked

- "I am Pharaoh 90"

* * *

- Dosei, Titan Castle's Research Labs -

- "We are pleased to have you here, your majesties." - King Thanatos bowed before the newcomers. The group that had arrived consisted of Queen Selene of the Silver Millennium, King Ren of the Silver Millennium , King Chrono of Meiousei, Queen Marie of Meiousei, King Aquarius of Kaiousei and King Apollo of Ten'ousei.

- "Thank you for the invitation, King Thanatos." - Selene thanked him.

- "If you do not mind, shall we call ourselves by our names? Titles get old." - Chrono said, earning a nod from everyone. No one seemed to mind.

- "Where is Demona?" - Selene asked Thanatos.

- "She had to go to see a healer. We believe she is expecting." - Thanatos said with an enormous grin, gaining the immediate congratulations from the others.

- "Follow me. We shall watch the final tests of the four artifacts from the control room." - Thanatos lead the way.

- "What kind of tests are the researchers going to apply?" - Aquarius asked the ruler of Dosei.

- "Pressure. Of all kinds, heat, ice, wind, water, light." - He replied.

- "Maybe you should ask the Asteroid Senshi to use their power on them." - Apollo suggested, stopping Thanatos in his tracks.

- "That is not farfetched. Do you think they would help Selene?" - Thanatos asked her.

- "I do not know. You know they are not tools. They are living beings like us, with a different destiny." - Selene said.

- "You are right… sorry." - Apollo said.

- "No worries." - Selene asked.

- "Where are they by the way?" - Aquarius asked.

- "The four of them are accompanying Selenity, Nephrenia and Pluto. They wanted to visit the shopping district at the Janus satellite." - Ren answered. The group continued its way towards the control room.

* * *

- Janus Gate Center -

Janus was one of the most visited satellites for tourists. Its orbit had been the topic of many talks. Once every four years Janus, and another satellite, Epimetheus, exchanged their orbits after approaching each other, thus changing their position. Because of this both satellites had become famous, especially during the time of the exchange.

Seven princesses stepped out of the Gates. Each of them were wearing their princesses clothes. Selenity was wearing a long white dress with round sleeves. Nephrenia was wearing a long gray sleeve-less dress. Pluto's dress was a black silky sleeve-less one, she also wore long dark gloves and a dark necktie. Vesta's long dress fiery red, and long red gloves that went past her elbows, a necklace with a stone with her symbol adorned her neck. Pallas' long dress was clear aqua, and wore short open gloves, which covered from the back of her hand, hold by rings in her middle fingers, to past the wrist, she also had a necklace with her symbol on her neck. Juno's long dress was deep green and her gloves went all the way up to her shoulders, she also had a necklace with her symbol. Ceres' wore a long pink dress, and did not wear gloves, her neck had a similar necklace as her sisters, they had been a gift the Queen made them.

- "I will go my way now. I will see you all later." - Nephrenia announced at the very moment all of them passed the gate.

- "What? You can not do that! Mother would get mad if we wander alone!" - Selenity answered her.

- "Well… I do not care, dear sister. I am going." - Nephrenia said and left.

- Hmmm… we shall go with her Selenity. We will meet later, if you do not mind." - Juno told Selenity, sighing. Ceres nodded.

- "Go ahead then. I do not know what has gotten into her." - Selenity answered, also sighing. - "Let us go then this way." - She said, while taking Pluto's hand. She loved the girl as a little sister.

- "What was that Vesta?" - Pallas whispered to her sister.

- "Beats me. Nephrenia surely was not acting as her usual self." - Vesta shrugged, while crossing her arms over her head.

Pallas turned around, glancing towards the direction Nephrenia, Juno and Ceres left. She hoped either of her sisters asked her about her reaction. Pallas noticed that many were watching towards her and her companions, people always murmured when they saw them, being a Senshi and not aging was always a common topic when people saw her. It did not help the daughter of the Imperial Queen was around as well.

* * *

- With Nephrenia, Juno and Ceres -

The three princesses were walking through the busy streets, people were staring at them and murmuring, others bowed at them when they passed near. Juno and Ceres acknowledged them, but Nephrenia was ignoring everyone. Certainly she was not acting as normal, she seemed to be in a bad mood.

- "Hey Nephrenia. What is wrong? You seem to be in a really bad mood today." - Juno risked asking, and Ceres glanced at their protected.

- "What is wrong with me? My problem is Selenity, that is my problem." - Nephrenia snapped at Juno, and turned around to glare at her.

- "Selenity? What did she do?" - Ceres entered the discussion.

Before Nephrenia started, Juno stopped her. She signaled both girls to follow her to a nearby park. The reason for this was that other people, whether residents of Janus or tourists, were listening to them. Juno did not want to give them another topic of gossip.

- "So… what was it then?" - Juno asked. They were alone now, at the top of a small hill in the nearest park.

- "Why did she had to invite that Pluto?" - Nephrenia blurted out.

- "Huh? What is wrong with her?" - Ceres asked curious. She had an idea of what she was going to say, but hoped it was not the case. She hoped it was because Pluto was a nine-year old girl.

- "She is the daughter of a maid! That is what is wrong with her!" - Nephrenia yelled, turned around and walked away.

- "I was afraid she was going to say that." - Ceres sighed, while touching her forehead and moving her head from side to side.

- "That has been a problem with many for poor Pluto. Many Royals act like that because of Queen Marie's heritage. But Queen Selene does not care, nor the people of Meiousei… she should not care either." - Juno sighed as well.

- "She seems to forget she was born a princess because the Queen eradicated Aisu… they very same demon that brought King Chrono and Queen Marie together…" - Ceres said, while following their protected.

- "And our heritage too…" - Juno said, and stared at Ceres' eyes. Both sisters decided to not talk about this anymore, at least in front of Nephrenia, and to never mention the incident to Selenity.

* * *

- Sedna -

- "Those girls… are the ones you spoke of?" - Pharaoh 90 asked Wiseman, who was showing him the Star Princesses through his crystal ball.

- "Yes…"

Grinning madly, Pharaoh 90 lifted a paw and about hundred youmas appeared. He signaled them to go after the princesses.

* * *

- Dosei, Titan Castle's Control Room -

Thanatos was rapidly typing on the central computer. This machines were an invention of the people of Suisei, they did not call them the race of wisdom for nothing. Four images appeared on screen in that moment, they belonged to the desired artifacts.

- "My friends, I present you the Outer Artifacts." - Thanatos showed the rest of the group. This name was chosen as the four planets involved in the research were the farthest from their central yellow star.

- "Finally… the Space Sword is finished…" - King Apollo said.

- "The Submarine Mirror… now we can be ahead of those loathsome creatures…" - Aquarius whispered.

- "The Garnet Orb… it is beautiful." - Marie spoke and Chrono nodded.

- "It was not in the original plan, but I believe placing the Garnet Orb on top of a staff would be a better way to handle it." - Thanatos told Chrono, who placed his hand in thought.

- "You are right. Can it be done?" - He asked.

- "We already prepared it. The staff is also ready." - Thanatos grinned.

- "Is this the Silence Glaive?" - Ren asked. He had not spoken once since entering the control room.

- "Yes. We are finally ready to try testing it. Its research took longer than planned. Hopefully we will be able to use its power against the youmas soon." - Thanatos answered.

- "Then let us begin." - Selene said and Thanatos nodded.

Thanatos approached a communicator and told the researchers to begin the tests. The different kinds of pressures were applied at the artifacts one at a time, starting with heat. According to the data generated in the computer the artifacts temperature had not raised even one grade, it was a successful test. The icy test was next, after bringing down the temperature several hundred degrees, the artifacts were smashed, not even a scratch was on them. Test by test all went on, Thanatos grin got bigger with every one until the last one was successful. It had been a total success.

Selene could hear the cheering of the research team, which had members of the four planets involved in the research. She was also happy, with no doubt this new artifacts would be used against their war against youmas. True, there has not been a serious incident since the rouge cadets, but they wanted to be ready in case of anything.

Thanatos led the group towards the Test Room, to hand the artifacts to their respective owners. He himself was excited to be able to hold the Silence Glaive on his hands for the first time. Until now, no one had touched any of the artifacts, they had been handled only with their special tools.

- "Congratulations on a job well done everybody!" - Thanatos announced to the researchers once they entered the Test Room. All of them cheered once more.

The security locks were removed and they entered in front of the artifacts. The first one to take the artifact in his hands was Apollo. He took the Space Sword and was marveled at how light it was. He swing it twice and felt the air being cut. Apollo was pleased with the result, now he only needed to find a suitable user for it.

Aquarius was next. He took the Submarine Mirror and stared at his reflection. He felt as he could see all the truth reflected on its glass. It was a marvelous mirror indeed. Now having the artifact in his hands Aquarius expected its power to show the suitable user for it. He had great hopes for this artifact.

Chrono and Marie took their turn. Chrono took the staff, allowing his wife to go for the orb. The garnet orb was a deep red majestic color. When Marie was about to touch it, the garnet started to float. Thanatos explained it was normal, so Marie put both her hands near it. The Orb floated between her hands, and she walked towards Chrono, setting the Orb on top of the staff. Chrono felt a rush of power emanating from it as soon as it joined with the staff.

Thanatos' turn was finally next. He was impatient to hold the weapon, but allowed his fellow Royals to take the initiative. Thanatos wanted to swing it, just as Apollo had swing the Space Sword. But something unexpected happened. As soon as Thanatos' hand almost touched the handle of the Glaive lighting repelled him, and he was thrown back.

- "What the?" - Thanatos blurted from the floor. Everybody watched him wide-eyed. Selene ran towards him, his right hand was burned from the strange reaction of the Glaive. - "What was that? Can you explain what happened?" - He asked the head researcher.

- "I… I do not know!" - The researcher said. He was shocked.

- "It repelled me…" - Thanatos said. Ren approached the Silence Glaive with caution. He did not try to reach as fast as Thanatos had done and was able to remove his hand as soon the Glaive started to react once more.

- "Is it repelling everybody?" - Ren asked no one in particular.

- "Damn… I want this investigated now!" - Thanatos ordered and the researchers began to work. - "Sorry about that. Do not worry, you all can take your artifacts to your home planets. They do not seem to be reacting badly like the Glaive."

Before anyone else could say a thing, the Submarine Mirror started to glow. Aquarius stared at it amazed. - "I did not do anything!" - He blurted. Suddenly an image flashed on its glass. Aquarius and Selene were able to see the image before it vanished. Youmas. Tons of them. Another image flashed before they could tell the others. The seven princesses were in danger.

* * *

- Janus Satellite, with Juno, Ceres and Nephrenia -

- "Why did you two suddenly stopped? We should be going towards the Gates" - Nephrenia asked her two companions.

Juno and Ceres had stopped in their tracks. Both seemed to be deep in thought and were not moving. Nephrenia, after not getting an answer, approached them and tried snapping her fingers in their faces. They did not react until the third time she tried.

- "What is wrong with you two? You suddenly spaced out!" - Nephrenia said, worried. Even though she did not show it, she loved the four Senshi as family.

- "You felt that, did you not, Juno?" - Ceres asked her sister, who only nodded.

- "Hey what is…?" - Nephrenia asked, but Ceres interrupted her taking her hand.

- "We must move, your highness." - Ceres suddenly got serious, fact that worried Nephrenia. The four Senshi only got serious when a certain event was going to happen…Youmas.

- "Too late…" - Juno said.

Hordes of Youmas were descending on the satellite's surface. People began to scream upon glancing at them, and tried to get away as fast as possible. Few were not fortunate, as Youmas descended over them. The vile creatures were a deep-blood-red color and had enormous fangs and claws. They had four limbs, they could resemble a humanoid whose skin had been ripped off. They walked in their four limbs, as a common animal. They had three eyes, two where a normal humanoid would have them, a the third on their foreheads. The creepiest part of them was their tongues, they were several meter long and were used as whips by the creatures.

- "Damn creatures… Princess… stay here" - Ceres had taken Nephrenia inside the nearest store. Ceres ran outside.

As soon as Ceres had stepped out of the store, a Youma jumped at her. Not caring about the fact she was wearing a long dress, Ceres dropped to a side, and using her arms as support, kicked the creature in its face with both feet. While kneeling in the floor. After delivering the kick, another creature approached, which Ceres received with an elbow trust to its side.

Juno, while Ceres took Nephrenia to a safe place, had jumped in front of a Youma that was about to attack a family. She captured its tongue with her right hand and pulled the despicable creature towards her. She received the beast with a left hook to its jaw, and then, still holding its tongue, lifting it, started to rotate the beast in a circular motion. Using the creature as an improvised weapon, Juno impacted it against other Youmas, shielding herself and other citizens. She also was doing this to attract the attention of the other creatures, leaving the citizens a chance to escape towards a secure place. At least ten were killed when the Youmas descended, and Juno was decided to not let another drop of blood spill, at least human blood.

Ceres punched Youmas, opening a escape route for the last citizens on the street. She glanced towards her sister when she released the youma she had been using as a living weapon. The Youma flew towards Ceres, who just side-stepped and allowed the creature to impact another one that was about to slash at her. Both sisters meet, back to back, and found themselves to be surrounded by the creatures.

- "You ready my dear sister?" - Ceres asked.

- "Of course. I am always ready." - Juno answered.

- "You saw they were two groups did you not?" - Ceres asked again.

- "Yes. Want to bet our dear sisters were in that direction?" - Juno replied.

- "I believe so too. Let us hurry here and go with them. I have a feeling this two groups are not the only ones we will be seeing today." - Ceres said.

- "JUNO THUNDER ASTEROID POWER" - "CERES LIGHT ASTEROID POWER" - "MAKE UP" - Both sisters morphed into their senshi forms. Many citizens watched, from secure places, marveled at them. Many had not seen them in person in their Senshi form.

Juno and Ceres speeded away from each other. Juno punched the nearest beast with all her might, spilling its guts almost instantly. After this extreme blow, Juno jumped and extended her arms and legs, resembling a cross. Thunder started to gather in her body. Juno grinned, the blow she had delivered to that first Youma had acknowledged her purpose, other Youmas had hastily gathered under her.

- "THUNDER CROSS!" - Juno broke her cross-position and crossed her arms, by the wrists, resembling an X, which in turn sent an thunder X-wave toward the Youmas, obliterating them from existence.

After separating from her sister, Ceres speeded against the beast in front of her. It had tried to pierce her with its tongue, but Ceres had been faster and planted an upwards kick to its chin, making the beast bit its own tongue and thus slicing it. Ceres took hold of the ripped tongue and used, as a whip, to capture another Youma's neck and twist it. Ceres pulled the body towards her and then proceeded to kick both bodies, the one with the ripped tongue included, towards the other Youmas. Tacking advantage of the situation she positioned her right hand's index and middle finger to her forehead, while gathering her power.

- "LIGHT PLASMA!" - Ceres yelled after pointing her hand towards the Youmas. Streams of light emerged from Ceres' fingers, which she moved from side to side, sending stream after stream, which ended slicing the beasts in front of her.

More than half of the offending Youmas were destroyed by Juno and Ceres' attacks. Both girls made sure that residual effects of their techniques destroyed the crystals left behind by the fallen Youma, to ensure they would not regenerate.

By now Juno and Ceres' objective was a success. They had distracted the Youmas from the innocent people. They only needed to destroy the rest of them, so they could go and check on their sisters. A distant explosion distracted both girls. It came from the direction the second raid of Youmas had gone to.

- "Oh damn it!" - Juno yelled wide-eyed. Her distraction was enough for the Youmas to launch at her and Ceres. Both sisters realized their mistakes late. Juno was badly cut on her left arm, whereas Ceres was able to escape with just a scratch on her right cheek.

Both of them jumped backwards and concentrated their energy for an arrow blast. They could not create the Amazons Jungle Arrow as they were missing the Ice and Fire elements, but this did not mean it was a useless attempt. They were prepared for situations like this, they have not spent their time without training.

- "ELECTROCUTION ARROW!" - An arrow formed of light and thunder was unleashed and speeded towards the offending beasts, finishing them off finally.

People started to cheer at the Senshi's victory after leaving their refugees. Both girls ignored them and looked towards the direction of the explosion.

- "Are you two alright?" - A worried and frantic Nephrenia asked while approaching the girls.

- "Yes. Just a scratch, but I need to cover Juno's wound. Could you give me your handkerchief?" - Ceres asked, and Nephrenia complied.

- "You will need to stay here Princess…ugh" - Juno groaned, while Ceres applied pressure to her arm. She also called Nephrenia by her title. It was common between the Senshi to refer them like that when they were in their Senshi forms. - "We are going to check over there. During the fight I felt Vesta and Pallas's powers… but I am worried about that explosion"

- "What? No! I can not stay! Selenity is over there! My sister is in danger!" - Nephrenia franticly said. She omitted mentioning Pluto on purpose.

- "No. And that is final." - Juno glared at her.

Ceres finished her first aid and both sisters used their energy to fly at top speed towards their sisters.

* * *

- Janus Satellite, with Vesta, Pallas, Selenity and Pluto, Gate Central -

- Before the Youma raid. -

- "Where are those three? They are taking too long." - Selenity pouted. Her pouting face made Pluto laugh, and soon both girls were openly laughing. The two of them were sitting in from of a coffee shop. Pluto was swinging her legs happily, as she did not reach the floor. Neither Vesta or Pallas heard them laughing, they seemed inversed in their own thoughts.

- "I have a bad feeling." - Pallas broke the silence between the two sisters. Selenity and Pluto were oblivious to their silence, they kept laughing.

- "Me too. Something is going to happen… oh damn." - Vesta felt it. The presence of Youmas.

- "Princesses, go inside and take cover." - Pallas shouted.

Selenity saw Pallas wide-eyed. She understood the tone of voice Pallas used. Something was approaching, Youmas most probably. Taking Pluto's hand, Selenity went inside the Gate Central Building.

- "You must close this door, now." - Selenity told the entrance guard.

- "We can not do that little girl and…" - The guard stopped when he noticed the bright golden crescent moon in her forehead, recognizing her. - "Your majesty! Please forgive my rudeness. I shall close the door immediately."

Residents and tourists began murmuring after hearing the Princess order, Selenity stopped the guard, to allow others to enter. Vesta and Pallas had warned the civilians, and many went towards the Gate Central to take refugee.

- "What is going on here? Guard! Why did you close the entrance? And why is this people crowded in here? This place should not be used like this, civilians enter and leave every minute!" - An enraged manager started to bicker at the guard. He was stopped by a warm hand in his shoulder. He turned around and paled at what he saw.

- "It was my order. My guardians felt something approaching." - Selenity simply said to the manager, who started to ask forgiveness. Selenity ignored him and went near one of the reinforced glasses. Since no one ever knew when a Youma raid could attack, the Gate Centrals were thoroughly secured, as it was the most logical escape route for civilians.

* * *

- Outside Janus Gate Central -

- "The civilians are safe. Let us not waste any more time my dear sister." - Pallas winked at Vesta.

- "I agree. Hopefully Juno and Ceres have noticed this presence already and have taken Nephrenia to a safe place." - Vesta answered.

- "VESTA FIRE ASTEROID POWER" - "PALLAS ICE ASTEROID POWER" - "MAKE UP!" - Both sisters invoked their Senshi form and were ready to fight.

A frightening roar was heard that instant. A horde of Youmas descended from the sky. Pallas noted the group of beast had divided in two. It was weird, but she suspected the direction the second group had taken was were her sisters were.

- "Damn… this is not a coincidence…" - Pallas hissed.

- "You mean… someone like Aisu has finally appeared?" - Vesta inquired.

- "That… or the damn Youmas had a lucky strike. I certainly feel the others that way." - Pallas answered.

- "Then let us speed things here. I am going to burn as many of those beasts before they land…" - Vesta gathered fire in her hands. - "FIRE TORNADO!" - The Senshi proceeded to unleash her trademark technique by swinging her arms in a circular way.

The flames captured a small fraction of Youmas as they were landing, burning them to ashes. The rest of the Youmas were fast enough to evade the attack, but had to descend farther from the Senshi. They roared and extended their whip-like tongues threateningly.

Vesta grinned at the running beasts coming towards her. She turned around, showing them her back, and kneeled. She entwined her fingers and helped a running Pallas, to jump over the creatures. Pallas flipped and twisted several times on air, while gathering her icy powers on her hands.

- "DIAMOND DUST!" - Pallas showered the Youmas with her technique, slicing, freezing or killing instantly the stroked creatures.

After firing her attack, Pallas fell standing, like a pro acrobat. She grinned at her sister, at the other side of the horde of creatures. The remaining beasts were confused, trying to decide who to attack. Cheers could be heard at the distance, from the civilians who were checking on the fight. Unfortunately this got the attention of the Youmas, who ran towards the civilians.

- "Idiots, This is not a show! Not all the buildings are protected!" - Vesta shouted, while she ran after the beasts. Their pre-arranged plan failed because of the civilians.

- "ICE WALL!" - Pallas shouted, creating a thick layer of ice in front of the rampaging beasts. She was not able to stop all of them, but only half of the remaining creatures.

- "I will take care of the other group sister." - Vesta ran towards the ice wall. The beasts that were stopped turned around to attack her. She side-stepped the spear-like strikes of the beast's tongues and then kicked one between the eyes, sending it flying towards others. Pallas ran at her side, also punching her way through. Vesta jumped first, and the Youmas jumped after her, but Pallas had predicted this and jumped towards the wall, and using it as support launched towards the offending creatures, kicking the nearest one, cracking its neck, and sending it crashing to the others.

Vesta stood on top of the wall and spotted the nine youmas that had passed the wall. She put her hands on a circular fashion, several centimeters apart, and started to gather a flame in between. The flame started to grow considerably fast and the Senshi of Fire jumped towards the creatures.

- "Eat this you beasts! - HELL'S FIRE!" - Twisting her body backwards and then forward, Vesta unleashed her ball of flames, which had grown to a radius of at least three meters. The ball, which at this point resembled a flaming meteorite, impacted and burned to ashes the Youmas, and several plants and benches, instantly.

Vesta landed on the burnt street and glanced back towards her sister. She found an interesting sight. Pallas was on top of the wall, grinning madly. She had created four more Ice Walls. She obviously had used her near-variation for these. Three walls surrounded the creatures, and the last one was created on top of them, creating a tri-dimensional ice square.

- "Do tell, dear sister. Will you name that move Ice Coffin Wall? Or Revised Icy Prison?" - Vesta grinned back at her.

- "Maybe… why not?" - Pallas winked at her sister, who had just joined her at top of the wall. Pallas kneeled and pressed her hands on the top wall. Her blue aura surrounded her hands.

- "Hah!" - Pallas yelled. Her aura sliced several parts of the top ice wall, which then slid and crushed the creatures.

Both sisters glanced around and noticed several Youma crystals where left behind, narrowly escaping their attacks. Fast slashes broke them. The Star Princesses sighed in relief.

* * *

- Sedna, with Wiseman and Pharaoh 90 -

- "Impressive" - The bigger Remnant said.

- "Stage two… starts" - The smaller Remnant replied.

* * *

- Janus, with Vesta and Pallas -

Both sisters were about to fly towards Juno and Ceres when an explosion stopped them. Horrified they turned around to find it had come from the inside of the Gate Central.

- "Selenity!" - Both girls shouted and flew at top speed.

* * *

- Janus Gate Central, several minutes prior -

- "I can not believe that people. Cheering during an attack… they only made the Youmas notice them…" - Selenity murmured molest.

- "Will they be alright?" - Pluto asked.

- "They will. Do not worry." - Selenity said, taking Pluto's hand reassuringly.

Unnoticed by the Princesses and the rest of the refugees, a shadow crawled from one of the Gates. It advanced sliding through the floor, approaching its target.

- "Princesses, maybe you should return to Titan Castle. It is dangerous to be here." - The soldier, who had closed the Central on Selenity's orders, said.

- "No. I will not leave without my friends and sister." - Selenity firmly stated.

- "As you wish your high…" - The man was interrupted as he was sliced in two, spilling blood and shocking the civilians near.

A tail, one which resembled a sharp blade had emerged from the floor. The tail continued emerging, its spear-like end was at least half-meter long, and then it got narrow. Then a pair of wings emerged. Bat-like wings that extended a few meters, they had pointy horns at their edges. Slowly the rest of the Youma emerged. Its head had a pair of long pointy horns, which grew up and then to the front. The creature's mouth was long and elongated, like a canine, and its sharp teeth were dripping with saliva. It stood in its back legs, like a humanoid, and extended its muscular arms showing its long claws. It had great red eyes, which showed bloodlust. The black Youma roared strongly. It looked like a true devil, with its four meters of height.

After seeing the soldier get killed, Selenity had pulled Pluto away, and ran, not stopping to glance at the appearing beast. The civilians started to scream as soon as the creature had roared, they had been too shocked to do so before.

The beast started to gather black energy on its mouth, forming a dark sphere between its teeth. The creature was watching Selenity and Pluto directly, when it released the dark energy towards them. A teary-eyed Pluto screamed, while Selenity tried to cover her with her body. Several soldiers ran towards them, trying to help, when the ball impacted and an explosion occurred.

* * *

- "Selenity! Pluto!" - Sailor Vesta screamed, while approaching the Gate Central.

Both sisters looked horrified. They did not expected things would turn out this way. Many civilians left their refugees to find out what had happened. The Youma menace had been defeated, so… what was that?

Both Senshi stopped in their tracks, finally realizing the presence of another Youma. A really powerful one. The Central's ceiling was thrown away, and flapping wings emerged. The dark creature emerged and roared wildly. The civilians ran back towards their refugees horrified, but many were not able to do so, as the Youmas had shot energy blasts towards the crowds.

- "Oh damn…" - Vesta was speechless.

- "Come one! We must stop that thing!" - Pallas ran, but Vesta held her hand.

- "I will deal with that thing. You go look for Selenity and Pluto. They must be alive inside the Central." - Vesta said.

- "But!" - Pallas started to argue, but Vesta would not allow her.

- "No but! You will go and find her, she is our top priority, remember? I will distract that thing. Ceres and Juno should come soon." - Without waiting for an answer, Vesta flew towards the creature, which was shooting more energy balls.

- "Damn it…" - Pallas cursed and ran towards the Central.

* * *

- With Vesta -

- "Alright damn beast. I really do not know where you came from, but I am going to destroy you for this sin!" - Vesta shouted, flying at great speed, preparing a punch.

The Star Princess' punch hit the creature in the chest, but was unable to even move the creature. The devil back slapped Vesta with its left claw, sending Vesta crashing towards the ceiling of an, until now, undamaged store. The impact made her pass through the ceiling and impact hardly on the stone floor, creating a crater. Vesta coughed blood almost instantly.

- "You okay?" - A frantic shopkeeper asked.

- "Go! Get away from here, run to a safe place!" - Vesta shouted, while standing up. She tried to clean the blood away with her left hand, but found herself unable. She winced in pain and found her left shoulder dislocated. Vesta cursed and took hold of her fallen chest ribbon, which had ripped with the impact. Biting it, so she would prevent biting her tongue, Vesta forcefully put her shoulder in place. As soon as she was done she screamed in pain, tears running freely from her eyes. Enraged she flew once more outside, leaving some shocked civilians behind. They were speechless at what the Senshi had done to herself. The shopkeeper brought them back to reality, leading them the way towards the basement.

* * *

- With Pallas -

Sailor Pallas jumped through the hole left by the creature. The entrance had collapsed, so she had to find another way in. The sight she encountered almost tore her heart in half. Bodies laid everywhere. However the creature had entered this place, it had left a massacre behind. Many were moaning for help, the luckier ones were sitting, cleaning the blood from themselves, whereas the unluckiest had already passed away.

- "Selenity, Pluto, were are you!" - She screamed. Resisting the urge to search under every stone, Pallas went towards a woman who was asking for help. Pallas freed her from the rock that had fallen in her leg.

- "Thank you Princess…" - The woman moaned in pain. - "I… I saw the Supreme Princess that way, before the creature blasted it all…" - The woman said.

Pallas, after leaving the woman with some unharmed soldiers, ran towards the way the woman pointed. She began moving the rocks, she was crying by now.

- "Princess… princess… Selenity… please… please… be safe!" - Sailor Pallas was openly crying now. The sight broke the hearts of many. For those, that did not really know the Asteroid Senshi, thought they were fighting machines, without feelings. How wrong they were. The survivors saw the real truth, they were humans with feelings, like themselves.

Soon other survivors started helping her. Pallas did not want to use her powers, afraid of damaging Selenity and Pluto, or even risking another collapse of the structure. They continued lifting rocks for several minutes, when they were rewarded by a voice.

- "Pallas, is that you?" -

- "Selenity! Are you okay?" - Pallas shouted, crying once more, this time of happiness.

- "I am fine, but I need a healer here, and fast!" - Selenity shouted back.

Pallas and the survivors speeded up their pace. Pallas was afraid little Pluto was severely injured. They finally opened up a path towards the place Selenity's voice was coming from. Pallas found Selenity and Pluto, attending a pair of soldiers in their laps.

- "Princess!" - Pallas ran towards them. Selenity and Pluto seemed to have only few scratches, whereas the two soldiers seemed in bad condition, and were breathing heavily.

- "They protected us Pallas. When the Youma shot its dark energy this two ran towards us, and pushed us out of the way. The blast did not impact neither them or us, but they protected us with their bodies from the collapse!" - Selenity explained.

The surviving Gate Healers were already attending the injured. One approached towards Pallas as soon as he heard the Princess explanation, and started attending the soldiers. At least ten healers were always positioned on every Gate Central through the System, for emergencies. Two of the healers had died because of the Youma, five others had minor injuries and the rest were unharmed.

- "I need to go outside. Vesta, Juno and Ceres are fighting that thing. I need to help my sisters." - Pallas stood up.

- "What about Nephrenia?" - Selenity asked.

- "She must be safe, I need to go now." - Pallas said, and ran towards the Youma's hole.

* * *

- "With Juno and Ceres -

The pair of sisters flew towards the Gate Central, from where the explosion had come from. They hoped the others were okay. The situation had gone from bad to worst in a few minutes. When they thought the Youmas had been dealt with, a new power rose. Both felt the new evil presence soon after the explosion, but they still had to deal with several Youmas, and with giving Juno first aid.

- "Ugh" - Juno pressed her teeth hard. Her wound was deep, and needed to be seen by a healer.

- "Maybe you should stop here sister. Or else your wound will get worse." Ceres glanced at her, worriedly.

- "Nonsense! I will not stay here while you and the rest are fighting!" - Juno shouted back.

- "I am just worried about you!" - Ceres defended.

- "I know… I know… but I can not sit around while any of you are fighting… I would not be able to live if anything happened to either of you…" - The senshi of the asteroid of strength said.

- "Juno…" - The senshi of the asteroid of loyalty sighed.

Both sisters arrived to see Vesta speed out of a building towards a horrible creature. The Youma before them was totally different from the ones they had been fighting. It looked like a weird mixture between the dragons and devils from stories. They saw Vesta trying to kick the creature, and been punched brutally towards the grass of a nearby park.

- "THUNDER WAVE!" - "LIGHT PLASMA" - Both sisters unleashed their attacks on the offending beast. It shrieked upon impact, and fell to the street.

- "Go check on her." - Ceres told Juno.

- "What? I am not leaving you!" - Juno spat back.

- "I am not asking you Juno. Please check if she is okay. I will be waiting for you two. I do not think I could take this thing alone." - Ceres said, showing her back towards Juno, who nodded and flew towards her sister.

Juno landed by the side of Vesta. She took her sister in her arms, and checked her pulse, relieved to find it. Seems Vesta only lost consciousness upon impact.

- "Hey… wake up…" - Juno gently moved her.

- "What… argh… Juno?" - Vesta slowly opened her eyes. - "JUNO!" - Vesta immediately hugged her sister and cried. Even the senshi of courage cried once in a while, she was a human after all. Juno just held her while she wept in her chest.

- "Shh… It is okay… let it go… and then we will go and kick that beast's butt." - Juno patted her in the back.

- "You are hurt…" - Vesta said, noticing her arm. She put her hand over Juno's wound lightly. - "Sorry I lost it… that thing is still alive right?"

- "Yes, Ceres and Pallas are fighting it currently." - Juno stood up, helping Vesta to her feet.

- "Lets go then… and Juno…" - Vesta called her, blushing.

- "Yes?" - Juno asked.

- "Please do not tell them I cried…" - A blushing Vesta took off.

- "No worries." - Juno answered and took off after her.

* * *

- With Ceres -

She was currently standing in front of the huge beast. Seeing the creature at floor level, Ceres noted it was at least several times higher than her. Its size made her remember the rogue cadet turned Youma. But this one was powerful, unlike the ex-cadet.

- "You foul despicable creature… you dared to attack my sister and cause all this destruction? I, Sailor Ceres, Senshi of Loyalty shall destroy you for this!" - The girl spat at the creature, which was clumsily standing up from the crater it had made.

- "Can not get out? Here… let me help you a bit." - Ceres ran towards the crater, circling it. After having rotated the full crater she lifted her hands to the air. - "LIGHT PILLAR!"

The creature was thrown to the air by Ceres' pillar. Ceres was surprised to see the creature was not greatly damaged. Worst of all, it seemed to be faster and less clumsier in the air. The creature speeded towards her.

- "Oh damn!" - Ceres rolled, to get out of the way of the creature. The beast flipped in the air and went towards Ceres once more.

- "DIAMOND DUST!" - The creature was showered by icy shards, which froze its wings and backside. - "Now Ceres! Shoot its wings!" - Sailor Pallas shouted.

- "LIGHT PLASMA!" - The creatures wings were destroyed by the combined force of both attacks, and the beast fell once more.

- "Pallas! Where were you?" - Ceres asked, running towards her and rapidly hugging her sister.

- "Checking on Selenity and Pluto. That thing emerged from the Gate Central. Both are okay, although many civilians died. Where are Vesta and Juno?" - Pallas said, after releasing herself from Ceres' hug.

- "Juno went to check on her. That freaking thing hit her hard." - Ceres explained.

- "Then let us not waste time and punish this beast." - Pallas said, and Ceres nodded.

Pallas took Ceres right hand with her left hand. Positioning themselves back by back, they lifted their free hands and started to gather energy on them. Blue and Pink aura mixed as they did this. - "AURORA ARROW!" - An arrow of ice and light shot from their hands.

The creature shrieked as the arrow pierced its face at the right side. Its dark blood spilled while it put its claws in its face. Both sisters were crest fallen to find the wound regenerate fast. Its wings were also growing back at a fast rate.

- "PYROMANIANC ARROW!" - A fiery/thunder arrow pierced the creature's wings, destroying them once more. Vesta and Juno descended in front of their sisters.

- "Pallas! Did you find Selenity?" - Vesta asked as soon as she landed.

- "Yes, she is fine. Pluto too. Where is Nephrenia?" - Pallas answered Vesta and then asked Ceres.

- "She is in a safe place. We eliminated all the Youma over there. Only this one remains." - Ceres answered.

- "Let us hope that is the case. We are not in any condition to fight more of them, after this one that is." - Juno answered.

* * *

- With Nephrenia -

The dark-haired supreme princess was running against the wave of retreating civilians. At the distance one could see the fight between the Star Princesses and the demonic creature.

- (I can not stay behind… I need to find Selenity) - She thought as she left the street and entered a park. She climbed the hill to watch the battle, and hopefully find her sister.

* * *

- Dosei's Gate Central -

- "Are you done yet?" - A frantic Ren asked some technicians.

- "Almost done, your majesty. That sudden explosion has made the connection between any Gate towards Janus difficult. A few minutes more shall be enough to connect." - One of the technicians answered.

- "Please speed up as much as you can." - Ren replied. He glanced around and saw his preoccupied companions. Chrono and Marie looked the worst, not that he was any better, but he trusted the Asteroid Senshi with his life.

- "They are okay Ren, I can feel it." - Selene told him.

- "Yes… I know… but I still am worried." - He answered.

- "Me too… me too." - Selene told him.

Thanatos, Apollo and Aquarius had joined them as well. Thanatos was in very bad mood. The Silence Glaive rejected him, Youmas had invaded one of his satellites, the System was damaged and several princesses were in danger. He was just told he was going to be a father soon, so he could understand his partners feelings.

- "Several more minutes…" - Thanatos whispered to himself.

* * *

- With the Star Princesses -

The creature roared fiercely. Its saliva was dripping from its lips. A truly despicable sight. The four girls stood in front of it, glaring back at it.

- "You know… it is a bit late but… will we not present ourselves?" - Pallas said.

- "It is not like that thing has a brain…" - Juno said. - "But it could do good for our own mood, will it not?" - She grinned, and the others nodded.

- "My Guardian Asteroid is Vesta, the Asteroid of Courage. I am one of the heiress of the Asteroidal Kingdom. A senshi of Fire. I am Sailor Vesta!"

- "My Guardian Asteroid is Pallas, the Asteroid of Wisdom. I am one of the heiress of the Asteroidal Kingdom. A senshi of Ice. I am Sailor Pallas!"

- "My Guardian Asteroid is Juno, the Asteroid of Strength. I am one of the heiress of the Asteroidal Kingdom. A senshi of Thunder. I am Sailor Juno!"

- "My Guardian Asteroid is Ceres, the Asteroid of Loyalty. I am one of the heiress of the Asteroidal Kingdom. A senshi of Light. I am Sailor Ceres!"

- "THE ASTEROID SENSHI, ARE HERE!" -

As soon as they finished, the four ran in pairs. Juno and Pallas went to the left, while Ceres and Vesta went to the right. Both pair of sisters held their hands together, preparing for dual arrows.

- "COLDWAVE ARROW" - "SOLAR ARROW" - Two arrows, one formed of ice and thunder, and the other of fire and light, were shot from opposite directions towards the Youma. The enormous creature was slow in ground and was unable to escape from them. It fell on its back, its flesh fuming.

Both pair of sisters separated and ran to change partners. Vesta and Pallas met north of the beast, while Ceres and Juno met at the south of it. Once more they held hands and prepared another blast.

- "OPPOSITE ARROW" - "ELECTROCUTION ARROW" - An arrow of fire and ice shot towards the creatures head, while one of light and thunder speed towards its tail. Both impacted, and dust was lifted.

They repeated their sequence for a third time, this time Juno was paired with Vesta and Pallas with Ceres. They started to gather their powers once more, but from the inside of the dust cloud two rays of dark energy were shot. Unprepared for this reaction, the four girls received the blast. Ceres and Pallas crashed through a stores window, while Juno and Vesta were thrown to the rubble in front of the Gate Central.

Ceres and Pallas, painfully stood up and got out of the store. Their suits were ripped in different parts, and were bloodied and dirty from all the fighting. Pallas was limping and Ceres held her left wrist, which had a bloody glove. They saw the Youma flying. Its wings had finally regenerated, and it was going towards the two most injured. They tried to chase it, but they were too far away. The beast was about to strike the injured senshi, when something unexpected happened.

- "SPACE SWORD!" - A voice shouted. A rip through the air attacked the Youma. Slicing its left arm and leg in the process. The creature lifted in air, blood dripping, to concentrate in its regeneration.

Juno and Vesta watched the turn of events wide-eyed. They lifted their heads to watch above the rubble behind them. There stood King Apollo, with a majestic long sword.

* * *

- Sedna, with Pharaoh 90 and Wiseman -

- "Unexpected…" - Pharaoh 90 said.

- (So… he knows difficult words? A point for him…) - Wiseman thought. - "Yes… quite unexpected. That must be one of the artifacts they have been developing…"

- "Artifacts?" - The big Remnant asked.

- "Yes… I told you… they have their ways against our kind…" - It explained. Wiseman noted something interesting through his crystal ball. He grinned… smiled… err… he was happy… (Damn thing… does it have a mouth? - Pharaoh 90 thought). A dark-haired princess was unprotected.

* * *

- Janus, Outside the now destroyed Gate Central -

- "King Apollo!" - Sailor Ceres shouted. She and Pallas had arrived where their sisters laid. They helped them on their feet and glanced at the group. King Aquarius and King Thanatos were watching the creature and the destruction. Thanatos looked enraged, seeing the fallen. King Chrono and Queen Marie were hugging their daughter, while Queen Selene did the same with Selenity. King Ren walked towards the four.

- "You girls okay? No… that is a bad question… but I am glad you are all alive." - He gave the four a hug. After ten years, Ren saw them as part of his own family.

- "Your majesty, wait. The creature is still alive. We must fight." - Ceres said.

- "Do not worry girls. Take a rest. I will take it on now." - A confident King Apollo said, while swinging the Space Sword.

- "Be careful. You have not had a chance to practice using that artifact yet." - King Aquarius told him.

- "SELENITY!" - Nephrenia's shout alarmed everybody. They turned in her direction to see the dark-haired princess running towards them. The Youma noted her and flew towards her.

- "NEPHRENIA!" - Several voices shouted, including her sister, parents, guardians, and even little Pluto.

- "Oh Damn!" - King Apollo swung the space sword, sending another air rip, but missed. The Youma, although injured, was still very fast in the air.

It almost happened in slow camera. Pallas, Juno and Vesta fell trying to run, due to their injuries. Ceres was the only of the four who was still able to run. She ran towards her protected, not noticing two others running behind her. Selenity and Pluto. The three of them jumped towards Nephrenia, trying to get her out of the Youma's path. And an explosion lifted a dust cloud.

- "SELENITY, NEPHRENIA, CERES!" - Ren, Selene and the other 3 senshi shouted.

- "PLUTO!" - Chrono and Marie screamed.

* * *

Marie almost fainted at the sight. She had been truly relieved when she found her little princess in the Janus' Gate Central. Hopelessly she saw her run towards the sister of who she called best friend. Now she was kneeled on the floor crying at the sight, a dust cloud had formed after the Youma had impacted the place her daughter and friends stood. She, however, missed the fact that something was wrong.

Before any of them reacted the dust cloud was dissipating. They all met the new sight open-mouthed and wide-eyed. A shield had formed in front of the four girls, protecting them from the impact. And the source of the shield was… the Garnet Orb Staff.

- "What? When did it?" - Chrono said, he finally noticed the absence of the staff.

- "What do you mean? Did you not do that?" - Ren, who was grinning of relief, said.

- "No I did not and… Pluto?" - Chrono said.

Pluto's eyes were vacant, as if she was deep in thought. The Youma roared once more and tried to attack. Elemental arrows stopped it in its tracks. Vesta, Pallas and Juno had summoned energies to approach their friends. Selenity was hugging her sister, and calling Pluto's name, but the small girl did not answer.

Pluto's eyes returned to normal after a few seconds. She ignored the Youma's roars and reached to take the staff in front of her, which stood at twice her size. Once her hand took hold of the Garnet Orb Staff her forehead started to glow a black light. A symbol, which resembled the combination of a P and L, appeared on her forehead. With a confident voice she shouted.

- "PLUTO TIME POWER, MAKE UP!" - A black energy enveloped the small girl. Everybody was wide-eyed by now. They all knew this sort of invocation. When the black energy dissipated a Senshi stood.

- "My Guardian Planet is Meiousei, the Planet of Oblivion. I am the Senshi of Time and Revolution. SAILOR PLUTO!" - Yelled the girl. She had a similar outfit to those of the Asteroid Senshi, but with several differences. Her long boots where black, as well as her skirt and the fabric in her shoulders. Her back and front ribbons were scarlet, as her eyes. The stone in her chest-ribbon was gray. Her tiara had a gray stone, with her symbol on it.

- "DEAD SCREAM" - A scarlet ball of power was shot towards the Youma. It impacted on its face, making it fall backwards.

- "Help me. Let us all strike at the same time." - Pluto told the other senshi, getting them out of the shock. The four nodded.

- "DEAD SCREAM" - "AMAZONS JUNGLE ARROW" - Both attacks flew side by side. The oblivion power contained in Pluto's attack helped breaching the Youma's defenses. The amazons arrow pierced the creature in its chin, and finally the creature turned to dust.

The four Asteroid Senshi fell to the floor, breathing heavily and sighing in relief. They glanced towards the new senshi in front of them. She was watching herself, in a very similar way the quadruplets had done ten years ago. They saw Chrono and Marie approaching her.

- "Pluto?" - Both said.

- "Father… Mother? Am I…?" - She hugged them both as soon as they were near her.

- "The Youma's Crystal!" - Vesta yelled. - "We must destroy it!"

- "Do not worry about it." - King Apollo said, while slicing the crystal, and thus reducing it to dust.

- "Selene, what is the meaning of this?" - King Thanatos asked.

- "What other explanation do you need, Thanatos? We have just witnessed the birth of another Star Princess, Sailor Pluto" - Selene answered, while holding her daughters in her arms.

The Royals helped the quadruplet sisters stand up and then the group left to see a healer. Many things needed to be discussed in front of the full council.

* * *

- Sedna -

- "It failed…" - Pharaoh 90 spoke.

- "Yes… and another Senshi appeared…that was truly unexpected." – remarked Wiseman

- "I will go myself next then." - Pharaoh 90 said.

- "Do not be so hasty, my friend. I will plan something else." - Wiseman spoke, easily convincing Pharaoh 90. (The fool is in my grasp, heheh…)

* * *

Glossary:

Mekura - Ignorance

Janus and Epimetheus - They really change orbits OO. You can check info on these satellites at the NASA page.

Thunder Cross - Juno gathers power, while in the air, in a T-cross position. Moving her arms towards an X-cross positions, she unleashes a power wave in an X-cross shape.

Light Plasma - Ceres releases streams of light from her fingers. By moving them at a fast rate she makes the move impossible to evade. To the slow eye if would seem like a net of light, but every stream is in fact individual.

Electrocution Arrow - Arrow created by Juno and Ceres. A blast combined of Light and Thunder. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Diamond Dust - Pallas creates fine little shards of ice, so hard they resemble Diamonds (hence the name), which are fired at top speed towards her enemies. Depending on the stop hit, the shards may cut the enemies, or in several cases, freezing the enemy by entering their system.

Ice Wall - Pallas can create diverse walls to protect herself. She can also create them at distance, but depends on the humidity on the atmosphere, therefore a distant ice wall on a dry place would be impossible. Creating a distance wall drains triple power than a normal one.

Hell's Fire - Vesta produces a ball of flames between her hands. The ball resembles a small flaming meteorite, or even a small sun, therefore standing near could get unbearable, therefore, it is as standing in a living hell, thus the name.

Aurora Arrow - Arrow created by Pallas and Ceres. A blast combined of Ice and Light. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Pyromaniac Arrow - Arrow created by Vesta and Juno. A blast combined of Fire and Thunder. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Coldwave Arrow - Arrow created by Pallas and Juno. A blast combined of Ice and Thunder. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Solar Arrow - Arrow created by Vesta and Ceres. A blast combined of Fire and Light. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Opposite Arrow - Arrow created by Vesta and Pallas. A blast combined of Fire and Ice. One of the six possible dual arrows.

Space Sword - This is not a real technique, but a flashy way King Apollo said while trying to use the artifact.

Pluto Time Power - Pluto draws power from the forces of oblivion and time to transform.

Dead Scream - A ball of raw power, which resembles a planet. It obliviates its enemies.

* * *

Disclaimer… Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns Sailor Moon.


	7. Chapter 06 The First Revolution

**Moon Chapter 6 - The First Revolution -**

- Several days after the battle at Janus -

The news about the battle at satellite Janus, plus the birth of a new Senshi spread through the system at an impressive speed. Everyone was talking about the events, praying for those that died, thanking the gods for those that survived, worried about the injured Asteroid Senshi, shocked and excited about the identity of the newest Senshi, Sailor Pluto, the very same Royal Princess of Meiousei.

Many tried visiting Charon Castle, expecting to see a glimpse of the Meiousei Princess. She soon became the center of gossip around the system, but nobody saw her since she became a Senshi. In fact, nobody had seen King Chrono and Queen Marie either. The three of them had spent a day at Titan Castle, while Selene arranged for a meeting, and then departed alongside the Supreme Queen towards the Silver Palace. A Council meeting had been set for several days later, and Selene wanted Pluto to stay with her parents for now.

* * *

- Silver Palace, Training Grounds -

Queen Marie was brushing her daughter's hair, while young Pluto watched Juno and Vesta have a spar. The Queen was humming while caressing the hair of the small princess.

- "Will I be as strong as them, mother?" - Pluto asked.

Queen Marie was taken back at her question. In reality she wanted her daughter to be just a normal girl, but she knew the girl had a destiny to fulfill now. Thus, she smiled at the expectant scarlet eyes.

- "Of course dear. You will be. You know? I am very proud of you." - Queen Marie then hugged the young girl.

- "Thank you, mother." - Pluto said, and turned her attention back to the spar.

Vesta and Juno had been training harder after the battle of Janus. The Youma they had fought there had been extremely powerful, and there was no doubt in their minds that it had not been the most powerful. The raid had been too well organized for brainless creatures, with only lust for blood as instinct. No, someone had arranged it so, a Youma as Aisu.

Juno threw a right hook towards Vesta, who managed to elude in time. Taking hold of Juno's arm, Vesta twisted her and made her fall flat on her back. Vesta sat on her stomach and held Juno's throat with her right hand.

- "Do you give?" - Vesta said, grinning at Juno.

- "Damn…" - Juno just pouted and then nodded.

Vesta released her grip on Juno, and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Just as she was about to get up Juno threw her hands at her waist and started tickling her sister, making her giggle uncontrollably.

- "Juno! Stop it!" - Vesta was giggling hard, and spoke between breaths. Soon both sisters where rolling on the grass trying to tickle the other. After several minutes they stopped, panting.

- "Cheater…" - Vesta said, while sticking her tongue at Juno.

- "Whatever you say, my dear sister." - Juno grinned at her.

- "You both okay?" - The shy voice of Princess Pluto asked the pair on the grass.

- "Never better." - Juno said, while jumping on her feet from the floor.

- "Show off." - Vesta said, standing normally.

- "Can you train me? I want to be strong and be able to protect the people I care for." - Princess Pluto said.

The sisters looked at each other and then at the small girl. She was really young, but despite her age she was a Senshi with amazing powers. The quadruplets were thankful for her help on Janus. Her oblivion powers had been what they needed to breach the Youma's defenses.

- "Of course little one. You are one of us. And we take care of each other." - Vesta said grinning at her.

- "Right on!" - Juno said, punching the air.

The antics of the Asteroid Senshi made Marie smile. She knew her daughter was in good hands. And she also had the Garnet Orb with her. The artifact had refused to leave the small Senshi's hand after the battle, as if it were alive. Thanatos explained this reaction was due to the Garnet Orb choosing Pluto as its owner. Someday the Space Sword and Submarine Mirror would react the same way.

* * *

- Silver Palace, Nephrenia's room -

- "Damn it… Damn it… Damn it!" - The black haired supreme princess yelled.

Nephrenia took her pillow and tossed it across the room. Panting hard after yelling and throwing things around.

- "Why? Why is that maid's daughter so special? Why did she had to become a Senshi? Now everybody likes the damn child… And she dared saving my life! I hate her!" - She shouted and started to cry in her bed.

* * *

- White Moon's Main District -

Phoebe, Ceres, Pallas and Selenity could be seen walking through the streets, glancing at stores on their way. The civilians moved out of their path while they passed, and waved or saluted them.

- "Do you think Pluto will like the gift I got her?" - Selenity asked her aunt, Phoebe.

- "She certainly will! That sweet girl will love it" - Phoebe smiled at the Supreme Princess. If only Nephrenia could accept Pluto like Selenity. Nephrenia had totally refused to accompany them when she learnt what Selenity was going to do. Selenity, although, was oblivious to her sister's actions.

- "I heard Pluto had to save them, after she transformed for the first time. The Youma had them beaten to a pulp. What good are they if they allowed many to die?" - A whisper was heard, stopping Ceres and Pallas in their tracks, their bags falling from their hands. The woman who spoke was oblivious to their presence, as she has her back towards them.

Ceres glanced at her sister, and found her with glassy eyes. She was about to yell back at the woman when someone beat her to the woman. Before Phoebe or Ceres had a chance to react, Selenity had already twisted the woman around, and slapped her hard on her right cheek, making her fall.

- "Who the hell dares to…" - The woman stopped her words, in time to see an enraged Supreme Princess glaring at her. The scene shocked the passersby, as the Supreme Princess normally was very polite and cheerful.

- "Never… let me… hear you talk like that… again" - Selenity glared at the woman, with gritted teeth. - "Or else you will have to deal with me…" - Her crescent golden moon glowed.

The woman was shocked speechless and just nodded while caressing her cheek.

- "Get out of my sight…" - Selenity said, while putting her hand in her forehead. She felt a hand in her shoulder and saw Phoebe smiling at her. - "I am sorry… I lost it… can we go home?"

- "Sure darling." - Phoebe just smiled.

Selenity walked towards Ceres and Pallas, and hugged both at the same time. - "Do not listen to them." - Ceres and Pallas exchanged a smile and followed the Supreme Princess.

* * *

- Planetoid Sedna -

Wiseman floated over a hill, watching its similar, Pharaoh 90, creating a new army of Youmas. The idiotic Remnant wanted to make a direct assault on the Senshis and the Supreme Queen. Wiseman would have preferred to take his time, but Pharaoh 90 would not listed. To tell the truth, it was surprising the bigger Remnant had followed his first plan.

- "Such foolishness… but if he wants to be like that… I will just have to find a way to take advantage of his actions, heheh" - Wiseman laughed, while glancing through its crystal ball.

* * *

- Red Moon, Crystal's Underground Research Facility -

- "This is ridiculous!" - Crystal shouted, while slamming a report to the floor. He looked furious and was panting slightly.

The report had the following title: "Princess of Meiousei, newest Senshi". In his rage, Crystal, stepped on the report, and angrily twisted it in the floor.

- "I need to find whatever they do to create those Senshi's… before Selene has a full army of them and conquers us all." - He growled. Once more, he missed to notice the faint glow coming from his forehead.

* * *

- Silver Millennium Castle, Front Garden -

Soldiers and attendants were running everywhere. The Royals and Representatives of all the planets, asteroids and satellites were arriving. They had not had this much movement and work since the meeting when the Asteroid Senshi awakened. In the course of ten years, since that event, many Council meetings had been held, but none had held the attendance of the full Council.

Phoebe was greeting all the new arrivals, assigning them an escort towards the chambers prepared for them. Selenity was with her, helping her, whereas Nephrenia was absent, still closed in her chambers.

- "Sorry about Nephrenia, Aunt Phoebe. I do not understand what is wrong with her."- Selenity pouted, after having assigned an escort to King Hades, Queen Athena and Prince Ares.

- "Do not worry dear. She must not be feeling well." - Phoebe lied, as she did not want Selenity to worry about her sister's ideas at the moment. They had a lot of work to do, acting diplomatic, to worry about Nephrenia's prejudices.

- "King Thanatos, it is a pleasure to see you once more." - Selenity saluted the King of Dosei.

- "The pleasure is mine, Princess. It is good to see you are well, after what happened at my satellite several days ago. I should express my apologies once more." - Thanatos smiled at her.

- "No need to do so your Majesty. It was not your fault. I see Queen Demona is not here. How is she?" - Selenity asked politely.

- "She wanted to assist the meeting, but the healer advised her to rest back at Dosei. He already told us what we are going to have." - Thanatos grinned.

- "Really? And what it is going to be? A boy? A girl?" - Selenity was almost bouncing on her feet awaiting his answer.

- "A girl! I just can not wait to have her in my arms." - Thanatos grin grew bigger.

- "Congratulations. I am so happy for you." - Selenity told the King of Dosei. She had always liked the mysterious man. People always said the people of Dosei were distant and secluded, but Thanatos was always available on times of need.

- "Selenity, King Thanatos, I am so sorry to interrupt you, but we need to attend more people. Oh and King, congratulations!" - Phoebe said apologetically.

- "No worries Phoebe, keep up the great work." - Thanatos waved as he left, with his escort. Glancing back he saw King Aquarius, Queen Demeter and the young five-year old princess of Kaiousei, Neptune.

* * *

- Silver Millennium Castle, Great Hall -

Royals and Representative had settled themselves on the Castle, and were currently enjoying dinner in the marvelous hall. Selene and Ren, who were at the most important place in the table, currently were talking with Thanatos, Aquarius and Apollo, probably about how to explain the events they witnessed several days prior. Chrono and Marie did their first appearance in public since the events in Janus, but all their counterparts decided to not ask anything until the meeting started in two days. The only one missing was Queen Demona, and the most silent ones were the ones from Terra.

Phoebe, sitting at the Representatives table, was currently talking with Pearl and Theos. Other representatives were paying attention to their chat, or simply were eating their food.

- "So… is the girl a natural like the girls?" - Pearl asked.

- "I really do not know Pearl, and in fact… I do not think we should be talking about her. After all Selene asked to let the topic down until the meeting starts." - Theos answered her.

- "Besides, we have not seen her fight or anything. Although I have seen her training with the quadruplets." - Phoebe said.

- "So young… and such a burden already… a chosen one… wonder if Selene can tell us more about the origins of chosen ones… or how they are chosen…" - Pearl said.

- "Chosen by superior beings maybe? I never believed on superior beings until I meet the girls that fateful day… they are normal people like all of us… yet they posses this superior power… and I admire their resolve to use it to protect us." - Theos said.

- "Although, sadly not everyone thinks that way…" - Phoebe saddened and told them about the incident she witnessed when shopping with Selenity, Pallas and Ceres.

- "Or Crystal…" - Pearl said after Phoebe finished her tale. Phoebe and Theos looked at each other and tried to animate Pearl.

The hall quieted down when Princess Pluto stood from her place and walked towards the great door. She exited the hall, and several minutes later was followed by the Asteroid Princesses. All of them had stayed in silence through the dinner. Selenity followed them with her eyes until they exited, sighed, and then returned to her dinner. She glanced at the Prince's and Princess' table, asking herself why Nephrenia was absent once more. She never missed this events. Hermes and Aphrodite, who were sitting in front of her, only meet her eyes and said nothing. - "What is wrong with them?" - The three turned around to find out who spoke, finding a small blond girl, with blue eyes, as the source of the voice, the Princess of Ten'ousei.

- "Do not be rude, maybe they are not feeling well." - Another small girl, with emerald hair and eyes, answered. She seemed to be the same age as the Princess of Ten'ousei. The small girl was sitting in front of the blond.

- "I see… forgive me" - The blond grinned. -"My name is Uranus, what is yours?"

- "I am Neptune" - The emerald-haired girl sweetly smiled.

Selenity saw the little girls and smiled. They seemed to have become friends fast. Little Uranus had been rude indeed, but she was no older than six, so Selenity did not blame the small girl for being curious. Hermes and Aphrodite smiled seeing that the event had not affected Selenity. After a while Selenity stood up and left the hall, followed by Hermes and Aphrodite.

- "Where are we going Selenity?" - Aphrodite asked, while Hermes nodded his approval of the question.

- "I want to see if Pluto is fine… even without questions, if must have been stressful for her… being the center of attention. She is only nine years old after all." - She answered.

- "Then let us go with you Selenity" - Hermes stated, receiving a nod and a smile for answer.

The three passed through several silver hallways, Selenity at the lead. Hermes asked where they were heading, but received no answer. Before he could ask again they heard a battle at the distance. Selenity's eyes widened and the three of them fastened their pace, until they were in the balcony above the training grounds, the very same place Selenity had seen the Asteroid girls for the first time.

Hermes and Aphrodite's eyes widened at the sight before them. Pallas and Pluto were having a match. Both turned around to look at Selenity and found her smiling. It was with that smile that they knew it was alright. To strangers, that battle could seem like a battle to death, but to the eyes of Selenity, it was a way of expressing oneself, a way to liberate themselves of the stress this reunion was causing them, specially to Pluto.

- "They both needed that." - Vesta's voice was heard behind the princesses and the prince. She was in her senshi form. She walked in front of them, and putting her elbows in the balcony reclined her head in her joined hands.

- "Yeah… I know… where are Ceres and Juno?" - Selenity asked, approaching Vesta.

- "On patrol. They wanted to check everything is okay." - Vesta answered lightly.

- "The full Royal Army is here this days, they did not need to do so, you know?" - Hermes said without thinking. He received a slap in the arm, from Aphrodite. - "Sorry I…"

- "No Hermes… do not worry. You are right. We did not need to do so. Yet we do need a way to distract ourselves right now." - Vesta's eyes seemed to cloud with tears for a moment, so Selenity pulled her into a hug. Vesta seemed to sob for a bit in Selenity's neck, but calmed fast.

- "Some senshi of courage am I right? Lately I have cried a lot" - Vesta said.

- "It is okay Ves… if you need to cry do not hold yourself." - Selenity said in her ear, making Vesta laugh.

- "Heh… you know? Some years ago I would be the one holding you like this… it is kind off weird you know?" - The senshi said.

- "What is it?" - Selenity asked, smiling at Vesta, who was separating from the hug.

- "This… you know… not aging…" - Vesta glanced towards Pallas and Pluto's match.

- "You are wondering if…" - Aphrodite started.

- "Yeah… what about Pluto? My sisters and me stopped aging two years after we awakened as Senshi. Sixteen is not a bad age, I should admit." - Vesta laughed. - "But I wonder about Pluto all right… she is only nine… and she already carries this burden of power… will she stop aging as well? Will she be allowed to grow more before her time comes? We really do not know… after all we were the very first Senshis… our only source of information about our origin is what the Queen has learned from the Silver Crystal… and yet that is not enough… I always wonder. Are there civilizations like ours outside this system? Do they have Senshi like us? If not… how do they battle this spawns of evil… the youmas? We do know they are not from this system… I…"

- "Maybe someday we will know my dear sister. Better not worry about it now." - Ceres voice was heard, as she descended from above them, followed by Juno.

- "Yeah. Lets just keep doing our best for now. Lets live the present, and not worry about the future." - Juno grinned, while hugging her sister from the back.

- "Thanks… all of you… for listening." - Vesta said to the five friends.

- "Hey… are we having a private party? Cause I am so not dressed for the occasion" - Pallas said, grinning at the group.

- "You are sweaty too." - Pluto said, making the group laugh and Pallas blush.

- "Hey! You are one to talk little one!" - Pallas said, lifting the smaller girl from the ground, making her giggle.

- "Hey stop!" - Pluto said.

Pallas let Pluto down and approached the group. She took Vesta's hands in her own and said with resolution. - "We will always be together Ves… and we have people who love us too." - Pallas said, observing Selenity, Hermes and Aphrodite. - "Many of them… and we have a duty, to protect them. We will protect all of those who are in need… if they can not learn to accept us or do not even try to know us… then let them be… who needs them anyway? Those that matter are near… will always be…

- "Paru… yeah… you are right" - Vesta grinned, without letting go of Pallas' hands. Ceres and Juno joined their hands with them as well.

- "We will always be there for the other… forever…" - Juno said.

- "We shall never give up…" - Ceres said.

- "And I will be there for you too!" - Little Pluto said, joining her hand with the Asteroids'.

- "And do not forget about me!" - Selenity said, joining her hands as well. Hermes and Aphrodite did it as well.

- "Hey, hey! Really, having a party for yourselves and not inviting?" - A voice was heard. The group turned around, without separating their hands and saw Hera of Mokusei and Ares of Kasei. They must have heard a part of their talk, as they approached and joined their hands as well.

- "Friends forever" - Hera stated, earning a cheer from the group.

* * *

- "All of them are a great group right dear?" - Marie of Meiousei said. She and Chrono were watching the group from a nearby hallway.

- "Yeah… it is a beautiful sight…their friendship… the future of this system." - Chrono said.

- "And it seems the young princesses of Ten'ousei and Kaiousei became friends today. It is a great sign for our future." - Selene said, approaching the Royals of Meiousei, followed by the rest of the Royals.

- "Now I understand why you wanted to wait a few days Selene… they truly needed it, all of them." - Kaori of Suisei stated, smiling happily at her son.

- "If everyone was like that…" - Pearl stated sadly, thinking of her husband. She smiled when Demando and Sapphire approached the group.

The group of Royals smiled at the scene, and turned around, returning to the great hall, letting the young ones have their own time. They deserved it, specially the Senshi.

* * *

Watching with furious eyes, from her room, was Nephrenia. She hated that the group preferred the company of the little brat instead of hers. No one had come to look for her… yet they all had went looking for Pluto. True… they had looked for the Quadruplets as well… but Nephrenia could not understand that.

She had loved the Quadruplets since the day they meet, but their friendship with Pluto had made her distant to them. She was the daughter of a maid for the creator's sake!

Angry tears rolled from Nephrenia's eyes, as she threw a pillow at the wall, and collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her eyes flashed red briefly in the darkness. And a soft laugh, so soft Nephrenia did not notice, in the background. Wiseman laughed at the girl's naivety.

* * *

- Sedna -

At distance Sedna seemed to be in fire, with its flaming red surface, it resembled a living hell. Yet it was not a flaming hell, but a frozen one. Sedna's fate was sealed the day the remnant Aisu had stopped in its lands, and frozen the lands. Sedna's temperature reached minus four hundred degrees when Aisu arrived, and remained like that since it was too far away from the yellow central star.

A dead, senshi-less, star which now had the misfortune of being the residence of several hundred youmas, maybe even thousands. At the center of the army stood an enormous creature, whose body seemed to have been ripped of skin; The massive remnant known as Pharaoh 90.

- "My creatures… my Daimons… the time is near… we begin our raid in the morning. Do not care about the massive spheres in front of us. Let us pass the ring of rocks in the middle and go to that silvery sphere… the power we seek is there!" - Pharaoh 90 stated clumsily.

The youmas roared in approval at the words of their master. This time they did not had a definite form, as they seemed to be formed of a slimy red fluid. Save the fact they were alive, at first glance it would seem as slimy liquid from a marsh. The composition of their bodies was the result of Pharaoh 90's breed of superior youma, Daimons it called them. Youmas infused with Pharaoh's blood.

Wiseman would have thought the scene to be stupid and brainless if he had been there. The smaller remnant had disappeared from Pharaoh's sight, yet he did not care about the other. Pharaoh 90 wanted the power for itself, and if Wiseman decided to not be present, then too bad for it.

The youmas waited expectantly; when the first rays of light touched the lands where they had been waiting, all of them roared in a war scream, and departed the frozen land.

* * *

- Silver Palace, the day of the General Council Meeting -

Royals and Representatives were taking their places at the marvelous Silvery Council Hall. The hall had three different entrances, to facilitate its access to the diverse circular levels, which went down several meters each. The hundreds of Representatives were placed in the very first levels, while entering the hall, without restrains. The five central levels were reserved for the Royals and the Leader Representatives, being the first three for the Leaders, the second to last for the Prince's and Princesses and the innermost circle for the Royals, including the Supreme King and Queen.

At the center of the hall stood a platform, with every device needed to communicate perfectly with every assistant, thanks to Suisei's and Dosei's technology. A floating two-part device stood at the very center of the platform, a holographic apparatus. The device was going to be used for the first time outside the test labs.

Everyone present had gotten accustomed to the White Moon's orbit by now. Daylight on the White Moon depended on Terra's movement, and the shadows cast upon them. As every planet had their own orbit, the time they got sunlight varied a lot. For example, Kinsei would get as much as 140 days of light and 140 of night, and Mokusei would get as few as 5 hours of light before night came, for another five hours. Days and hours… how could they use that kind of metric with so many different timelines then? It came down to the time when Terra dictated rules to the others. The Royals of Terra had established that their metric should be the system's metric. Even though Terra gradually lost power when the other planets started to take their own actions (but still taking a lot of council from the Terrans), or even when Selene acquired the Silver Crystal, the metric was not changed. People were used to that already. They only needed a few days to adapt to the other planets' orbit.

At the central platform stood Selene, accompanied by the Quadruplet Princesses, King Chrono, Queen Marie and Princess Pluto. Ren was sitting at the assigned seats for the Supreme Rulers, yet Selene was in the platform, as she wanted to be near Pluto when she had to speak to the entire council. Selenity, from the second row, looked thoughtful and worried. Worried about what could happen today. She knew that several Representatives blamed the girls for the deceased at Janus. She hoped no Royals shared the idea. Suddenly two guards stepped up onto the platform.

Selenity smiled recognizing them, the two guards that had risked their lives to save Pluto and her at Janus Gate Central. Imagining that they were going to be commemorated for their actions, she smiled once more. Meeting her mother's eyes she understood that the pair of guards kept helping her and Pluto, attracting the spotlight to themselves.

Selenity stopped watching the ones at the platform and glanced around, expecting to meet, with her eyes, a certain person, her own sister. Nephrenia still was secluded in her bedroom, and refused to come out. Selenity had not seen her once since they came back from Dosei. When attention was called, she was disappointed to notice Nephrenia once more failed to appear.

* * *

- At the central platform, several minutes prior -

- "Everyone is murmuring already…" - Juno stated, looking annoyed.

- "Yeah… but do not let it bother you Jun. Sadly, many of them are mere sheep. They follow what others say instead of looking for themselves. I trust the Royals will put a stop to it today." - Ceres answered, winking at Juno.

- "Yeah… you are right, Ceru." - Juno smiled this time, making Ceres, Vesta and Pallas smile as well.

The Quadruplets started giggling together, talking in their own worlds, fact that made Selene and Marie, a few meters away, smile.

- "I have said it before… and I will say it again Selene. Those four really are something. They are always there for each other when one is depressed, and they seem to know what the others feel. Their presences is a real gift to our lives, and it is true blessing that they share that kind of feelings with most of the Crown Princes and Princesses." - Marie stated.

- "Yeah. Even thought they are not my blood, I love them as if they were my own daughters. And I know Selenity and Nephrenia love them as sisters. Even if Nephrenia has been acting distant lately I know she loves those four with all her heart. Oh and… when you say most… I assume you speak of PrinceHypnos of Terra?" - Selene said.

- "Correct. None of us has really seen him since he was presented after birth, before Aisu came to the scene. Actually I never saw him, even as a baby, because of my past." - Marie stated, a little saddened.

- "Do not be ashamed of your past my dear friend. Our past is what has formed our characters, and I assure you, that you are a great person and ruler. All the people of your planet accepted you right away as well. And the rest of the Royals did as well." - Selene said.

- "But…" - Marie tried to say, but was cut by Selene.

- "No buts. And also remember my own past." - Selene winked, and then whispered. - "Do not tell I say this but… who wants to be stuck up like those Terrans?"

Selene's words caused Marie to grin. They were joined by Pluto and Chrono afterwards. Selene's attention was taken when two young men, no older than twenty-five, stepped onto the platform.

- "Ah, Tod and Ryan. Thanks for being here." - Selene saluted the two men, causing both of them to blush at the familiarity the Supreme Queen used with them.

- "Your Majesty… we are not worthy of such praise and familiarity from you" - Ryan said. Tod nodded in accordance.

- "Nonsense. You two saved Princess Pluto and my daughter at Janus. You are worthy of my words." - She said, smiling, causing the young men to blush even more. The Queen walked towards them, and whispered. - "And I must thank you for accepting being here today. Your presence will help the Senshi." - Selene meet Selenity's eyes briefly.

- "It is a pleasure for Tod and me your majesty!" - Ryan said, while Tod nodded. Physically both men had recovered exceptionally from their injuries, yet Tod had lost his voice forever. The healers said the damage to his vocal cords had been too severe, and had not been attended in time. Yet, Tod did not seemed depressed about it. In Ryan's words, he was cheerful as always, and managed to express himself perfectly.

And so, the time to start the first General Council Meeting in over ten years arrived.

* * *

- The Asteroid Belt -

Civilians everywhere on the Asteroid Kingdom stopped in their tracks as night came earlier than expected. Daylight always was erratic in the Asteroid Belt, yet night was not predicted for another pair of hours. When all the Civilians glanced over their heads they saw nothing. Not even a single star.

It seemed as if an eclipse was taking place. Many did not pay attention to the event, getting back to their own business, believing they had gotten a bad prediction for the day. In doing so they missed the true nature of this unnatural shadow. If they had been more attentive they would have noticed strange movements.

Unknown to the Asteroideans, their lives had been sparred, as the full Daimon army ignored their lands, and kept their sight set on the silvery sphere in the distance. The beasts moved eagerly, towards the power they so much desired.

In their path, the enormous army attracted floating ice rocks and space gas unto their bodies, giving the army a peculiar form. It looked like a comet. The people at Phobos, one Kasei's satellites, marveled glanced at the unexpected visitor, without suspecting what it was.

And so, the battle was about to begin, a battle to death.

* * *

- Silver Palace, the Council Room -

The council had begun with the Ryan and Tod's award for courage. The two young soldiers were given a monetary remuneration, a better position in the Dosei army, courtesy of Thanatos, and a title of Nobility from Selene. Then it was time for the true purpose of the General Council Meeting.

Silence came over the hall as they waited for Pluto to step unto the platform. The young girl looked really nervous. And it was not for no reason. She knew about the rumors going on. Several days after her awakening people started saying that the Senshi were being "manufactured" at Dosei. Today she had to prove she had not been manufactured, and hopefully the representatives would understand. Pluto glanced at the platform and saw Queen Selene waiting for her. Along the Supreme Queen were her own parents, and King Thanatos, who was there to defend himself from the accusations. No Royals, save Terrans, believed that rumor to be true, yet the Representatives and the Civilians were another matter.

Before Pluto even had a chance to pass over the stairs, she was stopped by two little girls. Princesses Neptune and Uranus. Pluto curiously watched at the smaller girls in front of her, one with clear blonde hair, and the other with emerald hair.

- "Do not worry. You will be fine." - Princess Neptune sweetly told Pluto.

- "Yeah! You are a heroine after all!" - Princess Uranus said.

Pluto smiled. Clearly King Aquarius and King Apollo had told their daughters about her. Sniffing a tear, Pluto hugged both girls, who returned the hug. She glanced at her friends and saw them all giving her thumbs up. Pluto's smile grew, as she felt warmth in her hearth, and confidence flowing through her body. Confidently Pluto stepped onto the platform.

* * *

Hestia, Queen of Ten'ousei, and Demeter, Queen of Kaiousei, smiled at their daughters actions. Both queens saw the grins on their husband's faces, understanding they had wanted it this way.

- "Did you both set up the girls to do that?" - Demeter asked both kings.

- "No my dear, what makes you believe that?" - Aquarius answered.

- "Well… that answer clearly answers the question. Plus both of you have guilty written all over your face" - Hestia said.

- "You hurt me my dear!" - Apollo mocked. - "But seriously. We did not do such thing. Well at least I did not. I just told my little girl about how Pluto morphed into a Senshi and saved us all. She truly believes Pluto is a heroine. And she is."

- "Correct. I did the same." - Aquarius added. - "Our little ones decided to take their own actions, in helping however they could."

- "Well, they did a great job. Pluto does not look nervous anymore." - Hestia added. The four stopped their talk as soon as Pluto entered the platform.

* * *

- A short distance away from the White Moon -

The Daimons had stopped in their tracks, as ordered by their leader. Pharaoh 90 glanced towards Terra and the White Moon. Now that he was close, Pharaoh 90 felt there was another great power emanating at Terra. Closing its eyes, it concentrated in feeling which power was the greatest.

While the Daimons waited for their master's order, the rocks and gas that had been attached to them started to fall from their bodies. The massive cloud of gas headed towards the White Moon, attracted by its gravity, and for the first time in its history, the White Lunarians saw clouds in their land.

* * *

- Back at the Council General Meeting -

- "As you can see it is ridiculous to even suggest my people can "manufacture" a Senshi. None of us possess technology to even try to do so. It is ridiculous. Not even combining the knowledge of all our races something like that could be done. The Queen has already stated before, Senshi's are born that way. They are chosen ones, not a lab rat, not your servants, not a fighting machine. They are people, who deserve respect." - Thanatos said, and started to breath hard.

- "Here Thanatos, drink this." - Selene gave the ruler of Dosei a glass with water. - "What Thanatos says is the truth. I can not understand how come all of you suggest something so awful. Accusing your own allies like that is despicable. And this also goes for those that said the deaths at Janus were the Senshi's fault. They chose to protect all of us by their own free will. They are not servants!"

At this words the rest of the Royals, except the Terrans, and the Prince's and Princesses' all stood up and cheered. Alongside with the Royals were many Representatives, mainly Dosei's and Asteroideans, with Theos being the loudest.

Chrono watched the people in the room. Not all of them seemed convinced, yet progress had been made. He smiled despite everything, as he knew his daughter had friends among those people.

When the cheers came to a stop, Chrono sidestepped, alongside Marie and Thanatos. Pluto stepped in front of Queen Selene and King Ren. She looked so mature despite her age. Looking towards the Supreme Rulers, she brought her hands up.

* * *

- "Pluto Time Power. Make up." - Pluto said calmly. Everybody heard her words, as the hall had fallen in silence.

In front of everybody, Pluto's dress disappeared, to be replaced by a Senshi's outfit. Extending her right hand in front of her, the Garnet Orb Staff appeared. Her long dark green hair flew around her tanned skin, while the transformation was complete. Then she kneeled.

- "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of Meiousei. My Queen, if you would allow me, I would like to swear to protect the Silver Millennium, and to fight alongside the Asteroid Senshi, to preserve the peace in this system!" - Pluto said, in a confident voice.

Marie was openly crying. Her baby had grown so much in only a few weeks.

* * *

- _FLASHBACK _-

It all happened so fast. Nephrenia had appeared at the hill, and her shout had attracted the Youma's attention. Without realizing what she was doing, Pluto ran towards the girl.

As soon as she arrived at the older girl's side, everything around her stopped. Pluto saw herself standing in front of Nephrenia, along with Selenity and Ceres. It was as if she was watching everything in third person. Pluto did not understand what was going on.

- "Am I dead… Am I watching the moment I died?" - Pluto asked herself. She surprised herself not crying.

- "You are not" - A voice said, making Pluto turn around abruptly.

- "Who are you?" - Pluto asked.

- "Do not worry. I am a friend. You see… I am you" - A small floating version of Pluto appeared in front of the Princess. What surprised Pluto even more was the outfit she was wearing. A Senshi's outfit.

- "You… are me? And that outfit… you mean to tell me… I am a Senshi?" - Pluto asked, with wide eyes.

- "Correct my dear. You are the guardian of the Planet of Oblivion. The Senshi of Time and Revolution" - Chibi-Sailor Pluto said.

- "Oblivion… Time… and Revolution?" - Pluto received a nod for answer. - "Me?"

- "Yes once more. I would have preferred you to not awaken for a few more years. But destiny had decided it is your time. Do you accept your powers?"

Pluto glanced towards the scene she had left. It was progressing in slow motion, and in front of her real body the Garnet Orb had appeared. She glanced curiously at her chibi senshi version.

- "That weapon had chosen you as its owner. Another proof of your Destiny."

- "I understand… I… I accept that power, and swear to use for good!"

- "Then return my child… and yell Pluto Time Power"

- _END OF FLASHBACK _-

* * *

- "You do not need to swear anything my child." - Selene said, while kneeling in front of the small girl, and hugging her. - "You are a very kind girl." - Selene kissed her forehead, making Pluto blush.

- "Yeah! Mom is right!" - Selenity yelled, and then blushed at her own outburst, making many laugh, and thus breaking the tension.

- "Thank you your majesty… I…" - But before Pluto had a chance to say anything, a guard came running into the Hall, panting. Everybody's attention was centered on the young cadet.

- "What is the meaning of this? This is an important meeting!" - The Terran King spat.

Ignoring the Terran King, the cadet fell in front of the Supreme Queen, panting for air. Many started whispering while Selene kneeled in front of the boy.

- "What is going on? Why are you so agitated?" - Selene asked.

- "Rain…" - The cadet said.

- "Rain?" - Many repeated, not understanding.

- "Rain… it is… raining… IT IS RAINING OUTSIDE!" - The cadet frantically yelled. At the cadets words many stood, surprise written in their faces.

- "Yeah… so?" - Princess Uranus said.

- "The White Moon does not have the required atmosphere for rain…" - Selene answered without intending to.

Thanatos and Nabu, King of Suisei, jumped towards the holographic device, tuning it to the outside lands. The image was clear. A massive dark cloud was covering the White Moon's sky, hiding Terra from sight. It was not just rain, it was a full storm.

- "NO!" - Vesta yelled, earning everybody's attention. She was shaking, as well as her sisters.

- "Ves… what is going on?" - Princess Era said. But before she could reach the girl, Ves had raised her hands, and her sisters had done the same.

- "VESTA FIRE ASTEROID POWER!"

- "PALLAS ICE ASTEROID POWER!"

- "JUNO THUNDER ASTEROID POWER!"

- "CERES LIGHT ASTEROID POWER!"

- "MAKE UP!"

The four girls morphed, and flew over the representatives, heading outside as fast as they could. Before anyone could ask what had caused that behavior, the full attention was attracted towards that platform as Marie screamed, a horrifying scene was playing in the holographic device. Youmas… hordes of them… descending into the White Moon. A full invasion.

Sailor Moon is not mine, it is Takeuchi Naoko-sama's idea.


	8. Chapter 07 Foreordained Destiny

**Moon Chapter 7 - Foreordained Destiny**

- White Moon -

Terror. Panic. Destruction. Everywhere you looked you saw townspeople running for their lives. First they had been marveled to have rain, in a land not fit for rain, and then they were shocked at the creatures descending. Youmas, Slimy-red youmas with no definite shape. Many had monstrous shapes, many others had humanoid shapes. But their form did not matter at the end, as they were the same creatures, demons that thirsted for blood, lusted for destruction.

The White Lunarians had never before experienced such feelings of despair. Even when Aisu came, over fifteen years ago, it had not been like this. Their numbers were at least several thousands. Was this happening all over the system as well? Where they mindlessly killing in every planet, satellite and asteroid as well? The White Lunarians ignored this was only happening in the White Moon, not that it would had reduced their despair…

Many were able to hide, others were not so lucky. Most of the alien army was ignoring the civilians, heading towards the silvery palace in Mare Serenitatis, but as in every army, few of them broke ranks to satisfy their hunger in the unluckiest who were not able to escape. The luckiest of the civilians were at home, expecting to hear from the general meeting in the news service. Hiding at home, or running in the streets, all of them shared one single thought… "Save us, Sailor Senshi"

* * *

- Outside the Silver Palace -

The Asteroid Senshi descended in the silvery stairs at the entrance of the palace, glancing with shocked eyes at the scene in front of them. The hordes of Youmas were advancing towards their location. The Royal Army was battling them courageously and, incredible as it seemed, they were being successful.

- "Like they say… training pays well." - Vesta said, grinning.

- "Yeah… those monsters are so mindless, that they are trampling each other." - Pallas stated the facts.

It was true. The Youmas were so many that they could not move without pushing their similar. The Royal Soldiers had taken this to their advantage to group fast and efficiently. Theos and King Ren had them well trained.

- "We should take this to our advantage…" - Juno said in a serious voice.

- "Your majesties!" - The Captain of the army approached, followed closely by the newest nobles of the system, Ryan and Tod.

- "Give your report of the situation Captain." - Ceres said, without taking her eyes off the invaders.

- "We are holding them for now, but their numbers are too big. If they keep pushing this strongly, we will not be able to hold them at bay for long." - The Captain said.

- "If I may…" - Ryan asked for permission to speak.

- "Do you have something in mind Lord Ryan?" - Ceres said, turning her attention to the young man.

- "Please your majesty… you do not have to call me like that…" - The man blushed, causing the quadruplets to smile, despite the situation.

- "You earned it in Janus, do not be shy. But please, state your idea, as we do not have much time." - Ceres spoke once more, seriousness coming back to her voice.

- "Yes… well you see… at Dosei we have an operation for situations like this; it was designed after Aisu came. It consists of using the strongest attack head on in the enemy, in order to brake their ranks, confuse them, and finally to charge them during the confusion." - Ryan said, while Tod nodded at his words.

- "What? We do not have the means to do something like that and…" - The Captain started, but was interrupted.

- "We do," - Vesta said. - "We have the Amazons arrow" - The red-haired glanced at her sisters, and received nods of approval.

- "Prepare the soldiers to open a path for our blast. We will be charging afterwards… be prepared to do the same… and please… stay safe." - Ceres told the Captain. The four princesses jumped to the ceiling of the palace's entrance.

- "Be safe as well your majesties…" - The captain glanced towards them. - "Such brave girls… and with such responsibility… Anyways… alright Ryan… you had the idea, help me explain it to them. And stay safe son."

- "Yes sir!"

* * *

- Council Room -

The Representatives looked panicked. The Terran Royals were demanding explanations about the security. They demanded the presence of the Senshis, so they could protect them. In the chaos someone shout at them to stop being to selfish and to think about others for once. In the midst of all, the young princes and princesses glanced at the virtual screen, thinking of their friends, and the innocents.

- "SILENCE!" - Ren finally snapped and yelled at the group. - "We are NOT helping the situation acting like this! - The Terran King was about to retort, but was stopped by Ren himself. - "Save it! I do not want to hear any more complaints from ANY of you. Currently I do NOT care about who you are or your rank." - Ren brought his hand to his mouth, in a nervous reaction, while glancing at the screen.

- "We must all remain in calm. The Senshis and the Royal guard will take care of the Youmas outside. Have faith" - Selene said, trying to calm the people. Phoebe came towards the central platform and gave Ren a glass of water, to calm his nerves.

- "Well… I am going outside to help them." - King Apollo stood up, taking out the Space Sword."

- "Please Apollo. Stay in your seat. For now you should stay in here. Think about your family." - Selene said, glancing at Princess Uranus, who looked scared, and held tightly to Princess Neptune, who was crying in her shoulder. Apollo glanced at the girls and lowered the Space Sword, then kneeling in front of the girls, hugged them both. Aquarius put his hand in Apollo's shoulder, and glanced towards the screen.

Sailor Pluto was gripping her Garnet Orb Staff tightly. She wanted to go outside and help her friends. But she could not. Her mother, Queen Marie, and Princess Selenity approached her.

- "You want to go and help them… right?" - Marie asked, and received a nod in response. - "Then go my child… we will be okay." - This time Pluto shake her head.

- "Pluto?" - Selenity asked. Era and Hermes approached next, followed by the rest of the Princes and Princesses. They almost instantly earned the attention of the rest of the attendants.

- "I can not go outside. I… made a promise" - Pluto answered, without looking at them, still showing them her back.

- "A promise?" - Aphrodite asked.

- "Yes… I promised Ves, Paru, Jun and Ceru… that I would stay behind if something like this happened… stay behind so I could… so I could protect you all…" - The young tanned girl answered.

- "Pluto…" - Selenity said.

- "It is not fair you know?" - Pluto interrupted her.

- "Fair?" - The Lunarian princess asked.

- "I want to protect you all… yes… I want to… yet… I fell helpless… watching them fight…" - Pluto turned around, showing her flowing tears to those around her. - "But I will not break my promise… I shall protect you all with my life"

Her words efficiently silenced the room, especially those that had spoken against her earlier. Even the Terrans were touched by the pureness of her words.

* * *

- Palace Front Yard -

Two dozen soldiers were stopping the approaching Youmas with metal shields. Another dozen were behind them, attacking those creatures that were able to pass through the improvised human wall. Stopping the creatures with only shields had been inefficient, since the fluid-like beasts could pass through any opening; Ryan's fast orders had placed more guards behind the first ones.

- "We are ready your majesties." - Ryan said, approaching Vesta. Tod was following him.

- "What are you going to do to stop the Youmas, in order to allow those guards to pull back?" - Vesta inquired.

- "A dozen of Ice Shooters, from Suisei, had been handled to another group of guards. They will shoot the creatures, freezing the front row. Normally they would not stop this many enemies for long, but taking advantage of the fluid nature of this Youmas, I say we get at least half a minute, enough for the guards to pull back, and allow your majesties to fire your Amazons Arrow." - Ryan explained, while Tod showed the plan through mimic, earning a smile from the Senshi. Ryan noticed this and sighed, but silently thanked Tod for trying to ease the girls with his antics.

- "Good. Then let us commence with the plan." - Ceres ordered.

Ryan and Tod turned around, jumped from the roof and approached the captain of the Royal Guard. Vesta saw the captain nod at the two Lords and then nod again her way. In three minutes he would give the order, so it was time to power up an extra strong arrow.

- "This is it girls, let us kick some Youma ass." - Juno stated, while placing her right hand in front of her. Soon the other three had put their right hands on top of Juno's, interlinking their fingers.

- "FIRE ASTEROID POWER"

- "ICE ASTEROID POWER"

- "THUNDER ASTEROID POWER"

- "LIGHT ASTEROID POWER"

Upon hearing the girls gathering their power, Ryan nodded towards the Captain. He glanced towards the girls, wishing them luck, before approaching his men.

- "This is it men. Be ready, I want you all to fire your Ice Shooters as soon as I tell you. Be accurate, I do not want those creatures breaking our ranks before the Senshi fire their Arrow. Guards, be ready to attack after the Senshi unleash the Amazons Arrow." - The Captain counted the seconds in his mind, and finally shouted.

- "Ice Shooters! FIRE! Shield Squad PULL BACK!"

Thus, the plan was set in action. The front Youmas were frozen in an instant, but as soon as they were frozen, the ice started to crack. Although the ice cracked faster than expected, it gave the soldiers enough time to retreat, and thus Ryan signaled the Star Princesses to do their part.

- "AMAZONS JUNGLE ARROW!"

The quadruplets threw their most powerful arrow as of date. The blast literally obliterated Youmas in a wide radius, leaving nothing else but dust, as their crystals shattered almost instantly. At least a third of the enemy forces had been destroyed with this attack.

- "Charge!" - The captain roared at his soldiers, who immediately went after those Youmas that were injured by the blast, but had managed to survive. The faster they took them down, the less chances of them regenerating.

- "Lets do our part too." - Ceres told her sisters, receiving a nod from each. The four Asteroid Senshi leaped from the roof and jumped to the swarming mass of Youmas.

* * *

- Inside the Palace -

The Royals and Representatives had been watching the outside actions through the holographic device. Silence reigned as the Senshis practically destroyed a third of the enemy forces with one blow, a terrific and powerful blow. Many stood speechless at the display of power, others were stunned, as if thinking "Just how much power do they have?" and others seemed preoccupied, mainly the Terrans.

- "Amazing…" - The small princess Uranus whispered. Neptune and she had calmed down and stood watching with wide eyes the display in front of them.

- "YES!" - King Aquarius yelled. He blushed at his outburst, and Demeter scolded him. But his action had broke many out of their thoughts, and soon the hall was filled with cheers.

Sailor Pluto smiled, and prayed for their safety. The princes and princesses watched with large grins in their faces. Everybody had the same scene playing in their minds, the awakening of those four girls, the day the rogue cadets became youma-like-creatures and had attacked them. They were sure the Senshi would protect them, and destroy the creatures. But… not everything happens the way we want it.

* * *

- Nephrenia's Room -

The Dark-Haired Lunarian Princess watched the events from her chambers with terrified eyes. The number of demons was incredible, and sent chills to her bones. She cursed upon seeing the creatures. Only one thought was currently in her mind…

- (Mother… Father… Selenity… Vesta… Pallas… Juno… Ceres… please… please… be safe…)

Her face lighted up upon seeing the massive attack that destroyed a great number of the enemy forces. She spotted the Royal Guards charging the creatures after the massive blast. Only a pair of minutes later she glanced at the girls she loved as sisters, the Asteroid Senshi, splitting to attack the invading forces.

- (If only… if only I had power… I could… help them…)

Nephrenia's crescent moon flashed momentarily. But it was not a golden flash… but a silvery one… Her crescent moon returned to normal as fast at the flash came. A shadow watched the reaction from the sidelines with interest.

* * *

- Outside the White Moon's atmosphere -

- (What power… too many defeated… but sacrifices are needed…I will take the power for me alone…) - The entity know as Pharaoh 90 thought.

Hiding his presence, the massive Remnant descended towards the Royal Silver Millennium Palace.

* * *

- Palace Grounds -

The Senshi's presence had given the Royal Guards a boast in their confidence. Witnessing a third of the enemy forces fall gave them a sense of triumph, full confidence and hope. They charged, destroying the creatures one by one at a fast rate. The creatures were really weak, and were destroyed easily. The Guards did their best, charging the creatures and destroying their crystals, in order to stop them from regenerating.

Ryan glanced around. He grinned. The tide had changed, and they had the upper hand. What seemed a lost cause now had hope. Their numbers had impressed the guards, but it seemed that what they had in numbers lacked in power. The demons had great numbers, but weak strength. Ryan believed this is why this kind of Youmas decided to attack in big numbers. He did not know, but he was totally wrong.

- "THUNDER WAVE" - Juno unleashed her magnetic waves to the fluid creatures in front or her, destroying them immediately. With shrieks of pain the creatures dissolved to dust, once their crystals had been broken. - (Something is not right… this is too easy…)

- "A piece of gold for your thoughts" - A voice said to Juno's right. Recognizing the voice she turned around and saw Ceres banishing a couple more demons.

- "It is to easy…" - Juno went directly to the point.

- "I agree… why send so many well organized Youmas… and yet so weak… you do not think… oh damn…" - Ceres swore.

- "The Castle…" - Juno blanched, realization finally falling.

- "Find Ves… I will look for Paru." - Ceres said, jumping away.

- "YES!" - Juno shouted, while jumping the other way.

But before they could find their sisters, what they feared happened. A terrible presence fell upon the Palace. Risking looking towards the Palace they saw the greatest and ugliest Youma they had ever seen.

* * *

- Council Room -

They had been unprepared. All of them were watching the battle through the holographic device. The ceiling fell over their heads in a flash. Yet they were alive, all of them. How?

- _FLASHBACK -_

_The Supreme Queen had been watching the battle alongside Ren. She was praying for the safety of the Senshi. Actually she wanted to go out and help them. But as Queen and summoner of the general meeting she had a responsibility: the well being of all present. It was an unspoken rule, but whenever a Royal summoned another Royal to their planets, they were responsible for their safety._

_Selene glanced around and saw everyone cheer after the Senshi had destroyed a third of the enemy forces. She saw they leap and attack their enemies, gaining the advantage every passing minute._

_Suddenly her senses told her something was wrong… very wrong. In an instant she felt an enormous aura appear above them, and the Silver Crystal flashed. Selene noticed her daughter, Selenity, glancing at her with wide eyes, while she hastily took the Silver Crystal, from her pendant, while shouting the words that had saved them before._

_- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"_

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

The holy power of the Silver Crystal had saved everyone from a certain death. The impact had been stopped, but when the shield, created by Selene's invocation, cracked, the debris from the ceiling covered the Representatives and Royals. Many of them now had multiple injuries and bloody scratches, but they were all alive. A horrible voice brought them all to reality.

- "Hand me… the power!" - A voice was heard from the dust cloud.

- "Who… or what the hell are you?" - King Thanatos exclaimed, reflecting the thoughts of all the present.

- "Me? I am… PHARAOH 90! A Remnant…" - The demon stated.

- "Remnant…?" - Multiple voices stated at the same time.

When the dust cloud dissipated cries of horror were heard. In front of them stood the biggest and most horrible face they had ever seen. The face had at least two meters in height and width. Upon further glancing, Thanatos saw the creature's body was as big as the Palace. In fact, a fourth of the Palace had been destroyed by the creatures landing.

Many were stunned, many tried running for their lives, while one tried to fight back. This one was the youngest Senshi in the System, Sailor Pluto.

- "DEAD SCREAM!" - The Senshi of time sent her attack, directly to the beasts eyes.

- "Foolish…" - The Pharaoh 90 countered the attack with its aura, destroying the ball of light. - "This is your punishment…" - A gray flame ball was shot from the creatures mouth.

Pluto could have easily avoided the flame ball, yet she could not. Behind her stood many others, including Selenity. In an attempt to stop the ball, she lifted her staff in front of her.

- "Garnet Orb… please… lend me your strength!" - Pluto exclaimed, while receiving the full impact of the flame ball.

- "PLUTO!" - Both Marie and Selenity exclaimed. Chrono did not shout, as he had fallen unconscious due to a rock hitting him in the head.

The flame ball dissipated… Pluto had stopped the ball, yet… suddenly she, herself, fell as well. Smoke emanating from all her body, the young princess of Meiousei fell in her knees, and then fell forward, hitting the floor heavily.

* * *

- Palace Grounds -

Half of the Royal Guards were killed when they stopped fighting and glanced at the destruction at the Palace. They were careless and the fluid Youmas took advantage of this.

Sailor Vesta had fallen to the ground at the sight of the destroyed Palace. The Youmas saw her, and tried to kill her. The creatures were holding her arms, neck and legs, trying to sink their fangs on her. Yet they never were able to.

- "FLAME ERUPTION!" - In her rage, Vesta obliterated the surrounding Youmas, while expulsing great amounts of fire from her body.

Vesta immediately took flight, towards the Palace. She encountered Juno a few moments later.

- "Ves!" - The green-haired girl shouted.

- "Jun, where are Paru and Ceru?" - Vesta asked her sister.

- "I just left Ceru behind, at the Royal Entrance, she went looking for Paru." - The girl answered.

- "Then let us head to the Palace, they surely will go there as well." - Vesta said.

- "Yes… I hate to leave the guards but…" - Juno said.

- "I know… I know…" - The Fire Senshi said.

* * *

- Council Room -

Sailor Pluto fell unconscious. Her defeat froze many hearts, mainly her mother and Selenity's. In panic, many of the present tried to ran away, through the available escape routes, as the building had partially fallen.

- "Fools…" - Pharaoh 90 exclaimed before unleashing a massive blast towards a group of representatives.

Selenity watched in horror as a group of Representatives were burned alive. They had died instantly. Their burnt bodies fell, making Selenity's stomach sick. Her tears fell. At her side, Marie was clutching her daughter's unconscious body.

- "Mother!" - A scream was heard. Turning towards the sound, Selenity saw Demando entering through the hole Pharaoh 90 created with the last blast. Behind her was Sapphire, both panting. She wanted to tell them to run, but she could not find the words, it was as if her throat had closed. Seeing them also reminded her of something crucial… where were her mother and father?

- "Run! You two get out of here!" - Selenity heard. Pearl was the source of the shout. Demando and Sapphire saw their bloody mother and tried to go to her side. But before they could do anything about it, a massive pawn descended, crushing Pearl, killing her.

- "Oops… did I did that?" - Pharaoh 90 mocked.

- "BASTARD!" - Demando screamed. Selenity closed her eyes, praying for Pearl's soul, and grieving for her friends lose. Sapphire had fallen on his knees, in a state of shock. Demando's scream snapped something inside of him. His forehead glowed for a second, then it was gone. But this was enough, his presence changed, and Pharaoh 90 noticed it, and someone else did as well. Just a few moments later, Demando fell unconscious.

* * *

- Nephrenia's Room, a few moments before Pearl's murder -

Nephrenia was hugging her legs in fetal position. Since the massive Youma had descended over the Palace she had been trembling. She wished to go searching for her parents and sister, but she could not control herself. She was too scared. In the shadows stood Wiseman, silently laughing.

- (You are too precious girl… your potential is incredible… and you shall be mine… so I can not allow you to be put in danger… my presence will keep the Daimons away…)

Suddenly, Wiseman's eyes flashed, upon feeling a dark aura emanating from an individual at the Council Room. Glancing upon his crystal ball he saw Demando.

- (So… his son also has potential? He shall be mine as well…)

Casting a spell, Wiseman sent a shockwave directly to Demando's brain, making the young teenager lose consciousness. It had been an easy task for Wiseman, as the boy was Crystal's son. Having manipulated Crystal before, he knew how to reach the brainwaves of one with the same blood.

* * *

- Palace Grounds -

Vesta and Juno were heading towards the Palace at top speed. While fighting, they had not noticed how far they had gotten from the Palace. Juno risked glancing towards the battle undergoing below them. The remaining soldiers were giving their best, trying to stop the mass of Youmas, and trying to avenge those fallen.

- "Vesta! Juno!" - Someone shouted. Both girls recognized Ceres voice. Stopping in mid-air they waited for her. Behind Ceres, Pallas came.

- "I am glad to see you both. We do not have time to lose, we should get back to the Palace. That presence is unnerving me." - Vesta said.

- "Agreed." - Ceres stated.

- "Then… what are we waiting for?" - Pallas said, and darted towards the broken Palace, the other three behind her.

The Quadruplets stopped when the Youmas started to roar in unison. Glancing towards them, they saw the creatures regrouping. Ignoring the guards, and their attacks, the slimy beasts congregated. Merging together, one over the other, the Daimons created a wall, blocking the Senshi's path.

- "Damn it! Do not think that can stop us! Girls, Amazons Arrow!" - Vesta shouted, earning nods from the others.

The Asteroid Senshi started gathering their powers, so they were unprepared for what came. The wall shot towards them. With wide-eyes, the girls were unable to escape in time from the Tsunami that fell on them.

* * *

- Council Room -

With the help of her parents, King Zeus and Queen Marduk, Princess Hera took the unconscious Demando and Sapphire away from the Remnant. Hera was crying, Marduk was shocked and Zeus was outraged. The way the beast had killed Pearl had been cruel… too cruel. They tried to escape, through the hole Pharaoh 90 created after killing several representatives, but the demon had swiped its massive claw, blocking the path. They barely escaped, but the Remnant had its horrendous eyes fixed on them.

- (Do not know what that was… but that boy must die…) - The Remnant thought to itself. Raising its claw once more, the creature stroke for the kill.

- "Submarine Mirror!" - A voice shouted. Pharaoh 90's claw was stopped, as a protective barrier fell upon the Royals of Mokusei. Hera glanced towards the direction where the voice came from. There stood King Aquarius, and in his hands was one of the Artifacts manufactured in Dosei, the Submarine Mirror.

- "Get over here!" - Another voice shouted. It belonged to Prince Hermes of Suisei. Taking the unconscious teens with them, the Mokusei Royals advanced towards him. Running behind some debris they found themselves with other Royals and several representatives.

Among the group were King Nabu and Queen Koori, of Suisei, parents of Hermes, King Hades, Queen Athena and Prince Ares of Kasei, Queen Demeter and Princes Neptune of Kaiousei and Queen Hestia and Princess Uranus from Ten'ousei. Uranus was crying, calling for her father, while Hestia and Neptune hugged her.

- "The Queen?" - Zeus asked.

- "We have not seen her. I am afraid she and the rest of the Royals were buried under all the debris. " - Hades answered him.

- "Damn it to hell…" - Zeus cursed.

Hera had never heard her father swear in front of her. But a tragedy like the current one could bring out anything. Glancing around she saw that Aphrodite was missing, as well as her parents. King Apollo was missing as well. They had been standing near Queen Selene and King Ren when the world was turned upside down. Several minutes prior, she had seen Selenity and Queen Marie take an unconscious Pluto towards the other side of the hall, while King Thanatos helped King Chrono. Hera was brought back from her thoughts by Aquarius plead.

- "Somebody… help… I… can not… hold it… much… longer!" - Aquarius exclaimed between closed teeth. The barrier created by his artifact was slowly breaking down.

With fearful eyes Hera witnessed as Pharaoh 90 impacted the barrier with its other claw, destroying it. The clash brought an horrible scene. Aquarius body was shred, as multiple slashes damaged his body. The most crucial one severed his right arm, which was holding the Submarine Mirror. Bleeding he cried in pain, while the Mirror fell to the ground spinning. Hera heard Neptune's cry of horror, and what came next, was totally unexpected.

* * *

The scene was horrible. Not something a five year old girl should be witnessing. Yet, her position as Princess had brought her to the general meeting. Everything had started great for Neptune. She had made a new friend, Princess Uranus of Ten'ousei. She knew her parents had a close friendship with the Royals of the Planets of Winds, yet she had never met them. They became best of friends almost by instinct. It was as if they had been destined to be together.

She also met a lot of incredible people. The Senshi among them. She always had admired them, and was marveled to meet them. And meeting them had been better than just listening about them. Because behind the charade of heroines, stood four incredible girls, who you loved just by meeting them. And then there was Pluto, the newest Senshi. It was a dream come true. Until they came.

She had heard about the horrors of Youmas. But this was beyond anything she had heard before. The stories of Aisu were nothing against the current invasion. For a five year old, Neptune knew a lot of these demons, maybe too much, but as Princess of Kaiousei she needed to know, for her safety, and for the safety of her people.

The situation went from bad to worse when the creature, that called itself Pharaoh 90, crashed into the hall where the meeting was taking place. Chaos came, and for the first time she witnessed death. Cruel death. And when it could not get worse, it got worse. Her father fell. Bloody from the Remnant's attack, and without an arm. His arm was torn. Neptune feared the worst when his father, Aquarius, fell to the floor.

- "FATHER!" - Neptune screamed, and her forehead glowed. A green trident, with a vertical line under the intersection of the three spikes.

Neptune ran towards the fallen Aquarius. Everybody stood stunned at what they saw. Could it be? They all were brought back to reality when Demeter screamed.

- "Neptune!" - Demeter's cry of horror broke the silence. Pharaoh 90, who had been equally surprised, had shot a ball of energy towards the small green-haired princess.

The next moments happened in slow motion. Neptune, with vacant eyes, kneeled in front of her father. After verifying his breathing, she reached towards the Submarine Mirror.

- "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" -

A massive shield surrounded the wide-eyed Royals and Representatives. The ball of energy melted upon contact. Furious, Pharaoh 90, slashed with its left claw. The massive claw smashed against the projected energy and… exploded. Shrieking in pain, Pharaoh 90 held its arm against its body, commencing its regeneration.

* * *

Aquarius watched marveled. Pharaoh 90's shriek had woken him. He could not believe, nor understand what his daughter was doing. She had been able to use the artifact in a way he had not been able to.

He risked a glance towards himself. All of his wounds had stopped bleeding, even his severed arm. He surely was not healed, as his body hurt like hell. Yet he knew that this miracle was the work of his little princess.

- (Neptune… do not tell me you are… that you also are…?)

Suddenly, Neptune's outburst of energy stopped. The little girl fell backwards, drained of energy, and unconscious. Had she been aware of her actions? Or had she acted upon instinct?

Aquarius caught the small girl with his left arm. Demeter was at his side in less than a second, crying in joy, for him, and in despair for the little one. She understood what lied ahead of the little one. She needed to protect her… at least until her time came. Demeter reached towards the mirror, and felt her hand burn.

- "Ahh!... It… it burnt me!... How can she hold it without burning herself?" - Demeter asked.

Reaching towards the mirror, Aquarius was also burned. His eyes went wide with understanding. - "It has chosen her… I… I think no one, but her, will be able to touch that mirror ever again…" - (The Silence Glaive… could it have chosen its owner already… or is there another reason why you can not touch it Thanatos?)

- "You… dared… to… HURT ME?" - Pharaoh 90's hatred remark chilled their bones. The demon had stopped its attacks while regenerating. And everyone had been too absorbed into their own worlds, about what they just witnessed, to have taking advantage of the situation and escape. They were doomed… or rather they thought.

- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

- Palace Grounds -

- "FLAME ERUPTION!" -

- "THUNDERWAVE!" -

- "LIGHT PILLAR!" -

- "DIAMOND DUST!" -

The Asteroid Senshi summoned their powers to try and free themselves from the lake of Youmas. The impact on them had been terrible. They were thrown from side to side, as if a hurricane had hit them.

The lake of creatures opened, trying to escape from the unleashed attacks. A circle was opened in the red-fluid swamp. The creatures still surrounded the four tired girls. They stood there, heavy panting, and with their body soaked in red fluid, dripping from them.

- "Damn… it…" - Vesta said between heavy breaths.

- "Where… are we…?" - Pallas asked, having lost visual of the Palace.

Glancing around, the girl's hearts sank. They were at the outskirts of a town. Which one? They did not have a chance to verify it. They only knew they were too far away from the Palace. The wave of demons had thrown them far from the Palace.

- "Ghh…" - Ceres complained, while holding her left side.

- "We do not have time to waste with this bastards…." - Juno exclaimed while gathering her power. - "THUNDER ARROW!" - Soon her sisters joined, with their own arrows.

* * *

- Back at the Council Room -

Selene's invocation of the Silver Crystal sent the debris above her and her companions, flying. Near Selene were Diana and Ishtar, who were holding an unconscious Aphrodite. The three of them were scratched, and their robes were stained in blood. King Apollo stood to the Supreme Queen's right, supporting Ren, who got injured while using his body to protect Selene, thus the Supreme Queen was the only one that escaped unhurt.

Selene glanced around the room. Her gaze met with her daughter's, which were filled with tears of relief. Marie was checking her husband, while Pluto lied knocked out in Selenity's lap. To the other side of the room she saw her fellow Royals. An arm-less Aquarius was hugging his daughter near. Upon the sight of the destruction, anger flashed in the usual calm Queen's gaze.

- "How dare you…" - Selene whispered.

- "Say anything… woman?" - Pharaoh 90 smirked, showing a mouth full of sharp fangs. Forgetting about the victims he had been targeting, mainly Demando, he centered his attention to Selene, and the power he desired.

- "Apollo…" - Selene spoke to the Ten'ousei King, without turning around. - "Take everyone away. I will deal with this beast… this youma… this… Remnant."

- "But… Selene!" - Apollo tried to reason with her. He wanted to help her battling the massive creature.

- "No Apollo… please take them." - Risking a few seconds, Selene touched his unconscious husband's cheek.

- "Yes… be safe." - Apollo dragged Ren away, helped by Ishtar, while Diana took Aphrodite. Apollo nodded towards Thanatos, who dragged Chrono. Marie had to persuade Selenity of following her, arguing that she needed help with Pluto. The group advanced towards the other Royals and Representatives that still remained in the hall. Many had been killed, and many others had escaped already.

Pharaoh 90 stood still while the group moved away. He was watching Selene while drooling. He lusted the power she had. He desired to have that power. The Remnant still could not understand how that little stone held such power, but she wanted it nevertheless. He did not care if Wiseman also wanted it, he was here and Wiseman was not. The power would be his. Selene's angry gaze only made him laugh.

- "How noble… but they die anyway when I get the power…" - The creature exclaimed.

- "I would not allow you to do so…" - Selene exclaimed.

* * *

- "Father!" - Princes Uranus cried in Apollo's chest, while shed tears of joy, upon seeing him alive.

- "I am here now my little princess… do not cry…" - Apollo said. He glanced at the group in front of him. Selenity had taken care of her father by now. Clearing his voice he spoke to the rest. - "We need to open a path between the rocks. All men help me move them." - He received a nod from everybody, except the Terran King. "Aquarius, you rest my friend." - Apollo added, upon seeing the Kaiousei King stand up.

- "Why does he get to rest?" - The Terran King spat.

- "You fool! Was your life not saved by Aquarius a moment ago? He lost an arm helping all of us, including you!" - Zeus roared. He was about to take the Terran Lord by the front of his shirt, but Apollo stopped him.

- "Please Zeus… all of us have had a bad day. Let it slip. We need to cooperate to escape." - Zeus nodded at Apollo's words. - "And I told you to rest Aquarius!" -

- "There is no way I am not helping old friend. Besides, I want to live long enough to witness my little girl's destiny" - Aquarius said.

- "Huh? What do you mean?" - Apollo wondered.

- "I will tell you later. I will only say this now… the Submarine Mirror chose its master" - Aquarius said.

- "You mean?" - Apollo looked shocked.

- "Later ok?" - Aquarius said.

Apollo and Aquarius joined Zeus, Nabu, Hades, Ishtar and Thanatos, who all were already working alongside several representatives. Their Queens tended to the injured. Everybody was helping somehow, except… the Terrans.

- "Hey! Get over here and help us." - Hades shouted to the Terran King.

- "Work like a peon? You crazy?" - The Terran Lord spat.

- "If you want to live then help!" - Hades was furious, thus reaching for his sword.

- "You are all barbaric. What a fine mess we all are. All because that stupid so-called Queen decided to create more of her 'soldiers'. " - He spat.

Hades was stunned at his words. Everybody was. He glanced towards Selenity, who had stopped tending her father, and had clenched her fists. She was about to retort his words when someone else beat her.

- "HOW DARE YOU?" - Apollo shouted.

Before anyone could do anything, Apollo had punched the Terran Lord, sending him to the floor. The man coughed, and a pair of teeth fell, alongside blood. Holding his mouth, he sent a murderous look at him.

- "You… beast, do you want to go to war? Respect me!" - He spat.

- "Respect? Respect? What do YOU know about respect?" - He drew the Space Sword and pointed it to his throat. - "Do not menace me Terran..." - Apollo said between clenched teeth. - "Do not talk about war… because your words against her majesty CAN send the whole Council against you. I care not about positions between us, but one: Selene's position. She is OUR Queen, and you shall respect her!"

An explosion of power took everybody's attention away from what had happened.

* * *

- With the Asteroid Senshi -

The quadruplets continued destroying Youma after Youma. They tried escaping once more, but the creatures had created another Tsunami, that almost took them ever more far away. At least they were able to stand their ground this time, but the blow that taken a lot out of them.

* * *

- While Apollo and the rest tried to escape -

- "You will not let me…?" - The Remnant laughed. "Try me…"

Selene glanced at the creature. It disgusted her. Its ripped skin resembled a human whose skin had been badly burnt. Its eyes were horrible, and reflected pure evil.

- "What is your purpose? Where do you come from? Were you the one that sent those Youma's at Janus? What are you?" - Selene asked. She needed to gather some time, to allow the others to escape.

Pharaoh 90's right eye twitched. He was surely confused by the number of questions. Therefore the massive creature was just able to retort with a clumsy… "Huh?"

If the situation had not been so serious Selene could have sweatdropped. Was the creature stupid? It really seemed like it to her.

- "I… not answer… I will kill!" - Pharaoh 90 gathered power in his mouth, and spat it towards Selene. The energy impacted where she stood, and created an explosion.

When the dust dissipated, an energy field was visible. Selene had been able to create it, but not in time. Her left shoulder had a nasty cut, and blood was slowly dripping through her back and left arm, staining red her dress.

- (Ugh… so much for gaining time… the others are still here, but I can not lose any more time…) - Selene thought.

The creature grinned at what it had done. The woman held a lot of power, but she clearly did not know how to use it, or she would have attacked by now. Or at least it thought.

Selene, gathering all her might, unleashed the greatest amount of power she could summon. - "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" -

The massive blast of energy took the Remnant by surprise.

* * *

- Nephrenia's Room -

- (Mother… she is using the Crystal… Mother… help me… I can not… move…)

* * *

- Far from the Palace -

- "The Queen… she is using the Crystal!" - Vesta shouted.

- "Damn it to hell! Just die already!" - Juno shrieked, while destroying more Youmas. - "We need to go to the Palace!"

- "DIAMOND DUST!" - Pallas froze a dozen more Youmas.

- "Ugh…" (Please be safe... Queen… King… Selenity… Nephrenia) - Ceres thought.

* * *

- Council Hall -

- "Heheh… Is that all?" - Pharaoh 90 mocked.

- (It can not be… please Silver Crystal… I need more power…) - Selene thought, while closing her eyes, and draining herself.

- "Hah!" - Pharaoh 90 increased its power wave, sending debris flying. Selene's hair was blowing, with the wind created by the power.

- (Please…) - Suddenly, Selene felt strong arms around her waist. Opening her eyes she glanced at her husband. - "REN! What are you doing here? Go back!"

- "I will… not… go back… Selene… I heard your… pleads… I am here… to help you…" - Ren said, while smiling at her. - "Let us… defeat that monster… together. I am your… Knight after all."

Selene's eyes misted in her own tears. The love she felt for Ren encouraged her to keep on.

* * *

- "Father?" - Selenity shrieked.

- "What? When did he?" - Thanatos exclaimed. No one had noticed when Ren had woken up. Not even when he had moved so fast. All of them watched as the combined power of Selene and Ren turned the tides in their favor.

* * *

- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" - Selene shouted. - (I can do anything… I can save them all… Ren… your love keeps me going)

Pharaoh 90's power wave was being pushed back by Selene and Ren's. He looked worried, as the power approached its face. Suddenly his expression changed, chilling everybody. It changed from desperation to mocking.

- "Is that… all you can do?"

A massive amount of energy was unleashed from the beast. It was at least ten times stronger than the last wave. Taking the Supreme Queen and King by surprise, the blast cracked their defenses and sent them flying. Ren took the blast first, trying to protect Selene, and thus he died instantly.

- (I… failed? No… I can not allow the Crystal to fall in its claws… I…) - Selene thought while flying backwards.

A scene flashed in Selene's mind. She saw the shadow silhouette of a silvery-blond girl. The girl had beautiful long and white wings in her back. In her shadowed face, a golden crescent moon flashed. And in her hands she braided a flower-shaped silver stone. The Silver Crystal.

- (I see… I am not the true owner… of the Crystal…until the heir is born… please protect the Silver Crystal… my daughter… Selenity…) - Those were the last thoughts of Selene, as she fell dead.

* * *

- With Nephrenia -

- "MOTHER!" - Two young girls shrieked at the same time. Both Selenity and Nephrenia screamed, while tears fell from their eyes. Both girls had different reactions.

While Selenity's golden crescent moon flashed more than ever, Nephrenia's mark broke into three embedded crescent moons, two silvery and one golden.

Nephrenia's aura changed, breaking whatever was holding her back. Without thinking it twice, she ran out of her chamber, leaving a wildered Wiseman behind.

* * *

- At the same time, with the Asteroid Senshi -

The four girls stopped. They could not believe what they just felt. It had to be a dream… no… a nightmare. It could not have happened.

- "No… tell me it is a lie…" - Vesta said, while tears freely fell from her eyes.

- "No… no… no…" - Pallas, fell in her knees, clutching her head between her hands.

- "Oh lord…." - Ceres stood shocked.

- "IT IS A LIE!" - Juno shrieked, while viciously striking the Youmas.

Juno's pained shriek brought her sisters back from their shock. The last of the Youma's were approaching them.

- "FLAME ERUPTION!"

- "DIAMOND DUST!"

- "LIGHT PLASMA!"

- "THUNDERWAVE!"

Their powers roared more than ever, finishing the Daimon army at last. Pushing themselves to their limits, they flew towards the Palace, ready to give their lives, in order to save Selenity and Nephrenia. They would do it for their fallen Queen.

* * *

- With Selenity -

Her shriek was full of grief. The present could feel her grief. They were grieving. They could not believe what they witnessed. Their savior… the one that defeated Aisu… defeated.

- "It is a lie…" - Selenity heard Pluto whimper. It seems the girl had been awoken by the surge of power.

The White Lunarian princess glanced at the holographic device, which had remained working all this time, and saw the Asteroid Senshi finally finish their enemies. She sensed their pained souls. She could also feel her sister's grief. She was approaching the hall.

What was happening to her? Before her shriek she could not feel others like this. She noticed the others watching her, gawking. Her forehead burned. What was going on?

- (It is your time…) - A voice in her mind spoke.

- (Mother?) - Selenity's eyes widened.

Suddenly Selenity found the world around her stopping. Everything went gray. A light flashed above her mother's body. A silvery shadow manifested. Her mother's soul.

- (Selenity… I need you to take the Silver Crystal… protect it… until the true heir is born)

- (True heir? What do you mean? Why did you have to die?)

- (It was… destiny my child. Please… take the Crystal. Save everybody. Protect the Crystal and… live on. Always remember that I love you with all my heart. You father also loves you that much. Tell Nephrenia we love her as well… somehow I can not contact her… Tell Phoebe to be happy. Tell the quadruplets, my other daughters, I love them as my own)

- (I… I will… I will miss you a lot mother…)

- (I will miss you too… now… take the Crystal)

Selene's shadow handed the Crystal to her daughter, and then disappeared.

- (I will not fail you…) -

The world came back to life around Selenity. Her words took everybody by surprise, even the Remnant. This words especially shocked Nephrenia, who had just arrived.

- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

- Nephrenia's Room -

- "Impossible!" - Wiseman was shocked. How did the White Lunarian princess got hold of the Crystal? When had it happened? But then… Wiseman thought this could be beneficial to itself.

- (Her power is amazing… her mother does not compare… she can defeat that troublesome Remnant… and when she is powerless I could take the Crystal for myself…) - The cloaked Remnant thought.

Lifting its arm, the cloak slipped, revealing a gray bony hand. Gathering its power, the Remnant summoned a black Youma. The creature's body resembled a human shadow that had stood from the ground. Its long arms reached to its knees, and seemed to hold great power. It had deadly looking claws in both hands. In its back it had four gray wings that, when watched from the back, resembled a big X. It did not have a nose nor eyes. It did had a mouth, which was smiling like a jester, showing its fangs.

- "Go… my Droid…"

* * *

- With the Asteroid Senshi -

- "You felt that?" - Pallas asked, wide-eyed.

- "Such power… could it be?" - Vesta stated, shocked.

- "Did she had that much power?" - Ceres asked.

- "Awesome…" - Juno stated.

The four girls, upon feeling the massive release of energy had stopped for a moment. After regaining their senses, they continued their path, speeding their pace. The Tsunami of Youmas had taken them too far away, so even a top speed they would take a while to arrive at the Palace.

* * *

- The Council Room -

Selenity's power was overwhelming. Everybody was stunned once more, (too many times for a single day). First a meeting, then an invasion, followed by the creature that called itself a Remnant, Pharaoh 90, the Queen's sacrifice and now this. Extreme power none of them had felt before. Her power was at least ten times bigger than Selene's.

- "Gaaah!" - Pharaoh 90 shrieked in pain. - (It can not be… so much power…it has to be mine!) - The superior youma concentrated all its power in maintaining its defenses. It would not lose against a little girl. It would resist, and when the girl drained all of her power it would strike and kill her. If it was not that hard to maintain the shield…

- "Creature of darkness…" - Selenity spoke, calmly. Pharaoh 90's sight meet hers.

- "You… can… not… kill me!" - The creature roared.

- "You are right… I can not" - Selenity stated, earning gasps from all the Royals and Representatives behind her.

- "So… you… admit defeat?... Hand me… the stone…" - The creature tried to mock, hiding its struggles.

- "Never" - Selenity stated, and then with a hard gaze added. - "I can not kill you… therefore I shall banish you for eternity"

- "What?" - The creature felt fear for the first time. Pharaoh 90 learned to be afraid.

- "I will confine you… to an eternal prison in a small dimension… where nothing will exist but you… a place where nothing will fit, but you." - The White Lunarian princess stated.

- "You… do not have… the power for… that" -

- "I am ready to use all of my energy… to defeat you! To protect this Kingdom my parents loved!" - Selenity shouted. - "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER! CONFINE THIS DEMON FOR ETERNITY!" -

Pharaoh 90's shields broke. He started to feel the space around itself ripping apart. The atmosphere around it started to fade away. Nothingness was spreading around it, engulfing it.

- (No… no… NO!) - The Remnant frantically shouted in its own mind. - (I can not be defeated like this… I not… allow it…)

The demon concentrated its power once more, but it was not trying to defend itself… nor it was trying to attack Selenity. No… it knew that he had lost. It knew it would be condemned to that eternal prison… if he did not act now. Roaring for the last time, in this dimension, for the coming millennia, Pharaoh 90 used its power to rip a part of itself from its back…

- (Go… and get… power…) - A shadow managed to escape the dimensional rip, being thrown away, from the rips suctioning force, by all the power Pharaoh 90 could unleash. - (Get… power… my precious… Nine…) - And the Remnant was no more.

* * *

- With Nephrenia -

- (Why… why did the Crystal go to her and not me…? I too… have power… I felt it a moment ago… so WHY!) - Nephrenia shouted in her mind.

Her beautiful features were obscured by her rage. She looked jealous. Without a second glance, and without even approaching her just killed parents, Nephrenia turn around and ran way.

* * *

- With Selenity -

The Supreme Princess fell in her knees, panting. She had done it. She had defeated the blasted demon. She had avenged her parents. She had protected her kingdom… and those she loved that still lived. She clutched the Crystal near her heart and exclaimed.

- "Mother… I will keep my promise… I will take care of the Kingdom… and the Crystal…"

Selenity started falling backwards, but was caught by strong arms. Turning her head slowly she saw King Thanatos. And a second later, Pluto was at her side, checking her.

- "Princess… Princess… are you okay?" - Pluto asked, crying. She was, after all, still a nine year old girl.

- "I am fine Pluto… I just need to rest" - The girl exclaimed.

- "Princess… Selenity… I… I… please forgive me… I could not…" - Pluto was interrupted by Selenity's hug.

- "Shh… it is not your fault… you did your best… my mother knew it. She gave her life for us… so… do not be sad…" - Selenity said, while her eyes started to close. She suddenly stopped moving.

- "Princess!" - Everybody shouted, except the Terrans.

- "Do not worry. She is only asleep." - Thanatos spoke, while holding the young princess in the floor. Aphrodite and Hera were instantly at her side, checking her, along with Pluto.

The group shared silence. They were silently praying for Ren and Selene's soul. They had given their life to protect theirs. They still could not understand what had happened. The battle had happened to fast. Just three hours ago they were discussing diverse matters with the Queen herself. And now she was gone. Those that had not understood or witnessed Aisu's terror now could understand it well, because they had felt true horror themselves. Silence was broke by unexpected words.

- "So… she did not have that much power at the end… I knew we should not have followed her" - The Terran King spat. Many angry shouts of "How dare you!" responded to the Terran Lord's words.

- "I dare because it is the truth! She put our lives in danger by summoning us and having no defense! Where were her supposed powerful Senshis? Playing with Youmas or unconscious. This is the result of separating from our government! Terra should have ruled, and not her!" - The man was clearly speaking his mind, yet none shared his thoughts. Not even the Representatives that once shared the same ideals.

- "You idiotic selfish bastard!" - Chrono shouted. - "Why could you not have died instead of them!" Many gasped at the words, but clearly felt the same way.

- "Careful Chrono… speak that way to me again… and you will suffer… with that woman's death, Terra will clearly rise again to the Supreme Throne."

- "You fool!. Do you forget Princess Selenity?" - Zeus spoke.

- "That girl does not have what it takes to rule! I do!" - The lord of Terrans spat.

For the second time in less than half an hour, Apollo's fist met the Terran Lord's mouth. The man fell to the floor alone. His Queen had already left him behind. Her thoughts, before leaving, were about how his foolish husband had finally lost it. She had to get away, before he made enemies of the full Council.

- "Speak of her like again… and I will kill you." - Apollo dared, while pressing the Space Sword to the Terran King. - "Princess Selenity… no… QUEEN Selenity is your ruler."

- "Queen? That girl? She can not be queen!" - The Terran lord exclaimed, fuming with rage, and trembling cowardly.

- "She holds the Crystal… she just saved us from that Remnant… she is Ren and Selene's heir… therefore… she is our new Queen." - Apollo spoke calmly. When he finished everyone roared their approval. Selenity was the new queen. Apollo withdrew his sword, and backed away, approaching the sleeping girl, their new Queen.

- "You will pay for this Apollo… remember it!" - The Terran King menaced, while walking backwards. He was able to see everyone's shocked faces, believing it had been due to his words, before his life brutally ended.

Wiseman's dark Youma arrived, and sliced the Terran Lord in half.

* * *

- "Kikikikiki…" - The Droid laughed, while licking the blood in its claws.

- "This is not happening… another one?" - Ishtar of Kinsei spoke.

- "DEAD SCREAM!" - Sailor Pluto unleashed her deadly attack at the creature, which winced in pain.

- "Kikikikiki…" - The Youma advanced towards the unconscious Selenity, not caring about the wound inflicted by Pluto.

- "It wants Selenity!" - Pluto screamed. - "Take her away!"

Thanatos lifted the young girl in his arms and ran. Everybody else had ran away, either to protect their children, for their own lives, of to give Pluto enough space to battle the creature.

- (Damn… did that Pharaoh had more youmas? Have they started to move on their own due to the loss of their master?) - Pluto thought, as she unleashed another attack.

- "Kikikikiki..." - The Youma still laughed. Bending its knees, it jumped over Pluto, and ran towards Thanatos and Selenity.

- "No!" - Pluto shrieked. She had distracted for a few seconds, and the Youma had taken advantage.

- "You will not touch her!" - Apollo shouted, while blocking the Youma's attack with the Space Sword. The creature shrieked in pain, as its claw bleed. Apollo tried to swing the Space Sword towards its neck, but failed when the creature's wings stopped him.

- (What? Those wings are too strong… how? Even the claw bleed and…) - Apollo was broken out of his thoughts when the Droid kicked him in the chest, sending him flying away. The sword flied in circles in the opposite direction.

The creature, forgetting its target for a moment, stood over Apollo, ready to strike his heart. The man had to die, as he had dared to hurt it. The green-haired female had to die as well… but he would go first. The creature rose its claw. Pluto ran towards them. She could not fire her attack, because, in her current position, if the creature moved she would hit Apollo. Before she reached the creature, the beast unleashed its swing.

- "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The creature shrieked in pain as two of its four wings fell limp to the floor. Apollo watched, wide eyed, as his daughter, Uranus, fell to the floor unconscious. He could not believe what had just happened. His baby had used the Space Sword in a way he had not been able to do. Apollo saw a faint dark blue glow in the girl's forehead: Three horizontal lines, joined by a vertical one in their center, and a circle under the center horizontal line.

- (How…? Aquarius… were you referring to something like this?) - Apollo tought.

- "Kikikikiki…!" - The creature turned its angry gaze towards the young girl, who by now was in the arms of her mother.

- "NO!" - Apollo screamed.

- "CHRONOS TYPHOON!" - Sailor Pluto unleashed a small, yet powerful tornado towards the creature, which roared in pain, as it felt as if a void had sucked it.

- "AMAZONS JUNGLE ARROW!" -

With a final shriek, the Droid exploded in dust, leaving only a dark crystal behind, which shattered and dissolved in dust as well.

The Royals and Representatives turned around and glanced at the beaten and bloody quadruplets. They had bruises all over their bodies, and their suits were torn in several places.

Without sharing a glance with any of the present, the quadruplets walked towards the dead bodies of their King and Queen… the bodies of those they loved as adoptive parents.

Watching their limp bodies in the cold floor, the four girls fell in their knees and started to sob. Vesta held her hands over her eyes, as she sobbed hard. Juno was punching the floor, while her tears washed her stained face. Pallas was crying while holding her knees. Ceres was not making any sound… her tears just fell, while she hugged herself, and stared at their dead bodies.

The scene broke everybody's heart even more. They knew the Asteroid Senshi held a strong devotion to the Supreme Queen and King, but this was more than devotion or loyalty. It was deep love…

Phoebe was also crying her heart out. She had remained in shock ever since she saw her sister falling. Seeing the quadruplets brake down had been what caused her own tears to finally flow. Theos approached her, and hugged her. Phoebe just sobbed in his chest.

* * *

Selenity regained consciousness. She glanced around and saw her friends… no… her sisters crying over her mother's dead body. Weak as she was, she could not leave them like that.

- " Thanatos… put me down" - Selenity exclaimed.

The Lord of Dosei was surprised. He expected the girl to remain asleep for several days. Yet she had awaken just a few minutes after she drained her newly found powers. To Thanatos, it showed how much resolve the young girl had to help those that needed her. And the Asteroid Senshi needed her right now. - (She will be a great Queen…) -

Selenity walked towards the girls. Kneeling behind Vesta, she hugged her and whispered. - "Shh… it is okay Ves… everything will be fine…" - She whispered in Vesta's ear.

Vesta was surprised, and opened her eyes to stare directly at her friend's. - "Selenity… we… I… I failed you I…"

- "Shh… do not worry… you did your best." - Pallas, Juno and Ceres were watching them by now. - "Come here Paru, Jun, Ceru…" - Selenity motioned for them to approach. A few moments later, she was hugging the four at the same time. The quadruplets were resting their heads, either in her chest or in her lap.

- "Mother loved you with all her heart… never forget that. You did not fail her. She was… is very proud of you four." - Selenity said.

- "But…" - Pallas started.

- "No buts… you four were daughters to her… never forget it… and thus… you four are… my sisters" - Selenity exclaimed, earning more tears from the girls, which remained hugging her.

Marie and Chrono were hugging Pluto, watching the scene. Pluto was openly crying. Her respect for Selenity already was great… yet it grew even more.

- (She will be a great queen…) - Were the thoughts of everybody present.

* * *

- With Nephrenia -

- (Why… why did it choose her and not me? WHY?). - In her rage… the young girl ran away from the Palace. Where was she heading? She did not know… she just did not want to be around anymore.

* * *

- With Wiseman -

- (That girl will be more troublesome than her mother… I must speed up my plans… Crystal still needs to gain more knowledge before I take over him… soon I will be the one that holds the Silvery Crystal…)

* * *

- Dosei -

An unsuspecting Queen Demona was rubbing her belly. She smiled while thinking about the soon to be born girl that was growing inside of her. She wanted so badly to hug the girl in her arms. Thanatos and her were so excited about her. They had already chosen a name for her. Her name was going to be… Saturn.

Demona fell asleep, while happily thinking about her daughter. In her asleep and relaxed form, she never saw a shadow approaching her. The shadow surrounded her belly in a second, making it blow for just a moment, before it disappeared.

* * *

Glossary:

Flame Eruption: Increasing her body temperature, Vesta is able to set the gas elements, surrounding her, in fire. This performance somehow resembles a volcano erupting, as it happens with great force as well.

Submarine Reflection: A powerful double technique, both a defensive and offensive move. Neptune used this, while in trance state, upon first touching the Submarine Mirror.

Space Sword Blaster: A wave of power advances towards the enemy, slicing everything in its path, whether it is the land or even the wind.

Chronos Typhoon: A small, yet powerful tornado formed which sucks its enemy towards the void in its core.

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon and her characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi.


	9. Chapter 08 Separate Ways

**Moon Chapter 8 - Separate Ways**

The news about the events in the White Moon spread throughout the full system in just a few hours. Everywhere you looked you could see people shocked, crying or mourning about the deaths of the Supreme Queen and King. Victory against this superior Youma, who had labeled itself as 'Remnant', had been a bitter one.

Apart from the Supreme Rulers murders, forty of the one hundred and fifty-five Representatives were killed by the Remnants attack. Twenty-three were from Mokusei, twelve from Dosei and four from Kaiousei. All of them were killed from the same blast. The last murder was the most commented among the forty, the Red Moon Representative's assassination. Pearl's murder. Everybody was shocked to hear how she died, crushed personally by the Remnant.

The Royal Guard stationed at the Silver Palace, before the invasion, had over four hundred soldiers. The guards were defending the palace with all their might, without losing any of their numbers, assisted by the Asteroid Senshi. But they got distracted as soon as Pharaoh 90 crashed into the palace. Their distraction had cost the lives of one hundred and ninety-five of them.

During the invasion, several Youmas broke ranks and attacked civilians. At least sixty-three civilians were killed or eaten alive by the invaders. Most of them were on the path of the advancing army. Several hundred injured managed to survive at the end.

There was one last death that day on the Silver Palace. One that most did not mourn. The death of the Terran Lord. His body was sliced in half by the last Youma in the invasion. Few, aside from the Terrans mourned that death.

In total, two hundred and ninety-six died that day. A small number, considering that the invading army had had several thousands in number. The Sailor Senshi and Princess Selenity had stopped a greater tragedy.

Aside from all the killed, another tragedy fell upon Selenity. Her sister, Princess Nephrenia, disappeared that very same day. No one could find her. No one knew where she went, or what happened to her.

Many events happened after that day. Many lives changed. Many decisions were taken. Several more tragedies followed. Many unique stories unfolded. And this is where we will see them.

* * *

- Suisei, Marina Castle -

Several weeks had passed since the events at the Silver Palace. King Nabu was currently resting in his favorite couch in the Royal Chamber. He was drinking a glass of hot sake, while glancing at the embers at the fireplace in front of him. He looked tired and restless. The following weeks since the invasion had been hectic. A funeral, a coronation, a disappearance and a guest were just a few things in his mind.

- "Thinking about what happened again dear?" - A voice Nabu recognized as his wife, Queen Koori, said.

Nabu glanced behind his couch and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife. Koori had long blue hair, that reached all the way to her waist, and the most amazing blue eyes Nabu had ever seen. Her eyes had captivated him the first time he saw them, a long night ago, when her parents had attended a meeting with his. Her smooth white skin glowed with the reflection of the ambers.

- "Just a little dear. So much happened this days, it seems a dream… or rather a nightmare in several parts." - Nabu said. He gulped the last of his hot sake, stood up, and proceeded towards his wife, enveloping her in a hug. Nabu was at least four inches - ten centimeters taller that his wife, thus she rested her forehead in his chest. Nabu's hair color was a mixture between clear blue and gray, and his eye's pupils were so black one could get lost on them, one of the features that had captivated Koori.

- "I know… I know" - She silently replied.

After lightly kissing his wife, Nabu broke the hug and proceeded towards the glass door of his balcony. He did not open the door though, as a snowstorm was currently taking place. Suisei was, in fact, a mystery for the system, even for its own inhabitants. How was it possible that the nearest planet to the Sun was also one of the coldest? Could it have been a natural defense against the immense heat of the sun? Not even the best scientists had been able to answer that. Even though Nabu had lived his full life in a cold atmosphere, he still could not get used to constant coldness and enjoyed hot drinks and sitting in front of a fireplace, especially if he was hugging his wife.

Glancing through the window, Nabu saw an image worthy of a piece of art. He saw children playing in the snow, despite the cold. Marina Castle, contrary to other planet's castles, was at the center of the biggest town in Suisei. The Ice Capitol currently glowed, thanks to the combination of the artificial light and the snow which covered streets and buildings. Currently it was the twenty-second system-day of the Suisei night. Day and night in Suisei took fifty-eight days to complete, based on the official metric.

- "So… how is our guest fairing?" - Nabu asked, while turning around and resting his back to the wall.

- "Ahh…" - Koori sighed - "No matter what Hermes or I try, she keeps training non stop. Only because I know she has great affinity and tolerance to ice, I do not worry about her, training in those icy winds in that mini skirt and short sleeve suit. But that does not mean I do not worry she would fall unconscious due to exhaustion. I keep telling Hermes to watch over her, but sometimes he would not listen.

- "Well… our dear son is kind of hocked with Lady Aoi, is he not?" - Nabu grinned.

- "Well yes but…" - Koori tried to argue.

- "No buts dear. I know the look in his eyes. It is the same look I had when I started courting you." - Nabu grinned.

- "Oh all right… I just think he is a bit young…" - The Suisei Queen said.

- "Nonsense. He will be sixteen soon. In a few years he will be of enough age to succeed me in the throne. And I think Aoi would be good for him" - The man said.

- "Yeah…" - Koori sat in the royal bed. - "But anyway… we were not talking about them. We were talking about Pallas"

_- FLASHBACK -_

_The new Supreme Queen's coronation ceremony had ended. No party was held, to respect the just deceased, which included the previous Queen. After wishing their luck to Selenity, the Royals of Suisei, Nabu, Koori and Hermes proceeded to head back towards their planet. Before leaving the castle, they were stopped by Princess Pallas._

_- "Your majesties" - Pallas bowed._

_- "Princess, please, do not bow…" - Koori started to say, but was cut off._

_- "Please do not call me that… I have not earned that title. I am unworthy."- Pallas said, lowering her gaze._

_- "Paru… what are you saying?" - Hermes asked, puzzled by her words._

_- "Unworthy? What makes you believe that?" - Nabu asked, curious._

_Without raising her head, Pallas answered. - "I have failed my mission. I was unable to protect the deceased Queen and King, who I loved as my own parents, I was unable to help Selenity in battle, and I was unable to find Nephrenia…" - Pallas was crying by now._

_Mother instincts made Koori approach the girl, and give her a hug, while she cried her heart out. When Pallas had calmed down, she broke the hug, blushing furiously._

_- "Sorry I…" - Pallas started to say._

_- "Do not worry Princess. Crying helps. It is not good to keep our feelings hidden._

_- "I… thanks…" - Pallas said. - (Ceres said the same thing… crying does help…)_

_- "But I still believe you are worthy of your title. If it had not been for you, and your sisters assistance, none of us would be here today. You saved Hermes life, back when he was a small child, from those rogue cadets. You have saved thousands. Selene was very proud of you never forget that." - Koori said._

_- "What my wife said is correct Princess. We do owe you a lot, so please do not think lowly of yourself." - Nabu stated._

_- "Yeah Paru!" - Hermes grinned._

_- "…" - Pallas was speechless. Gathering her guts, she decided to ask. - "Then… if you say you owe me…please forgive my selfishness…"_

_The Royals of Suisei were puzzled by her words. Nabu never would have believed any of the Asteroid Senshi to ask something back, for their deeds. Sure, they deserved it, but it was a surprise anyway._

_- "Let me come with you…" - Pallas said, shocking the Suisei Royals._

_- "Huh?" - Hermes dumbfounded said._

_- "Come… with us?" - Koori said. Nabu was speechless. - "Why?" - The Suisei Queen asked._

_- "My power… is not enough… I need to train myself more. And the best place to do my training would be where my element is dominant. Suisei, the Icy Planet."_

_- "Does Selenity… no… the Queen know about this?" - Hermes asked._

_- "Yes… I already have asked her permission to leave, before this ceremony had begun." - Pallas said, ashamed for not asking them before._

_- "Then I see no problem." - Nabu said. Pallas raised her eyes for the first time, wide-eyed._

_- "Is it… alright?" - The blue-haired Senshi asked._

_- "Of course!. We would be honored to help you anyway we can. You can stay at Marina Castle as well!" - Nabu said._

_- "I… was going to ask you permission for that… you are too kind to me… I feel like I am abusing… I just wanted to train in your lands… but Selenity wanted me to ask you to let me stay at your Palace as well…" - Pallas said, blushing and lowering her gaze._

_- "Nonsense. You are not abusing, and you are staying with us, no argues." - Koori said, while approaching and hugging the girl once more._

_- "I… thank you…" - Pallas closed her eyes._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "Pallas is very capable of taking care of herself. She is a very responsible young lady. And a very powerful one I must add."

- "She plans on going to the caverns at Caloris Basin." - Koori said.

- "She… what?" - Nabu was shocked. - "But that place is a labyrinth!"

- "I know that. But she will not listen. She says it is necessary for her training." - Koori said.

- "Then we need to trust her…" - The King said.

- "But…" - The Queen said.

- "I know how you feel. This few weeks with her with us made me understand why Selene loved her, and her sisters, and if they were her own daughters. But we need to trust her… she needs to overcome this by herself… so she can prove herself that she is indeed worthy of the title of Star Princess."

* * *

- Kinsei, Magellan Castle -

Aphrodite was walking alongside her Mother, Queen Diana, in the Royal Rose Gardens. The Princess kneeled in front of newly opened red roses and, carefully lifting them, smelled them. To the young Princess of Kinsei they smelled like heaven. A tear rolled through her cheek, the smell having her reminisce of the late Supreme Queen. She remembered the Queen loved to visit this gardens whenever she came to Kinsei. She also remembered playing with Selenity and Nephrenia in this very same gardens, ever since she was small.

So much had happened. The Supreme Queen died fighting for them. Selenity had been proclaimed the new ruler. And Nephrenia had gone missing. Even the Asteroid Senshi had separated and gone towards their own paths.

Aphrodite glanced towards her silent Mother and found her staring with blank eyes. The Kinsei Princess could easily know what she was thinking. The Supreme Queen, Selene, had been one of her best friends. Queen Diana used to proclaim she had been the one to unite Selene and Ren, both currently deceased.

- "Mother… can we take several dozens of this roses to the Queen's tomb?" - Aphrodite asked, bringing Diana back to reality.

- "… Yes… that would be lovely. Selene loved this roses. I think she would like that…" - Diana answered, her eyes filling with tears. She then hugged her daughter tightly.

At the distance, a man observed the two most important women in his life. His wife and daughter. King Ishtar worried at their state. Perhaps, from all the Royals in the system, both of them had been the most close to the late Queen and their daughters.

It was all the Youmas fault. Their existence was nothing more than a curse. A damn curse that some wicked superior power had to create. Ever since Aisu came that fateful day, they had been nothing more than a hindrance. Their system had worked a lot to be a peaceful one, to let them come and ruin everything. Their peace had been a tough one, with the Terrans being the most difficult to threat. Perhaps the only good thing that came from the Youmas arrival was the independence the system acquired from the Terrans.

The Terrans… speaking of them. What was going to happen now with the Blue Planet? Their King had been killed by the last Youma. He was a greedy man, no doubt, but he did not deserve such death.

Ishtar sighed. No use dwelling on what could have been or what could happen now. The only thing he could do was to be prepared. He made a decision. It was time for Kinsei to take a more direct approach in this.

- "Counselor." - The King spoke.

- "Yes your majesty?" - A middle age man, who had served as counselor to Diana's Father, the previous King, approached.

- "I need you to get in contact with two men, Salazar" - Ishtar ordered.

- "Of course. Who does your majesty wish to speak to?" - The man called Salazar asked.

- "Lord Theos and King Thanatos" - The King answered.

- "The Asteroid Representative and the Dosei King? Forgive my intrusion your majesty, but why do you need to speak to them?" - The counselor asked.

Ishtar did not take offense at the man's question. He was loyal and trustworthy. And his family had been serving the Royals of Kinsei since several generations ago.

- "I want Theos to check on our own soldiers. I want to propose the creation of more training facilities. And I need his assistance for that. The Silver Millennium lost a lot of good men, at the pawns of those creatures. They were outnumbered. I do not want to let that happen again." - The King stated.

- "Quite understandable. A good decision my King. And what about the Lord of Dosei?" - The man asked, curious.

- "I think it is time to ask Thanatos to create our own Artifact."

* * *

- Terra, Elysion Castle -

A young man in black formal robes was staring at the clouded stormy sky. The youth had short black hair, and deep black eyes. He sat, watching the rain pour, while humming a tune. His peace was broken by the sound of approaching horses. The sound made it clear they were coming at a high speed.

The young man glanced at the gates, and saw several soldiers, hastily, opening them, to allow entrance to the approaching carriage. The horse-pulled vehicle stopped abruptly, and from it a furious looking woman descended.

- (She is in a bad mood again. Wonder what the old man did this time…) - The young man, who was sixteen years old, thought - "Welcome back Mother. How was your trip to the White Moon?"

The woman, Queen of Terra, ignored the question of her son. Prince Hypnos was curious. What could have caused her Mother's bad mood? Surely it had to be his Father's fault. Her long dark hair was dishelved, and her black eyes showed great anger.

Hypnos sighed. He glanced towards the carriage, expecting his Father to come down. When he did not, Hypnos approached the vehicle. Seeing no one else inside he sighed again. - (Has he done something so bad that she left him behind?)

Looking towards his Mother, he saw her fiercely instructing some of the royal counselors. The Terran Prince could not hear what she said, but he guessed it had to be something about him, as the counselors turned their sights towards him, wide-eyed.

- "Hypnos. Come here. Now." - The Terran Queen ordered.

- "Yes Mother? What do you need of me?" - The Prince said, lowering his sight in front of his Mother.

- "I have ordered the counselors to begin searching for a suitable bride for you" - The Queen said.

- "What? Why?" - The Prince asked, wide-eyed, but without lifting his gaze.

- "You will need a bride, after all I have also ordered them to begin your training, so you can succeed the throne of Terra" - She answered.

- "Succeed the throne? What do you mean? Has my Father done something so bad you want him to leave the throne? I see no reason for…" - He was stopped by her Mother's retort.

- "Your Father is dead" - She snapped.

- "WHAT?" - This time, Hypnos lifted his gaze, and stared at his Mother. - "De…Dead?... How?" -

- "Youmas…" - She bitterly answered.

- "And the Queen did not save him… its as he said… she is worthless and…" - He was cut off once more.

- "The Supreme Queen is also dead." - The Terran Queen said.

- "She… even more worthless… damn… we should have…" - Once more, he was cut off.

- "Mind your tongue young man! You will not harm this planet with the same ideals your Father held. Want to know what I saw over there? I saw the full system going against him, when he claimed he would have been a better ruler. The Queen and King had died already, battling the thing that called itself a Remnant. He was just about to declare war to Ten'ousei when another Youma killed him." - The Terran Mistress shouted.

Hypnos clenched his fists. She was right. If Terra was to rise above others they needed a different approach. They needed to win them over, not make them their enemies, as his Father had done. He needed to control himself. After both calmed down, Hypnos asked his Mother. - "So… the Silver Millennium is Ruler-less?"

- "It is… but I do not think it will be for long" - She answered.

- "What do you mean Mother?" - Hypnos was curious once more.

- "The Royal Princess… Selenity. She will surely be crowned Queen in a few days"

- "What? Only because she is the daughter of the previous Queen?"

- "No… she… she is more powerful than her Mother."

- "What?"

- "The Princess banished the Youma with her powers. Her power was… breath-taking… I am sure she will be crowned Queen. And she still has those five Senshis with her."

- "Where were those Senshis anyways?" - The Prince asked.

- "Battling an army of thousands. It was worst than when Aisu came. They too posses more power than we expected." - The Queen sighed. - "Enough of this. Go and prepare for your new training. I need to go to the Elysion Temple. I will ask Priest Helium for his assistance in your training."

* * *

- White Moon - White City -

Only a few hours have passed since the tragedy brought by Pharaoh 90. The un-natural clouds had already dissipated, and with it the White Moon's first rainstorm. The lands fell into darkness as Terra ascended and covered the Sun. The artificial lights illuminated gloomily the empty streets. News had spread already, everybody was mourning the Queen's death.

Vesta stood watching the emptiness of the streets from a rooftop. She was in her Senshi form, still with her face stained in her own tears. She had been looking for stray Youmas. Those who had broken ranks and never arrived at the Palace. Three slimy creatures had been found and destroyed by now. Closing her eyes she tried to sense more of them. Finding none, she decided it was time to go back, and confront reality.

She was about to begin her flight, but stopped herself at the last moment. Jumping at the street, she decided to run. Running would allow her to spend her energies, and perhaps have a good night sleep. That is what she truly needed. A good night sleep. But… was it an option? With her Queen… her Mother dead. Shaking her head, to try and clear her thoughts, she ran.

Halfway she felt Juno's presence. Stopping, she glanced upwards, and witnessed Juno descending. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her gloves were stained with blood. Vesta approached her sister and gave her a hug. Separating a bit, but without letting Juno go, Vesta glanced at her and rested her forehead against her sister's.

- "Alright there?" - The red-head asked.

- "I am fine. How about you? Found any Youmas?" - The green-haired answered.

- "Three of them in fact. Gave them hell." - Vesta tried to grin, but failed.

- "I found just one. The damn loser was not even worth it. After destroying it I had to go and punch down several trees to free my tension." - Juno answered. -

- "Jun! Let me see your hands. You are bleeding! I thought your gloves were stained from the battle, but this? We need to treat you. Just how many trees did you punch down?" - The Fire Senshi asked.

- "About ten or twenty." - The Thunder Senshi answered, while touching her cheek with her index finger.

Vesta sighed, and taking hold of her sister's arm, both took flight.

- "I thought you were running?" - Jun asked.

- "That can wait. Now I want to treat your hands. And do not dare try to dissuade me." - Ves answered.

- "Okay… and Ves…" -

- "Yes Jun?"

- "Thank you" -

* * *

- White Moon, Silver Palace -

A couple of minutes later, both sisters arrived to the Palace. Vesta had to drag Juno towards the Palace's Infirmary, where she disinfected and bandaged her hands.

- "We should… check the others…" - Juno said, stopping Vesta in her tracks.

- "Yeah… you are right…" - Vesta answered.

Still in their Senshi attire, both girls walked through the silent hallways of the Silver Palace. Sadly they glanced towards the ruined Council Room. The tomb of the Queen and King. A voice broke their thoughts.

- "You are back." - Ceres, who was wearing sandals and a simple short toga, said. Her suit fitted her nicely and showed her legs at mid-thigh. She had already cleaned up, but her eyes still reflected her sadness.

- "Hi Ceres… we found four stray Youmas. They are dust now." - Juno said.

- "You are bandaged… did they injure you?" - Ceres asked, while taking Juno's hands in hers.

- "Our dear little sister did that to herself. She had the crazy idea of beating some poor trees because the Youma she encountered was too weak." - The red-haired girl said.

- "Hey!" - Juno blushed. - "You are only five minutes older than me!"

- "And I am ten. Seriously Jun… I know you wanted to free some of your tension… but this? You need to care of yourself as well…" - Ceres said, while caressing Juno's cheek. The green-haired girl glanced at her sister's eyes and simply nodded.

- "How is Selenity?" - Vesta asked.

- "She is sleeping. She used too much power, so she was totally exhausted. I would not surprise me if she sleeps for several days. But I doubt she would… she wanted to check on everyone, but I convinced her against it. She needs to rest." - The pink-haired girl said.

- "Where is Paru?" - Juno asked, not seeing her sister.

- "She cried until she fell asleep in Selenity's arms. Even though she was exhausted, she still took her time to try and calm Paru. After Paru fell asleep, Selenity fell asleep as well." - Ceres sighed.

- "I see… how is everybody else? King Aquarius?" - The Thunder Senshi asked.

- "Everybody is fine. After taking care of their injuries they went to the chambers prepared for them. King Aquarius injures are okay. Seems the light little Neptune produced from the Mirror stop any fatal injuries in him. But no healer is good enough to give him his arm back. Although it seems King Thanatos and King Nabu have something in mind. Demando and Sapphire are still unconscious at the infirmary." - Ceres explained, while resting her back to the wall.

The trio glanced at each other and sighed. So many had happened, and according to Ceres' eyes, there seemed to be more information. Ceres resumed her feedback, while the three walked towards Selenity's chambers.

- "I encountered Lord Ryan and Lord Tod an hour ago. Seems the surviving soldiers took the task of gathering those fallen at the battlefield. It also seems they wanted to guard the chambers of the Royals and surviving Representatives, but I told them to rest, and to send the guards to rest as well." - Ceres explained.

- "Well done. They had a long battle, and need to rest as well. They are not machines." - Vesta approved.

- "Anything else?" - Juno asked.

- "Yeah. The Terran Queen left. Seems she left the Council Room even before her husband was killed. He may have been a detestable man, but that death was horrible." - The Light Senshi said.

- "To be abandoned by his own wife… how sad." - Juno sighed.

- "And what about Nephrenia?" - Vesta asked.

- "She has not left her chambers. Phoebe tried to enter, but failed. We believe she must have found out about what happened and is mourning alone. She can be so stubborn sometimes…" - The pink-haired sighed once more.

- "You did check she was in her chambers right?" - The green-haired girl asked, a little worried.

- "Of course. That is the first thing I did. I scanned for her presence, and it is on her room" - Ceres answered.

- "You girls are loud." - Pallas appeared on the hall, rubbing her eyes.

- "Paru!" - The trio exclaimed. Pallas was wearing a short-sleeved silk baby blue pajama top, and matching silk baby blue pants. She had sandals on as well.

- "Ghh… do not scream!. I have a headache…" - The blue-haired girl said.

- "And Selenity…?" - Ceres asked.

- "Still sleeping. Do not worry. She was so tired I do not think she will wake up soon." - Pallas blushed, and lowered her gaze.

- "Paru. Do not be ashamed. Crying helps. We all have shed our tears today a lot." - Ceres told the youngest of the Quadruplets, and then hugged her. Juno and Vesta approached and hugged them as well.

- "Heh… thanks guys… but Ves… Jun" - Pallas asked.

- "Yeah?" - Juno asked.

- "You both need a bath" - Paru said grinning. Her statement made Ceres laugh, while she made the other two girls blink.

- "Hey!" - Both girls protested, but joined the laughter afterwards.

After laughing for a few minutes, the Quadruplets got serious and stared at each other. Nodding to each other, they walked towards the nearest balcony in the hallway.

- "So… where do we stand now?" - Vesta asked the group.

- "Today's battle was a disaster. The Youmas took advantage of our distractions and our urgency to get back to the Castle." - Ceres stated.

- "We lacked of control over the situation. We let our feelings take over." - Pallas said.

- "And instead of acting rationally we just keep using raw power over those creatures. We did not think our actions like other times." - Juno said.

- "It is true that that creature… the Remnant… its presence was terrible. But we should have controlled ourselves." - Vesta added.

- "I say we need more training. We depend to much on each other. I am not saying we should not fight alongside each other. Teamwork is necessary. But our abilities sometime clash with each other. We have been able to combine them until now. Proof of that are the Elemental Arrows. But we need… individual training." - Ceres stated.

It seemed as time had frozen. Silence fell over the Quadruplets, as this thought sank into each of their hearts and minds. They glanced at each other. The implications of this statement hurting them. They needed to take their own path.

- "So this means… we are separating…?" - Pallas' eyes shined with unshed tears.

- "I guess so… but it is not forever. It is temporary. Right? We can still keep in touch, right?" - Juno asked. Her eyes also held tears. In fact, now that she looked at her older sisters, she noted they had tears as well.

- "Of course. We are Quadruplets. No one can interfere between us." - Ceres smiled. The girls briefly hugged again once more.

- "Then I will go to Kasei. It is the best choice to train my powers." - Vesta said.

- "Suisei is my destination then." - Pallas said.

- "Mokusei for me." - Juno stated.

- "Since my power is light, the best suited placed for me would be here. But I will be going back to the Asteroid Belt for sometime. After that I will see what happens." - Ceres said.

- "When are we telling Selenity and Nephrenia?" - Pallas asked.

- "After the coronation. They want to crown Selenity as new Supreme Queen in several days. After the funerals." - Ceres said.

- "Then let us do that. For now, lets spend the time we have together." - Vesta said. - "Now if you will excuse me. I need to take a bath. Want to join Juno? You need one as well."

- "Sure. Lets just gather my things." - Juno answered.

- "Mind if I join? I have already taken a bath. But its been so long since I have taken one with you all and… we have so little time…" - Pallas voice lowered.

- "Sure. Come on." - Vesta took her hand. - "Want to join as well Ceru?" -

Ceres blinked, but smiled at them. - "Why not?"

The four sisters left, intending to enjoy their last days together. Their decision was taken. They would train, as long as it would take. For the sake of their loved ones, and their own sake.

* * *

A scream woke up the Senshi from their sleep. Throwing their sheets away they ran out from their chambers, still in their nightclothes. Recently awoken Royals and Representatives began pouring out of their rooms as well, the scream had woken them as well. The scream was heard once more.

- "NEPHRENIA!" - There was no mistake. It was Selenity's voice.

With wide eyes, the four sisters ran towards the black-haired Princess' room. Several other following behind. They arrived in time to see Selenity collapse to the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes.

- "What happened?" - Ceres asked, urgently.

- "She is gone." - Phoebe, who had been with Selenity before, answered her. Phoebe had her silver hair braided. She was wearing a dark blue night robe, over her nightclothes. Selenity was wearing a silvery-white night robe.

- "What? It… it can not be… her presence is…" - Ceres looked horrified.

The girls entered the chambers. Truly, Nephrenia's presence lingered in the room. But she was not there. How could it be possible? Ceres started shaking, and fell in her knees.

- "No… I should have… it is my fault… I…" - She said, trembling.

- "No… It is not your fault." - Selenity said, between tears.

- "But I…" - Ceres tried to say.

- "Hear me out. Yesterday I felt her presence change… Something changed in her… I do not know what… but her presence changed. Seems the change left her old presence lingering here in her room. But I was so overwhelmed with what happened that I… I forgot. A few minutes ago I remembered in my sleep, and willing myself to wake up I came to check what I feared… she is gone…" - Selenity explained.

- "I should have checked on her then…" - Ceres said.

- "Enough. If this was your fault it is mine as well." - Selenity said.

- "And mine as well. I did not try to open the room yesterday." - Phoebe said with sad eyes.

- "My mistress. If you pardon my intrusion. Maybe we can set a search?" - Lord Ryan, who was in civilian clothes, suggested.

- "We can help as well." - Thanatos, who was wearing his armor already, said. He received nods as answer from the rest.

The Quadruplets where about to morph into their Senshi form, to do their own search, when Selenity's reply startled them.

- "It will be of no use…" - Selenity said.

- "What? Why?" - Juno asked, wide-eyed. Everybody froze in their tracks.

- "I tried to sense her… I told you I felt her change of presence… therefore I know her new aura… but even using the Silver Crystal I can not… find her… my sister is blocking me… and will surely do everything in her might to not let anyone else sense or find her… she… she does not want to be found…" - Selenity said, her gaze lowered.

- "But… why?" - Pallas asked.

- "I… really do not know… I wish I knew…" - Selenity ended.

* * *

- A few days later -

The day of the coronation arrived. It had been prepared to be a simple ceremony where Selenity would take the crown and where the Royals and Representatives would show their support. Terra surprised many when Prince Hypnos appeared, to show his support to the new Queen. No one had seen him since he was a baby, before Aisu.

Queen Selenity glanced around sadly. Phoebe was at her side, wearing her royal blue dress. Selenity was wearing a long white dress, with a golden crescent moon embedded in her chest. The new Queen turned her gaze towards the approaching Royals. Chrono and Marie, followed by Pluto, who was wearing a long black dress.

- "We bid farewell Queen" - Chrono bowed.

- "Please Chrono. Do not bow. My Mother believed in equality and so do I." - Selenity told the Lord of Meiousei.

- "Thank you" - Both Chrono and Marie said. Both saw their daughter approach Selenity. The Queen hugged the small Senshi.

- "I will train harder. I will become a powerful and proud Senshi." - Pluto said.

- "I know you will. Be strong." - Selenity said.

- "Where are the Quadruplets? I would like to say goodbye." - Pluto asked, glancing around.

- "They already left." - Phoebe answered her.

- "Left?" - Marie asked, surprised.

- "Yes… they…" - Selenity began.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_- "Princess. There is something we need to tell you. We had agreed to tell you after the ceremony. But as the Royals and Representatives are leaving as soon as the coronation ends, we must speak with you beforehand." - Ceres said, making Selenity and Phoebe, who was arranging her niece's hair, turn around to look at her._

_- "What is it? Can it not wait?" - Phoebe asked. Ceres shook her head, answering her._

_Selenity watched the four girls in front of her. As if sensing their despair, her eyes widened slightly. Their expressions were enough for her to understand. They were going to leave._

_- "You are… leaving right?" - Selenity asked. Her question shocked Phoebe, who dropped the brush in her hands._

_Ceres was not surprised. Selenity could not be fooled. - "Yes… we are leaving. We need training" - _

_- "You can not do it here?" - Phoebe asked._

_- "No… in fact we are not leaving together" - Vesta began - "I am heading to Kasei"_

_- "Suisei" - Pallas said._

_- "Mokusei" - Juno said._

_- "I am going to check on several affairs at the Asteroid Belt. Then I will be returning here. The best choice for me is here…" - Ceres said._

_- "I understand… what are you going to do about living arrangements?" - Selenity asked._

_- "I will not have trouble. As I will be heading to the Star Palace but my sisters…" - Ceres said._

_- "I really have not thought about it. I was going to check over there…" - Juno said._

_- "Me too" - Vesta and Pallas said together._

_- "Then I have a request… or maybe my only order to you" - Selenity said, glancing at their eyes one by one for a few seconds._

_- "And that is?" - Vesta asked._

_- "Ask Nabu, Hades and Zeus to let you stay on their Palaces." - The silver-haired Princess said._

_- "But…" - The three girls tried to argue._

_- "No buts. There is no denying that in your training you may not go to stay there for several days. But still, I want to know you have a place to arrive there." - Selenity asked._

_- "Yes. We will." - Juno said._

_- "You will keep in contact and come to visit whenever you can… right?" - Phoebe asked._

_- "We will keep in contact alright. But I really do not know, in my case, if I will have time to visit" - Vesta said._

_- "Same here" - Pallas and Juno said together._

_- "Geez… did you practiced saying the same things together? First Ves and Paru. Then Paru and Jun. I was not told when I would speak the same words as you Paru, so I guess we will not be able to do so" - Ceres statement brought laughter to the room. When everybody calmed down, Selenity spoke._

_- "As long as you keep in contact I will be content. Now come here and give me a hug, all of you…" - Selenity asked. A few minutes later, Phoebe took them towards the Great Hall, where the coronation would be taking place"_

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "I see…" - Marie said.

- "Then I will train harder as well." - Pluto said, determined.

The Royals of Meiousei left, heading towards the Gates. Selenity turned around. So much had happened. So much had changed. A new way of life came to her in just a few days. A difficult path was ahead of her, and she was determined to walk through it proudly.

- (I will make you proud… Mother… Father… Nephrenia…) -

* * *

- Red Moon, Healer Center -

A very worried Crystal paced outside the ward where the Healers were attending his sons, Demando and Sapphire. His face reflected rage, impotence and desperation. Neither of them had awaken since they collapsed, in shock, after witnessing their Mother's death. Or so he had been told.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_A carriage hastily entered the Silver Palace's grounds. After stopping abruptly a disgruntled Crystal descended, and ran towards the entrance. At the top of the stairs an old friend received him. A friend he had not spoken with since they parted ways years ago. The Asteroid Representative, Theos._

_- "Where are they? I heard something happened, and when I saw part of the Palace in ruins I made the driver hurry!" - Crystal panted._

_- "Calm down Crystal… your sons are okay. Unconscious, but their lives are not in danger." - Theos told him._

_- "That is good…" - Crystal let out an air he did not know he was holding. - "And what about Pearl? Is she safe… I know she does not want to see me, but is she okay? Is she with the boys?" _

_- "You have not heard then?" - Theos sighed, seeing Crystal's confused face. - "I am sorry to tell you this old friend but… she did not make it" - Theos told him._

_- "What? No… no… no… tell me it is a lie… please Theos…" - Crystal fell in his knees._

_Tears fell silently from Crystal's eyes. She was dead. Pearl was dead. He no longer had a chance to fix their problems. He could not be with her again. He lost her for sure this time._

_- "Damn it… if she had not agree with them… if she had not come here… if she had stayed by my side. It is all their fault! That damn Queen and King… That damn Ren! Where is he? I do not care if he is the Supreme King. Where is he? I will tear him apart.. I…" - He was interrupted._

_- "They are dead Crystal." - Theos stated._

_- "I… what?" - Crystal stopped in his tracks, shocked._

_- "Ren and Selene are dead. That thing, Pharaoh 90, killed them as well." - Theos told him about the events of the previous day._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "What have I been doing all this time…?" - Crystal asked himself. He then punched the wall. He did not notice he left a dent in the wall, as that moment the Healer stepped out of the ward.

- "How are my sons? Are they okay?" - He asked.

- "Do not worry. They are fine. They will remain asleep for several days. The only thing they suffer from is energy exhaustion." - The Healer explained.

- "Exhaustion? How is that possible?" - Crystal asked.

- "We really do not know. But that is what the boys suffer from. I suggest you go home, eat something and maybe rest. You have had a long day." - The Healer told him. Crystal nodded and left.

* * *

- Crystal's Home -

After taking a shower and having eated something, Crystal was about to take a short nap. But he stopped himself. Instead he entered his study room and pressed a hidden switch at his desk. The entrance to his underground lab opened.

Crystal approached his experiments, and with sudden rage started smashing everything. Ripping notes, breaking vases, and turning desks over, Crystal continued for several minutes, until he collapsed to the floor.

- "Damn it to hell… damn it to hell… DAMN IT TO HELL!" - Crystal screamed.

- "Why did you had to die Ren? You FOOL! Why did you die before I could defeat you! You had to play the damn hero… you had to be better than me in everything… you even gave your life for the woman you loved… and I could not… even in that you defeated me…" - The clear-blue haired man exclaimed. A shadow watched him from a corner.

- "And what have I been doing all this time? Stupid experiments to re-create your Senshis… stupid experiments that have lead nowhere… they surely can make someone stronger… but not at that level… those notes I stole where useless… and while I was doing this you got yourself killed… damn it Ren… you where my nemesis… my rival… my friend…" - Crystal finally admitted.

- "Curse this. I will burn all this junk. Pearl… forgive me… I lost you over this… but I will not lose my boys over this…" - He stood up.

- "You are weak." - A chilling voice spoke. Wide-eyes, Crystal turned around.

- "Who is there? Show yourself!" - The Red Lunarian spoke.

- "I have worked on you for a long time to allow you to destroy my advancements. You shall not destroy my research over a stupid whim." - Wiseman revealed himself.

- "You… that presence… you are… a Youma" - Crystal backed away.

- "Wrong. I am something better. A Remnant." - The cloaked being corrected.

- "Remnant… that thing that killed Pearl and Ren was also one… " - Rage took over Crystal. He ran towards the being, intending on pummeling it. Yet he was not able to do so, as Wiseman lifted a bony hand paralyzing him.

- "What do you want? What research are you speaking of?" - Crystal asked, trying to gain time, he needed to plan a way to escape.

- "Those files on Senshis you had. I did them." - Crystal was taken by surprise, so he forgot he was trying to think a way to escape.

- "What?" - Crystal was wide-eyed.

- "You truly do not believe a Senshi can be manufactured can you? News flash mortal. They are real. The Chosen Ones. All this time you have been working on fake information I fed you, so you could work for me…" - Wiseman laughed.

- "Work for you…" - Crystal paled. - "You bastard!" - He shouted. He had lost years of his life for this. Years he could have spent with Pearl. Years he could have spent with his sons. Years he could have used to finally defeat Ren in a fair duel. And then he snapped.

- "GAH!" - Crystal roared. Screaming his forehead flashed black. An inverse black-crescent moon appeared. Power flowed from all his body, thus breaking the Remnant's paralysis.

- "I will kill you!" - Crystal, empowered by the awakening that took place in his body, unleashed a black ray towards the cloaked being. Upon impact it exploded, and dust was lifted.

- "Amazing…" - Crystal marveled at himself. - "Is this what those girls possess?" - He glanced towards the place where the creature had stood. When the dust dissipated, only the cloak remained.

- "You deserved that and more… you damn creature…" - Crystal spat.

- "You really do not think you can defeat me just like that… do you?" - Wiseman's bony hands took him from behind. The left bony hand held his neck, while the other held his forehead, over his black-crescent moon.

- "How?" - The man was scared.

- "Do not take me lightly. I have worked a lot in you. Your power is amazing… and with the experiments I have made you do, you shall be better… you shall be a worthy host for me… you shall be mine… it is too early for me to take over you… but since you are so reluctant to continue you will force me to take at least over your mind…" - The Youma Lord spoke.

- "Why are you doing this…" - Crystal coughed, the hand was clutching his neck too hard, and he could not free himself.

- "To have a powerful host… and what better host than a Knight" - It said.

- "Knight?" - Crystal wondered aloud.

- "Yes… you are a Knight Senshi… and you shall be my host… be honored… as you shall be the host of the Remnant that shall be the one that acquires the power of the marvelous Silver Crystal… the host of the Death Phantom"

* * *

- Kasei, Phobos-Deimos Castle -

Several weeks had passed since the coronation of Selenity. Vesta had approached King Hades and Queen Athena as soon as the ceremony had ended. After she had explained her reasons, Hades complied.

Queen Athena was currently watching from the Phobos-Deimos Palace's Entrance. She had deep black hair, that reached all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a marvelous red silk royal dress. The center of her attention was the bickering match between her son, Ares, and the flame-haired Senshi, Vesta. Both red-haired, and both temperamental.

- "And like I said… why of all places you could go to train, you must go to the Olympus Volcano?" - The temperamental red-haired Prince of Kasei, who just turned fifteen, asked. He was wearing black royal pants and a loose white-shirt, which had the top two buttons unbuttoned.

- "Because Ares, if you have not been listening to me, that place is the hottest place in this planet, or even all the system, aside from the sun that is… and I do NEED to increase my resistance, so my power can develop further!" - The flame-haired asteroid Princess answered back. She was wearing a red toga dress, which allowed her flexible movement, so she could be ready in case of any surprise attack from anyone or anything.

- "I know that! But… that place could kill you!" - He bickered back.

- "If you think I can die that easily you surely are overestimating me boy!" - Vesta argued back angrily, turning her back to Ares, she continued to load the things she would be taking to the refugee at the bottom of the humongous volcano.

Red faced, of anger and shame, Ares tightened his fists and walked away. He was angry at her stubbornness, and he was also angry at himself, for allowing her to call her a boy. Sure, she was older than him. But he did not care about that, he hated to be put down like that, especially by her.

- "So… our son lost yet another bickering match?" - A voice startled Athena out of her thoughts. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. And turning around her lips met with her husbands.

After their lips parted, she answered him. - "Yeah… he has not been able to win even once. It is difficult for his pride. He is your son after all."

Hades laughed at her words. He hated losing, and his son was the same. Like Father, like son. Hades, as his son, had red-hair, but it was not a flaming red like Vesta's, it was the normal type. He was wearing his red armor, as he had just returned from checking on the Kasei soldiers.

- "And there is also the fact that I think your son has fallen for her…" - Athena whispered.

- "It can not be helped. But he should forget that… Even though she does not age, she is still at least ten years older than him. Plus, she is too focused on her duties to even notice him that way… Selene's death put a lot of pressure on her shoulders… and she need to overcome it… alone…" - Hades sighed.

- "I know… it will be painful for him… but he needs to realize the truth." - Athena said.

- "Well… I think she is ready. I will accompany her to the refugee, since it seems Ares is not available." -

- "Yes. Be sure to ask the rider to check everything is in order before leaving her. And do leave her spare keys for the refugee. I dare to guess there will be days she will not return there, and in case she losses one…" - Athena suggested.

- "I will dear." - He kissed her again. - "Ready to go Ves?" - Hades asked the Senshi, he had gotten accustomed to call her by her nickname, as well as Athena and Ares.

- "Yes! Please take me there your majesty!" - Vesta replied, anger leaving her face, eagerness of begging her training now showed.

- "I told you to forget the honorifics Ves. Just call me Hades will you?" - The King of Kasei replied.

* * *

- Asteroid Belt, Asteroid Ceres -

Ceres, who was wearing her pink Princess dress, was being escorted by the Asteroid's Head Representative, Theos. The brown-haired asteroidean was wearing a silver armor, which had an emblem with the four symbols that had appeared on the Asteroid Senshi in their awakening. Such symbols became the mark of Asteroideans after the Asteroid Kingdom had been founded.

- "It has been long… since I last came home…" - Ceres whispered. Asteroid Ceres was the Quadruplets birthplace. Ceres, as the first born, had been named after his asteroid, the biggest of the all. Her sisters had been named after the other three most important asteroids, which did not represent size. Vesta was the second biggest asteroid, while Pallas was the third, but Juno was the ninth. Nevertheless Juno was part of the four most important due to its rich nature.

- "Yes. It has been your majesty." - Theos told the girl.

- "I am sorry Theos. I have neglected my duty as Princess of this Kingdom. We… I should have come sooner." - The pink-haired girl said.

- "Do not worry. The people understand the burden that falls on you and your sisters shoulders. In fact, they are truly grateful to you, even if you are not here. Your sole existence gave the people of this Kingdom the freedom they desired. It is no secret that Terra tried to keep its rule on this Belt even after Selene, who may rest in peace, took the throne." - The Knight said.

- (Something good had to come of our existence…) - The Senshi sighed sadly. - "Have we arrived yet? I am ashamed to admit that in all these years it will be the first time I visit this palace…"

Theos grinned at the Senshi, and motioning her to turn around he said. - "Welcome to the Star Palace my lady"

Ceres turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight. The Palace was composed of four parts, each in a different color, which were green, blue, red and pink. Their colors. All of the parts joined in a central tower, which also held the four colors at each side.

- "Amazing…" - Ceres said.

- "I am pleased to see you like it. Our people worked very hard to create a place fitting for your majesties." - Theos grinned.

Ceres saw him grin. His grin made her grin as well. She knew Theos had been a close friend of King Ren. Heck, both of them had been together that fateful day, long ago, when the Rogue Cadets badmouthed the late Supreme Queen. He was moving on, and she had to do as well. But before she could begin her training, she needed to meditate. She also wanted to visit her parents graves.

- "Theos…" - Ceres said.

- "Yes?" - He asked her.

- "Do you mind if I… fly? I want to see the Palace from above" - She asked.

- "As you wish your highness. I was expecting you to so anyway." - He winked at the girl, who grinned.

- "CERES LIGHT ASTEROID POWER, MAKE UP" - Ceres tried to whisper, but was unable to do so. Morphing into her Senshi form, Ceres left the carriage and flew.

Townspeople and guards saw her flying, and saluted her. Ceres grinned and return the salute to everyone. She loved flying. It was freedom for her soul. Approaching the Palace she noticed the four different sections of the palace had a strange shape.

- "Could it be?" - She whispered.

The Loyalty Senshi flew higher, until she was able to see the full Palace from above. The sight made her laugh and grin. The beautiful four section palace had a distinctive shape. A star. A five sided star, if you counted the tower as the fifth side. Or maybe it was a six sided star? Ceres wondered. Maybe there was an underground tower.

- "I definitely need to bring Ves, Paru and Jun here…" - Ceres said, while descending.

* * *

- Mokusei, Io Castle's Training Grounds -

Mokusei was the biggest planet on the system. Apart from the Sun, the only other planet that could rival its enormous mass was Dosei. Taking into account the metric set by the Terrans, long before the Silver Millennium was created, day and night switched at least five times in just a Terran, or System-Day. Light and dark changed so often that it takes a while for tourists to get used to it. And one that was taking hard the change was Juno.

The Thunder Senshi was currently striking a punching bag at one of the parks around Io Castle. She was punching with all her might when night started to fall once more. She watched as the Sun hided in the horizon yet again and in frustration, while giving her back to the bag, she jumped and twisting around kicked the bag with such force that it broke in two, sending the lower half flying, while the sand in the upper half dropped fast.

- "Whoa! Easy there Jun! You almost killed me" - A voice said. Juno turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Princess Hera covered in sand.

- "Hera! Sorry I… I did not know you were there, sorry I…" - The green-haired girl exclaimed.

- "Do not worry girl. I am fine. But I see you are not in a good mood." - The brown-haired Princess said.

- "Yeah… I have not been able to find a good place to train. I came this far, and I bothered you and your parents, yet I can not seem to find a good place to train myself… I wonder what my sisters are doing…" - Juno answered.

- "Do not worry Jun. You shall find the place you search. I just know it. Now come on, it is getting late." - Hera told the Senshi.

- "Late? Was not the second night of the day 17 hours?" - Juno asked.

- "That was the on the Third day Jun. Now we are on the Fifth Day. Remember? Every day an hour is displaced?" - Hera teased.

- "Argh… I just can not understand this system! It was easier at the White Moon…" - Juno pouted.

- "Heheh… you look cute when you do that." - Hera teased again, causing Juno to blush. - "Do not worry. Even our own people have problems to get used to this system. Especially between the Satellites and the main planet. They do not rotate as fast as the planet." - Hera explained.

- "I totally need to ask Paru to send me a watch…" - Juno slapped her forehead, causing Hera to giggle.

- "Maybe you should ask her one for me as well. I must admit that even thought the Twenty-Four hour day system established by the Terrans messes up our minds, it is the best system for the body." - The Mokusei girl said.

- "Yeah… at least they did something correctly." - She sighed. - "Okay… if this is the second night of the Fifth day then…is it past Nineteen hours?" -

- "Correct. Let us go back to the Palace. Dinner should be served by now." - Hera said.

- "Yeah. I am hungry." - Juno said.

When the two girls were walking through the city, at the outskirts of Io Castle, a crash stopped them. Glancing upwards they saw the cause of the noise. A flying rock had impacted the crystal barrier of the city.

Crystal barriers. Nobody remembered when they had been built. Nor they remembered how was life on Mokusei before them. Some scholars loved to presume they knew their history, but none of them really had proof.

The function of such barriers was to protect the multiple cities all over the planet. Most of this cities were on the upper three quarters of the planet, whereas there were none on the lower half, below the Eternal Storm.

Mokusei, being the planet with the fastest rotation, always had stormy weather. The mysterious barriers allowed rain and wind to pass through, but it limited its intensity, as well as stop flying objects, especially when the Eternal Storm was nearby.

The Eternal Storm was Mokusei's trademark phenomena. It was rumored it was bigger than Terra itself, but nobody knew for sure. Nobody could get near it. Hera was once told by her Father, King Zeus, that the Crystal Barriers perhaps had been created to protect the people from such force.

But that barrier had just broke. The rock had impacted it with such power the barrier was not able to hold down. The massive rock was falling fast towards the city. It if impacted with such force a tragedy would be inevitable.

- "JUNO THUNDER ASTEROID POWER, MAKE UP" - Without hesitating, Juno morphed into her Senshi form and flew towards the offending object, even before Hera could say anything.

The object advanced towards the crowded streets, where people ran for their lives. Shrieks of terror and cheers mixed in the ears of Hera. The cheers came from those who had glimpsed Juno, flying at top speed, towards the object.

- "TAKE THIS!" - Sailor Juno screamed when she punched the rock with everything she had. Her punch cracked the stone in thousands of pieces, making small and un-harmful pebbles rain over the townspeople, who cheered.

The cheers became shrieks of terror once more when they saw the girl falling. She impacted the street at such force that no living being could withstand. Hera, frantic, ran towards the crater created by Juno's fall.

- "What are you all doing? Help me get her out!" - Hera started to move rocks. Startled at seeing the Princess doing such labor, the townspeople took several seconds to react. Many men ran towards the crater and started to move the rocks. Several women took hold of the crying Princess and brought her out of the crater.

Several minutes passed and there was no sign of Juno. A carriage approached at the top speed its horses could give. From the carriage descended King Zeus and Queen Marduk. The King was wearing a green armor and had brown hair. The Queen was wearing her Royal Green dress, and also had brown hair, which reached all the way down to the floor.

- "Is everybody okay?" - The King asked. His eyes widened when he saw his crying daughter running to his wife's arms.

- "Honey, what is going on? Are you okay?" - Marduk asked the crying seventeen year old girl.

- "Jun… is down there…" - Cried the girl. Upon hearing the words, the King himself jumped towards the crater and started moving rocks, surprising the townspeople again.

- "Damn… Juno… you must be safe. I can not forgive myself if something happens to you. How could I face Queen Selenity and your sisters? Come on… where are you?" - Zeus said aloud.

- "The rocks are moving!" - A man shouted.

Zeus, Marduk, Hera and the townspeople turned around and watched the rocks separating abruptly. A hand, whose glove was ripped, appeared, searching for help. The man that had shouted took hold of such hand and helped its owner out.

The man helped a bloody Juno to get out. Holding her left hand tightly, the man was able to take her out. She was a bloody mess, literally. Her forehead was bleeding profusely over her left eye, which was closed to protect itself from the blood. Her suit was torn and bloody in several parts, some she tried to cover with her left hand, as soon as the man released her hand. Her right hand was badly broken, and limped at her side.

- "Heh… I definitely need more training…" - She stated.

Hell broke out. Everybody cheered loudly. Zeus approached the girl and covered her with his cape. Hera cried and approached the girl, but stopped herself from hugging her, afraid to hurt her open wounds.

- "Bring a healer this instant!" - Marduk ordered. Several were near, having arrived just after the Royals of Mokusei. The only injured had been Juno at the end.

Juno thanked the King for the cape, which she closed with her good hand, to cover her chest, as her suit was partially ripped. The healers took hold of her broken arm and started to work on her. She glimpsed upwards and saw some technicians already working on repairing the damaged section of the barrier. She had an idea that moment.

- "King. I want to request something." - Juno asked.

Zeus was somewhat surprised. He had the idea of compensate the girl somehow for her actions, yet he did not expected Juno to ask for some reward so soon. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Zeus smiled. She deserved it. She had just saved the lives of many.

- "What is it Princess?" - Zeus asked, while Marduk walked to his side and Hera checked the healers work on Juno. The townspeople, who had helped also listened.

- "I want your permission. As soon as my arm heals of course." - Juno started.

- "Permission? For what if I may ask?" - Zeus was curious, as well as all the present. Even the healers stopped for a moment to hear her request.

- "Permission to enter the Eternal Storm" - Juno stated, causing the blood to drain from everybody's faces.

- "WHAT?" - Hera shouted, while Zeus stood stunned.

* * *

- Dosei, Titan Castle -

Thanatos had had a long month. One of the most difficult and busy months of his life. First of all, at the beginning of the month, Ishtar had approached him, requesting assistance in the creation of an artifact for Kinsei. Apparently the Lord of the Golden Planet had been impressed with the display of power shown by little Uranus and Neptune that fateful day.

- "We should be prepared" - Had been his words after requesting an artifact. Thanatos agreed with him. Thinking like that had been the motivation behind the creation of his own artifact. Yet the Silence Glaive still was untouchable. Thanatos got frustrated, it did not matter how much he investigated, the reason behind the Glaive's reaction remained a mystery. Therefore he dedicated himself to the creation of this new weapon. A Golden Chained Whip. Or at least that had been his plan.

At the middle of the Whip's creation he was contacted by Zeus, Lord of Mokusei. He was asking his assistance in the reparations of the Crystal Barrier of the main Kingdom. Having heard the situation, and the actions taken by Juno, the Lord of Dosei left. At his destination he met up with Zeus and Nabu, Lord of Suisei, who was also contacted. Together the three designed extra protection for the barriers. True, nobody truly knew how the barriers were created, but they did know how to try and strengthen them with the combined technology of Suisei and Dosei.

After finishing his work, Thanatos asked both of this similar about the Senshi currently living in their planets, respectively. He was surprised when he learnt their chosen training grounds.

- "Caloris Basin? The Eternal Storm? Unbelievable. I know they are powerful, but is it not too much?" - He had asked the other two.

- "I thought the same. But Pallas is determined to train there. The coldest place in Suisei and the whole system." - Nabu explained - "I only allowed her to go there after she accepted we setup a cabin nearby, for her to stay".

- "Same here. But with the moving nature of the Eternal Storm, I had to ask the Investigation Team deployed to investigate it, to give her refugee whenever she approached them. I also convinced her to report everyday. ". - Zeus said.

- "That is a good idea. Maybe I will deploy some scientists, under the excuse of investigating Caloris Basin, to keep an eye on her. Senshi or not, I worry about her well being" - Nabu said.

- "Yeah. I am not allowing Juno go near the Eternal Storm until her arm heals." - Zeus replied.

After finishing his business, Thanatos had returned to his home planet. He learnt that, like her sisters, Vesta had decided to train in a very dangerous place, the Olympus Volcano. Wondering what dangerous place Ceres would chose, the Lord of Dosei found Ryan at the entrance of Titan Castle with a message from the Asteroid Kingdom.

- "I see…" - Was everything Thanatos murmured. Ryan stood there, waiting for his King's orders. When he thought the King was not going to talk, he received an order.

- "Ryan. I am deploying you to Asteroid Ceres. Theos asks our help into installing security measures around the Star Palace. You will command a team of thirty soldiers and twenty scientists." - Thanatos commanded the young Knight.

- "Yes My Lord!" - Ryan bowed, and turned around.

- "Will I ever get rest?" - Thanatos asked himself. He still had to complete his work on the Golden Chained Whip. Deciding to continue the next day, he walked towards his chambers. He was tired, and desired to see his wife. Entering the hall that lead to the Royal Chamber he heard a pained scream. The source was Demona.

- "Demona!" - Thanatos ran. Entering his chambers he saw several maids kneeling beside the Queen. - "What is happening? Is she okay?"

- "The Queen is in labor. The baby should be born soon. I do not mean to sound disrespectful my Lord, but please step outside." - The leader of the maids, Matron, said. - "The Healers have been contacted already".

Thanatos walked in circles, outside his chambers, again and again. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? He surely lost track of time. The only sign of movement had been when the healers entered the chambers long ago. Or had it been minutes ago?

A baby's cry stop him in his tracks. A wide grin spread in his face. Without expecting permission, the King of Dosei entered the chambers. The sight he saw warmed his heart. There, lying in a bed, was Demona holding a small baby girl in her arms.

- "Demona! Saturn!" - The man cried. He approached his radiant wife and kissed her. Asking her for permission, he lifted the small bundle in his arms. Tears of joy flowed from his eyes staring at the precious girl he was holding. Even thought she was just born a few minutes before, the small white-milky skin girl already had majestic silky purple-black hair growing from her tiny head.

Surprising the present, the small girl opened her eyes. She made Thanatos gasp in surprise, as she had deep purple eyes. The combination of his violet eyes, and Demona's black eyes had created this strong shade.

The little girl surprised the present even more when she lifted her small hand towards Thanatos face. The King's grin grew wider, and taking the small baby's hand in his own, he touched his cheek with the small hand. The baby giggled in happiness.

- "Saturn likes you." - Demona told her husband. The man kept crying in happiness.

Demona watched the exchange with tired, but happy eyes. Exhausted as she was, Demona started closing her eyes, not before an unnoticed shadow flickered in them. Such shadow was mirrored in the baby's eyes, but went unnoticed as well.

* * *

- Ten'ousei, Miranda Castle -

King Apollo was pacing around in his chambers at Miranda Castle. The events of the days prior still fresh in his mind. The Space Sword had chosen a master. Therefore the artifact reacted badly when touched by other than its chosen master. But that was not what was worrying him. No, he was worried that such chosen master was no other than his only daughter, Princess Uranus. A six-year old girl.

- "Still thinking about it?" - Apollo heard the voice of his wife, Hestia.

- "Yeah… I still can not believe it…" - The sand-haired man said.

- "Do you think Uranus is a…" - Hestia started.

- "A Senshi?" - Apollo asked, receiving a nod from Hestia. - "I do not know. We can not be certain of it from what we saw."

- "But you also saw the mark of our land glowing in her forehead… the same way as the Asteroid and Pluto." - Hestia admitted.

- "I know that… its just that… she is too young… she is my little girl…" - Apollo said, slumping in the bed.

- "Our baby Apollo… our baby…" - The Queen sat beside him.

- "Yes… sorry I…" - Apollo sighed. - "I do not think it is fair… this supposed destiny…" - He said.

- "I understand… but you know? Uranus does not remember anything… it seems she acted on pure instinct… the instinct of a warrior… a Senshi…" - She said.

- "Yes… I know that… but what can we do? Selene is gone… and Selenity needs time to get accustomed to her new duties… we can not ask her for advice for now… and the other Senshi left to train… we can not bother them either." - Apollo asked.

- "I… I did not think I would be the one saying this but… we need to prepare her… prepare her for the day of her true awakening… who knows… maybe it will not take place in many years…" - Hestia said.

- "Yes… you are right… she may never awaken as a Senshi as well… but she do needs to be prepared… I… I will arrange sword training for her… the Space Sword did choose her…" - Apollo stood up.

Followed by his wife, Apollo entered Uranus chambers, where the girl was sleeping peacefully. Their eyes misted watching the small girl. She was too young. Even younger that Pluto, who awakened recently. Both prayed that, if her time was to come, to come whenever she was older and more experienced in the handle of swords. Stepping out of the room they did not hear the girl mutter in her sleep.

- "Neptune…" - The girl muttered in her sleep, smiling.

* * *

- Kaiousei, Triton Castle -

Demeter had heard from Hestia about their decision in training Uranus before her time of awakening arrived. The Queen of Kaiousei was sure, as well, that Neptune would be a Senshi someday, after her display on the White Moon. She had discussed the matters with Aquarius, who reluctantly agreed. Neptune had to be trained, but she not needed to know she was a Senshi, at least not yet.

- "Thinking about your decision again, Queen Demeter?" - A gentle voice said. Turning around, Demeter saw Selenity.

- "My Queen, please do not use my title. You should just call me Demeter, like your Mother did." - The Queen said.

- "And I will do so when you stop calling me 'My Queen' and just call me Selenity." - The Supreme Queen smiled.

- "Yes… Selenity." - She answered.

- "Is the operation not over yet?" - Selenity asked.

- "No. It seems that the estimate given by Nabu and Thanatos is taking longer than expected…" - Demeter answered.

- "He will be okay. Both Suiseian and our technology will be able to give Aquarius a mechanic arm." - Selenity and Demeter turned around to see Demona, who was holding a sleeping Saturn in her arms.

- "Queen Demona. It is good to see you are okay." - Selenity said.

- "What Demeter told you stands as well for me Supreme Queen. Or rather Selenity." - Demona smiled.

- "Yes. You are right Demona. You have a beautiful daughter." - Selenity said, while glancing at the girl. Saturn awoke that instant and glanced towards Selenity. The girl started giggling and holding her arms toward her.

- "She seems to like you. And it seems she wants you to hold her." - Demona smiled.

- "Can I?" - Selenity received a nod, and took Saturn in her arms. She missed the black flicker in Demona's eyes. - "Hello little one… how are you?" -

- "How is your daughter, Demeter?" - Demona asked the Mistress of Kaiousei.

- "She is fine. She does not remember what she did at the White Moon. But we have arranged training for her. Just in case." - Demeter explained.

The lights of the operation room went off that moment. The three Queens glanced towards the door. It opened a few moments later, allowing Nabu, Thanatos and a dozen of healers and scientists to pull out. Nabu gave them a thumbs up signal, bringing relief on Selenity and tears of joy in Demeter's eyes.

- "He is sleeping. He will be out for several more ours." - Thanatos announced. Taking Saturn from the Supreme Queen's arms he centered his attention in the baby. - "How is my Princess?"

- "I must say we outmatched ourselves today. This mechanical limb we developed will bring great help for all those crippled in battle." - Nabu explained. - "And yes Demeter, you can go see him, but he will be asleep for a while.

Before anyone else could say anything, the noise of someone walking towards them stopped them. Turning around they saw a crimson reflection coming from a staff. When the holder of such staff came to the light, Sailor Pluto was revealed.

- "Queen Selenity. There is an urgent matter you must attend to at Meiousei."

* * *

- Meiousei, Charon Castle -

A carriage advanced at full speed towards Charon Castle. Townspeople moved from its path, and glanced at the gates of the Palace opening, allowing entrance to the vehicle. Stopping at the Palace's Main Door, it allowed its passengers to step out.

Selenity descended, followed by Thanatos and Sailor Pluto. The King of Dosei had decided to accompany the Supreme Queen to Meiousei, after Pluto had explained the situation.

- "It really has been a long month…" - Thanatos muttered.

- "Something the matter, King Thanatos?" - Sailor Pluto asked.

- "No. Nothing, do not worry about me." - He explained.

- "Please lead us to the lab Pluto." - Selenity asked.

The young Senshi took the two Royals towards Chrono's lab. The first thing they noticed upon entering the room was the gray gate in the middle. Selenity felt a strange aura enveloping the gate.

- "Thank you for coming in so short notice Selenity. I thank you for coming as well Thanatos" - Chrono, King of Meiousei, approached them. He offered a smile to his daughter, who had a serious expression in her face.

- "Do not worry. Is the urgent business related with this gate?" - Selenity asked.

- "It is." - Marie answered, stepping out from a control room. - "Chrono thinks he has found Kronos secret function"

- "Kronos? You mean…?" - Thanatos' eyes widened.

- "Time travel." - Chrono answered. - "I was trying to establish connection with other lands outside the Kuiper Belt, but found this instead.

- "Are you sure about this function Chrono?" - Selenity asked, worry reflected in her voice.

- "Yes… I… I saw Aisu…" - Chrono said.

- "WHAT?" - Thanatos screamed.

- "Explain. Did you enter the gate?" - Selenity commanded.

- "No… I did not. Or rather did not enter completely. I saw a unknown deserted land. I was going to enter and investigate when I saw it… a shadow descended. I hid under the safety of the gate when I saw it. I do not understand what happened, but a red crystal emerged from the planet and the shadow engulfed it. Then it became Aisu. I got scared and stepped out before she saw me." - Chrono said.

- "Unbelievable…" - Thanatos said.

- (A Star Seed?) - Selenity thought, then said. - "Did you perform any other experiment?"

- "Yes… after calming down I got curious. I focused this new gate on my own planet. I saw Meiousei frozen… the way she left it after leaving to freeze the other lands…" - Chrono explained.

- "This is a serious matter… is it not Selenity?" - Thanatos asked.

- "Yes. Chrono I forbid any more experiments with this gate." - Selenity commanded.

- "Huh? But… what about the possibilities? With such gate we could even save your parents and…" - Chrono said.

- "That is the problem." - Selenity said. The group saw her curious.

- "Why is it a problem?" - Marie asked. But she did not receive an answer from Selenity, rather from her daughter.

- "Messing with the past can change our present. Even destroy it. Knowing the future may affect our actions in the present." - Pluto said, making the eyes of Chrono, Marie and Thanatos widen. - "Father. If Aisu had seen you in that planet… or during her invasion… it could have been disastrous. She could have spotted the gate and entered this era… but if she came here then Queen Selene would have never acquired the Silver Crystal… therefore creating a time distortion… one that could damage the structure of the universe…"

- "How horrible…" - Marie muttered.

- "Such danger…" - Thanatos muttered.

- "How… how can you tell?" - Chrono asked.

- "I am the Senshi of Time Father. I would know." - Pluto answered.

- "I will seal the gate immediately." - Chrono said.

- "Please do Chrono." - Selenity said. - "This information does not leave this room. Am I clear?" - She told all the present. The group of scientists nodded at her command.

- "Pluto. I am assigning you the task of the Time Gate Guardian." - Selenity told the young Senshi, who nodded as reply.

* * *

- Sedna -

- "Time travel huh…?" - The Death Phantom laughed.

* * *

GLOSSARY:

The Solar System uses the Terran metric as the official one in terms of a 'day'. It was established several generations ago, and even though Terra does not rule anymore, the metric stayed, because everyone agreed that metric was the best for the living body. Even though, every planet has a different metric.

- Suisei -

Light Time - 29 Terran Days

Night Time - 29 Terran Days

Year Time - 88 Terran Days

- Kinsei -

Light Time - 121 Terran Days

Night Time - 121 Terran Days

Year Time - 225 Terran Days

- Kasei -

Light Time - 12 Terran Hours

Night Time - 12 Terran Hours

Year Time - 687 Terran Days

- Mokusei -

Light Time - 5 Terran Hours

Night Time - 5 Terran Hours

Year Time - 12 Terran Years

- Dosei -

Light Time - 5 Terran Hours

Night Time - 5 Terran Hours

Year Time - 30 Terran Years

- Ten'ousei -

Light Time - 9 Terran Hours

Night Time - 9 Terran Hours

Year Time - 84 Terran Years

- Kaiousei -

Light Time - 8 Terran Hours

Night Time - 8 Terran Hours

Year Time - 165 Terran Years

- Meiousei -

Light Time - 3 Terran Days

Night Time - 3 Terran Days

Year Time - 248 Terran Years

- Asteroids -

Too irregular to create a definite metric.

- Satellites -

Varies greatly, according to the position of the planet.

The planets that have it tougher, due to the constant change during the 'Terran Days' are obviously the four giants. Mokusei, Ten'ousei, Kaiousei and Dosei. Each of them have a particular metric, like the one Juno speaks of. These metrics are:

- Mokusei and Dosei -

1st Day

Day - Night - Day - Night - Day

0:00 - 5:00 - 10:00 - 15:00 - 20:00

2nd Day

Night - Day - Night - Day - Night

1:00 - 6:00 - 11:00 - 16:00 - 21:00

3rd Day

Day - Night - Day - Night - Day

2:00 - 7:00 - 12:00 - 17:00 - 22:00

4th Day

Night - Day - Night - Day - Night

3:00 - 8:00 - 13:00 - 18:00 - 23:00

5th Day

Day - Night - Day - Night - Day

4:00 - 9:00 - 14:00 - 19:00 - 24:00 (Or rather 0:00 in this last one, marking the beginning of the 1st day, making the 5th day to have only 4 stages instead of 5)

- Ten'ousei -

1st Day

Day - Night - Day

0:00 - 9:00 - 18:00

2nd Day

Night - Day - Night

3:00 - 12:00 - 21:00

3rd Day

Day - Night - Day

5:00 - 1500 - 24:00 (Or rather 0:00 in this last one, marking the beginning of the 1st day, maKing the 3rd day to have only 2 stages instead of 3)

- Kaiousei -

1st Day

Day - Night - Day

0:00 - 8:00 - 16:00

2nd Day

Night - Day - Night

0:00 - 8:00 - 16:00

The other planets have to pass their 'Terran' or System-Day with full Light or Night, so their visitors do not get as confused as with the gas giants. Kasei's system is entirely the same as Terra.

Also, the 'Years' or Ages are based on the Terran System. But even so, it does not stop the habitants of each planet from knowing the actual time their 'year' take to rotate around the Sun.

Caloris Basin - The remnants of asteroid impacts on Mercury's surface. It has a length of 1300 km (800 miles). For the purpose of this story it is not only craters, but caverns.

Olympus Volcano - Largest volcanic mountain in the entire solar system. It is 27km high, and it 600km wide.

Eternal Storm - Official name is Great Red Spot. Jupiter's storm has been studied for over 300 years, time in which the 'storm' has never stopped.

The Four Asteroids - The very first asteroids to be discovered and named are, in order, Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta. For the purpose of this story their 'discovery' had nothing to do with the fact of who was born first. In this story the order is Ceres, Vesta, Juno and Pallas.

The Four Asteroids (2) - Ceres is the largest asteroid (975 x 909 km). The second largest is Vesta (578 x 560 x 458 km). Pallas is the third largest (570 x 525 x 500 km). Despite being one of the 'First Four', Juno is not one of the largest. Juno is the ninth largest asteroid (290 x 240 x 190 km) after (in order) Hygiea, Davida, Interamnia, Europa and Hektor.

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon belongs only to Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

Planet timetables (approximates) are based on data from the NASA.

Information on the Asteroids gathered at Wikipedia.


	10. Chapter 09 Heirs

**Moon Chapter 9 - Heirs -**

- Suisei, Caloris Basin Caverns -

Four years have passed since Pallas left Marina Castle. As King Nabu had told Zeus and Thanatos, he convinced Pallas to report constantly, to ensure her safety. She had established at the Investigation Center outside the Caloris Basin Caverns, where several scientists performed studies on the rich minerals found at the caverns. She had chosen the back room as her quarters for convenience, as it was the only other room that had its own entrance.

Light crossed through the window, illuminating the sleeping Pallas face. She stirred in her bed, and slowly opened one eye. Sitting she glanced outside.

- "So... light has returned..." - She said to herself. Today was the first day of the twenty nine days of light. - "The snow should start melting soon..."

Taking a towel, Pallas stepped outside, and opening her arms welcomed the chilling air. Barefooted she crossed the snow covered land without flinching. Although she was only wearing her baby blue pajama top and shorts, she entered the caverns. Walking through several pass ways, and crossing through several caverns she arrived at her destiny, a small indoors lake.

Undressing herself, Pallas left her pajama and underwear over a towel at a nearby rock. With her left foot she tested the temperature of the water.

- "Chilly... as I like it" - The girl grinned.

Without even flinching once, Pallas entered the lake and submerged. Underwater she swan for several minutes, before finally emerging to replenish her lungs with fresh air. Water dripped from her shoulder length blue hair.

The youngest of the Senshi had taken a liking to this activity. On her first week at the caverns she had found it, while exploring the depths of the place. She had asked the scientists, at the refugee, to lend her several lamps, to install near the lake. She also subtlety warned them to not get near the lake, specially if she was there, unless they wanted to have a painless and frozen death.

Not wanting to train where the scientists did their investigations, nor near the lake, which became her personal relaxation site, she asked King Nabu for a whole supply of blue-flame lamps, to mark the sites where she had been exploring and training.

Untangling her hair, Pallas stepped out of the lake, and walked towards a clear frozen wall. The ice in this wall was so clean, that it reflected as it was a mirror. Sitting in front of it, she began brushing her hair. When she was done with her hair, she dried her body and dressed in her pajama once more.

This had become a routine for the Asteroid Princess. She liked to swim here at least once every two days. Her body relaxed while in the freezing waters. The very first night she had entered the lake she had caught a heavy cold, and she acquired a very bad fever. Several scientists, instructed by Nabu and Koori, had taken care of the girl and informed the Suisei Royals of the events. They had been surprised when Queen Koori, herself, came and scolded Pallas as if she was her own daughter.

_-- FLASHBACK --_

_- "What were you thinking? Entering that lake just like that? You could have died!" - Queen Koori yelled. She had tears in her eyes._

_- "Sorry to worry your majesty..." - Pallas said, whose lips had turned blue from cold._

_- "Why would you do such a thing Paru?" - The Queen asked._

_Pallas did not speak for a pair of minutes. Koori's gaze was over her. A pair of scientists, who had been taking care of the girl before the Queen arrived, watched her as well, awaiting for an answer._

_- "Training." - The blue-haired girl finally said._

_- "What?" - Koori was wide-eyed. - "You went as far as submerging in freezing waters to... train?"_

_Pallas, with some effort, sat in the bed. She nearly fell, but was caught by Shiva, the only other female in the refugee._

_- "Thanks Shiva. Yes your majesty. I entered the lake to test myself. My element is ice after all." - The girl said._

_- "But it could have killed you!" - Koori argued back._

_- "But it did not." - Pallas smiled. - "And sorry if it goes against your wishes but..."_

_- "You will continue entering the lake..." - Koori complemented. Pallas nodded her head. - "Seems I will not be able to stop you... but please... if you get sick please do not try entering the lake until you are healed..."_

_- "Yes. And do not worry. I really do not plan getting sick often... my head hurts like hell..."_

_-- END OF FLASHBACK --_

After that first failure, Pallas continued training her resistance constantly. She tried entering the lake every time she felt ready after her training, which had consisted of enhancing her attack power, speed and abilities, but she kept getting a high fever afterwards.

Shiva, and the other scientists, were amazed at the girls persistence. They knew about her battles, and about her abilities, but surely they never truly expected someone to survive temperatures so low. The lake water was so cold it could kill instantly. But the girl only got colds and fever. After two years of failed attempts, she entered the refugee grinning madly.

_-- FLASHBACK --_

_- "I did it!" - Pallas yelled, earning the attention of Shiva and other two scientists._

_- "You did what Princess?" - One of the scientists, Yuki, asked. The male scientists had taken to call Pallas by her title, while only Shiva called her by her name._

_- "I entered the lake for over ten minutes and I feel great!" - Pallas grin grew wider._

_- "What? But I thought you were entering until the day after tomorrow" - Shiva inquired._

_- "Yes... but I felt ready today after training." - Pallas blushed._

_- "Then let us check your condition your majesty." - The other male scientist, Zero, said. The trio stood up from their chairs, and taking their instruments did a check up on the girl. It had become a routine for the three of them._

_- "Please do." - Pallas answered. She trusted these three completely. Koori, herself, asked those three to assist her. Pallas was grateful Shiva was among them. Several times she had to take general check ups, which involved her undressing. She blushed furiously at the thought of Yuki or Zero conducting such check ups._

_- "You sure you are okay? Your face if flushed." - Shiva teased, no doubt knowing why Pallas was blushing._

_- "Ack... I... I am okay..." - The blue-haired girl adverted her gaze._

_- "Well I will be damn... she is in perfect state. Her temperature is normal and there is no sign of sickness." - Zero said._

_- "Seems your body has finally adapted to such low temperatures your majesty." - Yuki said._

_- "And from the exposure to heat, during the hottest days of the light days, we can say your body is not affected from such heavy change of temperature" - Shiva added._

_Pallas grin only grew wider._

_-- END OF FLASHBACK --_

After those events, Pallas had started to take more time at the lake, and even started developing a liking for swimming. She even trained her reflexes and powers underwater several times.

- "Good morning" - Pallas stated, while entering the kitchen of the refugee, where Shiva, Zero, Yuki and other scientists were having breakfast.

- "Morning Princess." - Even after four years, the only one that still called her by her name was Shiva.

- "You know? Even after four years, watching you in those light clothes wandering outside makes me chilly." - Zero stated, making Pallas grin.

- "Hey, who is the babe?" - A voice was heard. Everyone froze in their places, and glanced towards the new recruit, a nineteen year old prodigy. Surely he should know who was she? Did he not?

- "Uh oh..." - Zero said quietly. He glanced towards Pallas and saw her grinning broadly.

Pallas walked towards the young man, in a way that would make men gulp. The boy's eyes never left her, otherwise she would have noticed the nervous or amused glances the others were giving him.

- "Well... you are a face I had not seen before... my name is Paru... and who might you be? - Pallas said in a seductive voice.

- "I am Drake, Princess." - The young man said, clearly believing it was just a nickname. - "I am the new apprentice, but soon will be the best here."

- "Hmmm... are you know?" - The girl said, while approaching the boy.

- "Yeah. Hey, what do you say? Want to go out and have some fun later?" - The recruit said confidently.

- "Hmmm... let me consider your offer." - Lifting his chin with her left hand, Pallas approached her face towards the boy's. He grinned, thinking he had charmed her so well, that he was going to receive a kiss.

Only a few centimeters away from his face, Pallas whispered darkly. - "Never... call me... babe."- And with such words, Pallas sent a freezing ray, from her right hand, towards the boy's private parts. His scream was so pitched, that it seemed a girl was screaming. He fell to floor in pain, while the room roared in laughter.

Snickering, Pallas walked away. - "PALLAS ICE ASTEROID POWER, MAKE UP" - I will be outside doing my morning exercises. See you all later everyone." - She turned around and addressed the boy. - "Never try to make a move on me again boy. I hate men who think with their privates. Oh and do not worry, you would not lose it, but I advise not drinking to much water... it could get... painful." - Her statement caused more fits of laughter from the present, while the boy seemed to have been scared for life.

Pallas, now in her Senshi suit, stopped at the entrance, and turning around she addressed the room. - "Oh yeah... there is something I wanted to tell you all."

- "What is it Pallas?" - Shiva asked.

- "In a week's time... I shall be returning to the Silver Palace." - She smiled.

* * *

The following day Pallas started to pack her things. She wanted to visit Marina Castle, for a few days, before taking the Gate towards the White Moon. Walking to her room, she stopped at its door. She glanced around the place that had been her home for the past four years.

At the right corner, from her position, stood her bed. A twin size bed with blue sheets. Over her pillow stood a teddy bear, a gift from Selenity. At the side of the bed stood a black desk, which had a computer over it. This machine had been created by the combined effort of Nabu and Thanatos. Both Royals had installed greater and more complicate versions of the apparatus at every Palace across the system. Pallas had received a small simplified version courtesy of Nabu. Over the computer stood several shelves, with books, files with her investigations, and several photographs.

Walking towards the desk, Pallas smiled at the photographs. The first to the left was of her sisters and herself. The second picture showed Selene, Ren, Selenity and Nephrenia. Several tears formed in her eyes at that picture. So much had changed. Even after four years, her heart ached at the loss of the previous Supreme Rulers, and for Nephrenia's escapade. Taking both photographs with great care, Pallas packed them in a box labeled as fragile.

- "Ready?" - A voice asked. Pallas turned around and saw Shiva.

- "Yeah…" - Pallas said lightly.

- "We will miss you." - Shiva said.

- "I will too. But it is time for me to return." - Pallas took a black hooded cloak and put it on. Taking a back pack, with her clothes, she walked towards her private entrance.

- "You sure you do not want me to accompany you to the city?" - Shiva asked.

- "Yeah. I do not want to interrupt your work. Thanks for helping me all this time Shiva. I really owe you a lot." - Pallas said.

- "Nonsense. It was a pleasure. You are a great girl. You were like a little sister to me." - Shiva said, making Pallas laugh.

- "Little sister huh…? Except I am older than you…" - Pallas grinned.

- "Maybe so. But since you look like a sixteen year old girl, your real age is pure details." - Shiva grinned as well.

- "Is that so?" - Said the blue-haired girl raising an eyebrow.

Stepping outside, Pallas found the rest of the scientists, except for Drake who seemed to run every time he spotted the Senshi. Saying her goodbyes, Pallas walked towards a carriage. Glancing for the last time, towards the refugee, she waved goodbye.

* * *

The carriage, in which Pallas was, stopped at the entrance of the city. The door opened, and Pallas stepped down. Her boots stepped over the melting snow. She glanced around and smiled. The city was as lively as she remembered. Kids playing in the streets, women chatting, men working around. Families, friends, acquaintances. She had missed it all. It has been two years since she last came to town, the day Hermes had been crowned King.

Nabu and Koori had decided to retire from the crown the day Hermes married. The Prince had wed Lady Aoi, a dark-blue haired girl, daughter of one of the few Lords in Suisei. Thus, Nabu decided to center his time in his investigations and inventions, with the help of his wife.

- "Your majesty, are you sure you do not want me to take you to the Castle?" - The chauffer asked.

- "Yes. It has been long since I was here, so I want to walk around town first. I will be going to the Palace later. Please take my things there." - Pallas asked, receiving a nod from the chauffer. Covering her head with the hood, she entered town.

Walking through the familiar streets, Pallas spotted the place she was looking for. A small, and respectable, pub, the Dragonhead. She had discovered it one night before Hermes coronation. Seeing the place made her smile, remembering she had visited it alongside the current King. It had been Hermes last escapade as Prince, and Pallas had tagged along. No one found out their identities, as they were wearing hooded cloaks, just like the one Pallas was wearing today.

Entering the pub she looked for an empty table and found one at the center. Cleaning snow remnants from her boots, she walked towards the table and sat. A waiter approached her, and without showing her face she ordered some food. Starting her food, she smiled in contempt. It is not that the scientists at the refugee did not know to cook, but she truly missed eating other kinds of food. The scientists were not dedicated chefs after all.

Halfway her food Pallas stopped, her eyes widened. A presence. An evil presence. A Youmas presence. Dropping a few coins she ran to the entrance, at the precise moment screams of terror started.

Pallas could not go outside, as a man blocked her way. - "You can not go outside miss, it is dangerous. One of those youmas is outside!"

- "The Guards have arrived!" - A man shouted before Pallas could retaliate the words of the man blocking her path.

Glancing through the windows she saw the soldiers firing their ice lasers towards the creature. The Youma in question was alone, yet he did not seem a pushover. Its skin was black, and green veins pulsated through its chest, arms and legs. Two dark blood horns protruded from its back, and two more from its head. It had a massive jaw, with black fangs, covered in its saliva, which was pouring from its mouth. Its claws were green and pointy. It also had a tail, which resembled a lizards. Curiously, the creature had a white stone in its chest, tied with chains through its body. At the center of the white stone was a symbol, but due to the creature's movement Pallas could not identify it.

The Youma roared at the offending soldiers, which could not attack freely, seeing as civilians were still running away, or entering nearby buildings.

- "I… smell… fresh… blood!" - The creature roared, freezing the hearts of many. How was it possible? The Youma had spoken. And it was lusting for blood. Ignoring the icy blasts he saw its prey. A small five year old boy, who had been trampled by the escaping mob, was crying at the floor, while blood poured out from his knee. A ten year old girl was trying to calm him, but stopped in fear noticing the Youma that ran towards them.

- (Oh damn! They can not attack the Youma freely! They may hit the kids!) - Easily pushing the man, blocking the entrance, to the side, Pallas stepped outside.

- "What the heck? How did she?" - The man asked himself. A woman, probably the owner of the pub, scolded the man for allowing the girl to go outside.

A woman's frightened scream filled everybody's ears. Without doubt she was the mother of the targeted kids. Time seemed to go in slow motion. The creature approached the unprotected children. The soldiers tried to stop it, but their beams were missing or having almost null effect.

- "BLOOD!" - The creature roared while lifting its pawn, ready to deliver the fatal blow. A blow that never was thrown. - "GAH!" - The creature spat in pain.

The crying boy stopped its wailing. His sister's eyes widened. The soldiers watched marveled. The people's jaws, at the pub, dropped. With just one punch, the unknown girl had stopped the creature in its tracks. The creatures eyes glared at the offending human, and tried to retaliate with its claws, but its jaw found the painful sensation of a knee under it. The Youma fell behind a few meters.

- "Are you okay?" - Pallas asked the children, and received a nod.

- "Oh thank you!" - The mother of the children cried, while hugging her offspring's.

- "Who… are… you?" - The creature spat, while blood dripped from its jaw.

- "I am your worst nightmare, creature of hell." - Said Pallas, lowering her hood.

- "It is Princess Pallas!" - A man shouted, recognizing her. People loudly cheered.

- (Damn it! Will they never learn? They should run, not cheer! Damn civilians) - Pallas screamed in her mind.

The creature's angry roars filled the streets once more. It started gathering a black sphere on its mouth, yet again he was unable to defend from what came next. A hand had forcefully closed it mouth. The creature saw in fear a smirking Pallas.

- "You are slow… ICE COFFIN!" - Pallas shouted, and just a few seconds later, the creature had been covered in a frozen coffin. Throwing a kick, Pallas broke it, and the Youma was no more.

People cheered loudly once more, getting on Pallas nerves, and thus she snapped. - "SHUT UP!" - Her shout effectively silenced everybody.

- "Do you even know what you were doing? Have you forgotten the directions stated by the Royals whenever a Youma appears? You must escape! You must get away! And most importantly you must HELP those injured! I can not believe you trampled a little boy and left him behind! And what happened when the soldiers appeared? You stopped and watched them as if they were doing a damn rehearsal! And again you left the children in the middle of the battlefield. You people dare say that the soldiers never do their work? You obstructed their work! They could not attack freely with people around!"

Ignoring the people, Pallas walked towards the soldiers and exclaimed. - "Good work soldiers. Your fast actions saved many lives"

- "No. Thank you for your assistance Princess!" - The commander saluted.

- "My… my… do we have a temper or what?" - A voice resonated through the streets.

- "Who are you?" - Pallas shouted, getting on guard. A terrifying presence manifested. But she could not locate its source.

- "Lets just say I am a puppeteer." - The male voice shouted back.

- "ICE ARROW!" - Pallas shouted. Her attack went towards the bell tower, from where a silhouette jumped away.

- "I congratulate you for finding me Princess. And I must say, you impressed me. Using your powers without even morphing into your Senshi form. It seems your training paid off. You literally obliterated that Droid." - The voice said.

- "Droid?" - Pallas questioned.

- "That is something you do not need to know… hahahah" - The voice mocked, and then its presence vanished.

Pallas heard the commander shouting to its men. - "Search for whoever was speaking! NOW!"

- "It is of no use commander. He is gone." - Pallas said.

- "But Princess!" - The commander said.

- "Trust me. He is gone." - Glancing towards the icy remnants of the Youma, Pallas noticed a chain. Kneeling in front of it, she noticed the white stone had survived her attacks. At the epicenter of the stone, stood the symbol she was unable to identify before.

- (What does this mean? An inverted black crescent moon?) - Thought Pallas, while the stone turned into dust.

* * *

- Kasei, Olympus Volcano Crater -

Vesta was sitting over a single rock at the hellish molten lava. If she had been a normal person, her exposed legs would have been badly burnt just from the contact with the overheated rock. And burned she had been before.

In her first year of training, Vesta had go get accustomed to the heavy atmosphere created by the extreme heat. And apart of the extreme temperatures, another thing she had to get accustomed had been the atmosphere changes the higher she climbed. It was those days she discovered she could create a shield around herself, to be able to breathe, and thus travel through space.

- _"Maybe its an innate ability of a Senshi." - _Had been her thoughts. - _"That day I just knew what to do"_

When she finally arrived at the crater, the excited scientists, at the refugee, had asked her help to install monitoring devices on key places. Vesta had complied, to thank them their help during the last year.

After completing her task, Vesta had resumed her training. Descending to the depths, she had the painful experience of burning herself badly. Even with the extra protection generated by her Senshi suit, her skin suffered the consequences of the exposure to extreme temperatures.

Against her own will, Vesta decided to descend little by little through the crater. She would not descend to a new area until her body got accustomed to the current temperature.

- _"If I get burned, how can I call myself a Fire Senshi?" - _Had been the words Vesta gave to the healer at the refugee.

- (How much time has it been since I began this training?) - Vesta thought during her meditation - (It will be four years already… I wonder how my sisters are fairing? Have they finished their training? The date we set to return approaches… Is Selenity okay? And Ares… I hope he got over me already…)

- _FLASHBACK, THREE YEARS AGO -_

_Vesta was descending from the crater. The head scientist saw her approaching. He saw her limping, therefore he called for the healer. The other scientists on the team glanced towards her, and then continued their investigation on their computers. They were analyzing internal data of the volcano thanks to the young princess._

_- "Princess! Why are you limping?" - The healer, named Rea, asked._

_- "Believe it or not… I got burned" - Vesta grimaced._

_- "What? But I thought you…" - Rea was astounded._

_- "I know… I know… pathetic… a warrior of fire burned…" - Vesta declared._

_- "I do not think you are pathetic." - A voice was heard. Vesta's eyes widened at the voice, and turning around she saw the one that had spoken. The young Prince of Kasei, Ares, accompanied by his parents._

_- "Your majesties…" - Vesta said._

_- "Are you okay Ves?" - Queen Athena asked. She received a nod as an answer._

_- "Sorry to interrupt your majesties, but I need to check Vesta's legs. Please take off your boots your highness" - Rea said._

_After Rea's words, Hades and Athena left them. The Kasei rulers headed towards the head of the team, to check on the gathered data. Vesta grimaced while trying to take off her boot. Slapping herself, she remember she only had to deactivate her Senshi form._

_Ares watched as Rea attended Vesta, who now was wearing a long red toga dress. The exuberant hairstyle she had, as a Senshi, was replaced by a simple and long ponytail. He saw Rea applying an ointment at Vesta's bare feet and legs._

_- "There… that should do it… I suggest you go and rest at your room for now. The ointment will need a few minutes to start working, and you need to rest at least a full night, for it to heal you." - Rea said. When Vesta started to move, she stopped her. - "No, that will not do. You should not move either. Wait a moment, I will ask one of the guys to carry you to your room." -_

_But before Vesta could protest, Ares spoke. - "I will take her"._

_The declaration made Rea's eyes widen, and Vesta's mouth to hang open._

_- "Now wait just a second! Why would… hey!" - Vesta had no time to argue, as Ares had already lifted her bridal style, making the red haired girl blush._

_Ares, without showing it, was impressed of how light the girl was. He calculated her weight should not be over the fifty kilograms, but there was no way in hell he would ask her that._

_Enjoying the feeling of the girl in his arms, Ares took her through the rooms of the refugee, until he found the door labeled with her name. Asking her for permission to enter, he received a half nod, as he could not see her face clearly. If he had seen her face, Ares would have seen her blushing furiously. Lowering her in her bed, Ares released her._

_- "Are you comfortable? Should I get you something?" - Ares asked._

_- "No… nothing…" - Vesta said, still with her head lowered, without meeting his sight._

_- "Very well… then maybe I should go…" - He was interrupted._

_- "Why did you bring me like that? You are the Prince of Kasei… you should not threat me like that…" - Vesta said._

_- "You are a Princess, remember?" - Ares said._

_- "Only by title… I am a warrior…" - Vesta said - "So… why?"_

_- "Because… you are special… to me…" - The red haired boy exclaimed quietly._

_- "What?" - Vesta finally raised her sight - "What do you mean by that?" _

_Sitting beside the girl, Ares lifted his right hand, and caressed her cheek, making Vesta's eyes widen a bit. - "Because I love you…" - Ares exclaimed, making the Fire Senshi's eyes widen to her maximum._

_- "Why…?" - She asked, while she left her skin growing hot. He still was caressing her cheek, and she felt as if her complete body was blushing._

_- "And why not?" - Ares smirked._

_He stood by her side, glancing to her eyes. Her fiery red eyes, which usually reflected courage, currently were reflecting confusion. Vesta looked vulnerable._

_She was staring at his eyes. His deep black eyes showed determination, admiration and… love? Yes, it was love. She had seen that expression before on her sisters, on Selenity and on the late Supreme Rulers. And that love was directed at her._

_Slowly, both Prince and Senshi, closed the space between them. Their lips met, and their eyes closed. Vesta did not know how much time she spent like that, she just stood there, enjoying the kiss. He was kissing her with a passion that could only mean he had yearned for this moment for a long time. Suddenly, she pushed him away._

_- "No… I… I can not…" - Vesta said, turning around and showing her back to him._

_- "Why not? I told you… I love you…" - Ares started._

_- "Stop!... I… just can not…" - Vesta said, while her eyes misted._

_- "Is it because I am younger? I do not care about that…" - The Prince firmly stated. - "If it is because I am the Prince of this planet, then I will renounce to the throne!"_

_- "No!" - She exclaimed, still not looking at him. - "It is because of me… I… I am a Senshi…"_

_- "No one said a Senshi is not free to love…" - Ares said._

_- "Yes… that is correct…" - The Senshi stated. Ares eyes lighted with hope, but soon that hope was crushed. - "But this is my decision… I have decided to dedicate my life to my duty… so… please forgive me… do not ask me to give you what I can not…"_

_With his heart broken, Ares left the girl that had chosen her duty over him. She did not turned around, and did not saw him leave. After a few minutes, she broke down, and her tears poured._

_- "Damn it Ares… why did you have to bring this confusion to my heart…" - She cried._

_That had been the last time Vesta had seen Ares. Over the years he received several visits from Queen Athena or King Hades, but they never gave her news about him. She was grateful for the understanding of the Kasei Royals. _

_Passed several months, her heart recovered, and her resolve was renewed. She did not take long to heal, probably cause she had not seen Ares like a lover, until the day of his declaration. Still, she hoped the young Prince had moved on, as she still wanted his friendship._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

Breaking her meditation, Vesta stood up. Stretching her arms, she relaxed. Meditating at this place had had two purposes for the Senshi. The first one to acquire patience, which she had lacked before. Secondly was to rise her resistance. Vesta's risen resistance had allowed her the ability of using even more lethal attacks.

Cleaning herself, from the dust, Vesta glanced upwards. Jumping towards the wall she started an almost vertical race. In a few minutes she had already reached halfway towards the exit. The crater descended about fifteen kilometers, before the lava filled it. Jumping from one side to the other, Vesta finally reached the top. Sitting at the edge of the crater, she glanced towards the descending sun. Phobos was currently hiding half of the sun, creating a semi eclipse.

- (Hmmm… it has gotten late. Better return to the refugee. I will be returning tomorrow to Phobos-Deimos Castle, so I need to gather my things). - With those thoughts in mind, Vesta jumped towards the land.

* * *

- Phobos-Deimos Palace -

Vesta, wearing her red Princess Dress, entered the Great Hall of the Palace. Soldiers opened a path for her to walk, as the hall was filled with noble families from the planet and both satellites.

The young nobleman glanced at her with wide eyes. The young ladies pouted at the reaction of the young nobleman. Their parents watched her appreciatively, and nodded at her when she glanced towards them. Few stared at her with jealously. When she finally reached the throne, she bowed.

- "King Hades, Queen Athena, I have returned." - Vesta said.

- "Please raise your sight, Star Princess. I have told you before, you do not have to bow to me." - Hades surprised many when he bowed to the young Senshi.

- "Likewise My Lord." - Vesta smiled. She soon was enveloped in a hug, from Queen Athena.

- "You have not changed. Not even a little." - She said, while checking her face.

- "Well… this is my curse." - Vesta smiled, yet her words made many gasp.

- "What do you mean?" - Athena inquired. - "Why is it a curse?"

- "I believe many would like to have eternal youth. But what happens when you have it, yet those that surround you keep aging? That is why I say it is a curse." - Vesta explained.

- "But…" - Athena started.

- "Do not worry My Lady. Even though I call it a curse, I shall never run from my duty. I am a Chosen Senshi, and as such, I shall always fight to protect those I love." - Vesta grinned, calming Athena.

- "How was your training?" - Hades asked, trying to trigger a change of subject.

- "Excellent. Here, let me show you" - Snapping her fingers, Vesta summoned a small flame at the tip of her fingers.

- "Amazing! You can summon your powers even outside your Senshi form!" - Hades exclaimed.

- "Correct. I am satisfied with the results of my training. And I am also pleased to have been able to help the scientists at Olympus." - She said.

- "So you are going back to the White Moon?" - He asked.

- "Yes… I wish to see my sisters again. And I promised Selenity I would come back." - The fire Senshi said.

- "Dear. It is time for the announcement" - Athena said, glancing towards the door behind the throne.

- "You are right. If you would excuse me Princess. I have a task to accomplish." - Hades said. He bowed, and before he could turn around, saw Vesta bowing as well. This action caused him to smile.

Stepping before the throne, Hades spoke to the present. - "My people. I have summoned thee today, for I have an announcement to rely to you. Today Athena and I resign from the throne of Kasei!" - Murmurs began to arise.

- "Resign? But who will govern now? The Prince is missing!" - A noblewoman shouted.

- (Missing? What?) - Vesta's eyes widened.

- "The Prince is not missing." - Athena stated. - "He just stopped showing in public. The reason? You shall find later. Ares, my son, will you please step inside?"

From a heavy guarded door, Ares emerged. Vesta sighed in relief upon seeing him. In the last three years he had grown a lot. The nineteen year old was no longer a teenager, but a man. He had grown several centimeters over the years, and now wielded his red hair in a long ponytail. He was wearing a dark red armor, and a black cape.

He stopped, and lifting his hand, he offered it. A delicate hand took his, and from the door emerged a beautiful young girl. She had long dark hair, that reached to her waist, with several dark purple lights. Her eyes had a clear amethyst shade. She was wearing a dark red long dress.

Murmurs began once more. They knew the girl. Vesta heard a man saying she was Eris, one of the Royal Ladies from Deimos. Others murmured she was part of a fire-reading clan. Turning her attention towards the pair, Vesta smiled. Ares had finally found the one destined for him.

A coronation ceremony began, and Hades handed down his crown towards his son, while Athena handed hers to Eris. Both bowed to work hard, towards the protection and prosperity of Kasei and its satellites.

Finished the ceremony, Vesta approached the new King and Queen, and bowing she exclaimed. - "Congratulations your majesties. I wish prosperity for your reign!" -

- "Thank you Princess Vesta. Ares has told me many things about you. I hope we can count on you, towards the prosperity of, not only this planet, but all the system" - Eris exclaimed.

- "You can count on me, Queen Eris" - Vesta exclaimed.

- "Eris is fine." - She smiled at her. Vesta smiled back, seeing a well chosen Queen in her personality.

- "It has been long, has it not, Ves?" - Ares stated.

- "Yes… it has…" Vesta answered.

- "Do you mind if I give you a friendly hug?" - Ares asked.

Receiving a nod from Eris, Vesta hugged the new King.

- "I have missed you Ves…" - He whispered.

- "I have missed you as well my friend… we are still friends… right?" - She asked.

- "But of course! We will always be friends. I do owe you my life, remember?" - He grinned.

- "Heh… same old Ares… I am happy for both of you" - She said.

- "Hey… I want to present you someone else." - Ares said. He called a maid, who approached Eris. Vesta watched curiously as a small bundle was handed to Eris.

- "Ves… I want you to meet my daughter… Mars" - Ares smiled, proudly.

Vesta's eyes widened. In Eris arms was a small sleeping dark haired girl. Asking permission, she took her in her arms, and was lost in thought glancing at her.

- "She is beautiful…" - Ves exclaimed. The baby opened her eyes, and momentarily staring at them, Vesta felt a familiar presence. - (What… what is this feeling?)

She did not have time to ponder on this feeling, as an evil aura filled the hall. Eyes wide, she handed back Mars to her mother. Those with enhanced senses felt the sudden change on the hall, and stood on guard.

- "King Ares, take your wife and daughter away. Now!" - Vesta ordered. Eris ran towards the throne, were guards were already protecting Hades and Athena.

Materializing out of the shadows, five small Youmas appeared and roared. The soldiers immediately charged at them, while Vesta destroyed one that had leaped towards the Royals. No longer than five minutes, and the creatures had been destroyed already.

- (What is going on? Those creatures did not possess the presence I felt a few minutes ago… and why send so weak Youmas here?) - Vesta thought.

- "BLACK RAY" - A voice shouted. Vesta turned towards the source of the voice, and saw an approaching blast of dark energy. Not wasting any time, she re-created the shield she had learnt to use outside the atmosphere.

Being in her Princess form, the shield was not able to stop the blast, which broke through, and pierced her left shoulder. Grimacing in pain, Vesta raised her hand.

- "VESTA FIRE ASTEROID POWER, MAKE UP!" -

The Fiery Senshi was back, and she was mad. Gathering power, she unleashed a fire arrow towards the source of the blast. A man, whose face was hidden with a black mask, jumped. He was wearing a navy blue jacket, and white leather pants. He had short dark blue hair. And the part that unnerved Vesta lied in his forehead. A black inverted crescent moon.

- "My word… you could have burnt me girl" - The man mocked. Several soldiers charged at him, but where thrown away as a dark shield surrounded him.

Wasting no time, Vesta charged at the man, and breaking his shield, was about to strike him in the stomach, when he parried her punch. Searching for an opening, Vesta did a low swipe kick, intending to throw the man to the floor. He jumped, evading her kick, but was surprised to see her smirking. Using her momentum, Vesta kicked upwards, supporting herself with her hands. Her kick barely scratched the man's face, but was enough to rip his mask.

Vesta's eyes widened in recognition. For a second, she had been able to see the man's face, before he had covered it with his hand. Before she could do anything more, the man summoned a bigger and stronger Youma.

- "GO, destroy her and everybody else, Droid of mine!" - The man ordered, and then disappeared through a shadow.

The creature roared. It had a canine complexion, and dark skin. Its blood read eyes reflected bloodlust. It had white fangs and claws, and a massive white horn protruding from its head. At the middle of the horn stood a blue gem, with an inverted dark crescent moon.

Literally growling in annoyance, Vesta ran towards the creature. It tried to bit her immediately, but the Senshi captured its jaws before it could do anything.

- "FLAME ERUPTION!" - Summoning her powers, Vesta destroyed the creature easily.

- "Weakling…" - Vesta whispered. Ignoring the soldiers, which ran outside, searching for the intruder, she kneeled in front of the dust left by the Youma. She took the gem in her hands, and watched as it broke, and disintegrated into dust.

- (What does this mean… Sapphire…) -

* * *

- Mokusei, Io Castle -

Princess Hera was brushing Princess Juno's long green hair. She hummed a tune, while cleansing the Senshi's hair. Juno had just arrived a few hours prior. In the four years of her training, she never returned once to the Palace. It was well understood, as the Eternal Storm traveled at an amazing speed. Even if she visited a town, when the Storm approached one, the teams and her could not stop for longer than an hour, which was used to refill rations.

- "Your hair has grown a lot Jun." - Hera said.

- "Yeah… I know…" - The green haired girl answered.

- "It is a miracle it did not get ruined in that storm." - Hera continued brushing.

- "Well… maybe it is the fact I never entered the Storm without being in my Senshi form. And you know that morphing automatically sets my hair in that long upwards ponytail" - Juno stated.

- "Yeah. Your eccentric hairstyle" - Hera laughed.

- "Hey! I happen to like my hairstyle, mind you!" - Jun pouted.

- "Sorry, sorry." - Hera laughed. - "Now tell me, how was your training?"

- _FLASHBACK -_

_The scientist's vehicle approached the Storm at their maximum speed. Normally they would measure the Storm at a safe distance, but today they had to get as near as possible. King Zeus had asked them to take the Thunder Senshi as near as possible._

_Halting their movement, the team glanced at the approaching Storm. At the speed it was moving, it would pass near them in about ten minutes. Sailor Juno stepped out of the vehicle, and glanced towards it._

_- "You ready?" - A man asked._

_- "Yes. How much time do I have before the Storm reaches the next checkpoint?" - Juno asked._

_- "About twenty hours. Gamma team will be expecting your arrival then." - The man answered. - "You will not be able to stay with them more than six hours. Are you sure you need to do this?" _

_- "Six hours is fine. Even if the Storm moves away, I can reach it flying at top speed." - She answered._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "Jun, are you telling me you spent the last four years running behind the Storm?" - Hera questioned.

- "Kind off. After several months my speed and agility had increased dramatically. Chasing after the Storm does miracles" - She grinned.

- "What?" - Hera stopped brushing.

- "Hey! Do not stop" - The Senshi complained.

- "Sorry. But please, continue your story." - Hera said.

- "Yeah, well like I said. After a few months I was able to take longer rests, thanks to my increased speed. And my agility was raised, as I not only needed to sustain the force of the wind, but I also needed to get out of the way of incoming boulders."

- _FLASHBACK -_

_Juno had been training at the storm for several months now. After a few painful experiences, with approaching rocks, she began focusing in evading them._

_- "Ack!" - Juno cried, as a rock was able to scratch her. She barely escaped the boulder. - "Damn it! That one was worse than the one that crashed unto town last time"_

_Glancing around, she blanched seeing several massive boulders flying her way._

_- "Oh hell…" - She understood she would not be capable of evading them all, so she gathered power in her hands, and unleashed several arrows, destroying the boulders._

_- "Next time I shall not use my powers… but seriously… that was overkill…" _

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "That is basically it. I spent these past years just like that. I was able to meet a lot of people though. After all, I did stay with at least forty different teams throughout the planet. Heck, I am sure I traveled around the planet at least five times" - She said.

- "Five times? Wow… I knew the Storm moved at an amazing speed… but this? Mokusei is the largest planet in the system!" - Hera stated.

- "Yeah I know. But enough of me. What have I missed all this years? I think I heard something about a Lord Atlas" - Juno's words caused Hera to blush, thus she grinned.

- "Well… he asked my hand in marriage" - Hera blushed even more.

- "Really? Congratulations! When will the weeding take place?" - Juno inquired.

- "In a few months actually. Father wants to resign to the crown that very same day…" - Hera said quietly.

- "So you will be Queen… congratulations!" - Juno hugged the girl.

- "Thanks Jun." - She smiled. - "Anything else you want to know?" -

- "How is everybody else?" - Juno asked.

- "Well, starting with those that interest you the most…" - Hera mocked, and Juno pouted - "Well… Ves and Paru went to Caloris Basin and the Olympus Volcano. I heard Ceru stayed at the Star Palace for a time, then returned to the White Moon, but I never learnt of her training. Selenity is still single, and has become a great ruler, just like her mother."

- "And… Nephrenia? Any word from her?" - Juno asked.

- "None…" - Hera said.

- "Oh… wait… why did you mention Selenity is still single?" - Juno inquired.

- "Well… she has been Supreme Queen for over four years, yet there is no King. It is not unheard of a Queen without King, but…" - Hera stopped.

- "But?" - Juno asked.

- "She has declined over a hundred proposals already… she will not answer why" - The Mokusei Princess said.

- "I will have to ask her about that… and the others? How is everybody else?"

Hera grinned and answered. - "Well, Hermes became King of Suisei two years ago. He married a beautiful girl named Aoi. And it seems they are expecting a child already"

- "Really? That is great news!" - Juno smiled.

- "And wait until I tell you the rest. Ares also married. He married a noble girl named Eris. He told he was to be crowned King this very same week, even though he has not shown in public this last year. Oh and… what I am going to tell you is not public info, but he shared with us, the old gang" - The brown-haired girl said.

- "What is it?" - Juno was interested.

- "He became a father last month! The girl is beautiful I tell you! She had dark hair and amazing amethyst eyes, like her mother's. Oh, the baby's name is Mars by the way." - Hera said.

- "Really! Ares is a father already?" - Juno exclaimed.

- "Think that is a surprise?" - Hera grinned - "Then you will be more surprised when I tell you that Aphrodite became a mother two years ago."

- "What? Two years ago? But… that would mean she became a mother at sixteen!" - Juno's eyes widened.

- "Correct. Her parents were not very pleased with that. But they soon forgot about it seeing the love in her daughter's eyes. She married a man named Adonis. He came from one of the few noble families of Kinsei. They are just waiting for him to turn eighteen, in a few months, to crown them" - Her explained.

- "She is older than him?" - Juno asked.

- "Only for two months, so I do not think it is much. And before you ask, yes they were young parents. But they totally serious about what they did. When their baby girl was born, they seemed to mature dramatically. The baby has golden hair, like her mother, and blue eyes like her father. She was named Venus."

- "Wow… and what about Demando and Sapphire?" - Juno asked, and Hera's look darkened. - "Something wrong?"

- "After Pearl was murdered that day… I have not seen them once. Seems Crystal took them away. The man was broken, and he decided to leave." - Hera explained.

- "At least they are with their father… I hope I will see them again someday. And the rest of the planets?"

- "That is something we can leave for later Jun. It is getting late. Dinner will be served soon, and you wanted to take a bath." - Hera said.

- "Right! The pleasure of a normal bath!" - Jun laughed.

* * *

- White Moon, Silver Palace -

Princess Ceres was traveling in one of the Royal carriages. Her destiny was the Gate Central, and she was excited. In less than an hour she will be finally reunited with her sisters. After four years of not seeing them, the prospect of being reunited filled her heart with warmth.

- "I wonder how strong they have gotten…"

- _FLASHBACK -_

_- "So you are going back to the Silver Palace Princess?" - Theos asked Ceres._

_- "Yes. I have taken care of my business here." - Ceres said, remembering those long hours she spent talking with the graves of her biological parents. - "And I trust you to continue managing this kingdom correctly"_

_- "Thanks for the vote of confidence your majesty. I shall not disappoint you." - The Asteroidean said._

_- "You have not, not even once." - The pink-haired smiled."_

_After passing through the gate, Phoebe welcomed her back. After hugging the girl she had not seen in over six months, the Noblewoman leaded her back to the Palace. When Ceres arrived she helped Selenity in several affairs, but soon the new Supreme Queen asked to be left alone, as she needed to experience her work alone. She also stated that she did not want to interfere in Ceres training, making the Senshi proud._

_Having heard about the dangerous spots her sisters had chosen, as training grounds, Ceres investigated what place of the White Moon could serve her purposes. Talking with several scholars, she found out about an old legend. _

_The legend stated that somewhere, on the dark side of the White Moon, a Pyramid existed. Such place, even if it existed, was only special for having being built in a place that only got sunlight once every few years._

_Ceres thought that searching for that place would be her perfect training. Her element was light, and entering pitch-blackness would strengthen her, in order to survive._

_Alone, the Senshi began her search. She rented a home at the borderline of the dark side. It was a small town, with only a few hundred habitants, which was situated by the side of several small mountains, that ironically served as a borderline._

_Her training had consisted on manifesting her power on her own body, making her glow in the darkness. A darkness that was not like a normal night, but true pitch blackness. Maintaining such self-glow required a lot of concentration and power. Through the months, Ceres was able to explore a lot of the dark side, but never found such Pyramid._

_- (It must have been only a legend after all… nevertheless, this trip was not a waste. My light control has grown considerably. I better return now. Staying here would be pointless now.) - The girl thought._

_Returning to her rented home, Ceres stopped in her tracks. Light was starting to appear in the horizon, indicating something she had not expected to happen during her training. An event, that Terrans called Eclipse, and one the White Lunarians called Dark Dawn. Glancing around, she noticed the barren dead lands being illuminated._

_- (Like I expected… no vegetation… just a barren and dead land… huh?) - Ceres was surprised to see a flickering in the atmosphere. Jumping into the air, she flew at top speed towards the source of the flicker. - (Well… what do you know? The legend is true after all…)_

_In front of Ceres stood a majestic gray pyramid structure. She found the sight breathtaking. Structures like this one were rare across the full system. She idly wondered if it was built by an old civilization before theirs._

_- (I want to explore this place… but I really need to return now. My sisters should be arriving in just a few days. The Pyramid was just an excuse I used to train here. Now that I found it, I can come back and check it some other time) - With one last glance, the Senshi speeded away, without noticing a pair of golden eyes staring at her at the distance. A golden and silvery flick of light emanated above the golden eyes, just before the light disappeared ending the Dark Dawn._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "Ceres!" - The Light Senshi was brought back to reality by a shout. She turned around and saw a running Pallas.

- "Paru!" - Ceres shouted as well, and ran towards her. The two sisters met halfway. Laughing, and shedding tears of joy, the two embraced. Those around them sported happy smiles, knowing the Quadruplets had been separated for a long time.

- "It is good to see you little one! You have not changed a bit since I last saw you" - Ceres said, pinching her cheek.

- "Hey! Stop that!" - Both laughed - "And you know me, always beautiful" - They laughed again. - "You have not changed either… seems our little curse is still in effect."

- "Yeah…" - Ceres whispered. They did not have time to brood, since two other familiar auras manifested. Turning towards the Kasei and Mokusei Gates, they saw Vesta and Juno, both with wide grins. Once more, Ceres and Pallas ran, and met their siblings with a strong embrace.

After the Quadruplets had calmed down, from the excitement of being reunited, Ceres took her sisters towards the carriage. Several soldiers took care of their things. Afraid of ruining the happy moment, Ceres spoke in a serious voice.

- "I believe we all need to talk about the current situations… I believe you have heard of the recent Youma that have being appearing through the system?" - Ceres asked. The first to reply was Juno.

- "I heard. Hera told me about them. It seems this kind of Youma is weak, but persistent. The Soldiers have been able to stop them most of the time, without using their artifacts." - Juno said.

- "I fought one" - Vesta and Pallas said at the same time.

- "You first" - Vesta told Pallas, who nodded, and retold her fight at Suisei.

- "If the civilians had not been meddling around, the Soldiers would have been able to exterminate it easily. I even did not need to morph. What bothers me if the man that appeared afterwards… I believe he could have been an Youma-infused human... just like the Rogue Cadets" - After several years of not being able to determine what happened to those Cadets, it was decided to label them as Youma-infused beings.

- "Did you see his forehead?" - Vesta asked out of nowhere, earning the attention of the rest.

- "No… why?" - Pallas asked.

- "I was wondering if you saw a black inverted crescent moon…" - The red haired said.

- "No… but I have seen that symbol… if was embodied in the gem the Youma left behind, before it turned into dust as well. Have you seen it as well?" - Pallas asked.

- "Yes… but I saw it the forehead of a man…" - Vesta retold her battle, during Ares coronation.

- "Were you able to identify him when you hit his face?" - Juno asked.

- "That is what worries me…" - Vesta lowered her sight.

- "Who was him?" - Ceres asked, afraid of learning something bad.

- "It was Sapphire…" - Her words silenced her sisters.

* * *

- Unknown Facility, Dactyl, Ida Asteroidal Satellite -

Demando was entering a hall. He seemed in a hurry while he was walking. His hair had grown over the years, and now reached just above his shoulders. He was wearing a white buttoned suit and white pants. He had a pair of earrings, with long dark jewels hanging. The most significant difference in him was the black inverted crescent moon that appeared in his forehead.

Four years prior, after his mother's death, Demando had fallen into a semi coma. The healers had stated that he, and his younger brother Sapphire, had entered comatose state after over exhausting their energies. He could not recall anything after Pearl had been murdered.

He woke up to find his father, Crystal, with a hardened face. Crystal had blamed the deceased Queen of Pearl's murder. Demando wanted to object, but his heart told him otherwise. He felt anger just hearing the Queen's name. He felt his anger rising towards those of the White Moon.

After Sapphire awoken, the trio left without telling anyone their destination. The brothers were surprised to find their father had access to a secret facility on this barren asteroidal satellite. Demando found strange that a secret gate was used to access it, but decided to not ask.

During the last years he trained himself. He wanted power. He wanted someone to blame. He wanted revenge. His heart told him he needed revenge. He needed to avenge his mother.

One time, several months after the tragedy, Sapphire told him their father was acting strange. He had an absent look, and had changed drastically. Demando told him he believed it was because of what had happened. Demando suggested their father was suffering from not having been able to be with their mother all those months. Sapphire accepted, and dedicated himself to train.

About a year after they left, Crystal showed them a special fluid. He told them it was the secret behind a Senshi. Demando was shocked, while Sapphire was speechless. Crystal told them that with it they could obtain powers like a Sailor Senshi, and obtain their vengeance.

Demando accepted using the fluid immediately, while his brother looked doubtful. The fluid acted as a catalyst, and Demando's power grew. A dark inverted crescent moon appeared in his forehead afterwards. Crystal showed Sapphire he possessed one as well, and finally convinced him.

Unknown to the brothers, their father no longer existed. What they saw was only a puppet controlled by the demon that called itself Death Phantom, or Wiseman. The remnant had continued his experiments, and finally came with a modified formula that awakened the innate abilities of the one that drank it. The creature was excited, because even if it had power over lesser youmas, its power had not been that great. And the potential this three Red Lunarians showed was exceptional. Knight Senshi's after all.

Just a few months prior to the current time, Wiseman had finally taken over Crystal's body, after preparing it all those years. He decided to prepare the offspring of his host as well, as they showed great potential, if not as future hosts, as war tools. Their power was his, and only his. He wanted them near, to use as bait as well, while it devised a way to finally obtain the Silver Crystal.

- "Father, I have come back" - Demando told Crystal, who was sitting on a red couch.

- "How was Suisei?" - Crystal said. Demando noted the coldness in his voice, but decided to not ask about it.

- "The Senshi of Ice, Pallas, has finished her training. I sent one of the less powerful Droids to test her, one of the failed ones." - Demando explained. He never questioned the control over Droids he had obtained from his father. He saw the creatures as tools for his vengeance. Proof of how much he had fallen in darkness.

- "And what did she do? I assume she destroyed the droid just like that" - The man said.

- "Without morphing" - Demando stated.

- "Is that so? If she can control her powers outside her Senshi form it could be troublesome…" - Crystal said.

The doors opened and both men turned around to stare at an agitated Sapphire. He walked hastily towards them, while breathing hard. Demando noticed a faint bloodied scratch on his cheek.

- "What do you have to report Sapphire?" - Crystal asked.

- "Father… I… I am sorry… Sailor Vesta found me…" - Sapphire grimaced at what he knew would come.

- "You fool! Your mission was only of reconnaissance! Now we will need to speed up the plan!" - Crystal roared.

The Death Phantom did not count with this. It had been overconfident with the boy, or they had underestimated the Senshi's growth. After all, Demando had reported Pallas using her powers without morphing. Standing up, the creature, that had taken over Crystal, decided it was time to awaken all those Droid Gems it had been preparing for years. That, and to visit certain jealous princess.

* * *

- White Moon, Silver Palace -

The Quadruplets descended from their carriage. After Vesta had revealed the identity of her attacker, silence had fallen. Each of them wondered what it could mean. Incidentally they knew Sapphire, alongside his brother and father, had disappeared not long after Pearl's death.

- "We need to report this to Selenity…" - Juno stated.

- "Yes. We should, but I believe Selenity would like to speak with you three beforehand" - Ceres grinned at them.

- "Is there something you are not telling us, Ceru?" - Pallas asked.

- "Cause it is written all over your face" - Vesta's left eyebrow rose.

- "You shall see. But let me warn you. You shall be surprised" - Ceres said. - "I certainly was"

This statement made the three girls curious. Forgetting, for a little while only, since it was a serious matter, the girls speeded up their pace. They were excited to see Selenity once more after all this years.

Entering the Throne Room they saw three persons. The first one that captured their attention was none other than their beloved Selenity. She had blossomed into a beautiful woman. When the Queen noticed them, she stood up, and Vesta noticed she had grown. The twenty year old Queen was easily taller than any of them already. She was wearing a Silver Royal long dress, which sported a silvery crescent moon in her chest area. Her hair was now braided in two buns, which fell into long ponytails, that reached all the way to the floor.

The trio ran towards the Supreme Queen. They suddenly stopped, a meter away from her, and bowed. A few seconds later they jumped towards the Queen's expecting arms. While this took place, Ceres approached the other two persons.

- "It has been several months, King Thanatos" - Ceres bowed.

- "Please Ceres, do not make me repeat myself. Do not bow to me" - Thanatos said. The Dosei King was wearing his usual dark armor.

- "Well… I like to tease your majesty" - Ceres grinned and Thanatos laughed.

Turning her attention to the third person, who a small girl, Ceres kneeled. - "How are you little Saturn?" -

- "… Fine" - The four year old girl put a finger in her mouth. She had raven hair, with several natural purple lights. Her eyes had an amazing purple shade. She was wearing a long dark purple dress, which almost reached the floor and barely allowed her little feet to be seen. Saturn approached Ceres, and hugged her.

Taking the small girl in her arms, Ceres stood up, and approached her sisters which already had broken their hug with Selenity. The trio, finally noticing Thanatos, blushed at their rudeness and bowed, making the man laugh.

Noticing the small girl, the trio of girls fussed over her. The girl got shy, and hid her face on Ceres hair. Ceres told her to not be afraid, and that they were her sisters. A few minutes later the girl was in Juno's arms, laughing.

- "Ves, Paru, Jun." - Selenity, who had sat back at the throne, called the girls. Ceres stood by her side.

- "What is it your highness" - The trio asked, believing it was time to get serious. Juno even returned little Saturn to her father's arms.

- "There is something I need to tell you" - Selenity said.

- "I must leave then." - Thanatos said, and was about to leave.

- "No Thanatos. Please stay. I prefer if you learn this already. I am going to inform the rest of the system soon anyway." - Selenity said, thus Thanatos stayed.

- "What is it?" - Pallas asked, noticing Ceres grin, she questioned her sister. - "Is this about what you did not tell us, Ceru?"

- "Indeed. Just listen to Selenity" - Ceres said. The trio focused their attention back to Selenity.

Taking a deep breath, Selenity announced. - "I am pregnant"

Her words ringed in their ears for a moment. They were stunned. Thanatos jaw was wide open. And before he could ask anything, the three girls jumped excited. They hugged their Queen, congratulating her. Ceres was grinning, but not for long, as she knew an uncomfortable question was about to be asked.

- "Who is the father?" - Vesta blurted out before Pallas, Juno or Thanatos were able to ask.

- "There is no father" - Selenity said, stunning the girls and Thanatos.

- "What? He… died?" - Pallas asked.

- "No… there is no he in fact." - The Queen said.

- "What does that mean?" - Juno was confused.

- "It means I have never been with a man. I am a virgin." -

* * *

- Meiousei, Chrono's lab -

For the past four years Chrono had continued his studies on the gates. The Queen had forbade him from testing with the Time Gate, but he was permitted to continue searching for other populated planets.

In four years he had found many planets, but none had life. Barren lands where life had not risen, or whose life had come to an end. He did not knew which one, but definitely preferred to think life had not arrived. A fallen society painfully reminded him of Youmas.

- "Is the new destination ready?" - Chrono asked.

- "Affirmative your majesty" - A scholar said.

- "Good. Activate the Gate in five minutes" - Chrono ordered, and the team prepared.

- "Be careful honey. It could be dangerous" - Marie said.

- "Do not worry. I have a good hunch for this coordinates"

The Gate activated and the team, leaded by Chrono stepped inside. They passed the space-time continuum disturbance and arrived at its breach.

- "This is it people. Let us hope we find something this time."

The group passed the breach and were temporarily blinded by the light. When they opened their eyes they were marveled at what they saw. They had finally found a populated land after many years!

The inhabitants of the planet watched them with fearful eyes and started to run. Chrono tried to tell them they came in peace, but they would not listen. Before they could move, a blast of energy, at their feet, stopped them.

- "DO NOT MOVE INVADERS!" - A voice shouted.

- "Please! We come in peace!" - Chrono said.

- "Why would I believe you? You are armed" - The voice questioned.

- "We are not hostile. These weapons are to defend ourselves in case we ended in a world full of Youmas!" - Chrono answered back.

- "Youmas? Those despicable and stupid creatures?" - The voice inquired and Chrono nodded. - "Drop your weapons then."

- "Do as she says" - Chrono said, and his team threw them at the floor. - "My name is Chrono. King Chrono of the Royal Kingdom of Meiousei."

- "How did you arrive here, King Chrono?" - The voice, which lost part of its hostility when the weapons were dropped, asked.

- "We use a Gate System. We were conducting several experiments, to find populated lands as yours. Please, if its not a problem, can I see who I am speaking too?" - The King asked.

- "Very well. Please forgive my rudeness. I would like to know about your Gates" - The girl said and appeared in front of the group.

A young girl, about eighteen years old, appeared in front of the group. She had yellow eyes, with slits as pupils. Chrono's eyes widened noticing the girl had long feline ears and tail. She was wearing a white fuku with a red front ribbon. Several bells adorned her suit below the ribbon. A bigger bell rested in her neck. She had long white gloves, that reached over her elbows, and long white high-heeled boots, which reached over her knees. A white hat rested in her head, covering her ears, from where two small, yet long ponytails fell. Her white tail moved from one side to another.

- "I am Sailor Mau" -

* * *

Glossary:

- Black Ray – As it names implies, a dark laser is shot from the caster's hand. To perform such tecnique, its user gathers dark energy at his or her palm.

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.


	11. Chapter 10 Till The End Of Time

**Moon Chapter 10 - Till The End Of Time**

- Unknown Land, Chrono's Team -

Chrono stood stunned. The words the girl had said still ringing in his head. Was it possible? He had not only found a new, and populated land, inhabitaded with people which sported feline attributes. He had found living proof that Senshis could not have been manufactured. A Senshi stood in front of him. Sailor Mau.

- "Cat got your tongue?" - Mau mocked.

- "Forgive my rudeness… I was just surprised" - Chrono replied.

- "Mind telling why were you surprised?" - Mau asked, tilting her head, sweetly, to the left.

Chrono argued with himself for a moment. Was it safe to tell her about their Senshi? Especially since one of them was his own daughter. After debating for several moments he decided the best course of action would be to be honest. He knew Queen Selenity would have done so. Thus, he explained about Sailor Pluto.

- "I see… you people also have Senshis. Then I believe a more proper presentation on my part is needed." - She said.

Chrono saw Sailor Mau's senshi suit vanish in a flicker of light. A few seconds later, she stood there with a long black sleveless dress. Without her hat, Sailor Mau's clear white and long hair fell all the way down to her waist. Above her head, her feline ears moved freely, without the restrain of the hat. Her white tail moved from side to side in her back. Her yellow eyes, and her happy smile reflected playfulness, contrary to her previous seriousness. Chrono wondered if it was a common attribute among Senshis, being able to turn dead serious in a moment.

- "Previously I gave you my war name. Sailor Mau, Senshi of Justice and Execution. My given name is the same as this Planet were we are." - She explained.

Chrono's curiosity rose. This girl's name was the same as the planet? What did it mean? Was her name given to the planet when she became a Senshi? He guessed what her name was, following the trend he had seen with the Asteroid Senshi and his own daughter.

- "I am Princess Mau, current ruler of Planet Mau"

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving… a new revolution approaches…" - Sailor Pluto said to herself.

* * *

- Silver Palace, Throne Room -

Vesta, Pallas, Juno and Thanatos stood stunned at Selenity's words. No word was spoken for several minutes, while they tried to digest the words of the smiling Supreme Queen in front of them. Ceres, who had already passed over this, took Saturn from her father's arms, and took her outside.

- "Where we going?" - Saturn asked Ceres.

- "Just to walk around the garden for a bit. I think your Father and my sisters will have some questions for her majesty" - Ceres answered the four year old.

Inside the throne room, the girls and Thanatos finally registered Selenity's words, and reacted, all asking questions at the same time.

- "How?" - "Is this for real?" - "What does it mean?" - "What?" - The four asked at the same time. Selenity smiled, and tried to calm them down.

- "Easy now… if you would go slower I can explain better." - The Queen said.

The girls glanced at each other and decided without words. Thanatos choose to remain silent, and allow Vesta, who had taken a step forward, ask her question. He was interested in any question the girls could do.

- "What does your majesty mean with that you have never been with a man… yet you are pregnant?" - Vesta asked.

- "Like I said, I am still a virgin, as there is no man in my life. Recently I went to a healer, for a check up. Ceres and Phoebe took me, as I was not feeling very well. The healer was very surprised at the results of the exam, I must say." - Selenity said, giggling a bit.

- "When was this… and how is it possible?" - Vesta inquired.

- "Only three weeks ago. I was surprised myself. Phoebe questioned me, if I had been seen someone without telling her. I told her that I was not, and Ceres confirmed it, since she would have noticed it." - Selenity continued.

The trio of girls nodded, while Thanatos took a sit in the stairs. He was too stuned to care about how it would look for a King to sit on the floor.

- "I was confused. I did not understand how it was possible. We returned to the Palace, and that night, still thinking about the baby that was to be born inside of me, I dreamt." - The Queen kept telling her tale.

- "You dreamt? About what? Was there any answere there?" - The fire Senshi asked. If Selenity was mentioning a dream, it must have a significance.

- "Yes… I dreamt of the day my parents died against Pharaoh 90." - The Queen said.

The girls winced at the mention of that dreadful event. Thanatos attention rose.

- "Thanatos." - Selenity addresed the Lord of Dosei. - "Do you remember that, after Mother was killed, using the Silver Crystal, it suddenly appeared in my hands?"

- "Yes. I do remember. Everything happened so fast that moment, but I was trully surprised when you invoked the powers of the Silver Crystal." - Thanatos answered.

- "I had a vision that day. I saw my Mother telling me, to take care of the Crystal. Until the true heir appeared." - Selenity answered thruthfully.

- "The true heir?" - Pallas asked automatically.

- _FLASHBACK -_

_- (It is your time…) - A voice in her mind spoke._

_- (Mother?) - Selenity's eyes widened._

_Suddenly Selenity found the world around her stopping. Everything went gray. A light flashed above her mother's body. A silvery shadow manifested. Her mother's soul._

_- (Selenity… I need you to take the Silver Crystal… protect it… until the true heir is born)_

_- (True heir? What do you mean? Why did you have to die?)_

_- (It was… destiny my child. Please… take the Crystal. Save everybody. Protect the Crystal and… live on. Always remember that I love you with all my heart. You father also loves you that much. Tell Nephrenia we love her as well… somehow I can not contact her… Tell Phoebe to be happy. Tell the quadruplets, my other daughters, I love them as my own)_

_- (I… I will… I will miss you a lot mother…)_

_- (I will miss you too… now… take the Crystal)_

_Selene's shadow handed the Crystal to her daughter, and then disappeared._

_- (I will not fail you…) - _

_The world came back to life around Selenity. Her words took everybody by surprise, even the Remnant._

_- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"_

_Selenity's vision suddenly changed. She was no longer fighting Pharaoh 90. She was now in front of a destroyed land. Weird structures lied in ruins. Everything in sight was in the same state. It seemd as tragedy had fallen unto the unknown land._

_- "Where am I? What is this place? What happened here?" - She asked._

_A light shone to her right. Selenity turned around to look at the source of the light. Someone was at its epicenter, but as it grew brighter she could not see who it was. The light suddenly exploded, surrounding everthing. Selenity braced for an impact that never came._

_When Selenity opened her eyes, the sight had changed. Her eyes grew wide seeing the buildings restored, nature reviving, and people standing up from their previous tombs. _

_- "What? What is going on…? This is too weird to be a dream…"_

_She glanced again towards the person that was at the source of the light. The sun shined in its back, hiding the features of this person. Selenity's eyes widened again when she noticed the long white wings at the back of this person, a woman. But what surprised her the most was the shining silvery stone in her._

_- "The Silver Crystal…?" _

_Suddenly the woman dissapeared in a small orb of light. It dissapeared for a moment, to appear in front of Selenity in a few seconds. The Queen tried to step back, and saw as the light touched her belly, and entered inside of her. She felt the warmt of the light through all her body, while she understood what happened._

_- "I see… so it is you who is growing inside of me… the heir…"_

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "A heir…" - Juno spoke, reflecting the thougths of her sisters and Thanatos.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. The truth is being revealed. A new Revolution approaches…" - Sailor Pluto whispered.

* * *

- Pyramid. DarkSide of the White Moon -

A girl with long dark hair, golden eyes, and a trio of cresent moon marks, one golden, two silvery, entered the chamber where she had spent several years already. Unbottoning her dress, she allowed it to fall to the ground.

The room was pitch black, but her golden eyes did not mind. She was able to see everything as clearly as if there was light. She walked, leaving behind the discarded clothes, and entered a room with a big tub, fit for a King.

Nephrenia stopped wondering who had built this place long ago. She had unconciously arrived here, as if someone was leading her, after she had escaped from her own Kingdom. At first she thought she could find information on this place at the library at the Palace, but soon discarded the idea. She was not going back.

She lowered herself unto the warm water and closing her eyes, she relaxed and welcomed sleep. She dreamt the same dream again, being chosen instead of her sister, and ruling as well. Being venerated as the most beautiful woman on the system, and adored by all men.

A man with clear bluish hair observed the girl from a corner. He had been observing her ever since she came here. It was his own voice that had guided her here. During his investigations he had found the place, remnants of an old forgotten civilization. The perfect place to keep this girl hidden, until she was ready to be used.

The Death Phantom, who now lived on the body of Crystal, had watched as the girl's skin turned pale as a ghost, from the lack of light. He had seen as her senses developed, getting accustoumed to the new surroundings. Her ears had elongated a bit, getting a pointed appearance, allowing her to hear better than most humans. Thanks to this, she had discovered him a year prior.

- _FLASHBACK -_

- "_I know you are there… show yourself already…" - Nephrenia spoke._

_- "So you have detected me… how unfortunate…" - The man said._

_- "I know you… you are Crystal of the Red Moon…" - Nepherenia spoke._

_- "Quite correct Princess." - Crystal grinned._

_- "Give me a reason why I should not kill you? I have gained power… and you being here can be a problem for my secrecy…" - She threatened._

_- "Ah… but you see… I have power as well…" _

_With inhuman speed, he pinned the girl to the wall easily. The nineteen year old girl was surprised, and tried to free herself. Unable to, she glared at him._

_- "Ah… such beautiful eyes my lady… " - He mocked._

_Before she was able to retort, a pair of lips were over hers. Surprised registered in her eyes, and she tried to fight back. She stopped her struggling soon, and gave to the pleasure of the kiss, her first one. A few minutes later, he broke off their contact, and said to her._

_- "I have a proposition for you… my lady"_

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

Crystal walked towards the girl. Upon the sound, she woke up and glanced towards the approaching man, with her enhanced vision.

- "Crystal…" - She said with delight.

- "I bring you news my lady." - Crystal spoke.

- "Tell me." - She said, while rising from the water, which dripped from her naked body.

- "The Asteroids have returned to the Palace." - He said, while enveloping the twenty year old woman in a black robe.

- "I suspected as much. I saw Ceres dwelling around here several weeks ago. The unexpected Dark Dawn allowed her to see this place I was masking." - Nepherenia spoke.

- "I see." - He said. - "I will begin my attack soon."

The woman did not show surprise. She knew this was coming. Crystal had told her about the power he had gained, and what he had in mind.

- "Remember our agreement. You will be leaving the Asteroids alive, and the Silver Crystal shall be mine. You can do whatever you want with everybody else. Especially my foolish sister and the Senshi of Meiousei." - Nepherenia spoke.

- "Do not worry my dear. Now… it is time for your dose." - Crystal said, while he sliced open his wrist. Blood started to flow from the cut.

- "Yes… I need more power…" - Nephrenia licked her lips as she approached Crystal. She hungrily took over his lips, and then took his hand and pressed her lips to the cut, drinking his blood. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she rose. - "What… have you… " She was not able to finish her words as she fell unconcious.

- "Fool… by giving you my blood you thought you were gaining power… and you even dared to try and order me… Yet you never expected my blood to react that way if I wanted it… you will not interfere as I eliminate those Senshi and make the Silver Crystal mine…Later I will return for you, to completely turn you into my puppet… after all… you already have the blood of a Remnant in your veins, heheh…" - Death Phantom laughed.

- "I will take my leave now, my sleeping beauty. Demando and Sapphire are preparing to free the Droid Crystals on the Red Moon. Soon, I shall govern… and you will be my pet.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Betrayal comes. Death approaches. A new Revolution is about to commence." - Sailor Pluto chanted.

* * *

- Nemeria, Tallest mountain in Red Moon -

Demando and Sapphire watched the peaceful town of Akatsuki, capital of the Red Moon. Behind the brothers were several recipients, full of strange looking crystals. While Demando looked calm, Sapphire looked nervous. Overcoming his insecurity, Sapphire spoke to his older brother.

- "Brother… are we doing the right thing?" - Sapphire asked.

- "Are you questioning our Father's orders?" - Demando answered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

- "No! Of course not… but… do we have to involve the whole satellite…?" - Sapphire said.

- "We have to. These fools have sold themselves to this Alliance… no… to this Empire. They have allowed the White Moon to rule over their lives. They are cowards. With this Droid Crystals we will give them a reason to live for. Power to free themselves." - The silver haired youth spoke.

- "But…" - The blue haired boy tried to answer back.

- "Enough! We will use the crystals as Father asked, and that is final!. Now, we will wait. We will release them in two Terran days. I suggest you rest, so you can free your mind from that insecurity." - Demando said.

- "Yes brother"

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. The Red Moon soon shall be redder than ever, tainted in its own blood. A new Revolution approaches." - Sailor Pluto chanted.

* * *

- Kissa, Capitol City of Mau -

Mau had taken Chrono and his team towards her home, Katze Palace. To Chrono she looked like an excited teenager, instead of a warrior. Mau kept asking questions about his homeland, to which he answered thruthfully, and asked his own questions about this place.

Chrono learnt that Planet Mau formed part of a System called Animate. The Animate System composed of seven planets, which, to Chrono's surprise did not have a sun-like star at its center, but three. A white dwarf, Albireo, stood at the center, while a pair of twin blue stars, Atras and Aberu, surprisingly rotated around it. The seven planets were: Chuu, Mau, Coronis, Kitsune, Mermaid, Kaeru and Cocoon. Chrono also learnt that none of the planets had satellites, and that the planets only rotated in their own axis, but not around the trio of sun-stars, due to the strange formation. Several others of the planets could be seen on the sky, as they were very close to each other, unlike the Solar System. Currently he could see Chuu, Coronis and Kitsune, while the other three were visible at night. Thirty hours composed every day in this system, using the Terran metric, fact that Chrono would learn later though.

Mau also explained Chrono, that all the planets in the Animate System had an alliance with each other. Chrono smiled at this. Developed life seemed to search for alliances anywhere. Although he was surprised to learn they did not had a Supreme Ruler. Each planet had the same position, vote of confidence and respect.

- "Shall we discuss an Alliance after dinner?" - Mau smiled.

- "Of course. I will be happy to sign the peace treaty and Alliance. Then, if you do not mind, I want to inform the Queen of my Alliance, so the full Solar System can sign one as well." - Chrono grinned.

- "It will be a pleasure. Now, enough of politics. Tell me. Do you have fish and Sushi in your homeland?"

Chrono sweatdropped.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Alliances are being made. New friends are meeting. But some others… A new Revolution approaches." - Pluto sang.

* * *

- White Moon, Silver Palace -

Vesta, Pallas and Juno stood speechless. Selenity's explanation still ringing in their ears. Thanatos was not fairing any better, still sitting in the floor, while little Saturn ran around Ceres, who had just returned.

- "I… do not think it would be wise to reveal this information to the public" - Vesta finally stated.

- "That is what I told Selenity the first time I heard her explanation" - Ceres agreed.

- "We need to inform the System. They deserve to know about the heir that grows inside of me!" - Selenity retorted.

- "You seem to not understand their concern my Queen." - Thanatos spoke, while raising from the floor.

- "What do you mean Thanatos?" - Selenity glared at him.

- "You… have many enemies…" - Pallas whispered.

- "What?" - Selenity watched the icy senshi.

- "It is true. During these three years I came around a lot of information as well. Many still do not agree with the Alliance. Plus… we have to take in consideration the recent attacks on Suisei and Kasei…" - Juno said.

- "But… you took care of it…" - Selenity said.

- "Selenity… no… your majesty. Vesta identified the attacker on Kasei. It was Sapphire." - Ceres said in a serious voice.

- "What?" - Selenity's eyes widened - "That is impossible… they are our friends…"

- "He has been missing for the most part of the last three years. He is no longer a friend, but a foe. He tried to murder King Ares, Queen Eris and Princess Mars." - Ceres said.

- "And worst of all. He used Youmas." - Vesta said, making Selenity's eyes widen.

- "We did not want to tell you until we could determinate what happened. But after hearing your intentions of revealing the origin of the child you bear… we had no choice." - Juno stated.

- "For the safety of this child." - Vesta began.

- "For the safety of the system." - Pallas continued.

- "For the safety of our future." - Juno continued.

- "You can not reveal who this child is to the public." - Ceres ended.

- "But…" - Selenity tried to argue.

- "I agree." - Thanatos interrupted her.

- "And so do I." - A voice said. Phoebe entered the throne room. - "I told you before Selenity. This child's life if too important. If my sister trusted you the Silver Crystal, so one day it could be inherited to this heir, we can not take any chances."

- "I… but the other Royals deserve to know…" - Selenity said.

- "To that, I do agree." - Ceres said. Her sisters nodded. - "But not the Terrans. They have changed since their previous King's death, but they still crave for power."

- "I think you should not inform the Representatives either." - Pallas said. - "Many still believe the Terran's should rule."

- "And we can not know which of them can be in contact with Sapphire." - Juno said.

- "I believe it is safe to assume that whatever Sapphire is doing, Crystal and Demando are with him" - Vesta said. - "We can not take any chances."

- "I… very well… I understand…" - Selenity slumped.

- "It will be okay. You are just tired dear. Bearing a child still being a virgin has stressed you. Your body is passing through several stages now. You will feel better after you rest." - Phoebe helped her stand up.

Before they could move from their place, little Saturn walked towards Selenity, and hugged her around her belly. Everyones eyes rested on the small girl.

- "Pretty…" - Saturn whispered. Her words brought a smile to Selenity's face. She was about to hug her, when another words escaped the girl's mouth. - "Messiah…" - The group was left speechless.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Decisions are being made. Things are going as she said… A new Revolution approaches. - Pluto chanted, while a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

- Meiousei, Chrono's Lab -

Queen Marie kept pacing in front of the newest Gate. Chrono and his team had been gone for several hours. She knew the team had to explore the land, in search of other civilizations, but she worried anyway.

- "By Selene… what is taking him so long? I hope they did not encounter Youmas…" - Marie muttered. A scientist approached her, and handed her a cup of coffee. - "Thank you."

Just as Marie was finishing her coffee the Gate illuminated. Its light signaling it was on use. Several minutes later, Chrono emerged with a wide grin on his face. Marie ran towards him, and hugged him. She was surprised when she lifted her, and started to laugh while twirling around in circles.

- "Chrono! What are you doing?" - Marie was surprised by his outburst.

- "I did it! I found another civilization! A full system!" - Chrono grinned.

- "Really? That is great!" - Marie exclaimed.

- "Yes. We signed a peace threaty as well. But you will not believe me when I tell you who the ruler was." - The Meiousei King said.

- "Dear. How can I know who rules an unknown land?" - The Meiousei Queen was confused.

- "Her name is Mau. Sailor Mau." - He said.

- "What? You mean?" - Marie was shocked.

- "Yes. A Senshi" - He explained. - "She sent an ambassador. She wishes to sign an Alliance with our system. She said she was going to gather the other rulers of her System, the Animate System. And they are all Senshi. Seven of them."

- "Seven more Senshi… now the rumors of producing a Senshi may finally stop…" - Marie said.

- "Producing a Senshi?" - A rough voice questioned. - "Just who the hell said that idiotic thing?"

Marie stared at the person that had said that. A short girl, that could not have been taller than a meter and a half, with fluffy and smooth short dark hair. Her pink lips had a 'w' shape, and two pointy and small fangs could be seen. She had deep blue eyes. And what caught Marie's attention was the girl's feline dark ears, and long tail that twirled from side to side. The girl surely had a strong attitude. He was wearing a long dark blue dress that fell all the way to the floor. Around her neck stood a blue string collar with a golden bell.

- "Dear, this is the ambassador from Mau. Her name is Nyan-Nyan."

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Newcomers arrive. A new Revolution approaches." - Pluto said to no one.

* * *

- Silver Palace, Throne Room -

Thanatos carried an sleeping Saturn in his arms. After the little girl had said the word 'messiah' she had fallen asleep. Everybody stood stunned for a few minutes before Selenity crouched and lifted the little girl in her arms.

- "I will take my leave. And do not worry, I will not reveal this information. I will wait until Selenity tells the other rulers herself." - Thanatos said.

- "We thank your discretion King Thanatos" - Phoebe told the lord of Dosei.

- "Allow me to escort you to the Gate Central my lord." - Ceres offered.

Before Thanatos could nod, a guard entered the throne room, and apologizing, he bowed.

- "What is it?" - Selenity asked from her throne. Phoebe had asked her to sit down.

- "My Queen. King Chrono and Queen Marie are here. They ask for an audience. They said its of most importance" - The guard spoke, gaining the attention of the Asteroid and Thanatos.

- "Then let them pass." - The Supreme Queen said. The guard nodded, and left for the Meiousei Royals.

Thanatos was about to leave, but Selenity asked him to wait for Chrono. It what the King of Meiousei was of most importance, Thanatos should learn of it first hand. He stood in his place, while the Asteroid Senshi were at the sides of the Queen. A few minutes later Chrono entered the room followed by Marie.

- "Queen Selenity, I thank you for seeing us" - Chrono bowed.

- "Chrono. I have told you. Just as my mother said, do not bow to me." - Selenity pouted, making Ceres and Pallas giggle, while Vesta and Juno rolled their eyes. Chrono openly laughed.

- "Do forgive me Selenity. But I kind of like teasing you" - He grinned, and Selenity's pout grew bigger. Marie slapped his arm.

- "Do not mind him Selenity. He is in a playful mood because of the news he brings" - Marie said. Noticing Thanatos she smiled. – "Thanatos, so good to see you, I see your daugher has grown to be a beautiful lady." - Turning towards the rest of the group she added. - "Phoebe. It is so good to see you well. Girls, it has been a long time, I do hope your training went well."

- "The pleasure is mine my friends." - Thanatos spoke.

- "It is good to see you Queen Marie." - Phoebe smiled.

- "Thank you for your kind words your majesty." - Vesta answered for her sisters. - "How is Pluto?"

- "Guarding the Time Gate. She has taken that duty seriously." - Marie answered.

- "My Queen." - Chrono spoke, turning serious. His change of voice silenced the room, as it meant whatever news he brought were important.

- "Speak Chrono. I am listening." - The Supreme Queen commanded.

- "I have found a new civilization. Today using the experimental gates I stumbled upon a new world called Mau." - His words shocked the present.

- "What actions have you taken?" - Selenity asked.

- "I have signed a peace threaty with their ruler, and she wished to make an Alliance with our System. She was going to contact the other rulers of her system, the Animate System, to sign this Alliance." - Chrono explained.

- "I see." - The Queen smiled. - "It would be an honor. Please tell me about them."

- "I think it would be better if one of them told you my Queen. Their ruler sent an ambassador, her name is Nyan-Nyan." - Chrono motioned towards his back. His eyes widened not finding Nyan-Nyan. In her place stood a black cat, that was licking its pawns.

- "A black cat? What in the world?" - Vesta's eyes twitched.

- "How cute!" - Pallas said, and walked towards the kitten. Chrono went speechless when he recognized the kitten's features.

- "Hands off girl." - The cat spoke, and jumped backwards, evading Pallas, whose eyes widened. Everybody in the room gaped, and Selenity stood from her throne. - "No need to stand up Queen." - The cat walked towards her.

As the kitten walked towards the throne she started to change. The kitten started to grow, and her fur started to dissapear. She stood in her back legs, which started to take human form. Her front legs elongated into a pair of arms, and soon her pawns became feet and hands, which conserved her long nails. Her feline head soon changed into the face of a beautiful young and mischiveous girl. After the transformation she conserved several feline traits, her dark ears and tail, which twirled happily. Her dark blue dress appeared immediately after her fur had dissapeared.

- "I must apologize. I thought my Princess had already informed you of the ability of our people." - She said to Chrono, and then turned towards the Queen.

- "I am Nyan-Nyan. Chosen ambassador of Planet Mau sent by my ruler. My Princess wishes to sign an Alliance with your people." - The cat girl bowed.

After the initial shock left her, Selenity answered. - "Like I told Chrono, it would be a pleasure. Allow me to inform the rest of the System, and then we will choose the site for the new Alliance. Please stay with us, and feel at home."

- "You give me kind words Queen. I am just an ambassador not worthy of such words. I thank you from the depth of my heart" - She said.

- "Are this… your ears?" - Pallas touched them from behind.

- "MEW!" - Nyan-Nyan jumped in surprise, and turning around, glared at the taller girl.

- "Paru!" - Her three sisters scoled her at the same time.

- "Please forgive our sister… she is very curious and…" - Ceres tried to explain.

- "Hmpf… and here I was expecting something else. It seems you people are the same everywhere." - Nyan-Nyan pouted.

- "What do you mean?" - Thanatos spoke to the ambassador for the first time.

- "Senshis. They are all the same everywhere. Playful and curious." - The cat girl said, gaining the attention of the Asteroids.

- "What did you say?" - Juno asked.

- "Oh sorry. I was about to tell you about my ruler. Her name is Princess Mau. But she is also known as Sailor Mau." - The short girl explained.

- "Another Senshi… Sailor Mau…" - Ceres put a hand over her mouth in shock.

- "Are there more Senshis in the Animate System?" - Queen Selenity asked.

- "Yes. My Princess' allies. Their names are the same of the planets in the System. Sailor Chuu, Sailor Mermaid, Sailor Coronis, Sailor Kitsune, Sailor Cocoon and Sailor Kaeru." - Nyan-Nyan explained, and she did not fail to notice the surprise and joy in the eyes of the four girls who she had deduced were this System's Senshi.

- "I would like to hear more, but it is getting late. Please stay in my Palace tonigh. Thanatos, stay as well, and send a guard for Demona. Chrono, you and Marie stay as well. I will be sending word to the other rulers, even the Terrans." - Everybody nodded. - "How long will it take your Princess to gather her allies?"

- "If I am using your metric correctly… in about two days. Am I correct Lord Chrono?" - The cat girl asked, and she received a nod for answer.

- "Very well. In two days time, the Silver Alliance and the Animate Alliance will sign a new Alliance." - Selenity answered.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Fate's choices are advancing. A new Revolution approaches…" - Pluto said to herself.

* * *

- Two days later, Katze Castle, Mau -

Princess Mau was resting in her throne. She was trying to stay awake, but was failing miserably. Her head continued nodding forward, and her eyes felt heavy, and closed continually. She had been so excited to know a new world that she had not had any sleep. Slapping herself on both cheeks, she lifted her head. Standing up, she stretched and yawned openly.

- "My… what a sight you are" - A voice said from the door. Mau lifted her head, and smiled at the sight.

- "Well, excuse me, I have not been able to sleep lately." - She grinned.

- "Excuses. You just love to sleep." - A second voice taunted.

- "Very funny. Do not stay there, please enter my friends." - Mau asked.

From the door, two girls emerged. The first was small, about a meter and sixty centimeters of height. She had white silky short hair, held in two small ponytails at the sides of her head. She was wearing a long grey dress which had several complicated patterns sew. A pair of white round ears, with a pink interior, grew above her head. A small, delicate and slender white tail, which rolled in circles, grew from her lower back. She seemed to be about sixteen years old. A pair of clear mischiveous red eyes adorned her young face.

- "Princess Chuu" - Mau nodded towards the white haired girl.

The second girl was the tallest of the three. She had about a meter and seventy-five centimeters of height, while Mau was about five centimeters shorter. She had long dark hair, which fell freely all the way down below her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned, but not as much as Pluto's, but more than the milky skinned Mau and Chuu. She had black obsidian eyes. To those of the Solar System she would look like those of their own land, despite a certain fact. A pair of slender dark feathered wings grew from her back. To the unfocused eyes, the wings looked to be part of the girls hair. The wings had animalistic features of a bird, and in this special case, a crow. She seemed to have twenty-one years, and a serious attitude.

- "Princess Coronis" - Mau nodded towards the second girl.

Without restrain, the Mausian ruler stood up, and ran towards her visitors. She hugged them both, and kissed their cheeks.

- "It has been a long time my friends. How was the journey here?" - The cat girl asked.

- "It has indeed been a long time. The ride was fine, despite the old technology of the Space Crafts." - Coronis answered.

- "It was booooring" - Chuu pouted.

- "Nyaaa! So cute!" - Mau hugged Chuu from behind, and rubbed her cheek with Chuu's. - "I just want to eat you, Nya!"

- "Chuu… don't say that!" - Chuu scolded.

Watching their display, Coronis sighed. - "There two… will they never grow up…?"

- "Hehe… back to business. I assume you readed the report I sent?" - Mau asked.

- "Yeah. It is amazing such civilization exists. Their means of transport in unbelivable. Any idea from were they come?" - Coronis asked.

- "According to the information provided by Lord Chrono… I would say they come from the Milky Way" - Mau answered, while her upper lip took the characteristic 'w' shape of her people.

- "So our expectations are real? There is indeed intelligent beings over there" - The mice girl said.

- "Yeah. Since we felt that pulse of energy metrons ago we have suspected this. Yet we could not confirm it. Space Crafts could not handle such a long ride." - The cat girl answered.

- "And while our Senshi forms would allow us to travel through space… it would mean to leave a least one land without protection from Youmas…" - Coronis nodded.

- "This Alliance will help us not only with travel means. This System also possess Senshi, which would allow us a stronger front towards Youmas." - Mau explained.

- "And are this people trustable?" - Coronis asked.

- "Definitely. I could not detect any trace of malice in Lord Chrono. Although he did warn me of some people in his System. Terrians I think he called them. But he said most of the people there are good persons." - Mau nodded, while playing with her own tail in her hands.

- "Enough for me Chuu! When will the other arrive?" - Chuu asked.

- "Taking into account the greater distance… I would say a few more Matra." - The crow girl said.

- "Yeah. Enough time for Chrono's people to gather. I sent Nyan-Nyan as an ambassador. They should be preparing currently." - Mau finalized.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Senshis are gathering. A new Revolution is about to begin…" - Pluto's features were shadowed in the darkness.

* * *

- Nemeria, Red Moon -

Terra moved and light iluminated the Red Moon. As light poured the red satellite, Sapphire woke up startled. He calmed remembering where he was, but uneasiness filled his heart, because of what he was about to do. Glancing towards Terra he saw the obscured water surface. The sole continent of Terra, known as Pangea, was currently at the other side. That meant it was almost time for their task. Turning towards his left, he saw Demando with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his cape flapping with the wind.

- "Brother?" - Sapphire tested.

- "Yes?" - Demando answered without opening his eyes.

- "Is it… time?" - The younger of the siblings asked.

- "Soon… just a few more hours… prepare the Droid Crystals…" - Demando answered without hesitation. Sapphire just nodded and walked towards the containers.

- (Please forgive me for what I am about to do…)

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time are moving. Regret starts filling the hearts of those who will bring disaster. A new Revolution is about to begin…" - Pluto closed her eyes.

* * *

- Silver Palace Grounds -

Royals and Representatives gathered outside the Silver Palace. Dozens of tables had been set up, alongisde hundreds of chairs. All were placed over the green garden near the artificial lake. Since Selene's death, whenever there was a meeting they would held it in the Palace's Great Hall, or in this case outside the Palace, since everybody had been summoned. The Council Room never was rebuilt, and stood semi abandoned. Phoebe several times saw Selenity entering the destroyed room, and prayed at the place where her life had changed.

Many new faces were among the Representatives, since the genocide caused by Pharaoh 90. Many of them still went against their own planets beliefs, and thought Terra should rule. Most of those that still thinked this way were survivors of the tragedy four years prior. They had been chosen by Terra before Aisu had come. The newly appointed Representatives had been chosen by their own planets, and thus they followed the Silver Alliance.

Among the Royals were the newly appointed rulers. King Ares and Queen Eris of Kasei, with their daughter Mars in arms. King Hermes and Queen Aoi, whose belly already showed her pregnancy, of Suisei. The previous rulers, Hades, Athena, Nabu and Koori could be seen chatting together a few steps away from their sucessors.

King Ishtar was talking with King Zeus, while both watched their wives and offsprings. Hera was cuddling a giggling baby in her arms, Venus daughter of a very embarrassed Aphrodite. Diana and Marduk watched with amusement. Adonis looked uncomfortable, but his wife would not let him escape.

King Apollo, King Aquarius and King Thanatos watched with grins as Uranus, who turned eleven recently, carried Saturn in her back, making the smaller girl giggle. Neptune, who turned ten, followed closely, hoping her friend would not hurt the petite girl.

Queen Demona stood silently, with vacant eyes. Queen Demeter and Queen Hestia tried to talk to include her in their gossip, but Demona would only answer that it was alright, that she was listening. The other Queens did not give up though.

Surprisingly the Terran King, Hypnos, was talking with the Asteroid Representative, Theos. To whoever watched them, the scene could be count as curious. Those near could hear them talk about protective measures. Most of the allies still did not fully trust the Terrans, but Hypnos had tried to break the barries imposed by his father. Behind Hypnos stood his wife, Nyx, who was craddling a sleeping three year old boy in her arms. Theos found interesting that even here the Terras tried to be different. Or was it a coincidence? He did not know, nor ask. But it was true, while all the other planet's Royals current offsprings were girls, the Terran Lord was the father of a boy, whose name was Endymion. The previous Terran Queen passed away from a disease a year prior.

Everybody silenced as the doors to the Palace opened. From the palace emerged the Quadruplets, in ther Senshi form. Vesta and Pallas stood at the right of the door, while Ceres and Juno stood to the left. A minute later the Supreme Queen emerged, followed closely by King Chrono and Queen Marie. The Royals and Representatives centered their attention to them. Several thought the meetings purpose was the recent sightenings of Youmas, and their misterious puppeters, but seeing the Meiousei Royals with Selenity renewed the curiosity of the present.

- "My friends. It is a pleasure to have you all here today." - Selenity saluted. - "Today's events will mark a new road for our System. King Chrono had recently made a great discovery. One that I will allow him to explain personally. Chrono, please, if you would." -

Chrono bowed to her, and stepped in front of the gathered. Taking a deep breath he began. - "As you all may remember, ever since the Gate System was created we at Meiousei have been conducting several experiments. Several days ago we finally managed to stumble upon our greatest discovery since the very creation of the Gates." - Chrono said, omiting the existence of a Time Gate, since it had been forbidden by the Queen - "A team and myself entered an experimental gate, and we stumbled a new system." - Chrono allowed the present to murmur at this. After the murmur stopped, he continued. - "A full habitated System known as Animate System. I have signed a peace threaty with the ruler of the planet we found ourselves in. Planet Mau. Their ruler wishes to sign an Alliance with our own, and that is why we are here today!" -

Royals clapped, while several Representatives went as far as to cheer. Several others remained thoughtful. One voiced their worries, Apollo. - "And can we trust them? We really do not know much about this people… do we?"

- "A fair question" - A voice said, startling Apollo. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of a smirking cat. Can a cat smirk? Were his thoughts.

- "May I present you the ambassador of Planet Mau, Apollo my friend? This is Nyan-Nyan." - Chrono grinned. Thanatos laughed behind Apollo.

- "A cat…?" - Apollo muttered.

- "And people say I am rude…" - The black kitten pouted. Nyan-Nyan walked away, towards the Queen. When she reached the stairs she morphed into her human form, making the present gasp in surprise.

- "Greetings from the people of Planet Mau. My Princess sent me here to send her regards and best wishes. She has arranged for the Princesses of the Animate System to gather and to sign an Alliance. Youmas lurk in space, creating Chaos. Our Princesses believe the combined effort of your Senshi and our own can be a great force against those vile creatures" - Nyan-Nyan spoke confidently.

If her transformation had stunned the present, her words did more. Senshi! More Senshi! And from another System!

- "I have asked Chrono to set up a Gate here on the White Moon. It will be ready for us to enter soon. Royals, please follow me. We will sign an Alliance contract on Planet Mau, and then we all will come back here and sign one as well." - Selenity declared.

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Sands of Time stop… " - Pluto said.

* * *

- Nemeria, Red Moon

- "Release the Droid Crystals." - Demando commanded, and Sapphire obeyed. The young boy summoned a wave of air, and the crystals fell onto the town of Akatsuki. Sapphire's wave sprayed the whole satellite in just a few seconds."

* * *

- Time Gate -

- "The Revolution starts…." - Pluto cried, feeling useless.

* * *

- Akatsuki, Red Moon -

The townspeople of Akatsuki watched in awe as tiny snow flakes fell unto their surface. A rare sight for the younger generation, which had never seen such event, and a nostaligic sight for those of the older generation. It had been ages since the last true snowstorm had taken place on the Red Moon. A special alignment of planets had placed the Red Moon behind Terra and Kinsei. Despite being far away, such position with Kinsei had been coincidential with the last snowstorm.

The Red Lunarians marveled opened their arms, welcoming the snowflakes unto their skins. Children laughed, while couples held their pairs close. People stopped their routines and glanced upwards, many leaving their houses or workplaces. A cry of pain brought everybody back to reality.

Those nearby watched as a young girl, barely eighteen, contorted in pain the floor. Several civilians tried to help her, but she trashed strongly. Her shriek of pain soon became a howl of terror as her skin changed. Her perfect white skin took a dark shade, and soon her body started to morph into a gruesome creature. Losing her human appearance all that was left was a Youma. Terror filled the streets as the townspeople tried to scramble to safety. More shrieks of pain filled the streets as many others started to fell on their hands, shrieking in pain. Youmas started to take their place one by one.

- "More… MORE! BRING PURIFICATION! DROIDS!" - A voice laughed in the background, but no one could spot the source of the voice.

Children, women, old people. All those that had been on the streets changed into Youmas, or rather Droid Youmas. Those that had stayed indoors were saved from being turned into this hellish creatures, but in a way were the unluckiest as well, as their previous siblings or friends entered their locations and teared them apart, eating their flesh.

Upon Nemeria Sapphire wanted to threw up. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see more. Red blood tainted the lands. Great pools of blood soon filled Akatsuki, and every other small town on the Red Moon. Droid Youmas, with dark stones in their foreheads, filled the lands. Demando laughed like a maniac.

- "Behold! Divine punishment!" - He proclaimed.

* * *

- Silver Palace, grounds around the Special Gate -

Selenity smilled at the Royals that stood with her. King Hermes, King Ares, King Zeus, Queen Diana, King Thanatos, King Hypnos, King Aquarius, Queen Hestia and King Chrono. The full group was to accompany her to Planet Mau. A escort was to accompany the group, Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno. Sailor Pallas and Sailor Ceres were to stay behind with the rest of the Royals.

- "Everybody ready?" - Chrono asked, receiving nods he turned to Nyan-Nyan. - "Please lead the way!"

Nyan-Nyan and Chrono guided the group. Marie and her scientists opened the Gate towards the coordinates of Planet Mau. After Chrono and Nyan-Nyan, Selenity followed. The rest of the Royals soon entered.

After a few minutes of walking in a tunnel surrounded by empitness, they reached a breach of light. Chrono grinnned, and pushing the created door, the group reached Mau. Everybody marveled at the beauty of the land. Even the Terran Lord was marveled by the sight. Everywhere you looked you could see the wonders of this planets nature. Full of life. Plants were everywhere.

- "It seems this is a Tropical Land…" - Hypnos muttered. Aquarius nodded without noticing.

Cheers brought them back to reality. In front of them stood three grinning girls. Nyan-Nyan walked towards the cat girl in front of them, and kneeled.

- "My Princess. I have brought the Royals of the Solar System. The Alliance can be signed!"

- "You have done well Nyan-Nyan." - Mau purred. She approached Nyan-Nyan and kissed her on the cheek. - "Please present me our guests"

After a fast introduction, courtesy of the rough Nyan-Nyan, Mau approached Selenity.

- "Greetings Queen of the Silver Alliance. I am Princess Mau of Mau. These are my friends, Princess Coronis and Princess Chuu." - She pointed to the other two girls. - "I would like to apologize, but our other friends are late. Seems they had a little trouble with their transport."

- "Do not worry. It is a real pleasure to meet you." - Selenity bowed.

Mau approached Selenity, and sniffed around her, making the silver haired girl rise an eyebrow.

- "You smell nice…" - Mau purred - "The smell of a person full of love and compassion." - Mau grinned at Selenity's blush.

The group talked for a few minutes, getting to know each other, when Chuu suddenly started looking around the group. The short girl walked between them and looked confused.

- "Anything wrong?" - Thanatos questioned.

- "Were are your Senshi?" - Chuu said, while tilting her head to the side.

- "What…?" - Thanatos eyes rose.

The gathered Royals looked around and did not spot Vesta and Juno. They had been to excited to notice the absence of the girls. Selenity rose from her chair immediately.

- "Chrono! Thanatos! Please check why they are not with us!" - The Queen ordered.

- "No…" - Chrono looked panicked.

- "What? What is wrong?" - Diana asked.

- "The Gate… it is sealed…." - Chrono was shocked.

* * *

- Silver Palace, just before Apollo entered the Gate -

Vesta and Juno saw as the group of Royals entered the Gate. Apollo had entered last, as Princess Uranus was asking her father to bring her a gift from the new planet.

- "Well dear sister. Seems it is our turn." - Juno said.

- "Yeah… let us go and meet those that are like us" - Vesta grinned.

- "Good luck" - Ceres smiled, while Pallas pouted. She had wanted to come as well.

Before either girl had reached the Gate, Marie screamed. - "It can not be!"

In front of the bewildered group, electricity surrounded the Gate. Smoke rose from it, and a small explosion happened. Pallas used an Ice Wall in time to protect the group. After the smoke had stopped, the four girls ran towards the gate. Marie was already trying her best to examine it, and already crying she said.

- "It is sealed…. The Gate is sealed!"

Murmus soon filled the place. The Royals soon approached the scientists. Nyx even demanded an explanation. The Asteroid girls were in no better position, staring at the Gate.

- "What do we do?" - Juno asked.

- "I do not know…" - Vesta said.

- "I will see if I can help…" - Pallas said.

- "Wait… no… not again…" - Ceres eyes widened.

The eyes of the four girls soon filled with shock. A dreadful presence approached.

- "EVERYBODY INSIDE!" - The four shouted in unison. Murmurs stopped as soon as the girls had shouted. Everybody looked at them confused.

- "Inside…? Like that could help!" - A voice rang through the grounds. Royals and Representatives glanced around, noticing a man, grinning madly, above a wall. Crystal.

- "Crystal! You are alive!" - Ishtar said smiling, forgetting for a second about the situation. Cyrstal had been a friend of him long ago.

- "Not that I can say the same of you…" - Crystal shot a beam of light towards Ishtar. His life passed in front of his eyes in seconds, before the beam hit. It barely missed a vital organ as Ceres had jumped at him, stumbling to the ground. She shrieked in pain as the beam passed through her right shoulder, and her blood splat unto Ishtar's face.

- "CERES!" - Her sisters shouted.

- "You… okay?" - Ishtar said with a trembling voice.

- "Go…" - Was everything she said to him.

- "What are you all waiting for! Get inside!" - Vesta ordered the present. Many still stared in desbelief towards Crystal.

- "What? You all scared to follow your protectors orders? Haha… you all make me sick. But either way, enter the building or not. You will die here."

- "Like you could defeat the Senshi!" - The ex-king, Hades, spat.

- "Hehe… unlike you, they know what is coming Hades…" - Crystal said, while he raised his arms.

- "COME MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS. TAINT THIS LAND IN RED AS WELL! FOLLOW ME YOUR CREATOR! THE MOST POWERFUL REMNANT! DEATH PHANTOM!" - He roared.

- "A Remnant?" - Shouted many.

Screams of terror filled the grounds once more as a formation could be seen on the sky, in the middle of the Red Moon. It looked as a tear about to fall from an eyeball. The tear grew wider by every passing second. Soon the tear dropped towards the White Moon, revealing its true nature. Youmas.

- "GO INSIDE!" - Juno shouted.

Royals and Representatives ran, leaving the Asteroid Senshi behind. The quadruplets glared towards Crystal, who only laughed.

- "LET THE BLOOD TAINT THIS LAND RED!" - The Death Phantom mocked.

* * *

- Nemeria, Red Moon -

Demando watched in fasination as the strongest Droids grouped together in a strange formation, entered space and directed themselves towards the White Moon. His black inverted crescent moon shined in the darkness that fell upon him, as the grouped Droids casted a shadow upon the land. Sapphire just stood dumbfounded by his side.

- "Father must be summoning the creatures. Let us go and join him Sapphire" - Demando said, without turning around.

- "Yes brother. As you say." - Sapphire answered.

Both brothers walked towards the ruined city. Their destination were the Red Moon Gates. The Droids that still roamed the lands left them alone, as in respect or fear.

* * *

- Planet Mau -

Chrono frantically worked on the Gate. He had a bad feeling about this. Why had the gate sealed itself? Why did the Asteroid Senshi not enter the Gate? And why was it not opening? Was no one working on the other side? Marie should had noticed! These thoughts filled Chrono's head, as he, alonside Thanatos, tried to discover what happened. The other Kings soon joined them, while the Queens tried to calm Selenity.

- "Calm down Selenity. It is probably just a malfunction." - Hestia tried to calm the Supreme Queen.

- "Yeah. Do not worry. Everything will be fine." - Diana said, although in the inside she was very worried about Ishtar, Aphrodite and little Venus.

Mau, Chuu and Coronis watched their preocupation. They glanced at each other's eyes, and closing them, concentrated towards the direction of the Solar System. Their auras flared for a second, thus gaining the attention of the present. After a few seconds, they eyes opened, startled.

- "Chuu… this is bad… chuu…" - Princess Chuu stated.

- "Damn it to hell…" - Coronis cursed.

Mau sighed, and approached Selenity. - "I have bad news"

The cat Princess waited until Selenity nodded, expecting the news. - "I sorry to tell you this but… we felt a dark presence flaring at your lands… "

* * *

- Silver Palace's Grounds, White Moon -

The Quadruplets stood their grounds. Youmas kept running towards them, where they were obliterated by the Senshi. They could not leave the Palace's entrance unguarded, as the creatures kept their gazes on it. They wanted the lives of the Royals.

- "LIGHT PLASMA!" - Ceres sliced several of the creatures, but unlike other times, she felt uneasy doing so. Why?

The four continued obliterating the beasts for several minutes, until the army stopped in its tracks, and walked backwards for a bit. Crystal jumped over the creatures, and mocked the Senshi.

- "Heh… as expected from you. Using your powers to destroy my dear creations. Never hesitating." - The possesed Red Lunarian spoke.

- "Just shut up!" - Juno ran towards the man.

Unlike other times, when Juno allowed her emotions to rule her actions, she seemed calm. Before reaching Crystal, she used her speed to disappear from his sight. A second later she appeared behind the man, and kicked with all her might towards his neck. Crystal surprised the Senshi when he stopped her kick, with only his bare hands. Taking hold of her ankle, she flipped her around, and lifting her upside down, he laughed.

- "What? Is that all? What happened to your precious training?" - He mocked.

Juno tried to hit him in the face, but he dodged and, freeing her, Crystal punched her as hard as he could, on her stomach, making Juno spill several droplets of blood. Vesta ran towards her, and captured her in midair. Juno coughed and held her stomach in pain, while Vesta deadly glared at Crystal. Ceres and Pallas were soon by her side.

- "Why are you doing this? And why can you control the Youmas? Why did you call yourself a Remnant?" - Pallas, the ever curious, interrogated.

- "I guess I can explain a bit, so you girls do not die without knowing what happened." - Crystal mocked, while the Asteroid kept her gazes locked on the cackling youmas behind Crystal.

- "I can control these Droids, or Youmas as you call them, because I created them. Because I am Remnant." - He stated.

- "You are not a Remnant… you are a Red Lunarian! You are not a Youma!" - Pallas said.

- "Yes… Crystal was not a Remnant… but I am not Crystal either!" - He grinned at their confused faces. - "I merely took over this man… to be my vessel!"

- "Your… vessel… you damn creature!" - Juno roared

"Do you remember the incident where you awoke?" - He interrupted them. - "I gave those cadets their power… I turned them into Youmas!"

The eyes of the girls widened. Their awakening had been almost twenty years ago. And the mystery had been finally solved. The reason those rogue cadets had become youmas was this Remnant. But that could only mean one thing. It had been wandering the System for two decades already!

- "Why? If you have been here all this time… why did you not act before?" - Ceres inquired.

- "Simple. Good plans take time. I had to find me a powerful vessel… I had to wait for the precise moment where he would be the most indefense. I am not like that fool Pharaoh 90 that acts without a plan. Ironically his stunt, killing this man's wife, was everything I needed to proceed!"

Before anything else could be said, the Royal Guards, lead by Theos, Tod and Ryan, entered the grounds. Upon seeing them, the Droids jumped at them, snaping their fangs, lusting for blood. Screams filled the air, as several soldiers were attacked, and eated alive. The Asteroid where about to attack Crystal when he spoke once more.

- "Want to know why this Droids lust for blood so badly?" - He smirked, gaining their attention. - "It easies their pain… after all… the transformation into a Droid is quite painful for a human being… you know?" - He laughed.

Everyone froze. It was as if time had stopped. The Remnant's words ringing in their ears. Human beings turned into Youmas? They had witnessed it before with the Rogue Cadets. But this many… and many more still roaming the Red Moon.

- "No… you are bluffing…" - Ceres said, shocked.

- "No my dear Senshi… this Droids that stand before you. These very same Droids you were killing without hesitation. They are the population of the Red Moon! All of the Red Moon's inhabitants have been converted into my soldiers!" - He laughed.

Soldiers dropped their weapons in shock. Looking at the blood soaked surface in fear. Human beings like them. Friends, comrades, or even distant family. Turned into Youmas. Their shock caused them death, as the army did not stop at their hesitation. Theos and Tod lost their lives this way. Ryan, witnessing the end of their friends, shouted in rage, and started to destroy more youmas.

- "Do not stop! Do not let his words stop you! Truth or not… they are Youmas now! We need to protect this kingdom!" - He leaded the soldiers, to their possible last battle.

- "You bastard!" - Vesta was enraged. Pallas was openly crying. Ceres still could not believe it. Juno's lower lip bleeded, from where she had bitten herself, trying to calm down.

* * *

- Inside the Palace -

Shock was visible in everyone. As soon as everybody had entered the Palace, Nabu had turned the security devices on. They had heard everything Crystal had said, through the Palace's computer. The Red Moon was destroyed. A dead satellite full of Youmas.

- "Unbelivable…" - Apollo muttered. - "He… that creature… is insane…"

- "Apollo. I know this are terrible news, but please concentrate. We need to re-open the Gate. We really need Selenity's Silver Crystal right now." - Hades spoke. The two of them had been working alongside Marie, trying to re-open the Gate with Mau. He received a nod, and both went back to work.

- "Afraid I can not allow you to do so." - A voice spoke. The Royals turned upwards, and saw Demando and Sapphire, looking down at them from one of the upper halls.

- "You guys…" - Hera looked at her old friends. - "Why…?"

- "Do not interfere Hera. Or I will kill you." - Demando threatened.

- "You are going to kill me anyway, you hypocrite!" - She said.

- "True. But I can not allow you to bring the Queen back for now." - He lifted his hand. - "Goodbye old friend."

Demando's blast never reached Hera, as a young girl chanted a counter spell.

- "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" - Neptune shouted, bringing her Submarine Mirror upwards. Demando's blast was reflected, and he barely was able to escape. He angrily turned her way.

- "You damn girl!" - He jumped down. - "I will kill you first!"

Demando had to jump away, as a cutting blast passed near him. His shoulder received a small cut. He turned around and spotted Uranus wielding her Space Sword.

- "Touch Neptune, and I will kill you!" - The sandy haired girl spat.

- "You okay brother?" - Sapphire asked, but received a slap in response.

- "You brats think you can compete with me?" - He threw a blast towards several Representatives that tried to ambush him from behind. - "Do not even try it!" - He spat towards them, where several bodies now lay.

- "URANUS WIND POWER!" - "NEPTUNE WATER POWER" - "MAKE UP!" - The young girls yelled. Demando turned around, shocked.

- "Guardian of the Planet of the Sky. The Senshi of Wind. Sailor Uranus" - The Princess of Ten'ousei stated. Her royal dress was replaced by a Senshi suit of the same design as the Asteroid Senshi. A white fuku with a royal blue short skirt and shoulder cloth. Yellow ribbons adorned her chest and lower back. A shining blue stone stood at the center of her front ribbon. She sported short royal blue shoelaced boots. A golden tiara with a center blue stone rested in her forehead. She held the silvery Space Sword in her right hand.

- "Guardian of the Planet of Oceans. The Senshi of Water. Sailor Neptune" - The Princess of Kaiousei stated. Like Uranus, her dress morphed into a white Senshi fuku with an emerald short skirt and shoulder cloth. Dark blue ribbons stood in her chest and lower back. An pair of emerald stones rested on her chest ribbon and golden tiara. She sported low-heeled emerald shoes that had several simple ribbons that surrounded her legs just above her ankles. She held her golden Submarine Mirror with both her hands.

Shock. Everybody was shocked, except for Apollo, who was grinning, and Demeter, who looked worried. The young princesses of Ten'ousei and Kaiousei had just morphed into Senshis. They were young, too young, and now also shared a heavy burden.

- "What… since… when?" - Was everything Aphrodite could ask, while shielding her little Venus.

- "Ever since that day Selene died. We did not like the idea at first, but we knew the girls had to be Senshi after what they did against Pharaoh 90. They needed to be prepared, and so we prepared them. They just awakened as Senshis a few months ago." - Apollo said.

- "Why did we not know?" - Nabu inquired.

- "Selenity knew. And she said it should remain a secret for now. That the girls should live as normal girls. But I guess… it was impossible" - Apollo said.

Demando and Sapphire glared at both small girls. Hera did not fail to notice how Sapphire's gaze hardened when he saw the young girls transform. She knew that look. It was hate.

- "Brother… please allow me to kill them…" - Sapphire said.

- "Go ahead. Use the Droids, they will be enough." - Snapping his fingers, over twenty Droids materialized behind them. - "You know? Natural Droids are stronger that those weak ones Father is using outside. Of couse, natural droids take longer to breed… so we had to use the townspeople of Red Moon."

- "Like I care…. WORLD SHAKING!" - Uranus hit the floor with her glowing hand. A golden ball, which resembled planet Ten'ousei, shot towards several Droids, destroying them.

- "DEEP SUBMERGE!" - Neptune shouted, and from her hands water flowed, and formed a green ball, which resembled planet Kaiousei, and destroyed the other droids.

- "Bad quality?" - Uranus mocked.

Demando smirked. - "What? Too easy for you?" - He snapped his fingers again. - "Then let us try again" - Even more creatures were summoned.

* * *

- Planet Mau -

Chrono frantically continued working on the Gate. Frustrated he punched the sealed door. Thanatos walked towards him, and placing a hand on his shoulder tried to calm him down.

- "Easy Chrono. If we do not calm down we will not be able to re-open the Gate" - The Lord of Dosei said.

- "It is of no use Thanatos…" - Chrono whispered.

- "What do you mean?" - The new king of Kasei, Ares, asked.

- "Something is blocking me… no matter how much I try… I can not connect to the Gate at the Silver Palace…" - He said. Everybody blanched at the words. Selenity wanted to stand up, but was held down by Hestia and Diana.

- "And you call yourself a scientist?" - Hypnos reproached.

- "Hey!" - Aquarius started to reproach the Terran Lord.

- "Let me speak King Aquarius!" - Hypnos held his hand, signaling Aquarius to stop. - "If you are a scientist you should not give up! So what if you can not contact the Gate at the Silver Palace! Why do you not try to contact the Central Gates at the White Moon?"

Chrono's eyes widened at Hypnos words. He slapped and berated himself. - "I am such an idiot! Why did I not think of that!" Chrono started working immediately.

- "Sorry… I overreacted and…" - Aquarius tried to excuse himself to Hypnos.

- "Do not worry. I understand. My father was not the best person. Come on, let us help Chrono" - Hypnos answered.

- "How long would it take you to connect to the other Gates?" - Zeus asked Chrono.

- "I do not know… at least thirty minutes… since I do not have its coordinates with me… it will be done mostly by trial and error…" - The Lord of Meiousei answered truthfully, receiving a nod from the others.

- "Were we not having an important reunion?" - A voice said, gaining the attention of the present.

- "Kitsune!" - Mau shouted, and ran towards the nearly arrived girl. She glomped the girl, who managed to stay in her feet, while Mau twirled around her. Somehow Mau ended in Kitsune's arms, bridal style. Mau just grinned and kissed the girl fully on the lips. The girl, known as Kitsune, blushed furiously and released Mau, allowing her to fall. Mau somehow managed to fall in her feet, and she grinned at Kitsune.

- "Damn it Mau! Do not do that!" - The girl growled. Everyones attention was partially centered on the new arrival. She had the same height as Mau, about one meter and seventy centimeters, and looked to be slighty older as well, about nineteen. Her shoulder length hair had a strong pink shade and a white section that crossed her head. Her eyes had a clear grey shade. She was wearing a long red dress that fell all the way to the floor. Her ears looked like a fox, according to Hypnos. They had the same dark pink shade, while its tips were white. On her lower back a slender and fluffy tail grew, with the same characteristics as her hair, dark pink with white at the end.

Coronis and Chuu approached the girl, and greeted her more normally, although Selenity could clearly see Chuu's blushed face, which was scowling towards Mau. Coronis took Kitsune towards Selenity and introduced her. They were soon joined by Chuu and Mau, who hugged the smaller girl, and placed her chin over her head. Selenity silently smiled at their antics. She soon turned serious once more when they explained the situation to Kitsune.

- "This is bad…" - Kitsune muttered.

* * *

- Time Gate -

Pluto watched the events that were happening simultaneously in the White Moon and Mau. She strenghtenen her grip on the Garnet Orb. She wanted to help, yet she did not move from her post.

- "Why must I remain here… Why can I not help them?" - She asked, and even though she was alone she received an answere.

- "Because you must not…" - A voice said.

* * *

- Inside of Silver Palace -

Uranus ran so fast that the present could only see a flaint blur. With an amazing skill she swung her Space Sword around like if was part of her arm. Since the day she first used it, against the black droid, the sword had practically refused to be held by another, as it had its own will. A few weeks later she had begun an intensive sword training. To the surprise of her parents and teachers she grasped the skills fast, as a natural. After two years she had surpassed her teachers and started developing her own style. She also went under intense physical training, in order to increase her resistence. The downside of her training was that she begun getting a rude attitude. Apollo and Hestia were saddened that their girl did not had a normal childhood, but as she stood it was necessary.

Neptune on the other hand moved with such gracefulness it was frightening. How could such a young girl act graceful and lethal at the same time was beyond the imagination of many. Her training had consisted on drawing the inner and hidden powers of the Submarine Mirror. The process Thanatos used to create the artifacts held many mysteries, since the very same creator of such process still could not grasp the nature of the artifacts, especially the Mirror and his own Glaive. The Kaiousei Princess had learnt to develop strong barriers from her mirror, which acted ofensive and defensively at the same time. Neptune knew the mirror was capable of even more, and she still had a long way to walk through to do so.

Not only that the girls trained their own abilities and usage of their artifacts, but also their teamwork. Once a week both girls reunited to train together, alternating training places and teachers. Ever since their meeting the girls had been close, but somehow their training only brought their friendship to another more deeper level. Demeter and Hestia were somehow worried about how close their relationship was becoming ever since they found the young girls sleeping, exhausted from their training. It could had been a cute scene, but the Queens were worried since the sleeping Neptune sat in Uranus lap, while their foreheads were together. It was clear the girls were developing a relationship beyond friendship, and while such thing was not badly seen, they were too young, and heirs to the throne of two planets. The Mistresses of Kaiousei and Ten'ousei wondered how the girls could act so childly sometimes, and so mature others. Thinking about the Asteroid Senshi they somehow understood. Senshis carried a great burden, and no matter the age, still needed to be able to free themselves, and searched company. The Asteroid girls had each other of their own siblings, and while they ignored how Pluto could coup with it, they understood, reluctantly, that Uranus and Neptune had found their support on each other.

Sapphire looked at the young girls with disgust. He watched as every single droid was destroyed, leaving a single dark stone behind. Uranus finished off her last opponent, and turning towards him pointed her sword. Neptune soon was by her side, back to back, having finished her own enemies as well. Demando just stood behind Sapphire, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

- "Your army has fallen… surrender you scumbag!" - Uranus yelled, and received a slap to her shoulder.

- "Uranus! Watch your language!" - Neptune scolded her friend. Uranus had the grace to blush at the reprimand.

Sapphire's sneer turned into a grin suddenly. A few seconds later he was openly laughing. Demando's lips moved upwards in a smirk. The Royals and Representatives could not understand their actions, while Uranus looked annoyed and Neptune confused.

- "Do tell me little girls… do you even know how to handle Youmas?" - Sapphire mocked.

- "Handle them? If you have not noticed, or are blind, I just destroyed all your damn monsters" - Uranus answered.

- "Oh really… did they… brother mine?" - Sapphire asked Demando.

- "Clearly they lack the training… since they failed to inform the Quadruplets about their awakening they lack the… information" - Demando opened his clear blue eyes, which seemed to pierce their souls with his stare.

Uranus and Neptune were caught offguard when Demando snapped his fingers and the dark stones, left behind by the destroyed Droids, suddenly lifted from the ground, shot at the girls, who cried in pain at the unexpected impact, and formed a dark shadow over the girls. The shadow soon dispersed, leaving two wounded and incapacitated girls in the floor. Apollo and Demeter ran towards the girls, no longer caring of the dangers, and protectively held them in their arms.

- "What have you bastards done!" - Apollo angrily accused. If only he could use the Space Sword.

The siblings did not had to answer because, as soon as the shadow reached their feet, Droids emerged. They roared at everyone, salivating like an enraged beast.

- "Those two lack training. In their haste they forgot to destroy the leftover Crystals." - Sapphire mocked. - "They will soon die, in order to pay their sin by becoming Senshi"

- "Over my dead body!" - Apollo exclaimed.

- "That can be arranged…" - Demando shot a dark beam towards the King of Ten'ousei, piercing him over the heart. The blast threw him backwards, but never he let go of Uranus.

- "GAH!" - Apollo screamed in pain. Several Representatives of his planet run to his aid. Although he dismissed them. - "I am fine… take care of my daughter…" - Not caring about what could happen to him, Apollo reached his arm towards the Space Sword.

As soon as Apollo touched the weapon it sent shock waves towards his body. The smell of burnt flesh filled the halls in an instant, and the Droids got excited just smelling it.

- (Please… I know you only respond to my daughter… but please… allow me to use you just one final time…) - Apollo begged in his mind. The Space Sword seemed to react towards his wishes, full of determination to protect those he respected and loved, mainly Hestia and Uranus. Apollo smirked, both sad and happy that Hestia was not present. He wanted to say goodbye, to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. But he also knew she was safe currently, alongside Selenity. He lightly kissed Uranus in the forehead, and then glanced towards Demeter. - "Tell Hestia I love her… and please take care of my little girl…"

- "Apollo… what are you… NO STOP!" - Demeter screamed.

Sapphire's eyes widened. Apollo's aura flared instantly, gathering an amazing ammount of power in a few seconds. - (A Knight? No… it can not be… no… he is not one… but then how… his life force… he is spending his life force on such desperate move… he is breaking past his own limit…) - He glanced towards the beastly Droids. - "You stupid creatures! What are you waiting for! Step forward and blast him!

Apollo seemed to have entered a state of trance. Everything happened in less than a minute, but for the present if seemed like time had slowed down. The King of Ten'ousei opened his eyes, which were full of rage, and swinging the Space Sword he invoked the first technique his daughter had used. - "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" -

Everyone looked as an impressive blast shot out from the artifact. Halfway towards the Red Lunarian siblings, the blast impacted the Youma's own blast. A battle of wills seemed to start for a second, but Apollo's attack overpowered the Droid's. Their shrieks filled the hall as they were destroyed, and their Crystals turned into dust. The blast continued its path towards the siblings, and finally impacted on the Palace's wall.

Demando reacted too late, not expecting such power coming from Apollo. The blast could have ended his life, if Sapphire had not tackled him to the ground. The cutting edge managed to slice Sapphire's back, and the boy screamed in pain. Despite all the blood, it was not a lethal wound. Demando held his brother close, and then glared towards Apollo. His glare turned into a grin.

Apollo remained unmoving in his spot. His arm was badly burnt, his armor fell, cracked, and blood poured from every part visible of his body. His face remained hidden by his lowered head. The Space Sword slipped from his grasp, and with a clang fell to the floor. The artifact vanished after a few moments, returning towards its owner, a crying Uranus, who had just woken up and lost her Senshi form, due to exhaustion.

- "PAPA!" - Uranus cried as Apollo fell backwards, with no life left in his body.

The King had died. Long live the King of Ten'ousei.

* * *

- Outside the Silver Palace -

A blast to the wall took the Asteroid Senshi off guard. They glanced towards the Palace, fear reflected in their eyes. Crystal's laugh made them shudder, and they glared at him.

- "What… what have you done!" - Vesta demanded.

- "Hehe… seems Demando and Sapphire already brought them hell" - He smirked.

The girls exchanged worried glances, and could not decide what to do. Entering would mean to take Crystal inside as well, alongside his army. Not entering meant leaving the Royals and Representatives at the mercy of Demando and Sapphire. Deciding the later option was the best, they ran inside.

- "Hooo… they decided to ignore me?" - The Death Phantom laughed. He started walking towards the Palace, but was faced by Ryan.

- "Move any closer and I will kill you…" - Ryan menaced.

- "Do not mock me fool!" - Crystal, with amazing speed, appeared in front of Ryan and, slapping him, sent him flying towards the artificial lake.

* * *

- Inside the Silver Palace -

The Quadruplets entered the hall to witness the lifeless bodies of several Representatives, and to a sight that clenched their hearts. A sobbing Uranus over the dead body of her father. Another crying girl was trying to calm her down… a Senshi? Such Senshi suddenly lost her Senshi form, also due to exhaustion, leaving behind princess Neptune. The girls gasped.

- "Interesting sight, is it not? I must admit those two surprised me. Being Senshi's so young. It is like Pluto all over again." - Demando's voice filled the hall.

The Quadruplets turned around to see Demando, who's shirt was splashed in Sapphire's blood, smirking at them. A bloody Sapphire soon stood up from the floor, where he laid.

- "The restorative properties the crystals gave us work with excellence brother." - Sapphire informed.

- "YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" - Uranus shouted. - "URANUS WIND POWER! MAKE UP!" - The girl shouted, but nothing happened. She tried two more times, but nothing happened again. Truthfully, she was standing due to pure adrenaline, as her body had been drained of all her energy by the shadow droids. Demeter had to held her down, alongside a sobbing Neptune.

The Asteroid Senshi turned around, enraged.

- "My… such hateful stares in such young and beautiful faces…" - Crystal's voice mocked. - "If you were not my enemies I would make you all mine… I really would love to play with you" - He leered.

- "Listen to me you three…" - Vesta said between her teeth. - "Even if it kills me… even if it is the last thing I do… I WILL KILL YOU!" - Her sisters nodded their approval.

* * *

- Planet Mau -

- "How much longer?" - Selenity asked.

- "Just ten more minutes…" - Chrono answered.

* * *

- Inside of Silver Palace -

Hell broke out as soon as Vesta had declared she would kill Crystal. The four girls launched towards the trio of men, who did not doubt to fight them either. Vesta went towards Sapphire, Pallas towards Demando, while Juno and Ceres went against Crystal. Every combatant jumped to different areas, leaving behind the Royals and Representatives, who started to move away from the battle, only to be stopped by the Droids that had entered the hall, after slaughtering the soldiers.

* * *

- With Ceres and Juno -

Ceres and Juno were attacking Crystal fiercely, but the man managed to avoid their attacks without difficulty. The possesed mortal mocked the girls, and did not even try to attack back, frustrating the girls. Ceres risked to look towards the lower level, only to see the Droids entering the hall. Ceres deduced they must had defeated the soldiers.

- (Damn it!) - Ceres swore in her mind. - "Juno, can you take care of him? I need to stop those Youma"

- "Go. Do not hesitate sister. I will handle this bastard." - Juno answered, while she tried to kick Crystal with a jumping backwards kick.

Ceres threw a last glare towards Crystal, and jumped to the lower level. While Juno and herself had followed Crystal, they had jumped to the second floor of the hall, which was connected with twin silvery stairs. Ceres' eyes widened when the Youma's approached Apollo's body, who was left behind unwillingly by Uranus, as Lord Nabu dragged her away.

- "Do not dare touch him!" - Ceres shouted and prepared to release an attack on the beasts - "PLASMA NET!" - Several Droids were destroyed by the first impact of Ceres attack, while those which managed to survive were encased on a circular prision. Ceres clenched her fist, and the sphere closed, slashing the beasts, leaving their dark blood behind.

After finishing the first group of creatures, Ceres ran towards the body of Apollo. Several other Droid had approached, but were received by the Senshi with a backwards roundhouse kick, followed by a punch to the gut of the nearest one, which sent the creature crashing back towards other demons. They were finished off as Ceres casted a Light Arrow upon them.

Taking the Lord of Ten'ousei's body in her arms, Ceres started to cry. She had fond memories of the man, and seeing him dead made her heart clench. Running towards the Royals, she left the body under the care of Hades. She saw Uranus running to the dead man before returning to the battle. Cleaning her face from the own tears, she launched towards the nearest Youma.

She punched the nearest creature with such viciousness that its guts spilled over the floor, before the creature turned into dust, not leaving trace of the previous mess. Shooting light arrows, and summoning her light pillar, Ceres continued decimating the number of Youmas. Her heart hurt everytime she destroyed one of the creatures, knowing they used to be innocents from the Red Moon.

After a few minutes she managed to destroy all those Youma that had entered the hall. She knew that those that she had killed were not all of the creatures that had descended into the White Moon's surface. Many more still crawled outside, possibly still fighting… or hunting. An even worse thought crossed her mind. This number of creatures was not even a fraction of the Red Moon's population. If Crystal's words were true, then he could easily summon more of them any moment. She needed to kill the man before it happened.

A scream of pain reached her ears, and turning around, her heart felt as it had stopped.

* * *

- With Pallas -

Demando ran through the halls that leaded towards the west wing of the Palace. Sailor Pallas ran behind him, following his trail, and shooting ice arrows now and then. Her attacks barely missed the man, who had nearly perfect reflexes.

- (Damn it! At this rate I will not be able to hit him not even once… she keeps reading my movements… I need to stop him…)

- "What is it? Am I too fast for you?" - Demando mocked.

Clenching her eyes in fury, Pallas shot several more Ice Arrows, which Demando easily evaded. He even dared to run backwards, mocking the Ice Senshi, as he evaded the arrows. His eyes widened when he saw her smirk.

Not even having a chance to jump away, Demando felt a chandelier falling over him. A few seconds later he found his leg stuck under the fallen chandelier. Before having a chance to free himself, Pallas pinned him to the ground, sitting over him, pinning his arms with her knees, and gathering ice in her hands.

- "Now… do you really think a Senshi of Wisdom would fire attacks so carelessly with no plan? Those arrows were meant to distract you, while another one shot down the chandelier over you." - Pallas smirked, expecting Demando to growl in anger.

- "My… are we naughty of what? If you wanted to get laid you should have just asked. After all, this position of you is very… erotic" - He mocked the girl who blushed immediately. Enraged she backslapped him, hard.

- "Just what the hell happened to you! You… you damn pervert!" - She said, as she took hold of his neck with her left hand, and summoning her Ice Sword with the right one, pointing it immediately to his jugular.

- "I saw the truth." - Demando whispered. Immediately he spat blood, from his broken lip, towards her eyes, blinding her for a second. Taking advantage of the situation, he freed from the chandelier, and threw Pallas through a window.

* * *

- With Juno -

Soon after Celes had left, Juno continued her constact assault on Crystal. Punch after punch, kick after kick, all were blocked by the supposed Remnant. Juno jumped back when he decided to start retaliating, by sending his own kick, which barely missed Juno's chin.

- (Calm down… I need to calm down…) - Juno breathed profoundly. She lifted her gaze, and decided to center her aura into her speed. She had already tried to electrocute him, but Crystal was too fast, so her only option was to become faster.

Dissapearing from his sight for a moment, Juno managed to score a hit, by smashing his face with such strenght that he flew backwards at least twenty meters. Crystal managed to fall in his feet, just to receive a knee directly to his stomach, followed by an upwards kick towards his face. Juno's boot left a big bruise in his chin.

Spitting blood he laughed. - "Serious now? Are we not? Finally you decided to make this fun!"

- "Shut up beast." - Juno glared.

- "What? Offended I took this weak man's body and converted him into something better?" - He laughed.

- "You took a broken man… a confused man… and turned him into your pawn… no… you killed him that day…" - Juno pointed her hand at him. - "For that… I will destroy you… even at the cost of my life!"

- "That can be arranged…" - He dissapeared - "You know?" -Crystal reappeared in front of Juno. She was not even able to be surprised at his speed, which surpassed her own, as she received a kick to her chest, which breaked several ribs, making her scream in pain.

Juno fell in her knees, breathing heavily, blood pouring from her mouth in great ammounts, staining red her white and green suit. Crystal took hold of her long upwards ponytail, and lifted her upwards, until her face was in front of his. Juno's face was twisted in pain. Never before she had been hurt this badly, not even when she broke her arm stopping the flying boulder at Mokusei. He took hold of her neck with his left hand.

- "Good bye…" - Crystal whispered as he positioned his right hand below her chest, and shot a black beam that pierced her. The beam passed through her body easily, as a knife cutting butter. Her eyes widened, and her pained scream filled the halls.

Laughing, Crystal allowed her body to fall all the way down to the first floor.

* * *

- With Vesta -

As soon as Vesta separated from her sisters she ran directly towards Sapphire. She punched him in his left shoulder, making him spin around several times before falling rolling on the floor. Sapphire glanced towards Vesta, and lifted his hands in time to stop a kick directed to his face. Taking hold of her leg, Sapphire tried to threw her away, but the Fire Senshi managed to spin and kick him behind his neck. He fell facefault into the hard floor.

Stopping her attack, Vesta talked to the man. - "Why? Why are you doing all of this Sapphire? I thought this people were your friends…"

- "It was Father and Demando's wish…" - He whispered.

- "Their wish? Are you an imbecile or what?" - She cursed. - "Can you not take your own decisions?"

- "I can." - He glared at her. - "I decided to kill you." - He growled, and then spat blood.

- "Were we not your friends as well? Hell, not that I want you to repay or anything, but we even saved your life!" - She accused.

- "You did not save mother" - He simply said. Before he could react he was on the floor again. His eyes were wide. She had slapped him.

- "And do you think I do not blame myself for that!" - She yelled.

- "You would not understand! You never had a mother!" - He spat from the floor.

- "You are wrong. I did had a mother. And she died trying to save you. Queen Selene." - She lifted him from his collar. - "Do you think you are the only one that has suffered! TELL ME!"

Sapphire remained silent, diverting his eyes from her own.

- "Your mother was killed by a Remnant. Yet you are here following one. Did you knew? That your father no longer exists, and that a Remnant took over his body?" - She said.

- "YOU LIE!" - Sapphire glanced at her eyes with a great fury. He released himself from her hold, and kicked her away. Vesta managed to evade the kick by jumping back.

When Vesta fell on her feet she saw Sapphire gathering power on her hands. Waves of air seemed to focus between his hands. Not taking any chances she concentrated her own power. Just a few seconds later both combatants had released an attack. Sapphire an air cutter, while Vesta released her fire arrow. Both attacks clashed in middair, but as soon as they did, Vesta's attack overpowered the other. The fire arrow continued its path, and pierced Sapphire in his right shoulder, making him fall backwards.

Vesta was about to ran towards Sapphire when a shriek stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes widened recognizing Juno's voice. Turning around her heart seemed to stop seeing Juno being attacked without mercy by Crystal. In slow motion she saw her fall, blood pouring out from her wounds.

- "JUNO!" - Both Vesta and Ceres screamed. Without a second thought both girls sprinted towards their falling sister.

* * *

- Planet Mau -

Chrono finally managed to connect the Gate with the Central Gates of the White Moon. It had been a difficult task since he had to modify the experimental Gate in record time. He announced the Gate was ready, and soon the Solarian Royals walked towards it. Selenity turned towards the four gathered Princesses.

- "I am sorry. But we must return. Let us pospone this alliance for now." - She bowed, and received nods as response.

- "Do not worry… we understand. Let us meet again when all of us have gathered." - Coronis answered her.

When Selenity and the rest had crossed the Gate, Mau whispered. - "I have a bad feeling about this… nya…"

- "Chuu… should we?" - Chuu asked.

* * *

- White Moon, Gate Central -

The sight that received Selenity was horrible. Youmas were everywhere. Dozens of bodies laid in the streets. Soldiers and civilians alike. Pools of blood and flesh at her feet. She felt herself crying at the sight. Without hesitation she summoned her Silver Crystal and destroyed the offending creatures. The Royals, forgetting about social position, ran towards those injured that seemed to be alive. Soldiers soon appeared, relieved to see their Queen. They started taking care of the injured instead of the Royals.

- "We need to get to the Castle. Get us some carriages." - Thanatos ordered a soldier.

- "But my Lord… the main force is there… I can not…" - The soldier tried to argue, but a furious Thanatos silenced him.

- "I do not care! My wife and daugher are there! And so my friends! - He said.

- "Do as the King says." - Selenity said, without a second glance. She also needed to go to the Palace. She looked upwards, past Terra, and saddened at the sight of an even redder than usual Red Moon. A bloody Red Moon.

* * *

- Silver Palace -

Vesta and Ceres managed to catch the badly injured Juno before she hit the floor. A lot of blood flowed from her wound and from her mouth. Ceres was crying at the sight of her broken sister. Vesta hastily checked her vital signs. Finding them she screamed.

- "GET A HEALER!" - She shouted, while her tears started to fall.

None of the Representatives dared to move. Hera, followed by several other Royals, ran towards the girls.

- "We need to stop the bleeding." - Nabu exclaimed.

- "Use my cape." - Hades offered. Nabu nodded and took it. Ripping it he pressed it over her open wound, below her chest, and on her back. - "She needs immediate attention… but…"

Vesta and Ceres nodded. Cleaning their tears they glanced towards their enemies. They needed to finish them off fast. So they could attend to Juno's wounds.

- "Lift her head Hera. Let her rest over your lap. We need to be careful she does not choke in her own blood." - Nabu ordered.

- "What use will that have? She will die anyway." - Crystal mocked.

Ceres and Vesta were about to jump towards him when a rasped voice stopped them. Juno.

- "Ves… Ceru…" - She coughed blood.

- "Do not talk… " - Hera urged.

- "Be… care…ful… both of… you… he is… too… strong…" - Juno warned. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurred. Vesta and Ceres suppressed their gasp at her lost eyes. - "It… was fun… I… love you both… tell Paru I… love her as… well…"

- "Please… say no more. You will be fine. Just hang in there." - Ceres pleaded, holding her right hand. Vesta had taken hold of her left one.

- "We will be fine little one… just do as your big sisters say… hang in there… we will be back soon. You will be fine… and in no time you will be kicking butt again…" - Vesta said between her resurfaced tears.

* * *

- Outside the Silver Palace -

After throwing Pallas, through a window, Demando jumped behind her. He tried to crush her with his knee, but Pallas rolled away. She jumped from the floor and stood in guard. When Demando took hold of a discarded sword, from a dead soldier, Sailor Pallas summoned her own Ice Sword. Both circled each other, over the blood stained grass, searching for an opening.

- "You know Paru?" - Demando said, using her nickname. - "I could ask my father to spare your life if you follow my orders. Become my slave and you can live." - He smirked.

- "How dare you… you damn arrogant piece of…" - She glared daggers at Demando.

- "I knew you would say that… not that I would want a tainted girl anyways…" - He smirked.

- "Tainted? How dare you!" - She growled.

- "No use denying it. I know what you and Hermes did the day before his wedding." - Demando snickered at Pallas shocked face.

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Pallas and Hermes left the Dragonhead, covered in their cloaks. Hermes had wanted to drink to his heart's content before his wedding and coronation as King. He had escaped from his chambers at the Castle. Pallas found him, but instead of scolding him, she had decided to tag along. Both drank together for a few hours, when they finally decided to leave the pub._

_They walked through the empty streets, laughing and enjoying the freezing air in their skin. Both were not heavy drinkers, and thus felt dizzy. Still they drank as much as they wanted, in honor of Hermes future. _

_Not watching her step, Pallas foot got stuck on a loose tile. She fell, but was catched by Hermes strong arms. They glanced at each others eyes for a few seconds. The gap between their faces closed almost instantly, and their lips joined with a kiss that held such passion none knew they could share with each other._

_Several hours later Pallas woke up startled. Looking around she noticed she was in one of the rooms of the local inn. She covered herself noticing her naked body, and a bare-chest Hermes. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. Tears fell from her eyes._

_- "What is wrong?" - Hermes asked, sitting up._

_- "What have we done… I…" - Pallas chocked._

_- "Paru… do not cry…" - He tried to calm her down._

_- "But… you are to be married tomorrow… you should not be doing this… and myself… I am not supposed to be allowed to…" - She chocked._

_- "Paru… we both made a mistake… do not take all the blame…" - Hermes stated._

_- "A mistake…?" - She cried harder._

_- "Yeah… but one I would gladly repeat this very same night…" - He embraced her from behind._

_- "Hermes… what are you…" - Her eyes widened._

_- "Shh… no use complaining… what happened already happened… and do not say you are not allowed to do as you want… to love and be loved… girls also have their needs. Or am I mistaken?" - He said._

_Pallas giggled a bit at his last part. - "Yeah… we do…" - She turned around and shared a kiss with him._

_- "What do we do now…?" - She asked._

_- "I love Aoi. I know that. And I know that even if I canceled my marriage with her… you would not quit your duties as a Senshi… am I mistaken?" - He inquired._

_- "Yes… I have sworn to dedicate my life at this… I will protect the lives of everyone with my own…" - She said_

_- "Nobody said you could not love… but I will not argue with you… you have taken your choice already… Besides… you can be as stubborn as Vesta." - He grinned._

_- "Says who… you are stubborn as Ares as well…" - She giggled._

_- "Tomorrow we will have to forget about this… agreed?" - He asked, while caressing her cheek._

_- "Yeah… and nobody should know either… for both our own good." - She said, while caressing his hand, which was on her face._

_- "I agree… but…" - Hermes said._

_- "But?" - Pallas asked._

_- "As long as this nightime endures… we are lovers…" - He grinned._

_- "I would love that…" - She smiled at him._

_Soon, both were lost in passion. For several more hours nothing else mathered. Hermes was hers. And Pallas was his. As both promised, when daytime arrived, each took their own path. Never regretting what happened, never forgetting, but also never talking about it._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

- "I do not know what you are talking about" - Pallas said between her teeth.

- "No use hiding it girl… I…" - Demando was cut off.

- "SHUT UP!" - She slashed her sword at his. Demando was taken by surprise by her rising strenght.

- (Note to self… never piss off a Senshi…) - Demando thought as he was kicked below the stomach, just barely escaping from a very painful experience.

Taking advantage of a kneeling Demando, she did a back kick, sending him through the Palace's entrance. He crashed into the hard floor, and Pallas once more pointed her sword at his throat.

- "You are despicable Demando… I…" - Pallas risked a glance towards those in front of her.

Her eyes widened and teared up at the sight. Juno, who's head was resting on Hera's lap, was bloody and seemed to be badly injured and in pain. Vesta and Ceres, who were glaring at Crystal until Pallas had thrown Demando inside, were shouting at her, but Pallas could not hear them. Her attention was focused on the broken Juno. She tried to walk towards her sister, which was her mistake. She had forgotten about her opponet.

Pain. Unbearable pain filled her chest. Her eyes wandered down. From her chest the blade of a sword protuded. The area around the blade soon got tainted red in her own blood. Her forgotten Ice Sword melted away as she released it, and she brought her hands to her chest.

- "Never show me your back" - Demando whispered as she glanced behind her and saw as Demando pulled the sword out, with an emotionless face.

Pallas fell on her knees, gasping for air as blood poured from her wound and mouth. Her face found the hard floor soon. She tried to drag herself towards her sisters, only whispering her fallen sister's name. - "Jun…"

- "PARU!" - Vesta and Ceres were livid.

* * *

- Roads near Mare Serenitatis -

Several carriages traveled at top speed. Their occupants could still not believe the tragedy that was happening. Selenity glanced through a window and was somehow relieved to see that the Soldiers positioned at the town were able to protect the civilians. There had been casualties of course, which pained her, but most of the White Lunarians seemed to have escaped alive. The civilians learnt to hide and to use their safe rooms, in case of Youma attacks.

Her heart clenched, feeling uneasy. Selenity could only hope everybody else was okay. She could not lose her composture, for the sake of her companions, who looked worried for their families. The Queen could not help feeling guilty. She had gathered them, and Youmas had appeared once more. Why did they always attack when the Royals reunited? Could the Youmas be spying on them, looking for a good time to strike?

* * *

- Silver Palace -

Vesta launched herself towards Demando, who parried her punch without effort. He was holding her fist easily, which only enraged her. Demando tried to stab the girl, with the same sword he stabbed Pallas, but the Senshi of Fire kicked the blade from his hand. She delivered a left hook directly to his stomach, but missed when Demando skipped backwards. With her free hand, Vesta catched her own left fist, and pushed back, planting her elbow on Demando's face. She felt, with satisfaction, as Demando's nose broke.

Vesta gracefully catched the falling blade, which just fell from the kick that sent it upwards. She threw it, as an javelin, directly towards Sapphire. The blue-haired man was unable to escape, as he still was stunned from seeing two Senshis down. The sword pierced him on the chest, barely missing his heart, and impaled him to the wall, where he screamed in pain.

- "FIRE… TORNADO!" - Vesta summoned. The fiery funnel advanced towards Sapphire. The Black Inverted Cresent Moon man paled and tried to move, but the sword would not budge. He brought his arms in front of his face, trying to protect himself, and did not notice his brother running towards him. Withouth hesitation, Demando unplugged the sword from the wall, making Sapphire scream at the sudden movement. Throwing the weapon away, Demando took his brother, who now as unconciouss due to the pain, away. The funnel managed to hit him in the back, from where smoke poured. Demando just lay in the floor, kneeling and panting.

- "Bravo! You just managed to defeat my two sons easily!" - Crystal mocked.

Vesta glared at Crystal. He had gotten on her nerves. Trying to calm herself, she bit her lower lip until it bleed. Breathing profoundly, she glanced towards Pallas, who was now on Ceres arms. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. Vesta's eyes teared up once more. How did it happen? Two of her sisters were down, hurt critically.

Ceres carefully lifted Pallas in her arms. The youngest of the quadruplets's face was twisted in pain. Pallas crying face was buried on Ceres' chest, and her right hand held strongly unto her sister's chest ribbon. Lord Nabu and Queen Aoi quickly ran towards them, intending to help Pallas.

- "You know? You are making this too easy." - Crystal said as he unleashed an enormous dark blast, with a two meter circumference.

Vesta cursed, having stupidly distracted. Before she could turn around, she saw as the blast passed right besides her, making her ponytail flap in the air. Her mouth opened in shock when she noticed the destination of the blast. The Royals. Mainly two of them. Queen Eris and Princess Mars.

She did not think it. She did not hesitate. She did not care. She just did it. Vesta gathered her aura, and ran as fast as she could. She never had ran so fast before in her life. But despite having reached such speed, it was not enough to get Eris and Mars out of the way in time. So she did the only thing she could. She protected the shocked Queen with her body.

- "KYA!" - Vesta screamed as the dark blast scorched her back. The blast continued for several seconds, and she never moved. With wide open arms, and her feet firmly set on the floor, Vesta remained unmoving.

- "Vesta!" - Eris cried from the floor, where she had fallen in shock seeing the blast coming towards her. Mars was crying on her arms, and Eris never noticed a faint glow on the baby's forehead.

Vesta's golden tiara, and hair bracelets broke. Her long hair fell in front of her face, as blood dripped, from her forehead, over Eris. She fell on her knees, while her now exposed back smoked. Her flesh looked badly burnt, and blood oozed from it.

- "You… okay? Is Mars… safe?" - Vesta whispered, without lifting her gaze.

- "Why… why did you do it…?" - Eris asked, scared. -

- "Ares would… never forgive… me…" - She grinned at Eris, and promptly fell forward.

Ceres, who stood in shock at the sudden events, ran and catched Vesta on her arms. She cried once more, as Vesta snuggled into her chest.

- "You… always smelled… nice Ceru…" - Vesta whispered.

- "Please… not you too… why in the name of Selene… why is this happening… Ves… Jun… Paru… please… all of you… hang in there… please…" - Ceres pleaded.

* * *

- Ceres Point of View -

How did it came to this? Why did this happened? I do not understand… are they that powerful? No… they are not. Was our training not enough? No… it was enough. Our powers did grow exponentially. Then why? He knew how to defeat us. He knew our major weakness. Ourselves. If what Crystal… no… Death Phantom… If what it said was true… it has been dwelling in our System for all our Senshi life. She must have been observing us. He knew we, ourselves, were our weakness. He only needed to injure one of us… badly… and he was going to get us.

We spent four years trying to not depend on each other on battle. To be able to be independent, and stronger when united. But there was something else we could never supress, not even with the thoughest of trainings. Our feelings. Seeing our broken sisters distracted us. We neglected our focus on the battle. And we paid the price. Vesta, Juno and Ceres were defeated. If I do not do something, and fast, my little sisters will be in grave danger. The joint effort of the Royals is keeping them safe now.

I must admit, I was shocked to see Neptune as a Senshi. And according to her failed attempt at morphing, Uranus was one as well. I wonder if Selenity knew. And if she did… why did she not tell us… me… I would have to ask her later. If I survive. If I make it alive… In front of me stands a Remnant. Despite being in the body of a man, who I trully never got to know, the Remnant possesed a horrible power. Since I did not fight neither Aisu, since I had not awakened, nor Pharaoh 90, thanks to the Youma tsunami, I really could not compare his power with theirs. Were the Remnants this terrible? What the hell are Youmas anyway? And look at me now… cursing in my own mind… Juno must be rubbing on me… Juno…

And while we are on topic. What are Senshi? Why were we chosen? And by who? I wanted to meet the Animate Senshi so I could ask them if they knew. I guess… I will not be able to do so. Here I am. Kicking and punching Crystal with a fiercefulness I never thought I could have. I shot several Light Arrows at him, followed by the Light Plasma and Plasma Net. The arrows missed, but the Light Plasma was able to slash him on the chest. Taking my chance, I captured him with the Plasma Net, but before I could kill him, he blasted me with a small and fine dark blast. His attack pierced my already hurt shoulder. The sick bastard must love to torture his victims… is that what I am? A victim?

Where was Pluto anyway? I could use the help… No I should not think like that… she was given a task by the Queen, and she intends to fulfill such duty. She is safe as well. That should be enough for me.

I ran. I kicked. I punched. I summoned my powers. He merely kicked me in my wounded shoulder again. And it broke. Now here I am with a broken right shoulder, leaving my right arm unusable. I saw my broken tiara below his feet, as he crushed it, mocking me. My suit was ripped in several parts, and I was missing my back ribbon. My white fuku and pink skirt were stainned in blood. My own, and my sisters.

I was panting, and he was smirking. I knew it was a mistake, but I glanced towards my sisters. All of them had their sights set on me. None of them could move, and were with our friends. Hera held Juno's head in her lap. Aoi was taken care of Pallas. Eris, who had handed Mars to one of her assistants, was trying to help Vesta. I turned around, to glare again at Crystal.

He mocked me. He even dared to say I looked 'cute' enraged. The damn bastard. Was this Remnant a pervert or what? Ever since he arrived he has been saying stupid things. Maybe he inherited Crystal's sex frustrations when he possesed him. The thought brought a small smile on my face, which soon dissapeared as he ran towards me. I was able to stop his first punch and kick, by blocking with my good arm, and my right leg. But I was unprepared for what came next.

Pain. Unbereable pain. He kicked my left knee. He crushed my knee. I felt as my knee bones snapped in pieces. I feel on my back, crying. I lost. I glanced toward my sisters and saw the three of them with their hands lifted. Trying to reach me. I did the same. I lifted my hand, and tried to reach them, even though I knew they were far away. Looking at their eyes, I understood what had to be done.

- AMAZONS JUNGLE ARROW -

I moved my hand, and the four of us used our last energies, trying to destroy our enemy. And we failed. The Death Phantom laughed, while stepping on my chest. Then, she arrived. And them with her.

* * *

- Silver Palace -

After the carriages had arrived at the outskirts of the Palace, Selenity shed several tears. Hundreds of dead bodies laid on the Palace's grounds. Hundreds of injured tried to help each other. A few, which were on the best condition, were destroying dark crystals that laid on the floor. No Youma was in sight.

Selenity and the others descended from their carriages in haste. She adverted her gaze, and shed more tears, when she saw Theos and Tod's corpses. Without stopping, she continued running through the stairs. She had a very bad feeling. She heard his voice, just as they were entering the hall.

- "Demando. Sapphire. Get up. Get me the souls of this four. And do not forget those two small ones. We have company, and I will personally handle it." - Selenity heard as she entered the hall.

The new arrivals gasped at the sight of the broken Asteroid Senshis. Selenity glared at Crystal, in who she felt a familiar dark energy. The Royals that came with her ran to their families, not caring about Crystal, who did nothing to stop them. He lifted a hand, to stop Demando and Sapphire.

- "Take care of this one first…" - He said, as he kicked Ceres in the stomach, sending her flying towards Demando and Sapphire, who catched her in mid air. His actions made Selenity clench her teeth.

Her tears flowed. Summoning power from her Silver Crystal, she sent a white, holy beam towards Demando and Sapphire, who jumped back, evading the blast. Several soldiers, who had entered behind the Supreme Queen, ran towards Ceres, and took her away from the siblings.

She glanced around, and noticed Ares and Hermes crying over the broken bodies of Vesta and Pallas. She looked towards Hera, who was still holding Juno. The four were alive. She needed to help them.

- "You damn Remnant…" - Selenity hissed. The Royals that had arrived with her were surprised at her words.

- "So… you recognize my presence… As I expected from the Supreme Queen. Too bad you never detected me in these two decades I have been on your system" - He mocked.

- "Speak all you want… I shall vanish you, like I did with Pharaoh 90." - She lifted her Silver Crystal. - "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

- "Heh… interesting…" - Crystal said, and summoned his power.

Holy power clashed with Chaotic power. A battle of wills started, but none was able to overpower the other. Selenity looked shocked, and everybody else as well, as her holy power dissipated. The Remnant just smirked.

- "Why…" - She questioned herself. She could not understand it. She could use more power. Why could she not summon more then?

- "Heh… seems that baby in your belly is taking more power that I expected…" - He said, shocking her and the rest.

- "How… you were spying on me…" - She said.

- "Yes… I have. I know what grows in you. And I will not allow it to be born. I will kill you know with that baby." - He summoned his power. - "You have been using the Crystal since you returned to the planet. You are weakened, both physically and mentally. Today… YOU DIE!" - He gathered his power, and prepared to launch a blast.

- "BLOODY CLAWS!" - Four red cutting rays flew from the outside towards the Death Phantom. Took by surprise, the attack hit him directly to the face and chest.

Crystal screamed in pain. He had three deep cuts on his chest and one on his face. Blood poured from the wounds.

Everyones gaze was upon the Palace's entrance, from where a girl appeared. Princess Mau.

- "How… were you able to hurt… me!" - The Death Phantom growled.

- "For a spy… you surely lack information… nya…" - Mau hissed at him. Her hands were streched as claws, and her fingernails looked longer.

Mau glanced around the room, and her gaze fell on the four Senshi. She hissed at the sight. - "You dare to hurt our own…"

- "You dared kill innocents… chuu…" - Princess Chuu entered the hall.

- "You dared to turn innocents into Youmas…" - Princess Coronis stared as she entered as well.

- "For that… nya… you will PAY!" - Mau hissed.

- "MAU EXECUTION POWER!" -

- "CHUU RELIEF POWER!" -

- "CORONIS OMEN POWER!" -

- "MAKE UP!"

The Royals stood shocked. They knew the Animate System had Senshis, as Nyan-Nyan had told them. But they did not know the Princesses they had meet, in the case of those that had traveled with Selenity, were those very same Senshi. The fallen Asteroid Senshi watched them, marveled.

- "Guardian of the Planet of Justice. The Senshi of Execution. Sailor Mau." - Mau stated as she stood on her Senshi form. A white fuku and a white short skirt surrounded her body nicely. A red ribbon stood on her chest, and at its center stood a golden bell. Several smaller bells stood in line below her chest ribbon, and continued just below her belly button, where it surrounded her waist with more bells. She had white gloves that reached above her elbows, and while high heeled long boots, that passed her knees. A white hat stood over her head, covering her white hair and feline ears, allowing just few strands of her hair show in two slender ponytails. A few golden ornaments, in the shape of a star, stood over her hat. She had a necklace, with another bell, around her neck. Her white tail roamed freely in her back.

- "Guardiand of the Planet of the Calm. The Senshi of Relief. Sailor Chuu." - Chuu stood at the right of Mau. Her fuku consisted of a one piece gray dress that went as below as other Senshi's short skirt. Gray pants covered her legs like a second skin. Several black stripes passed over her dress, nicely manifesting her curves. She had short gray gloves that just coverd her hands. Her feet were adorned with short laced mountain boots. A black star rested abover her chest. She had a similar golden star resting on her forehead, on a thin gray tiara. A pair of collars surrounded her white ears. Her white tail roamed freely.

- "Guardian of the Planet of Premonitions. The Senshi of Omens. Sailor Coronis." - Coronis stood at the left of Mau. Her dark fuku left nothing to the imagination actually. It consisted of a two part suit. The black body suit seemed to cover just the necessary, leaving Coronis' back exposed, from where her dark wings grew. Her large breasts were covered by the dark suit which showed her full cleveage. Several straps of cloth joined the suit, allowing everybody to see her belly button. She only had half a long skirt, which fell freely on her back, as if mimicking a second pair of wings. Small shorts covered her below the waist, and just above her thighs. She had long dark boots, which covered her above the knees. She had no gloves. A very thin tiara, like Chuu's, rested on her head, with a golden star at its center. A black feather grew behind the star. On her hands she sported a long whip.

- "Senshis…" - Death Phantom hissed. - "Now this is unexpected…"

* * *

- Planet Mau -

Nyan-Nyan was busy ordering everybody around. With Mau's absence, she was left in charge. The short girl kept giving strong commands, snaping at those that dared not hear her orders. After feeling she had said enough, she walked towards the only Princess that had remained behind, Kitsune.

- "Though work?" - Kitsune asked the cat girl.

- "It is just hard to make them keep order…" - Nyan-Nyan told the fox girl. She prompty added - "… Mistress"

Kitsune giggled a bit. She lifted her hand towards the cat girl's face, and caressed it. She slowly traced her lower lip with her index finger, teasing her. She giggled more when Nyan-Nyan blushed at her actions.

- "Do not be so formal." - She winked. Kitsune turned around, looking towards the Gate. - "I hope they are fine. I wish I had go with them. But someone needed to stay behind, in case Youmas entered through this Gate…"

* * *

- Silver Palace -

Sailor Mau stood hissing at Crystal. She kept showing her fangs at him, while holding her claws opened. After seeing him for a few seconds she just smiled. Crystal frowned seeing her doing so, as if she was mocking him.

In truth, Death Phantom was somehow worried. When he heard the Queen was taking a trip to 'another world' he had taken his chance. He decided to attack, yet he never expected that this new world possesed Senshi. He berated himself. It felt proud of its knowledge, yet he was proved wrong. He ignored things about the outside systems. He did not even know from where he came from. He just awakened once day, long ago, already in this system.

Death Phantom glanced at his opponents. He did not know how much more power they had. Sailor Mau's attack had been fast. He should had been able to avoid it, even when the girl was hidden. That brougth another mather to his attention. They had hidden their auras impecably. He did not notice their presence until they had entered the hall. They interested him a lot. But mostly, he was interested in their animalistic traits. Being a scientist itself, it wanted to know about them. But first he had to defeat them, and capture their souls.

The Remnant snapped his fingers, and Droids started to appear around him. Pure Droids who lusted for blood, but not as much as the human converted Droids. Black shiny dark stones stood in different parts of their demonic bodies.

- "Attack." - Crystal ordered.

The three Senshi jumped away, escaping from the blasts shot by the Droids. Mau fell with feline grace on her feet. The Droids tried to bite her, but she evaded them easily. She jumped towards a wall, and started climbing, using her hands as support. Halfway upwards she back jumped, and gathering power she unleashed her attack on the creatures below. - "BLOODY CLAWS!"

After jumping away, Sailor Chuu showed she was a melee combatant. Punching and kicking strongly, she destroyed creature after creature. She showed that being short was not a disadvantage to her, as she ran slipping between and under the creatures with great speed. - "ETERNAL CALM" - She whispered as she bewitched her enemies. The Droids stood stunned and unmoving. Chuu took advantage, and pierced her opponents, freeing them from the illusion of peacefulness she casted on them.

Sailor Coronis lashed at those Droids that had went after her. Her handle of the whip was amazing, and seemed flawless. If a Droid jumped at her, she would lash at it, capture its neck, and break it, or even twirled the creature at another. She also lashed at the creatures faces, smashing their eyes, making them howl in pain. She managed offense and defense simultaneously. The Droids, which being pure were not as brainless as the other, soon decided to attack from a wide distance. To counter attack them, Coronis took dark feathers from her wings, with her left hand, and threw them at the creatures, piercing their dark stones. She did not feel the need of using one of her powers, and just destroyed the creatures with her skill.

- "Impressive. You managed to defeat the creatures in just a few seconds I should com…" - Crystal was interrupted as Mau kicked between the eyes.

- "Less talk, and more fight… nya…" - Mau hissed.

Death Phantom was stunned. The girl was too fast. His forehead started bleeding even more from the previous cut the feline girl had inflicted in him. He twirled in the air, managing to fall in his feet. His left eye was closed, due to the heavy bleeding. He noticed Sailor Chuu running towards him fron the right, and evaded her blow, which broke the column behind him. However, being temporably blind from the left, he did not get a chance to evade Coronis' whip, which strongly lashed his back. He rolled away, just a few meters away from Demando and Sapphire, who were trying to stand up.

- (Damn it… these three are as strong as the Asteroids… or even more… and with no information to exploit it is like I am fighting a war blindfolded…) - The creature thought - (Plus… Crystal's body is reaching its limit. Even though he is above normal standards, being a Knight, his body seems not to be in the level of a Sailor Senshi… a terrible miscalculation…) -

- "What is the matter? Can not keep up without cheap tricks chuu?" - Sailor Chuu taunted.

- "Those who depend of dirty tricks are the worst trash in the universe. " - Sailor Coronis lashed her whip at the ground.

- "It ends now… nya…" - Sailor Mau said.

- "Yeah… it ends… Demando! Sapphire! Do it!" - Crystal ordered.

Both siblings shot two small dark beams. The trio of Senshi from the Animate System prepared to deflect the attacks, but at the last minute the beams changed direction, surprising them. Before anyone could do anything, before anyone could move, they reached their goal. The beams pierced the four fallen Asteroid Senshi… in their hearts.

Chuu gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands. Coronis' eyes widened, and she lost the grip on her whip. Mau opened and closed her mouth, unbelivingly. She turned around, and hissed at the trio of men. Demando and Sapphire were each holding one of Crystal's arms in their shoulders. They jumped away.

- "We shall meet again! Hope you enjoy my parting gift!" - Crystal laughed as the trio dissapeared from the Palace.

- "Bastards! Get back here!" - Mau snarled. Before she could follow, Coronis stopped her, holding her shoulder.

- "There are more important things now Mau. We need to help these four." - Coronis said. Mau cursed and ran towards Vesta. Chuu was already besides Pallas.

- "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" - Selenity chanted. White light appeared above the group. The three Animate's were surprised at the light. It held a lot of compassion and love in it. Yet, it was not enough. - "Why… why is it not working… please Silver Crystal… please…" - She cried.

- "Sele…nity…" - Ceres said heavily. Blood continued flowing from her body. - "Do not… strain… your…self… it would be… bad… for the… baby…"

Selenity lifted Ceres head, and placed it over her lap. Her tears flowed non-stop. Several tears fell upon Ceres face. She just stood there, caressing her cheek.

- "Do not… cry…" - Ceres said.

* * *

- Vesta -

Ares was besides Vesta, whose head was in Eris lap. Mau was kneeled besides her, she closed her eyes, and stood up.

- "Wait… can you not do anything? Please… help her!" - Ares pleaded.

- "There is nothing I can do… I… I am sorry…" - A lonesome tear fell from Mau's left eye.

- "But…!" - Ares continued.

- "Stop… it is… okay Ares…" - Vesta said.

- "No… its not okay… hang in there please… do not die on me… we need you here…" - Ares said. Eris watched him sadly. She knew her husband once loved the Senshi… or maybe he still did.

- "Do me… a favor…" - Vesta said.

- "Anything… just hang in there!" - Ares cried.

- "Heh… I can… not… Ares please… protect Eris and Mars… my frie…" - Vesta was not able to finish, as her hand fell and her eyes lost her life.

- "VESTA!" - Ares and Eris shouted.

* * *

- Pallas -

Hermes, Aoi, Nabu and Koori were trying their best, trying to save Pallas' life. They had almost estabilized her when Demando's beam pierced her heart. There was nothing more they could do now.

- "You… are Chuu… right?" - Pallas said.

- "Yes… Chuu. Your name is Pallas… chuu… right?" - The Animate Senshi kneeled besides her.

- "I… wanted to meet… your people… I had so… many things to ask… about us… about… Senshis…" - Pallas cried. - "I guess… I will… not have… a chance…"

- "Anything I can help you know… ask away!" - Chuu tried to smile. She did not know the girl, true, but as Senshi she felt a connection.

- "Heh… if I asked… I would not… last…" - The fallen Senshi said.

- "Do not say that! You are going to make it!" - Hermes tried to lie to himself.

- "It is okay… Chuu… can I… touch your… ears? They… fascinate me…" - Pallas asked.

- "Sure…" - Chuu helped Pallas reach her ears. She felt the soft touch of the Solarian Senshi.

- "They are so… soft… and… fluffy…" - Were Pallas' final words as her hand fell. Chuu cursed and closed her eyes.

* * *

- Juno -

A similar scene was happening with Juno. Hera was holding her close. Zeus and Marduk stood beside her.

- "You saved us again…" - Zeus said.

- "Well… it is my duty… right?" - Juno smiled.

- "Please Juno… hang in there…" - Hera said.

- "I wish…" - Juno stated, gaining their attention - "I wish… I had… seen you… in your… wedd…ing dress… Hera…" - Juno grinned.

- "You still can… just hang in there…" - Hera said, but received no response. Juno had died.

* * *

- Ceres -

- "How can I not cry… I am losing you… my friends… my sisters… my family…" - Selenity cried.

- "There are many others… that love you…" - Ceres said.

- "But I want you four with me!" - Selenity said. She heard pained screams and lifting her gaze she knew Vesta, Pallas and Juno were dead.

- "Selenity… my sisters… they are dead… I… can not live without them… I…" - Ceres said, bringing more tears to Selenity.

- "Why… why are you giving up…?" - The Supreme Queen asked.

- "Those three… are my… world… without them… I am… nothing… please be strong… for your upcoming… child… and for the System… Heh… seems we are… free… from our curse…" - Ceres last breath came.

The four Asteroid Senshi fell, saving those they loved. The Quadruplets were gone. Everybody just stood there, motionless… remembering them, thninking of all they lived with them. Their help, their laughter, their friendship.

* * *

- Just after Ceres' last words -

- "Curse… what curse is she talking about?" - Mau asked.

- "Being a Senshi… chuu?" - Chuu asked.

- "No… I do not think so. They seemed devoted to what they were… but I do want to know as well… what curse?" - Coronis asked.

Selenity saw the three confused Senshi in front on them. Still caressing Ceres' hair, she decided to answer them.

- "These four… did not age a single year since they woke up as Senshis…" - She said, gaining their attention. - "They barely look sixteen… but they have had this age since day one… over twenty years ago… I was just a small child when they awakened…"

- "Strange… what could that mean… nya…" - Mau said.

- "I never heard something like this… we age normally…" - Coronis said.

- "Pluto, Uranus and Neptune also age normally. We never knew why the Quadruplets could not age… it was always a mystery…" - Selenity said. Silence fell over the room.

- (Chuu… I wonder if…) -

Suddenly the four bodies of the Asteroid Senshi started to glow. Pireflies started emanating from their bodies, which started to become transparent.

- "What is going on?" - Ares shouted.

- "What is this?" - Hermes questioned.

Similar questions rose from the throats of the present. Selenity glanced towards the Animate Senshi, which remained calm, as if expecting what was happening.

- "Tell me… what is happening" - Selenity asked.

- "This is the normal procedure…" - Mau sighed.

- "What?" - The Queen said.

- "When a Senshi dies… their bodies dissapear… our System used to have another planet. Planet Inu. But the planet came to a natural end… and its Senshi… Sailor Inu… died like this…" - Mau explained.

Just as everybody processed their words, the four bodies finally dissapeared from this realm. Leaving four majestic crystals behind. A green one, a blue one, a red one, and a pink one.

- "What are this…" - Hera said, wideeyed.

- "The Soul of Senshis. The Star Seeds." - Coronis explained.

- "The Soul of… you do not mean?" - Selenity asked.

- "Yes. Those crystals are the Senshi." - Everybody gasped. - "Their bodies may be gone. But their souls remain. While the Star Seed exists… the Senshi lives. Resting, renewing, for the day of their return."

- "Return… they can… come back?" - Selenity asked, hope reflected in her eyes.

- "That is the basic theory. Sailor Inu could not come back, as her Star Seed cracked and dissipated into dust. But these four remain. Someday they may come back. But I warn you. It may be centuries before a Senshi can be reborned." - Mau said.

- "How… do you know something like this?" - Ares questioned.

- "Believe it or not… we just know… When Sailor Inu's Star Seed broke… we just knew…" - Coronis said.

- "Their souls…" - Selenity said, bringing the Star Seeds close to her heart.

* * *

- Red Moon -

Demando and Sapphire brought Crystal back to their satellite. The man's wounds were deep, and he was exhausted. The fight had taken more from them from what they had expected. And at the end they had failed into retrieving the Silver Crystal and the Star Seeds.

- "Demando. Sapphire. Stop." - Crystal ordered.

- "Father… we need to heal you. We can not stop…" - Sapphire said.

- "This place will be the first one they search… we need to go somewhere else… take me to Meiousei…" - The Remnant said.

- "Why there?" - Demando questioned.

- "Just do it…" - Crystal said, as he lost conciousness.

* * *

- Silver Palace -

Soldiers tended the wounded. Selenity sighed. She had lost many friends. The Quadruplets. Theos. Tod. Apollo. All fought bravely, and they died. Many soldiers, civilians and representatives fell again. She lifted her gaze towards the Red Moon.

- "That place is still full of Youmas…" - King Hypnos said, besides her.

- "Yes… the whole population is gone… that Remnant… was the devil…." - She said, still clutching the Star Seeds.

- "Nabu scanned the surface of the Satellite… seems those three are not there anymore… and the Droids are reuniting above Nemeria. Seems everything started there." - Hypnos said. One by one, the Royals, minus a grieving Hestia, joined Selenity, glancing upwards.

- "Nemeria… the place where it began… The Red Moon has died… from today on… this satellite will take another name… Nemesis." - Selenity said.

- "An appropriate name…" - Thanatos said. - "What are you going to do? We can not alove a land full of Youmas to exist on the System." -

- "I will seal it away…" - Protests were heard, but Selenity continued. - "Listen to me. I was not able to stop Death Phantom, nor save the lives of the Senshi." - The Royals fell in silence. - "You all heard it from it. I wanted to tell you myself… not this way… I am pregnant. Seems having a baby inside of me has made the use of my power erratic. But I now I can seal the Red… Nemesis away. Is it okay with you Hypnos. Its under your jurisdiction."

- "It is fine by me. That satellite is indeed dead now. No use in trying to recover it. But please, do not force yourself." - Hypnos said.

- "I will not. Silver Crystal. Please hear my wish. Seal away Nemesis forever… let those pour souls rest in peace…" - She whispered. The Silver Crystal shone, and a white beam shot from it. A few seconds later, the beam expanded, and enveloping Nemesis, brought darkness to it. A light brought darkness, sealing Nemesis. Sending it away, to another dimension. Away from where it could harm. Terra lost a satellite that day.

* * *

- Meiousei, Time Gate -

Crystal was carried by his sons. Following his instructions they entered restricted halls. There were no guards around, which was curious to Demando, but Crystal explained it was a secret facility, that few knew. Sapphire wondered how his father got this info, but discarded the idea soon, the man did know how to empower people and create demons after all.

They stopped in their tracks. Demando growled, while Sapphire's eyes widened. In front of them stood the sole Senshi they had not fought that day. Sailor Pluto. She was glaring at them, holding strongly unto her Garnet Orb Staff. Behind her stood a Gate, their destiny. Before they could lower Crystal, and attack the teen Senshi, she spoke and surprised them at her words.

- "You may pass." - She declared.

- "What?" - Demando was surprised. -

- "You heard me. You may pass. Do it before I change my mind…" - Pluto said.

Demando and Sapphire stood their grounds, processing what was happening, but Crystal interrupted her. - "Do as she says… her words are not fake… I can tell… why is she doing so… I do not know…"

The siblings glanced at each other, and continued their path. They passed Pluto, and just before they could enter the Gate, she spoke once again.

- "Demando. Sapphire. I am letting you go this time, against my own desires. This will not happen again. Next time we meet, I promise you, I will kill you." - Pluto stated between clenched teeth.

The trio of men passed the Time Gate, and Sailor Pluto turned around to see the door closing.

- "I did as you wished… is that enough?" - Pluto said.

- "Yes… sorry to interfer. Normally I would not do so, but the balance had to be preserved. You understand me, right?" - A girl's voice resonated throught the halls. Pluto felt her presence dissapearing, after having completed its task.

- "Yes… it was needed for the balance… so much you had to interfere… Cauldron Guardian…" -

* * *

- Several Millenia Later -

Demando, Sapphire and Crystal emerged from the Gate. It dissapeared behind them just as they passed through. They glanced around their surroundings, amazed at the crystal like structures that surrounded every place.

- "Look, at the center." - Sapphire pointed out. At the center of the crystal town stood a marverlous Crystal palace formed of several tower like structures.

- "Were are we?" - Demando asked.

- "Are you alright?" - The voice of a man said. The three of them saw as a red haired boy, about Sapphire's age, dressed in rags, approached. - "Were you mugged or something? Come with me, maybe I can help you."

They followed the boy. He took them to a place that seemed to be slums, away from the crystal city.

- "What was that crystal city back there?" - Demando questioned. - "And who are you?"

- "Me? I am just a person that does not like the empire that rests in this place, my name is Rubeus. The ruler of this empire lives in that city. You did not know?" - When he saw their negative, he sighed. - "I guess you are new around here… but I wonder how can you not now about that place…"

- "Tell me… what is that place… and in what era are we…?" - Crystal asked.

- "Era?" - Rubeus was confused. - "I do not understand your questions… anyways… I really do not know the exact number of the year… not that it matters for people like me… who live between the trash… but if you really want to know, and really do not know… I will tell you what I know… this is the 30th Century… and that was Crystal Tokyo…"

* * *

Glossary:

Metrons - The year-like time metric of the Animate System. Months would be Metritas, while days would be Metrias. Hours are called Matra.

Submarine Reflection - Defensive and offensive move used by Neptune, with the aid of her artifact.

Uranus Wind Power - Princess Uranus calls forth the power of Wind to transform.

Neptune Water Power - Princess Neptune calls forth the power of Water to transform.

World Shaking - Hitting the floor, with her wind enhaced hand, Uranus creates chain reaction that shakes the lands, and sends a deadly wave towards the enemy, in the form of her planet.

Deep Submerge - Neptune gathers water in her hands, by condensating the humidity in the air, or creating it, which drains more energy, to form a ball of water, full of power generated from the rage of oceans, in the form of her planet.

Plasma Net - A variation of the Light Plasma. Ceres unleashes several rays of light, which connect to form a net. The net then bends and forms a circular cage, which obliterates whatever is inside.

Mau Execution Power - The Feline Senshi, Mau, gathers her power from the mysterious forces she dubs as Execution and Justice. Sailor Mau is a Senshi who likes fair fights, but will not hesitate upon executing her opponet.

Chuu Relief Power - The Mice Senshi, Chuu, gathers her power from the mysterious forces she dubs as Calm and Relief. Sailor Chuu is a Senshi that preferes peace, but whenever duty calls she would fight without doubt.

Coronis Omen Power - The Crow Senshi, Coronis, gathers her power from the mysterious forces she dubs as Premonition and Omen. Sailor Coronis is a Senshi that, like the people of her planet, have an innate ability to detect what others can not. She practices fire reading, and during battles she tends to predict flawlessly her opponents movements.

Bloody Claws - Showing her claws, like a feline she is, Mau rips the air with great speed. The air waves she shots take a red color, hence the attack gained the Bloody prefix. Its main objetive is to execute.

Eternal Calm - Chuu encases her enemies on an illusion. Such illusion shows her opponents in green vast camps, full of tranquility. While normal persons felt relieved upon such sight, Youmas took it with confusion. Even with different reactions, both stood unmoving. Chuu takes advantage of such situation to kill her opponets.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.


	12. Chapter 11 Mirror, Mirror

**Moon Chapter 11 - Mirror, Mirror, Who is the most Beautiful?**

- Aftermath -

The following months after Death Phantom's attack were sad ones. Several funerals were held in honor of the fallen. For fear of a repeat of the attack, the civilians were not allowed to assist to the funerals held at the White Moon, the Asteroid Kingdom and Ten'ousei. Only the Royals had assisted to the funeral, plus the three Animate Senshi that had been at the battle.

The Silver Millenium fell into despair after learning of the Asteroid Senshi's defeat and death. The Quadruplets Star Seeds were taken to Asteroid Kingdom, by Selenity's request. She knew Ceres had wanted to take her sisters there once they were reunited. They never had the chance, so she wanted to fulfill one of her desires, by taking their Star Seeds there. A high security room was set at the highest floor in the four colored tower of the Asteroid Palace. The Star Seeds of the Quadruplets were thus encased in a special device, developed by Nabu and Thanatos, were they floated together. The crystals moved around the beam, as if dancing, sight that brought tears to Selenity, Nabu and Thanatos. It was like they were dancing together, hanging around even in death. It was decided, by unamimity, that only Selenity and the newly appointed Asteroid High Representative would have access to the special room.

After the death of Theos, who also had a grand funeral, a new High Representative had to be chosen. Votes were cast, and surprisingly the chosen one was not even native of the Asteroids. The Supreme Queen's aunt, Phoebe. Despite being a White Lunarian, she was chosen by the asteroid population for her close relationship with the Asteroid Senshi and Theos himself. It was widely known that Theos and Phoebe were planning to wed. Her selection brought great pain to Phoebe's heart, but she accepted nevertheless, in a way to honor the four girls and the man she loved. She settled in an empty room, next to Theos' old one, at the Asteroid Palace. Those that worked at the Palace said she spent most of her free time either at Theos' room or the Asteroids Rest Place.

Several weeks after the funerals the Alliance between the Silver Millenium and the Animate System was finally signed. Selenity learnt that, due to an space storm, the other three princesses of the system had been delayed to the previous meeting. She did not have enough time to get to know the three of them, but got to talk to them for a bit.

Mermaid was a tall, about one seventy-four, and beautiful girl. She had long aqua hair, that reached all the way down to the floor. She had small aqua fins in place of human ears, and several marks on her neck, which Selenity later learned were gills, used to breath underwater. Her eyes had a clear violet shade. Selenity thought she looked no older than twenty.

Cocoon was the tallest of the Princesses, reaching one eighty. She had waist length hair, whose shade was an amazing dark violet. Her eyes, like Mermaid's were a clear violet. At first sight Selenity thought she had no different trait, but was proved wrong when she noticed a pair of folded butterly wings in Cocoon's back. Grinning, the seventeen year old girl opened her wings, which had a royal blue color in the most part of them, with several red and yellow spots at the bottom.

Kaeru was the last one of the Princesses. Her hair was short and had a lime green shade, whereas her eyes were a dark green. By her movements, Selenity deduced she was a melee fighter, like Chuu. She was a medium sized girl, with a height of one sixty-eight, and had not distinct physical attributes, compared to the people of the Solar System. Selenity was curious, but never got the chance to ask her about it. She seemed to be seventeen.

After the funerals and the Neo Alliance formation, the Royals returned to their own planets, and tried to coup with the events by their own mediums. In Suisei, Hermes' recovered his happiness when Aoi, his wife, gave birth to a beautiful blue haired girl several months later. She was named Mercury. Nabu spent most of his time at his lab, but never missed the chance of taking the baby girl to his lab, despites the protests of the the mother, Aoi, and grandmother, Koori.

In Kasei, Ares decided to live on. He respected Vesta too much to brood. Eris was worried her husband would close up after Vesta's death, but was relieved upon seeing his determination. Hades and Athena, upon their retirement, had taken upon the task of traveling around the two systems. They had taken a special liking to planet Coronis, and their practice of fire reading.

In Kinsei, a new King and Queen were crowned. Adonis finally became of age, and thus he and Aphrodite became the new rulers. Ishtar and Diana stepped down, decided to enjoy the rest of their lives together. They were young, but with the menace of Youmas, they desired to live their days to the fullest. Ishtar had left Adonis in charge of the Golden Chain Whip Artifact proyect that was being developed alongside Dosei.

In Mokusei, Hera ascended to the throne when she married her love, Atlas. A month after the coronation her belly started to grow. Marduk scolded her for getting pregnant before getting married. Zeus could only grin at the thought of having a grandson or grandaughter. As the new King, Atlas at first asked Zeus for advice, but soon got the hang of it. Just a few weeks before Selenity's baby was born, Hera gave birth to a brown haired girl, who was named Jupiter.

In Dosei, Thanatos continued his research of the Silence Glaive, and upon frustration centered his attention, later on, in Kinsei's artifact. Saturn mostly spent time with her father, as her mother grew more silent and distant. Thanatos got worried about her, and tried to examine her, in order to find if she was sick, but Demona refused.

In Ten'ousei things were harder. After a few weeks of depression, Hestia decided to be strong, and work hard for the planet her husband loved. She missed him terribly, but needed to be strong, specially for Uranus, who felt guilty about her father's death. The young eleven year old girl decided to center her attention on her training, at such grade that she became reckless. She tried to pick fights with the soldiers, who tried their best to not anger the girl. Only Princess Neptune had been able to calm Uranus, even when her mother failed. At the end, Uranus still decided to become a proud Senshi, for her Father and her fallen heroines.

In Kaiousei things kept their normal pace. Even though Aquarius missed Apollo, who had become like a brother to him, he continued managing his planet normally. The only thing he changed was that he decided to personally supervise Uranus, when she came to Kaiousei, and Neptune's training. Demeter started travelling more to the wind planet, in hope of helping Demeter couping with her loss.

In Meiousei, Chrono and Marie had taken the task of setting a Gate System for the Animate System. Both also began developing contingency plans, in case of emergency, so they would not be taken by surprise like last time. Pluto continued to be stationed at the Time Gate, training herself.

* * *

- Terra, after Nemesis Sealing -

To say that the Terrans were not pleased with the Red Moon's sealing would have been an understatement. The dissapearence of the satellite had caused an uproar among those that followed the ideals of the previous King, specially those that had business settled on their property, as they called the Red Moon.

Hypnos was very dissapointed on his own people. He could not believe he once shared the same ideals. His father had trully poisoned most of the planet's population. He was grateful his mother had insisted on crowing him King after his father's death. At first he was only going to try and gain acceptance between the other Royals, as a mean of recovering the power they had lost. But after meeting the Queen it was as if his shell had cracked. He was finally allowed to see and enjoy the beauties of the System. He discovered his ideals were wrong.

When his mother died he felt sad, but relieved as well. He was allowed to live his own life, and had the chance to make Terra a better place. Becoming a father himself was another factor for him to change his priorities. To understand what was important in life. Love. A feeling he never received from his greedy parents, a feeling he received when he meet Nyx. He owned Priest Helium a lot.

When he began his training, at the Holy Lands of Elysion, he meeted Nyx, who was a priestess at the temple. Hypnos fell for her immediately. Yet, her mother did not approve of her. She wanted the best suited woman for him, or rather for her ambitions. It was thanks to Helium that Hypnos and Nyx got together at the end, having convinced the previous Queen about allowing them to be together.

Thus, Hypnos world revolved around his two most important persons, Nyx and Endymion. For them he would do anything. And he knew the threat of Youmas was terrible. So terrible that even other Systems feared them. The four Asteroid Senshi had died in battle, protecting them. Now, more than ever, he respected them. Their sacrifice had given another chance in life to many, including his wive and son. With them gone, and the other Solarian Senshi being to young, he needed to protect his loved ones.

- "Priest Helium… what can I do?" - Hypnos asked, while holding his head between his hands, crouched with his elbows on his knees.

Priest Helium, who looked no older than thirty years old, had crystal blue hair, and deep blue eyes, was sitting in front of the King, with his face resting on his fist, and his elbow laid on a round table. - "What do you want to do?" - He asked, while glancing at the holy gardens, where the Menard Maidens were taking care of a child that looked like him, his own son, Helios.

- "I… I want to protect this planet… but I do not know what to do…" - The King admitted. He saw the young boy, Helium's son, playing, and was remineded of his own son, Endymion.

- "And why do you not know?" - Helium asked.

- "The Senshi are gone… how can we fight the Youmas then…?" - The black-haired man nearly shouted.

- "Hypnos. I thought you did not want to depend on the Senshi." - The Priest asked.

- "I… I did not… but… the Remnants… they are too powerful…" - Hypnos said.

- "The youmas are a curse… the Remnants are spawns of the devil. True, they hold terrible powers. But, they are not invincible. The Supreme Queen is not a Senshi, and she is capable of defeating them." - Helium said.

- "But… she has the Silver Crystal!" - The Terran Lord spat.

- "True. But were the forces of Youmas not stopped by the Royal Soldiers? Was it not their bravery that saved many lives? Powerful as they may be, the Senshis and the Queen, they can not be everywhere. And the Royal Soldiers had been able to defeat them. Leave the strongest to the Queen. Train those brave to take on the armies." - Helium said.

- "I… I know that but… even Theos died… and he was the best trainer of the System…" - Hypnos said.

- "Yet he was not the only one. There are others. Among your own people exists a young boy with natural talent for war tactics. I had seen Theos training him, and getting surprised. And you know that he was not easily surprised." - Helium said.

- "A young boy? How old?" - Hypnos was interested.

- "The genius boy is only thirteen years old. And his name is Kunzite."

- Silver Palace -

Selenity knew life had to go on, but that did not mean it was supposed to be easy. There was no day she though about those loved ones she had lost. Her parents were killed by Pharaoh 90, who she defeated. Nephrenia had left the Palace ever since then, and had never returned. The Quadruplets were killed by Death Phantom, who had vanished. She had tried to locate the being, but had been unsuccessful. Not even the Animate Senshi could trace him. Wherever it had go to, the remnant had masked his path with excellency.

The Supreme Queen felt lonely. Her only living family, Phoebe, had left the White Moon, and assumed the post of Asteroid High Representative. Even though Selenity saw her often, as she visited her and the Asteroid's Rest Place at least once a week, she missed seeing her daily. She could not help remember those happy days, when everybody was together. And everything was long gone thanks to them. The Youmas. The curse of the universe.

According to what Selenity had learned, from the Animate Senshi, Youmas were common, but Remnants were not. Even though the three Senshi had managed to subdue Death Phantom, they thought they would not have been able to win if the Asteroid Senshi had not managed to hurt him before. And the fact the Remnant was using a human body. Sailor Mau had stated that they had never seen a Youma with such power and intelligence. These words only managed to make Selenity think they barely survived the battle. But that brough another question, if the Remnants were so powerful, how come she was able to vanish one? Was the Silver Crystal that powerful? Even at the hands of someone that was not the true holder? And that brought Selenity's thoughts to her baby.

Her baby. Selenity was able to smile again when she was born. A beautiful girl with silvery blond hair, who had been born after a long and difficult labor. Phoebe, who had come to the Silver Moon to assist Selenity, thought the girl looked a lot like her, but the Supreme Queen stated she looked liker her deceased parents. She named her daughter, the true heir according to her dream, Serenity.

As previously agreed, only the Royals, including Hypnos who had gained the respect of the other Royals, were informed of Selenity's virginal pregnancy, although her dream had remained a secret, known only to Phoebe, Thanatos and herself. Technically Saturn knew as well, but the girl seemed to have forgotten it. The version given to the rest of the System had been that Selenity's fiancee, to whom she had had a secret relationship, had been killed during Death Phantom's attack. To pacify the rumors, the civilians were told he was a Lord of the, now missing, Red Moon.

And thus, a year has passed since Death Phantom came.

- Dark Side of the White Moon, Pyramid -

In a pitch dark room, a figure stirred awake. Those that could see in the darkness would notice it was the figure of a young woman, slightly older than twenty years old. She groaned as she put her hand over her forehead. She seemed to be in pain. The girl tried to stand up, but was unable to do so when her legs failed, and gave up on her own weight. She fell forward, and hit the floor hard. Supporting herself with the nearest wall, the girl, known as Nephrenia, managed to stand up, and glanced around the room, with her enhanced sight.

- "What… happened?" - She asked herself.

Memories flooded through her mind and rage enveloped her. Regaining her strenght, she stood up. Nephrenia walked through several rooms, until she reached one that contained the few things she had gathered in the past years. Taking a small vase, she drank water, trying to ease the pain in her head, and the dryness in her throat.

- "Crystal…" - Nephrenia said between clenched teeth. - "Where the HELL ARE YOU!" - She shouted, but soon regreted it, as her head hurt even more. The pain made her dizzy, and Nephrenia took several minutes to regain her senses.

- "That bastard… what did he do to me…" - Nephrenia said to no one. She poured water above her head, not caring about getting her clothes wet, and welcoming the fresh feel of the liquid on her skin.

She tried to recall the events prior to her blackout. Crystal had been with her, he was planning something. But what? Nephrenia could not tell.

- (He was going to do something of importance… he was going to…) - Nephrenia's eyes widened - (That bastard! He was going to attack the Silver Palace! He must have knocked me out so I would not interfere!)

The dark haired girl wanted to go and hunt down the man, but decided against it, at least until her headache stopped. She noticed she was hungry as well. She needed food, after all, she had no idea how much she had been out. Nephrenia walked towards the vases where she kept the food Crystal brought her.

Upon opening the vase, a rotten small filled her nostrils. She gaged at the smell, and almost threw up. She could not understand how the food had gotten this spoiled. How much time had she been unconcious anyway?

With an empty stomach, and a trobbing head, Nephrenia decided to do something she had not done ever since Crystal found her. Go back to civilization, hidden under a cloak. She needed food, and badly. Until she satisfied her need, nothing else mattered. As soon as she was able to satisfy her need, she would seek Crystal, in order to ruin his plans.

- White City, Silver Moon -

Enveloped in her cloak, Nephrenia walked through the city. Taking advantage of the enhanced abilities she had acquired the past years, she looted several coins from several civilians. She hated lowering herself like this, but she needed food. And stealing a few coins was easier than eating without paying at any pub.

After gathering enough coins for a meal, and to buy supplies, Nephrenia entered the nearest pub, one called The Silver Sword. A waitress soon approached her, and directed her to a free table, which was at the back of the room, to the delight of the rogue Princess. She ordered the night's special, and when it was delivered to her, she ate it ravenously. She was surprised of herself. She somewho could not believe how hungry she was. Finishing, she smiled in contempt. She was about to leave, when she decided to order a cup of wine.

When the waitress returned with her new order, Nephrenia started sipping her drink happily. Now calm, and satisfied, she decided it was time to investigate Crystal's whereabouts. Halfway her drink, she heard a conversation that stunned her, coming from a group in a near table.

- "I can not believe it has been a year already…" - A man said.

- "Neither can I. We should have stopped her from returning… she should have stayed with us…" - Another man said.

- "Stop it! Yuki! Zero! You know it was her wish!" - A woman said to the first pair of men.

- "Like that was any good. It killed her. Did it not Shiva?" - A third man said, referring to the woman.

- "Shut up Drake! Only because Pallas rejected you it does not give you the right to bad-mouth her!" - Shiva said.

- (Killed?) - Nephrenia's eyes widened.

- "Yeah, yeah… whatever…" - Drake said, and stood up, leaving the group.

- "He is so insensible… the idiot… I can not believe he has been able to remain with us all this time…" - Shiva stated.

- "Calm down Shiva. That boy is just cocky." - Zero said.

- "Maybe we should talk with Lord Nabu about him…" - Yuki said.

- (Stop talking nonsense… please speak of Pallas again…) - Nephrenia tought.

- "Yeah… after the conmemoration we should…" - Zero said.

- "It has been a year since Pallas and her sisters were killed… I can not belive time passes so fast…" - Shiva stated, releasing her tears. Soon she was crying hard, while Zero tried to comfort her.

- "We all miss her Shiva. She was a good friend. Do not cry, the Princess would not have wanted to see you like this. She would have liked you to move on." - Yuki said.

- "She gave her life for the System. For all of us. Remember, thanks to her, the enemy was weakened and the Animate Senshi were able to make Crystal run away." - Zero said.

Nephrenia tightened her fists so hard, they turned white. Blood poured from her lower lip, as she bit it in rage. Her eyes filled with tears at what she had heard. She could not believe it. The Asteroid Senshi were dead. Crystal killed them. Over a year ago. That meant she had been uncouncious for over a year. She stood up, and dropping more coins than she should have, she left the pub hastily. Her thoughts were only filled with sorrow and hate. She needed to find Crystal, and kill him. She stopped in her tracks a few blocks away from the pub.

- (Animate Senshi…?) - Nephrenia was lost in thought. She glanced forward and saw the boy named Drake. She needed to get information, and she would get it from him.

- Pyramid, Dark Side of the Silver Moon -

Nephrenia was stunned. She could not believe what she learnt that day. Her eyes flowed freely, and her eyes reflected pure hate. She found herself lost in thought replaying the day's events.

First she had awaken, from a deep sleep she supossed had took a few hours. Later she found she had been asleep for over a year. What Crystal did to her was unknown, and he surely left her out of the picture.

Secondly, finding her food rooten, Nephrenia entered the city, disguised, only to find the fate of the Quadruplets she loved more than her own twin. Killed in battle, protecting the System from Crystal.

Thirdly, she learnt about Crystal's self proclamation of being a Remnant. His power over Youmas, and the power of his sons. Crystal, Demando and Sapphire were her prey, and thus she concentrated her power, trying to find them. And she could not. They were not there. Drake, who she had seduced, informed her that no one found the traitor, neither on the Silver Millenium, nor at the Animate System.

Fourth. The Animate System and their Senshi. She would need to investigate more about the mysterious animal people. Maybe another day. For now her only interest was learning about the Asteroid Senshi's Star Seeds.

The Star Seeds. Soul of Senshi. Their souls, left protected at the Asteroid Palace. Having gotten all that information, Nephrenia snapped Drake's neck, to the shock of the lustful young man, who thought he had won the jackpot.

Thus, Nephrenia returned to the Pyramid. She needed to find a way to get to the Asteroid Palace. Getting food was something, but travelling between the Gates was another mather. To do so, she would need to identify at the Gates, and she could not afford to do so.

- "Damn it… if there only was an easier way…" - The girl bit her index finger, and blood poured out.

A droplet of blood fell to the floor, and Nephrenia was stunned to see a shadow enveloping it. Soon the shadow started to move freely, scaring the girl. A figure, with no features, started to form and rise. Nephrenia walked back, and shouted.

- "What… what are you? What do you want you damn creature!" - She was frantic, while the creature approached.

- "Stop! Do not get near me!" - She ordered, and surprisingly, the shadow obeyed.

- "What?" - Nephrenia was stunned.

She thought for a moment. The shadow, who she could identify as a Youma, had emerged from where her blood had fallen. And the creature was obeying her. Blood… Crystal's Blood! Her eyes widened in realization. If Crystal had been a remnant, like he proclaimed, and she had drank his blood so many times… could it mean she was one as well?

- (No… I am not… I am not one of those damn creatures… I… I am something better! I am a Queen!) - She thought.

- "Bow to me…" - She ordered the creature. When the creature obeyed she grinned. Letting her own blood pour, soon she was surrounded by twenty shadows, all bowing to her.

- "Hehe…this is magnificent… now… let us see what your are capable of… my precious Lemures…"

- Asteroid Palace -

Phoebe kneeled in front of the device that held the Asteroid's Star Seeds, like she often did, chanting a small prayer. The woman opened her eyes, and smiled seeing the Star Seeds moving around the vase, as if dancing with each other. In her mind, she could see the Quadruplets laughing and playing among with each other.

- "It is like, even in death, you girls are having the time of your lives" - She wiped out a tear. - "Then… I shall be leaving. Selenity is having a gathering and I was invited. I have already been in Theos' chambers. Behave now, will you?

Deep down, Phoebe knew the Asteroid could hear her. They were alive, somehow. If what the Animate Senshi had explained was true, a Senshi never truly dies until their Star Seed turns into dust. She wished she could say the same about Theos, but he was gone for good. Thus, she left the chamber, and taking a carriage, left towards the Asteroid's Gate Central.

- Few hours after Phoebe's departure from the Asteroid Palace -

The Quadruplets' Star Seeds continued dancing inside their container. Shining, they iluminated the room lightly. The high security device was at the center of what looked like a normal room. Four beds stood at each of the four corners of the room, with several personal objects near them. Before Nabu and Thanatos had transformed the room, into what it was now, it used to be the room designated as personal chambers for the girls. Ceres had stayed in this very same room the months she had visited the Palace, before beginning her training.

The objects in the room varied from plushies to Pallas' personal computer. Selenity had wanted to transport their belongings to the room, so the girls could use them again when they reawakened. The Supreme Queen still hoped they would resurrect soon. At the back of the room was a door, leading to an exuberant bath room. Ceres' once told Phoebe she had been embarassed to use such a luxury bath. At the back of the room stood a mirror that covered the entire wall. And such mirror was currently trembling.

Despite it was shaking violently, the mirror never broke. A small section of it turned black, as if stained. The shadow started to grow until it covered a great area of the mirror. The blackness, which by now seemed to have taken the consistency of water, started moving, until a hand with pointy red nails emerged. An arm followed the hand, and soon a whole persona had emerged from it, Nephrenia.

- "Shadow transportation… who would have thought controlling a Youma would be so convenient?" - Nephrenia smirked. - "Go Lemures… bring everybody in this Palace into a world of dreams…" - She ordered.

Several shadow orbs materialized from the mirror, and hastly dispersed through the Palace. They approached the unsuspectful, and knocked them out. The shadows lusted for food, but Nephrenia had ordered them not to kill. Though, she did not mention anything about draining them from their lifeforce. The Lemures started draining the energy of the Palace's personnel, barely living them alive.

- "My friends… what happened to you…?" - Nephrenia whispered, as she kneeled in front of the device that contained the Star Seeds. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

- "Crystal did this to you… and Selenity did not protect you… I swear… I will make them both pay…" - Nephrenia glared at the device.

The girl, with three crescent moons, snapped her fingers, and several Lemures emerged. They launched towards the device, and making it short circuit, nullified the defenses. Nephrenia stood up, from the floor, and approached the Star Seeds. Placing her hands below the crystals, she took them out. She stared at them, two in each hand, and them brought them close to her chest. She thought for a moment she had felt the warmt of their bodies, a warmnt she had felt when they had hugged her when she was younger. Despite she was not really touching the Star Seeds, as they seemed to have a natural small barrier around them, she felt as if they were hugging her.

- "Let us go…" - Nephrenia, using her new powers over shadows, opened a void in front of her, and placed the Star Seeds inside. Such void was known to others like a SubSpace Pocket.

- Silver Palace, Selenity's Chambers -

Selenity watched her daughter with love. The small one-month old girl was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Phoebe, who had arrived just an hour prior, watched them with a smile in her face. Little Serenity had platinum blond hair, and had the face of an angel. Phoebe fondly remembered when Selene craddled Selenity and Nephrenia in the same fashion. The though brought pain to her heart, remembering that Nephrenia was still missing.

- "It is hard to believe is it not? That this little one is destined for such responsibility…" - Selenity whispered.

- "If I had not witnessed everything that has happened in this System since your mother found the Silver Crystal, I would not believe it. Though, despite everything, I still find hard to believe this girl was born from a virgin mother…" - Phoebe said.

- "I think the same way Aunt Phoebe. Even though I am that virgin… it is hard to believe." - She smiled.

- "There you go again. Trying to confuse me." - Phoebe's left eyebrow rose.

- "Sorry. Seriously… I believe this girls birth was the influence of both the Silver Crystal and a superior being…" - The Queen stated.

- "So… you are trying to say a superior being came here and got you pregnant and you did not notice? He must have been very good then." - Phoebe smirked.

- "AUNT!" - Selenity blushed furiously.

- "I am sorry." - Phoebe laughed openly and Selenity pouted. Such pout made Phoebe smile more, seeing the resemblance to Selene.

- "Oh my! What did I miss? It is very rare to see Selenity blushing like that." - A voice said from the entrance of the room.

Selenity and Phoebe glanced towards the door and saw Queen Aphrodite of Kinsei smiling at them. Holding her hand was the three year old Princess Venus. The small girl had long blonde hair, tied with a red ribbon, that reached her waist. Both were wearing orange dresses with the mark of Kinsei. Upon noticing the baby, the small girl left her mother's hand and ran towards it, and started fussing about it.

- "Beebi…" - Venus said, still not speaking properly.

- "Yes darling. It is a small baby. Is she not beautiful?" - Aphrodite asked her daughter.

- "Bitiflu…" - Venus said, and smiled.

- "Welcome Aphrodite. You are the first to arrive. The others should be here soon." - Selenity greeted.

- "Selenity. Phoebe. Thank you for inviting me." - The Queen of Kinsei smiled. - "Can I?"

Selenity nodded and Aphrodite took Serenity in her arms. The sleeping girl smiled in contempt and the Queen of Kinsei could feel warmt filling her body. The feeling took her by surprise, and then she understood Selenity's words regarding the baby. She was truly destined for great things.

- "Are we late?" - A new voice said from the entrance. Aphrodite glanced over her shoulder and saw Queen Eris of Kasei alongside Queen Hera of Mokusei.

- "Eris. Hera. It is a pleasure seeing you again." - Selenity said, and standing up, approached the other two Queens. With Hera's permission, she took the two months old Jupiter in her arms. The brown haired baby watched her with curious eyes.

- "Bebis!" - Venus happily said, and started jumping around.

- "Yes dear. Two more babies. Say hello to the Queens." - Aphrodite said.

- "Hulou" - Venus said, while bouncing at Eris' side. The Queen of Kasei smiled, and kneeled.

- "Hello Venus. I want to present you a friend. Her name is Mars." - Eris said.

Venus watched the nine month old dark haired girl with interest. The small baby opened her eyes, and upon seeing Venus smiled, and lifted her small hands. Venus took the baby's hand in her own.

- "Hulou Ma… Ma… Masu!" - Venus tried to say, making Eris smile.

- "Your daughter is adorable Aphrodite." - The Mistress of Kasei said.

- "Oh… I want to hold your daughter!" - Eris said.

- "Easy, easy. You still have the Supreme Princess in your arms." - Eris said, and Aphrodite blushed.

- "Good old Aphrodite. Same as always." - Hera mocked.

- "Hey! Who is old? I am the youngest mind you!" - Aphrodite pouted.

- "Youngest and spunkiest. You became a mother long before all of us after all." - Hera laughed at Aphrodite's blush.

- "You were always so easy to tease Aphrodite." - Selenity said, and the Queen of Kinsei pouted again when everybody laughed.

- "I hope I am not late. Seems everybody is already having a good time." - A new voice said. Everybody turned to the last guest. Queen Aoi of Suisei, and her five month old daughter, Mercury.

- "You are not late. Please come in Aoi." - Selenity said. - "Everybody just got here, and we just started talking."

- "Phew. And here I thought I was already late." - Aoi winked. - "Hermes delayed me."

- "I wonder how he did so…" - Hera grinned, and Aphrodite joined her teasing Aoi, who groaned. Eris silently laughed at how Aphrodite tried to make Hera change target.

- "Please allow me to take care of the girls while you talk." - Phoebe said.

- "Oh Phoebe… you are not joining us?" - Eris said.

- "Yes. Please join us!" - Aoi said.

- "Thank you. I will later, but please allow me to take care of the girls for now." - Phoebe smiled.

- "I remember when you took care of us like that." - Hera smiled fondly.

- "I remember as well. Aunt Phoebe was always trying to keep us in check." - Aphrodite smiled at the memory.

- "Aunt?" - Eris asked.

- "Yes. When we were small, Aunt Phoebe usually took care of us. She used to take care of us three, alongside Hermes and Ares. Those two were blessed between women." - Hera laughed.

- "Cursed is more likely! We always kept them in check!" - Aphrodite laughed. - "The Quadruplets and Phoebe always took care of all of us."

- "The Asteroid Senshi… I keep forgetting that they were older than me… despite their appearance…" - Aoi said.

- "Those were happy times." - Selenity smiled sadly. - "Nephrenia was there as well. But enough of sad talk. Let us speak of merrier things."

The four Queens smiled at Selenity. Two of them had known her since they were kids, while the other two had known her for a small time. Aoi and Eris were grateful for her invitation, as it meant to have a chance to get to know her. Not as a Queen, but as a friend, as their husbands did.

Phoebe took the girls, one by one, and placed them, excluding Venus, on a big cradle. Venus, being already over three years old, stood by the side of the cradle, watching the girls, until they all fell asleep. The small girl then started playing with several toys Phoebe brought her. The Asteroid Representative then joined the chatting Queens at the table.

An hour later, the Queen kept talking about random stuff. Venus, who was sleeping in her mother's lap, stirred awake, and mumbled clearly. - "The Princess…"

The group fell silent at her words. Before anyone could congratulate the little girl for speaking clearly, Serenity started crying. Selenity walked towards the small girl, and took her in her arms, trying to calm her down. Aoi, Eris and Hera walked towards their own children, thinking they would awake from Serenity's cries. Each took the awakened babies in their arms, surprised they had not cried for being awakened.

- "Venus! What is wrong with you!" - Aphrodite shrieked. They all turned around to see Venus, with vacant eyes. Several moments later, her forehead started glowing with golden light. The present gaped as a symbol formed in Venus forehead. A heart with a cross under it.

- "Mercury!" - "Mars!" - "Jupiter!" - Three voices said in unison. Selenity glanced at the other Queens, and saw that their daughter's foreheads were glowing as well. Mercury's glow was blue, and the symbol that appeared was a horned circle with a cross under it. Mars' glow was fiery red, and her symbol was a rotated heart with an arrow, that pointed diagonally up-right, coming from under it. Jupiter's glow was green, and her symbol looked like a combination of the numbers two and four.

- "These glows… can it be… impossible… they are babies…" - Selenity said.

- "It is not impossible. It is destiny." - A voice said.

Everybody glanced towards Venus. A small being, wearing an orange Senshi Suit, had manifested over the small Princess of Kinsei.

- "Greetings your majesties. I am Guardian Venus." - The small being said.

- "Guardian Venus?" - Aphrodite watched amazed.

- "What is the meaning of this…?" - Hera questioned.

- "We will explain soon. Just allow my friends to emerge." - Guardian Venus said.

- "Your friends?" - Eris asked.

As in cue, three figures manifested over the other three babies. Each of them were the same size of Guardian Venus, and each wore a Senshi Suit. The one that emerged above Mercury was wearing blue, the one over Jupiter wore green, and the one over Mars wore red.

- "I am Guardian Mercury." -

- "I am Guardian Mars." -

- "I am Guardian Jupiter." -

The three beings greeted. The four of them floated towards Serenity, and descending towards the floor, they kneeled.

- "What… what is happening?" - Selenity asked.

- "Your majesty. You could say we are the manifestations of this girls Star Seeds." - Guardian Venus said.

- "Star Seeds? You mean…?" - Aoi asked.

- "Correct. You daughters will one day awaken as Sailor Senshis." - Guardian Venus explained.

- "Why?" - Hera said.

- "It is their destiny." - Guardian Venus answered.

- "No… I mean… why are you manifesting? They are just babies!" - The Queen of Mokusei said.

- "Because we want to plead our allegiance to the one that shall become our Queen." - Guardian Venus said, stunning the group. - "Princess Serenity. We four swear to protect you. We will be there for you, whenever you need us. We will protect you with our lives, you who are destined to be the owner of one of the Universes' most powerful tool, the Silver Crystal!"

- "We swear to be with you, in good and bad times." - Guardian Mars stated.

- "We swear to cherish your frienship." - Guardian Mercury said.

- "We swear to be with you, until the end." - Guardian Jupiter stated.

- "This is our wish!" - The four guardians said in unison.

Selenity clutched her head, remembering her dream. Besides the winged girl, who held the Silver Crystal, she could see faint silhouettes. She had not noticed them before, and know she knew who they were. She found funny how destiny worked.

- "I see… you are Serenity's Four Guardian Goddesses" - She smiled at them.

The Queen's were stunned. Their babies were destined to be Senshi. Selenity looked at each of them in their eyes, as if apologizing. Each of them gave her reassuring words, of understanding. They knew destiny had chosen their girls, and thus they would prepare them.

- "So you lost the Asteroid Senshi and now you are recruiting replacements in babies?" - A voice full of venom said. Serenity recognized it, and turning around she found her lost sister, Nephrenia.

Selenity was speechless. In her mirror stood the image of her sister, who was looking at her with pure hatred. At first her heart was overjoyed about hearing her voice, but seeing her now made her body shudder in fright. She noticed the changes in her body immediately. Her skin was pale as a ghost, her pupils changed into slits, her ears were pointy, and she had three crescent moons, two silvery and a gold one.

- "Nephrenia… what happened to you… were have you been?" - The Queen asked.

- "Be careful your majesty! That being is tainted in darkness!" - Guardian Venus said. The group, except Selenity, instinctively took several steps backwards, unnerved at Nephrenia's appeareance.

- "Yes… if you are light… then I am darkness." - Nephrenia said as she passed though the mirror.

- "Sister. I do not know what happened to you. But please, let me help you. I have missed you. Please, return to me!" - Selenity pleaded.

- "So you can discard me like you did with Mother? And with the Asteroids?" - Nephrenia's voice was full of venom.

- "What are you talking about?" - Serenity's eyes filled with hurt.

- "Your majesty! Be careful! We can not help you in this form!" - Guardian Venus said.

- "Be silent! You mere replacements!" - Nephrenia hissed.

- "How dare you!" - Hera yelled.

- "I dare because it is the truth!" - Nephrenia lifted her hand, and a dark ray shot towards Hera. Phoebe stepped in front of her, and received the blow, which pierced her shoulder.

- "Nephrenia! You could you!" - Selenity was horrified.

- "She deserves it! She discarded her own sister! She agreed with you! You wanted the power of the Silver Crystal! And you stole if from Mother! Allowing her to die! You just wanted the power! The Silver Crystal should not be yours! It should be mine!" - Nephrenia yelled. Behind her, Lemures manifested.

- "Youmas!" - Aoi winced.

- "You can control… Youmas?" - Aphrodite asked.

- "This are not Youmas… this are my precious Lemures… and they are hungry. I will feed you to them. And then they will feed from your daughters… I will not allow that girl to have the power that belongs to me! I will not allow those four to replace my beloved Asteroids!" - Nephrenia was frantic.

- "Nephrenia… you wanted power so badly… that you took a Youma inside of you… right?" - Selenity was crying.

- "Do not be a hypocrite! I will stop those damn tears! Lemures, eat her!" - Nephrenia ordered, and the Lemures flew at Serenity.

- "Your majesty!" - The Guardians yelled.

- "Nephrenia… I wanted to welcome you back after all this time. I allowed you to remain unfounded, because I wanted to give you the liberty I thought you desired. But it seems my sin was not looking for you. Maybe I could have save you… but I failed. I failed as a sister… but I will not fail as a Queen. I can not let you bring evil and darkness! - Selenity exclaimed, and summoning the powers of the Silver Crystal, destroyed the Lemures.

- "Damn you!" - Nephrenia exclaimed. The light of the Silver Crystal pained her eyes, and she tried to escape through the mirror.

- (Forgive me Mother… I could not save her…) - "Nephrenia! I shall seal you away… in the darkness forever!" - The light of the Silver Crystal intesified, and shot towards Nephrenia.

- "With light comes darkness! Never forget that Selenity! I shall come back! As long as there is light I will prevail!" - Nephrenia was thrown towards the mirror from were she emerged.

- "That mirror will be your prision forever. I may not be able to save you, but I hope someone can one day. I can only prevail your beauty in that mirror… it is the only thing I can do for you…" - Selenity exclaimed, as the power of her Silver Crystal started to make the mirror fade into a sealed dimension, different from the one where she placed Pharaoh 90.

- "Curse you Selenity! Mark my words! This kingdom will cease to exist! The Princess will die before she sees her throne!" - Nephrenia's voice vanished in darkness.

Selenity fell in her knees. She was crying. She could not believe what had just happened. She had sealed away her own sister, who had taken the power of Youmas. Why? Why did tragedies followed her?

Phoebe stood by her side, holding a crying Serenity. The Supreme Queen took her daughter in her arms, and stopping her own tears, tried to calm the baby down. Selenity was worried about her sister's last words, and hoped it had been an unbased threat.

Four new cries filled the halls as the future Senshi started to cry. Their guardians had vanished, inside the babies, after reasurring the Queens they would be alright.

They left the room, still not believing the events that they had witnessed.

- "I need a strong drink…" - Selenity declared, and five voices agreed.

Phoebe ordered some guards to seal the room away, without giving details. One the guards was alarmed after seeing her injured shoulder. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten of it. The Palace's healer soon took care of her.

Despite the events, the Queen spent the night at the Palace, discussing what had transpired until late. They agreed that the events should remain a secret from the public.

Selenity stood near a window, staring at the stars. Serenity was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

- "I hope you will not have to suffer as I have…" -

- Sealed Dimension -

- "My Asteroids…." - Nephrenia whispered.

GLOSSARY

SubSpace Pocket - Like Sailor Galaxia found out from Sailor Chaos, Nephrenia learned to use her personal SubSpace pocket from the Lemures. It is a personal space, and no other living being can open the SubSpace Pocket of other.

CHARACTER GUIDE

- Silver Moon

Selenity - 21

Serenity - 1 Month

Nephrenia - 21 at time of sealing.

Selene - Deceased

Ren - Deceased

Phoebe

-Suisei

Hermes - 21

Aoi - 20

Mercury - 5 months

Nabu

Koori

-Kasei

Ares - 20

Eris - 20

Mars - 9 months

Hades

Athena

-Kinsei

Aphrodite - 19

Adonis - 18

Venus - 3

Diana

Ishtar

-Mokusei

Hera - 22

Atlas - 25

Jupiter - 2 month

Zeus

Marduk

-Ten'ousei

Apollo - Deceased

Hestia

Uranus - 12

-Kaiousei

Aquarius

Demeter

Neptune - 11

-Dosei

Thanatos - 31

Demona

Saturn - 5

Ryan

Tod - Deceased

-Meiousei

Chrono

Marie

Pluto - 15

-Red Moon Gone - Nemesis

Crystal - Possesed by Death Phantom

Pearl - Deceased

Demando - 20 at time of dissapearence

Sapphire - 18 at time of dissapearence

Misc

Pharaoh 90 - Sealed

Mistress 9 - Unknown status

Aisu - Unknown status

-Terra

Hypnos - 22

Nyx - 20

Endymion - 4

Kunzite - 14

Helium

Helios - ¿5?

Menard Maidens

-Asteroids

Vesta - 29 at time of death, looked like 16

Pallas - 29 at time of death, looked like 16

Juno - 29 at time of death, looked like 16

Ceres - 29 at time of death, looked like 16

Theos - Deceased

-Animate System

Nyan-Nyan

Mau - 19

Chuu - 17

Coronis - 22

Kitsune - 20

Kaeru - 18

Cocoon - 18

Mermaid - 21

-No age-

Chaos

Galaxia

Phi

Chi

Mneymosne

Lethe

Theta

Cauldron Guarian

Alpha - Deceased

Omega - Deceased

Styx - Deceased

Persephone - Deceased


	13. Chapter 12 The Goddess of Death

**Moon Chapter 12 – The Goddess of Death**

A barren land. A destroyed and dead land. Thick dark storm clouds filled the sky. Lighting fell everywhere, yet no sound could be heard. It was as if the land was void of sound. A frightening silence surrounded the land. Such silence was suddenly broken by the pained cries of a girl. Her sobs were faintly heard, as it seemed the void of silence ate the sound. She was alone. Her features could not be seen, as she was covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her flowing tears. Besides her laid a strange silvery weapon. Her sobs stopped for a moment, as she said a few words.

- "What have I done?" – The girl said.

She removed her hands, and watched the land around herself. Her purple eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying. Her whole face was wet in her own tears. Slowly the void of silence started to recede, and the loud roars of thunder started to fill the land. She flinched as a loud thunder roared near her. The girl's white fuku and purple hair were stained in red blood. Watching the destroyed land her eyes started to get blank, and she entered a state of shock.

In her state, the girl never noticed as a sound, of footsteps approaching, was heard. Two figures ran towards the shocked girl. They lowered their pace as they approached. The two women stood side by side of the girl.

- "She seems to be the only survivor…" – The sandy haired twenty-two year old girl said. She was wearing a white fuku with blue features in her skirt, wrists, shoulders and short boots.

- "Let us take her to Queen, Uranus" – The emerald haired twenty-one year old girl replied. She was wearing a white fuku with emerald features in her skirt, wrists, shoulders and low-healed shoes.

- "Got it Neptune" – Uranus replied. – "Let us take Saturn to the Queen".

* * *

- Prisoner Cells, Lower level of the Silver Palace –

Queen Selenity walked down the path towards the prisoner cells of the Palace. She hated having such a place in her Palace, but after several assassination attempts she allowed them to be constructed. King Hypnos of Terra had suggested her to do so after the first attempt on the Supreme Princess.

Selenity sighed. Ten years had passed ever since she had sealed her own sister, and since the Asteroid Senshi's Star Seeds had been stolen. She remembered the events with great sadness. She had failed her sisters. Her blood sister and her adopted sisters. But she would not fail her daughter. She would protect her. That is why she accepted this place to be constructed.

During the past ten years several radical groups had emerged. Groups that openly showed their hatred against the Supreme Queen and her government. They were mostly conformed of people who had lost family or friends during the sealing of the Red Moon. The refused to accept they were already dead or transformed into Youmas. Despite Selenity's efforts to bring peace, the groups continued their terrorism. Hidden though the system, locating them had become too troublesome.

And now this tragedy had happened. Selenity followed Neptune through the dark halls of the dungeon. No prisoners were currently being held, as they had already been deported back to their own planets. No prisoners, except her. She saw Uranus guarding the door where _she_ was being held. Uranus kept giving worried glances to the girl. Seeing Neptune and the Queen, Uranus opened the door, allowing them to enter.

Selenity saw her on the corner. The fifteen year old girl was holding her legs between her arms, in fetal position. She was wearing a white long dress, and her feet were bare. The blood had been cleaned from her hair and body. Despite being a prisoner, Neptune had taken pity of the girl and had given her a bath, which she never resisted in her state of shock. Neptune had later cried on Uranus shoulder, still not believing the events that had taken place. Saturn was a kind and shy Princess. A friend of her infancy. And now she was a prisoner.

Selenity entered the room, and sat down besides the girl, who raised her face, acknowledging her presence. Her blank eyes suddenly recovered their life, and upon seeing Selenity, filled with new tears. Weeping hard, the girl launched herself towards the Supreme Queen. Uranus eyes widened, and she tried to move the girl, but she was restrained, by her shoulder, by Neptune, who only shock her head. Uranus turned around and saw Saturn hugging the Queen by her waist, crying in her lap. Selenity caressing her head, trying to calm her down.

- "Saturn. I know it is hard but… I need to know what happened… please… tell me…" – Selenity pleaded.

Saturn cried for ten minutes before she calmed down. She nodded to the Queen, and tried to stand up, only to be held down by her. She looked up, towards Selenity's eyes, who smiled at her. Saturn remained there, with her head lying in the Queen's lap. And she began her story.

* * *

- Saturn's Point of View –

I suppose it all began over ten years ago. I was still a child and did not understand many things. But I remember several events as though they had happened yesterday. Do you remember your majesty? The day you told them, the Asteroid Senshi and Father, about Princess Serenity? I was playing with Lady Ceres, but I heard your words. At that time they did not matter much to me, I just wanted to play with your daughter, when she was born. It was everything in my mind. Yet, it changed when you informed the rest of the Royals, or most specifically, Mother.

Mother never believed you were a pregnant virgin. But I know you were. Somehow I could feel it. The girl growing inside of you was special. And she was not created by you having sex. Why are looking at me like that? I am old enough to know about what people in love do… (at this point I had to fight the blush that was spreading through my face, after seeing the blushed and shocked face of the Queen).

Anyway… Mother and Father fought a lot after that. It pained me, a child, seeing them fight every time, for the slightest things. After that, Father stayed in his lab a lot. Developing the artifact King Ishtar had asked him to do. And Mother became silent and distant. Even to me. So I spent a lot of my time with Father. It was a difficult year. As a child, my Mother never did allow me to be with other children, so I loved being with Father, and traveling with him. I specially loved when we came to the White Moon, since I could play with Lady Ceres. Those days I spent with the Asteroid Senshi, few as they were before they died, were of the happiest I have. That time I did not know why, but I felt some sort of connection with them. Sadness filled my heart when they gave their lives for us. I suspect even Mother felt saddened by this, but I never really knew.

And things got worse several months later, when their Star Seeds were stolen. As soon as we heard, Father ran out of the Palace, took a carriage, and traveled towards the Asteroid Palace. I felt my heart clench, knowing that the last thing we had of them was gone. Hope of seeing them again vanishing. And Mother was enraged. At first I thought she was angry the Star Seeds were stolen. But the truth of her rage would be clear when Father came back. She was jealous.

When he came back, Mother accused him of having an affair. With none other than you… (I could see her surprise, and before she could ask, I continued). She said he always ran to your side when there was trouble. She accused him of had had slept with you. And that Princess Serenity was his daughter. He denied it of course, and they had their biggest fight until that day. They never spoke again. Ever.

I remember crying a lot that night. I cried until I fell asleep. Recalling their words in my mind. Somehow I knew she was wrong, that it was not true. But I was still only six years old. So I cried, thinking my Father did not love Mother and me anymore. The next day, already calmed down, the first person I sought for was him. I knew he was innocent. And that enraged Mother. We never were really close to begin with, but this event broke our Mother and daughter relationship even more.

And then Father died. You remember right? It was almost a year after their great fight. During that year they never spoke once. As I spent time with Father I could see that he was in pain. I know he loved my Mother a lot, and that he tried to amend things. But he never did it directly, which I believe was his mistake. After all, he was the King of Dosei, and he was very stubborn and proud. Remember? Of all the ways to die, he died drunk. Or so we were told. He was depressed, and ordered a maid to bring him a lot of alcoholic beverages, which they found empty besides his bed, in the room where he had moved to. All of them. And the balcony window opened. The balcony from which he fell to his death.

- "I remember… I was so shocked to hear King Thanatos died that way…" – The Queen told me.

I know. I could not believe it myself. My Father died as a drunkard. I kept telling me it was a lie, that it was not true, that Father was alive and that he would come to take me with him. But he never came. He was gone. Forever. A simple funeral was held, remember? Mother did not allow any outsider of Dosei to attend… not even you. I believe you accepted her reasons, believing she was mourning over the loss. But she never shed a tear. Ever.

As you know, Dosei became secluded after that. Mother was never a sociable person, and the way she managed the Planet demonstrated it. I heard Dosei went back to its roots. Secluded from the rest of the system. As it was before Father took the throne from my grandparents, who I never knew. I believe they were killed by Youmas. And so, we never really participated in the system's affairs anymore.

I grew up alone. And I must admit, I was a spunky kid (I giggled). Those days Mother only talked to me so she could scold me for not being a lady. She thought I did it to make her angry… but in fact I did it because I wanted her to see me. To notice me. To talk to me. I was happy when she scolded me. I saw it as a signal that, deep down, she did love me. That she cared about me. I know it is weird. But I was ten years old. And I desired for her to notice me.

The years went on, and I started to follow my Mother's orders. During that time she started training me, to be a lady, herself. She said that since I kept escaping from other instructors she would had to take my education herself. And I was happy. And under her tutelage I changed. The spunky kid was left behind, and if I am allowed to say it myself… a flower bloomed.

Those were his words. Him. Everything changed when I met him. The one that stole my heart. My first love. Anubis.

* * *

- Two Years Prior -

A thirteen year old Princess Saturn was exiting the chamber where her Mother instructed her in how to become a proper lady. She was wearing a long purple royal dress without sleeves, and a pair of purple long gloves covered her hands all the way up to her elbows. She was tightly holding a book in her hands, pressed against her chest. Her purple eyes glistened with the presence of several unshed tears. Wanting to get away, she increased her pace. Without doubt her Mother had gotten mad with her once more.

Without sparing a glance to anyone on her path, Saturn ran inside her chambers, and closed the door behind her. Throwing her shoes away, very un-ladylike, she sat on her bed, which was placed besides the wall, and rested her arms on the cold rock beside the window. Her tears were treathing to fall, but she hastily cleaned them away with her gloves, which she threw away several minutes later.

- "Father… I wish you were here…" - Saturn whispered. - "I miss you so much… I love Mother but… she is so cold… I thought that if I allowed her to tutor me we would be close… but it seems as it was not meant to be. Why is she not like you used to describe her? Did she really held me with love, when I was a baby, like you used to tell me?"

The teen just sat there, glancing outside, towards the capitol town of Dosei. She sat there, without moving, for about an hour. She finally sighed, and decided to do something else, when she heard a carriage leaving. Stepping out to the balcony she saw the royal carriage leaving the Palace. Curious, Saturn left her chambers, not caring about her bare feet, and searched for the nearest maid or soldier.

- "Where is Mother going?" - She asked one of the guards that was guarding the entrance of the hall that leaded to her private chambers.

- "Princess. Good afternoon. Her majesty said she had some business to attend at Titan. She ordered us to let you know, that she would return in a weeks time." - The guard answered.

- "Why was I not informed then?" - Saturn asked, a bit annoyed.

- "I am sorry Princess. We thought you were resting, so we did not want to burden you." - The guard said and Saturn sighed.

- "It is okay. Do not worry. And forgive me… I just had another disgust with Mother…" - The purple-haired girl admitted.

- "Is your highness okay?" - The guard said.

- "Yes. I will return to my chambers. Thank you." - Saturn walked away, returning to her room.

- (She will be gone for a week huh? So I guess no more tutoring for now.) - Saturn sighed once more besides the window - (The town looks so peaceful, and the sky so beautiful… I wish I could go out… but Mother would not allow it and… wait a minute!) - Saturn grinned.

Ever since Queen Demona had started tutoring Saturn, she had not allowed Saturn to go outside once. And she missed it. She missed the heat of the sun on her skin, the feeling of grass under her feet, the fresh feeling of the river's cold water in her face. True, the spunky girl she used to be was gone, but even ladies needed a time to relax. And she was still thirteen years old after all.

Saturn changed her long dress for a white short toga dress and put on a pair of sandals. Such clothes were not approved by her Mother, so she rarely used them outside her own chambers. She fondly remembered she used to wear similar clothes often, when she was smaller, when her Father took her to play outside. She smiled at the memory and then, grinning, left her chambers.

Moving with uncanny gracefulness, Saturn managed to slip past the guards and maids of the Palace. She had not moved like this ever since she escaped her last instructor, before her Mother took over her tutoring. She never stopped to think that her graceful and stealthy movements were above normal, as it came natural to her, she just loved to make her instructors go crazy. Since she had never witnessed the soldiers training, she did not know her gracefulness could put most of the best trained soldiers to shame.

* * *

- Small Lake in the Woods behind the Palace's Grounds –

Saturn happily twirled around, welcoming the rays of light onto her skin. She enjoyed the feeling of the grass on her feet, now bare, as she danced around the field. She felt free, a feeling she had not had in months, perhaps even years. A little dizzy, Saturn allowed her body to fall backwards, unto the softness of the bright green grass of the forest. She smiled in contempt at the longed feeling of freedom, even if it was temporable. She lifted her left hand, intending to shield her eyes from the sun, and sighed.

- "Father… do you remember that we used to come here and play often?" – Saturn smiled at the memory.

Standing up, Saturn took her sandals with her hands, and walked towards the Lake. Sitting at its edge, she submerged her legs unto the fresh water, shuddering a bit.

- "Ow… it is cold!" – Saturn giggled, while she started softly splashing the water with her legs. – "It is so calm here…" – She said before dozing off.

Without intending to, Saturn fell asleep there, at the edge of the lake, with her legs submerged on the water. She dreamt of happy times, with her Father, and of 'what-if' situations, that involved a loving Mother. Her face reflected a smile, signal of her happy dreams. A pair of hours later, her calm sleep was disturbed by the sound of a roar.

- "What? What was that? Were am I?" – Saturn asked herself, hastily sitting up. She tried to stand up, yet failed when she noticed her legs had numbed for staying still in the cold water so long. – "Great… way to go Saturn… nobody told you it is bad to sleep with your legs on water?… On second thought… nobody did… because it is something stupid to do and… because I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" – She slapped her mouth shut, because of her outburst, and because she remembered the cause of her awakening. A roar, the same one she was hearing once more, behind her.

- "Oh Selene… in what mess have I gotten myself into?" – Slowly she turned around, praying that she had heard wrong, and found a terrible sight in front of her.

A wolf? No… it did look like a wolf, except for a few logical reasons. First of all, the 'wolf' in front of her was at least five times larger than the average wolf. Secondly, wolves never had had such twisted fangs, which spurted in every direction from its mouth, not allowing its mouth to close, and thus salivating constantly. Third, the 'wolf' had a mane behind its head. Was it impersonating a lion? Fourth, its fur was a lime green color. Yuck… it looks like… And lastly… its tail was on fire, literally. A blue flame was lit on the tip of its tail. Blue and green… it clashes… Nop, definitely not a wolf. Must be a Youma. Oh Selene…

- "Why am I thinking this useless information again?" – Saturn said to herself, as she tried to stand up, falling backwards unto the lake.

Saturn's splash was everything the creature needed to ran towards the helpless girl. She screamed in terror at the approaching beast, and closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Her forehead suddenly flashed for a second, stopping the creature in its tracks, fact that the girl missed. The Youma peered at the girl curiously, considered its next movement, which never came.

Still expecting the worst, Saturn heard the pained cry of the beast. Opening her eyes she saw the Youma turning into dust. A lance impaled on the place the creature was a few minutes before, with a few crystal shards on the grass, which turned into dust a few seconds later. A Dark-Purple armored soldier approached, and lifted the lance.

- "Are you alright girl?" – The man asked.

- (Girl?) – Saturn was slightly offended to be referred just as 'girl', and slightly intrigued, as she was always referred as Princess before.

- "I asked if you were okay?" – The man asked again. Taking off his helmet, which resembled a canine of all things, the soldier was revealed as a young man, about sixteen years old, with black hair and eyes.

Upon seeing his face, a faint blush tainted Saturn's cheeks, and she hastily answered. – "I am… I mean… Yes… I am… thank you… just a bit startled…"

The man offered her his hand, to lift her up, but she did not take it. – "Girl… I do not have all day… we do not know if there are more Youmas around here. Take my hand."

- "I can not…" – Saturn whispered.

- "And why is that?" – The young man asked, started to lose his patience.

- "Because I am all wet… and my clothes are white…" – Saturn said, fighting off a massive blush on her face.

The soldier blushed at her words, and walked backwards for a bit. – "Oh… sorry I… I did not mean to… here… take my cape… I will leave it here…" – The soldier took off his cape, left it on the ground, and turned around. – "Use it to cover yourself, and so you do not catch a cold. It is getting cold here anyway."

- "Thank you…" – Saturn stood up, her numbness already forgotten after being frightened like that. She wrapped the cape around her body, and approached the soldier. – "I am ready…"

The soldier glanced towards her, and had to fight a blush upon seeing her clearly for the first time. – (Selene… she is beautiful!)

Noticing him staring, Saturn could not help herself this time, and openly blushed. – (Why is he looking at me like that? Did I not covered myself completely?)

- "Uhh…" – The man was speechless.

Trying to brake the awkard moment, Saturn asked the first thing that came to her mind. – "What is your name?" (Why am I asking that?)

- "Err… I… wha?" – The man could not speak clearly.

- "Err… your name? What is it?" – Not noticing any reaction from him, Saturn pouted. – "It is rude to not answer a question you know? And staring like that too!"

- "Huh? What? Oh! I am very sorry! I do not know what happened to me!… My name is Anubis. Son of Tod." – Anubis answered.

- "Tod? The Lord Tod that help the survivors during the battle at Janus and gave his life on the battle of the Death Phantom?" – Saturn questioned.

- "The very same." – Anubis answered, with pride in his voice. – "And what is your name girl?"

- "Saturn." – She simply answered.

- "Saturn… a beautiful name for a beautiful flower…" – Anubis blurted out, making Saturn blush. Her words finally registed in his mind a few moments later. – "SATURN? AS IN THE ROYAL PRINCESS?" –

- "The very same" – Saturn giggled at his outburst.

* * *

- Present Time, Saturn's Point of View -

You could say that meeting was fated. Or I just simply like to think it that way. Anubis tried to apologize for his behaviour, but I just dismissed his words. The next day I searched for him, and spent my afternoon with him, strolling in the woods. At first he did not want to, but I persuaded him. I ordered him to. (I giggled).

Until Mother came back, I spent every afternoon with him. We became friends soon. And as such, we spent a lot of time together. Every time Mother spent time away from the Palace, I searched for him. I did not dare look for him whenever Mother was around, since she would definitely not approve of the Princess being friendly with a soldier. No… she would not approve of the feelings I was developing… I had fallen for him. And finally, after a year and a half from out meeting, he told me he loved me as well.

* * *

- Six Months Prior, Saturn's Point of View -

His words echoed in my mind. I could not believe it. He finally said those words I so much desired. Words I wanted to tell him as well, but would not dare, afraid of being rejected for being the Princess. But he said them first. I was happy, I was in love.

My eyes filled with tears, and he tried to apologize, thinking he had said something inappropriate. He hastily told me to forget what he said, that he should not have, but I silenced him as I pressed my lips on his. I could tell he was shocked at my actions, but soon he responded my kiss back. After a few minutes, that seemed hours, we separated gasping for air, and I whispered the same words he told me.

- "I love you Anubis" -

His face showed his happiness openly. He took me in his arms, and twirled in circles, laughing. I screamed at first, but soon found myself laughing with him. Soon, our lips were locked together once more.

- Present Time, Saturn's Point of View -

You know your majesty? I was truly happy. Since Father died I had never been that happy. But… I guess it was not meant to be. At that time we did not knew someone was watching us. Someone I used to trust… someone who betrayed, not only me, but the memory of his best friend…

- "Who are you talking about?" - Queen Selenity asked.

Someone I respected… someone who tried to take Anubis away from me… and after several months of trying to convince him to not be with me… committed the worst of the sins…

* * *

- Several Days Ago, Titan Palace -

A ball was being held in Titan Palace, in honor of the fifteenth birthday of the Royal Princess. Lords and Mistresses of Dosei danced around the Grand Hall at the sound of instrumental music.

Queen Demona sat in her royal chair, witnessing the events taking place with a scowl in her face. She had arranged this Ball only because her counselors had adviced her to do so. They told her it was a special date for a girl, and it was a good chance to strenghthen the relationships with the numerous Lords of Dosei. Such relationships had grow thin since Thanatos had taken the throne. The Lords preferred the old secluded way of previous rulers.

Saturn was asked to dance many times, and she complied, not wanting to make her Mother mad, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking of him again. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other, Saturn had been more bold, and searched for Anubis even when Queen Demona was around. Many tried to hold a conversation with the girl, but she kept ignoring them, despite being dancing with them. Her mind was only focused on him.

Several hours passed, and she could not hold her desire longer. Glancing around, Saturn noticed her Mother was holding a conversation with a Lord from Janus. The man was presenting his son, who looked like sixteen or seventeen years old, to the Queen.

- (He must be trying to make Mother engage me with him… Not a chance…) - Saturn glanced around, and noticed no one was besides the entrance of the Hall. - (This is my chance… I shall slip away from here and look for Anubis…)

With swift and graceful movements, Saturn escaped the hall. Not caring about anything, she ran outside the Palace. Sure, they would miss her soon, but she could lie about her whereabouts. A simple lie about being tired, and needing to rest for a bit in her room would do the trick. She smiled at herself, and kept her pace towards Anubis' chambers, in the Soldier's dorm, located at the west of the Palace's frontal garden.

Glancing around, she noticed no one was around. She had passed most of the Soldiers on her way, without none of them noticing her. The Soldiers were guarding the Palace more than usual, due to the event being held.

Entering the building, Saturn ran towards his room. Anubis had told her he would be there, expecting her. He had a gift for her, and wanted to give it to her in private, taking advantage of the absense of other soldiers (who would be guarding their usual meeting spot, besides the lake they had met several years ago).

She did not care about the gift. Saturn only wanted to be with him this day. A day she was finally considered an adult in Dosei, hence the Lords trying to convince her Mother to engage her to one of their sons. A special day she wanted to spend with him, and maybe do some other… adult things.

Saturn blushed at her own thoughts, and was stopped on her way at the sound of shouting. One of the voices belonged to Anubis, and the other one was familiar, yet Saturn could not place it. Without making any sound, she approached Anubis' room, and heard the discussion.

- "… should stop doing this!" - The voice shouted.

- "Damn it! Can you not understand! For the last time! I will not! Stop pestering me with this every damn day!" - Anubis voice shouted.

- "I know what you are trying to do Anubis! Drop it!" - The voice said.

- "Trying to do? How did you found out!" - Anubis accused.

- (What are they talking about…?) - Saturn thought.

- "I know you are seduccing the Princess in order to try and get the throne!" - The voice spat.

Saturn's heart skipped a beat.

- "What? What the hell are you talking about! I am not planning such thing!" - Anubis screamed.

- "You will try to marry her! You were going to propose to her are you not!" - The voice shouted.

- "That is because I LOVE HER! Can you NOT understand it!" -

- (Marriage?) - Saturn's eyes widened, and without noticing it, she found herself smiling, while tears filled her eyes.

- "LIES!" - The voice accused.

- "What are you doing? Lower that… NO!" - Anubis shouted in pain.

Saturn's eyes widened at the sound of flesh being torn apart. And her tears fell, this time not because of joy, but of terror. Not caring anymore, Saturn ran inside the room, and saw Anubis on the floor, bleeding, with a lethal wound below his heart. Not even looking at the agressor, she ran towards Anubis.

- "Sa…turn…" - He said upon seeing her.

- "Why… why is this happening… please Anubis… do not die… please…" - She pleaded.

- "Princess. You should not be here. He was going to take advantage of you. We should return to…" - The man could not finish his words.

- "SILENCE!" - Saturn shouted.

The man was sent flying backwards, and painfully crashed towards the wall. Blood poured from his head, as a result of the impact. Even so, the man kept his conciousness, and was shocked to see the Princess forehead glowing, and cold as ice eyes. He tried to speak, but was unable to do so, as the pressure on his body was enormous.

- "Anubis please… stay with me…" - Saturn pleaded once more.

- "Saturn… I love… you my… firefly…" - Anubis said, using the nickname he gave her. He had given her such nickname, as he said she was his light in the middle of darkness.

Saturn's hand started to glow, and upon instinct she placed it over Anubis' wounded chest. The man that had hurt Anubis was marveled at what he saw. The wound was healing! The girl was a Senshi and could use her powers to heal! Slowly the wound closed, and Saturn focused her attention once more on Anubis face.

- "The wound… I do not know how but… I have healed it… you are going to be fine Anubis… Anubis…? Anubis? ANUBIS!" - Saturn cried. He was dead.

Even though Saturn had been able to heal the wound, she had been too late. The wound had been lethal, and he had died. Saturn cried over his body, while his blood stained her purple dress. She cried for over ten minutes, and finally stood up. She glanced towards the man that had killed her love, and gasped.

- "Lord… Ryan?" - Saturn whispered.

* * *

- Present Time -

- "What?" - Selenity was shocked.

- "Please… allow me to finish…" Saturn said, buring her face in the Queen's lap.

* * *

- Several Days Ago, Anubis' Room -

Saturn, with eyes full of hatred, held Ryan's neck in her hand. He was no longer pressed towards the wall, yet he was now gasping for air, as Saturn, despite being shorter, held him strongly, without allowing him to touch the floor.

- "Why… why did you do it…?" - She said with a low and chilly voice.

- "He…" - Ryan tried to speak.

- "Why…" - She did not allow him to speak - "He was your best friend's son… he was Lord Tod's son! Who you always spoke of as a brother!" - She finally shouted, with rage.

- "He… was using you…" - Ryan gasped for air.

- "LIES!" - Her forehead glowed, and suddenly Saturn found herself seeing Ryan's memories. She was shocked at what she saw.

- "You were ordered… by Mother?" - She said, causing the man to stare at her in shock.

- "How…?" - He could not speak, as the pressure on his neck increased.

- "You… you truly believed he loved me… yet you… you sold him! You told Mother! And she… she… she ordered him to be killed!" - Saturn screamed, and in her rage cracked his neck. Her free hand started to glow, and she punched Ryan's body, which exploded, splashing his blood and flesh everywhere. She was covered in his blood, yet she did not care. Cleaning her tears away, she kneeled besides Anubis' body, and lightly kissed his dead lips.

- "Goodbye my love…" - Saturn said, as she stood up.

* * *

- Several minutes later, Titan Palace -

People gasped while the music died down. Princess Saturn had just entered the Great Hall, covered in blood. Several puked at the sight, not having seen so much blood before. Queen Demona stood in her sit, watching her daughter walking towards her.

- "Princess! Are you okay! Are you hurt?" - A maid ran towards her side. As soon as the maid touched Saturn, she was thrown back, as Saturn backslapped hard. The present gasped as the maid impacted a Lord of Janus, who proclaimed the girl was dead, due to a broken neck.

- "You…" - Saturn growled towards her Mother.

- "Have I not teached you anything young girl? That is not the proper way to address me, nor you are wearing the appropiate clothes. Matron, take her away!" - Demona ordered the leader of the maids, who did not move, out of fear.

- "You had him killed…" - Saturn whispered.

- "Did you not hear what I said? Show some respect. Before being your Mother, I am the Queen." - Demona said.

- "Do not play dumb with me! You ordered the man I love to be killed!" - Saturn accused.

- "That man was toying with you. Now go get cleaned." - Demona ordered.

- "He was not toying with me! I loved him! I loved Anubis!" - The Lords wondered who Anubis was.

- "You are too young to know what is love! And he was just a soldier!" - Demona said, with a calm voice.

- "So what if he was only a Soldier!" - Saturn was crying at this point.

- "HE WAS NOT A PURE-BLOOD!" - Demona finally yelled.

- "Pure-blood? This all because… of pureness… of blood?" - Saturn was shocked.

- "Guards! Seize the Princess! Take her to her chambers until she calms down!" - Demona ordered.

The guards advanced towards Saturn, holding her arms. Not risking losing their lives, four took hold of her. But as soon as they did, they were sent flying, by an unknown force that came from the girl.

- (_Kill Them…)_ - Saturn heard in her mind.

- "Give him back!" - Saturn ran towards the Queen, and took hold of her neck. And in the same way that had happened before, Saturn witnessed Demona's memories.

Saturn released her, as if burned, shock reflected on her eyes, while tears flew from her now wide opened eyes. The guards took their chance, and once more tried to restrain her.

- "You killed him…" - Saturn whispered.

- (_Kill Them… Kill Them…) -_

Demona was gasping for air, while holding her neck. She saw Saturn with hateful eyes, which a Mother should not show her daughter.

- "You… YOU KILLED FATHER! YOU PUSHED HIM FROM THE BALCONY! YOU MURDERER!" - Saturn accused.

- "TAKE HER AWAY!" - Demona ordered.

Everybody stood in shock at the accusation. What was she saying? King Thanatos was killed… by the Queen?

- "Release me…" - Saturn ordered. - "Release me… or die…"

- "Princess…" - A guard tried to speak.

- "RELEASE ME!" - She shouted, and the guards were violently thrown back, crashing in the walls, tables or with the present.

- (_Kill Them… Kill Them… KILL THEM!)-_

- "SATURN SILENCE POWER!" - The words brought more shock to the present, especially Demona, whose eyes widened. - "MAKE UP!"

A pitch-black orb, which seemed to absorb the rising noise, surrounded Saturn. Several rays of thunder could be seen, but not heard. As the orb started to dissipate, Saturn emerged, cleaned from the blood, and with a Sailor Senshi fuku.

- "The Senshi of Death… Rebirth… Silence… and Destruction… Sailor Saturn…" - She whispered. Her Sailor Senshi suit was similar to the other Solar Senshi. Her distinctive color was purple. She was wearing long lazed boots, that reached just below her knees. Her back and front ribbons were red. The fabric on her shoulders was different from other Senshi's, as it was open and had the shape of three spikes. In her chest ribbon rested a white crystal, with dozens of small spikes. The stone on her tiara was purple.

- "She is a Senshi!" - Someone shouted. Demona, on the floor, was speechless. Before anyone said anything else, Saturn spoke once more.

- "Come forth…" - She whispered.

In front of Saturn something materialized. A weapon she took in her hands. A long silvery weapon no one had been able to touch before. The Silence Glaive.

- "The Silence Glaive!" - "Impossible!" - "No one has been able to touch it before!" - "How?" - "A senshi?" - "The King… murdered?" - Whispers filled the hall.

With vacant and wet eyes, Saturn glanced towards the woman she called Mother. She seemed to be ordering the guards to do something, yet she could not hear her. She could only see her as what lied inside of her. A demon. A demon that had hurt many.

- "Mother… I will kill you…" - Saturn raised her weapon.

- "STOP HER!" - Demona shouted, but no one moved.

- "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

* * *

- Present Time, Saturn's Point of View -

I performed a frightening dance in an instant, and as I spoke those three words, I dropped my Glaive. I held it horizontally above me, and in slow motion allowed the blade to fall. As soon as it touched the floor, a terrible explosion began. A soundless explosion, harbringer of death and destruction.

The blast killed everybody around me. When it ripped Mother from its life, I tried to stop, but I could not. I was shocked at what was happening. I desperately tried to stop it, but the power would not. The deadly void spread over the whole planet at an amazing speed, until it engulfed completely, including the satellites. It did not stop until everything was erased from existence.

Why did I did it? I did not only saw Mother approaching Father, kissing him, making him believe she wanted to be with him again. She took advantage of the love he still held for her, and as soon as he lowered his guard, she pushed him from the balcony. He was able to hold himself, at the last second, from the border. And she stepped on his hand, until he could not hold. Despite he was begin her to stop, she continued until he fell to his death.

She had a demon inside of her. I could feel it inside her… a demon… a Youma.

- "A Youma?" - Selenity's eyes widened.

Yes. I do not know how, but it was there.

(I do…) - A voice, different from before, spoke inside Saturn's mind. The Princess of Dosei entered a trance.

* * *

- Unknown Place -

Saturn found herself in pitch-darkness. Glancing around she noticed the only thing she could see was herself, as if her body glowed in the darkness. She noticed she was not wearing anymore the white dress Neptune had provided her after bathing her. She was now wearing a long sleeveless purple dress with long purple gloves on her arms. Her feet were bare, yet she did not feel anything under them.

- "Where am I?" - Saturn asked herself.

- (Your mind) - The same voice from a moment ago spoke.

- "Who are you? Show yourself!" - Saturn said.

As the girl spoke those words, her surroundings brightened. Saturn could see millions of stars around herself, and thus she noticed she was floating in outerspace. A small orb of silver light appeared in front of her, and a small version of herself, in her Senshi suit, emerged from it.

- (I am your guardian Princess) - The small Senshi spoke.

- "You… are not the same voice I heard in Dosei…" - Saturn said.

- (Correct. The voice you heard is a monster that lives inside of you.) - The Guardian said, with a restrained voice.

- "A monster…? Like Mother?" - Saturn said, as her eyes filled with tears.

- (I am afraid not. The Youma that existed within your Mother was merely an extension of yours.) - The Guardian pointed.

- "What? An extension of…?" - Saturn was shocked.

- (Forgive me for telling you this. When your Mother was pregnant with you, an extension of the Remnant known as Pharaoh 90 entered your Mother. The creature took hold of your still developing body. But I was able to restrain it, not allowing it to take control over you. I locked it. When you were born, the creature was "born" as well, and a small extension of it was left behind.) - The small Senshi explained.

- "It… lives on me…?" - Saturn cried. - "So it is my fault then? I killed everybody because I thought Mother was a demon, yet the real demon is me?" - Saturn sobbed.

- (You are not a demon…) - Chibi-Saturn spoke.

- "I am!" - Saturn yelled. - "I killed them all!"

- (You tried to stop.) - The small Guardian said.

- "And I could not… now I understand… I am a demon… Mother was not…"

- (I have told you! It is not your fault! Your Mother was beyond saving! And if someone should be guilty, it should be me, since I was not able to restrain the demon when your mind entered a turmoil!)

- "But.."

- (You did not had a chance when the creature took hold of your body. And you did not know the full extent of your powers. The creature did, that is why it spoke to your mind)

- "The extent of my power?"

- (You said it yourself. You are the Senshi of Death, Rebirth, Silence and Destruction. These four attributes conform an impressive power.)

- "I see… then I have to die…"

- (Princess. Do not take that path. You…)

- "If you are my Guardian you must understand. My life is nothing but a massive danger to others. You say I have this impressive power inside me… and an extension of one of the Remnants that have attacked this System. The danger is too great. I must die in order to protect others. I do not wish to destroy another land like I did my own."

- (If that is your decision…) - The guardian sighed.

* * *

- Holding Cell -

Saturn exited her trance, only to find a worried Supreme Queen. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were looking at her with worried eyes as well. Although Uranus eyes also reflected reserve.

- "Are you okay?" - Selenity asked Saturn, who nodded, and stood up from the Queen's lap.

- "Can you do me a favor your majesty?" - Saturn asked, with her head lowered so her eyes were not visible.

- "What is it?" - Selenity kindly asked.

- "You majesty… maybe you should not…" - Uranus said.

- "Uranus…" - Neptune started, but was interrupted by Saturn.

- "Kill me" - Saturn spoke.

- "What?" - The three said at the same time.

- "No! I will not do such thing!" - Selenity stood up.

Without turning around, Saturn spoke. - "Please… you must. There is something inside of me… something that can awaken when I lower my guard… something that can make me use my powers. You saw it. The destruction I caused… my powers are too dangerous. You can not take the risk."

- "There must be other way… and I know what to do…" - Selenity took out the Silver Crystal, and invoking its power, the light bathed Saturn. When the light stopped, Saturn still was standing.

- "I am not dead… what did you do…?" - Saturn asked.

- "I sealed that power in you… now you can not use it… and if you do… you will die…" - Selenity spoke, not liking the results of her use of the Silver Crystal. She only intended to seal the power, yet it seems it was too great, so the Silver Crystal placed that curse.

- "It is not enough… you should kill me…" - Saturn pleaded.

- "Please Saturn… how can you ask me to do so? I can not…" - Selenity was now crying.

- "If you will not kill me… you will be endagering the lives of everyone… the life of the Supreme Princess… If not for me… do it for her… to protect her… if you can not kill me… then seal me away… like you sealed Pharaoh 90 and Princess Nephrenia…" - Saturn said.

- "How did you…?" - Selenity's eyes widened.

- "Know? I just do. Seems my Senshi Guardian has been aware of its surroundings ever since I was inside my Mother's womb… Remember my words? When you told the Asteroid Senshi about Princess Serenity? I said she was a Messiah. And she will be. And in order for her to live, I must not be here." - Saturn said, and her eyes reflected an impressive amount of knowledge.

- "Saturn?" - Neptune was shocked at the maturity the girl suddenly reflected.

- "What is going on?" - Uranus asked.

- "Uranus, Neptune. I may be just a fifteen year old girl. But the combination of my four attributes not only give me a lot of power. I know what you are thinking. My existence is dangerous. And as such, I beg you, your Majesty, please, seal me away." - The Princess of Dosei bowed.

- "Fine" - Selenity said, while her tears fell. - "I will seal you away"

- "Thank you." - Saturn said.

- "Pluto. I need you. Please come." - Selenity spoke.

Footsteps were heard outside the cell. The door was opened and Sailor Pluto, now a twenty-five years old woman, entered. Long gone was the naïve child she used to be, and now a proud and beautiful woman stood in her place.

- "When did you arrive?" - Uranus asked.

- "As soon as the tragedy took place I have been in contact. And the Queen requested my presence, so I came." - Pluto answered cryptically. In truth, she had teleported from her spot as soon as Selenity asked for her. Yet Pluto thought it was too soon for Uranus and Neptune to learn to teleport.

- "I need the assitance of the three of you." - Selenity said.

- "What is it your highness?" - Neptune asked.

- "I will seal Saturn away. But I need support." - Selenity said - (I need the support… so this sealing will not be permanent… I need a method to bring her back when necessary…)

- "Tell us what we must do." - Sailor Pluto said, understanding Selenity's intentions. She knew Selenity did not need help to seal, but help to create a method to unseal.

- "Place your artifacts above Saturn. The Garnet Orb, The Space Sword and The Submarine Mirror." - The three Senshi complied, and placed around Saturn, lifting their artifacts above the girl, and touching each other.

- "Silver Crystal… hear my plead… seal away Saturn with the assitance of these three artifacts…" - Selenity chanted.

The Silver Crystal floated between Selenity's hands, and engulfed Saturn. The girl smiled, and mouthed her thanks at the Queen, before dissapearing. The three artifacts glowed silver and purple for a few moments, and then the light faded away.

- "Are you okay?" - Pluto questioned.

- "I… will be… What happened today remains in this room. No one shall know about what happened, nor about Saturn's story. The official record will state that Saturn died alongside her planet. I will later determine the reason of Dosei's destruction. For know, we should rest." - Selenity instructed.

- "Yes" - The three answered.

- "Mother… where are you? I can not sleep and am scared…" - A distant voice said.

- "Coming dear. Stay were you are Serenity. Mother will be there soon." - Selenity said, while she left the chamber, followed by Uranus and Neptune.

- (Saturn… I believe this is just the beginning of your tragedy… you have a tough future ahead… rest for now… you will need it…) - Pluto thought as she teleported away.

* * *

CHARACTER GUIDE

- Silver Moon -

Selenity (31), Serenity (10), Nephrenia (21 at time of sealing), Selene (Deceased), Ren (Deceased), Phoebe (50?)

- Suisei -

Hermes (31), Aoi (30), Mercury (10), Nabu (50?), Koori (50?)

- Kasei -

Ares (30), Eris (30), Mars (11), Hades (50?), Athena (50?)

- Kinsei -

Aphrodite (29), Adonis (28), Venus (13), Diana (50?), Ishtar (50?)

- Mokusei -

Hera (32), Atlas (35), Jupiter (10), Zeus (50?), Marduk (50?)

- Ten'ousei -

Apollo (Deceased), Hestia (50?), Uranus (22),

- Kaiousei -

Aquarius (50?), Demeter (50?), Neptune (21)

- Dosei -

Thanatos (Deceased), Demona (Deceased), Saturn (15 at time of sealing), Ryan (Deceased), Tod (Deceased), Anubis (Deceased)

- Meiousei -

Chrono (50?), Marie (50?), Pluto (25)

-Red Moon Gone - Nemesis

Crystal (40 at time of possesion of Death Phantom), Pearl (Deceased), Demando (20 at time of dissapearence), Sapphire (18 at time of dissapearence)

- Remnants -

Pharaoh 90 (Sealed), Mistress 9 (Sealed within Saturn), Aisu (Unknown status), Death Phantom (Dissapeared alongside Crystal)

- Terra -

Hypnos (32), Nyx (30), Endymion (14), Kunzite (24), Helium (40?), Helios (¿15?), Menard Maidens (?)

- Asteroids -

Vesta (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Pallas (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Juno (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Ceres (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Theos (Deceased)

- Animate System -

Nyan-Nyan (25), Mau (29), Chuu (27), Coronis (32), Kitsune (30), Kaeru (28), Cocoon (28), Mermaid (31)

- Other Senshi -

Chaos, Galaxia, Phi, Chi, Mneymosne, Lethe, Theta, Cauldron Guardian, Alpha (Deceased), Omega (Deceased), Styx (Deceased), Persephone (Deceased)

* * *

Glossary:

Saturn Silence Power - Saturn draws power from her main attribute, Silence, to morph. Silence, in this case, is more powerful than death or destruction, since a void or nothingness can be more frightening than death itself. Being alone can be worst than destruction.

Death Reborn Revolution - Saturn's dance of doom. Saturn performs a small and powerful dance which calls forth the combination of her four attributes. Saturn tried to stop the attack, but was unable to do so, because of her extreme power, until Dosei was completely destroyed. A fail safe is put on Saturn by the Silver Crystal, partially commanded by Selenity, to kill her is she uses that attack ever again.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13 Promises

**Moon Chapter 13 – Promises**

**Queen Selenity had a hard time dealing with Dosei's destruction. She did not want to tell anyone, other than the three Senshi, the truth. Saturn had not intended to destroy the whole population of the Silent Planet. True, the girl had used her powers for selfish reasons, yet it had not been her fault either. Selenity was shocked to learn that Queen Demona had been possessed by a demon... a Youma... and she did not notice. Saturn's pleads broke her heart. The girl wanted to die, but she could not do so. The girl had been tricked as well, by another Youma. Perhaps the same one that existed within her mother? An extension? Whatever it was, Saturn was sealed away. And to the public, the girl had died alongside her planet. After much debate, Selenity decided to announce the "official" reason. A tragic consequence of experimenting with the planet's life force. **

**Selenity glanced at the sleeping form of her daughter, Princess Serenity, who once again had cried of being scared at night. Two years have passed since Saturn was sealed away, and Serenity was still a crybaby. The Queen smiled at the girl, while caressing her head, and remembering the events of prior years. Her parents, Nephrenia, Phoebe and the Asteroid Senshi. All gone. A year prior Phoebe, her aunt, had died. She had gotten sick, but never stopped smiling while dying. She had stated she had lived a long life, and had no regrets. She could finally see Selene, Ren and Theos once more.**

**- "Has she fallen asleep?" - A voice asked from the entrance of the Princess room.**

**- "Yes. Thanks for telling me, Luna." - Selenity thanked the girl. A Mausian.**

**

* * *

****- Planet Mau, Kissa Capitol City -**

**A young pair of Mausian girls walked side by side towards the Royal Katze Palace. The oldest of the pair had long dark blue hair, which reached all the way down to the floor. She was wearing a yellow short sleeveless dress, with a second slightly longer black skirt under it. A yellow ribbon rested on her neck. Her eyes were pure blue. She was about sixteen years old and had a height of one meter with fifty-five centimeters, according to the Silver Millennium Metric. The other girl, which appeared to be two years younger, had short black hair, arranged in two small ponytails in the same fashion as their ruler, Princess Mau. She was wearing a toga-style dress tightened at her waist. A golden bell rested in her neck. Her eyes were an amazing shade of gold. Her height was about one meter with fifty centimeters. Both girls wore light sandals on their feet. As a common trait of their race, both girls had cat ears sprouting from their heads and tails from their lower backs, with the same shade of their hair.**

**- "Do you really have to go?" - The youngest asked.**

**- "Yeah." - The eldest answered without many words.**

**- "But... I will miss you Luna!" - The youngest said, while dropping a few tears.**

**The girl, known as Luna, sighed. - "We have been through this before little one. You already know how hard it was for me to be chosen for this position. I applied alongside at least other four hundred Mausians, and only two were chosen. If Princess Mau choose me, it would mean she trusts me."**

**- "I know that... but... the Silver Millennium is really far away... and you can only travel over there with special permission... I feel like I will not see you again Onesan..." - The young girl stated, allowing her tears to freely flow.**

**- "Know something?" - Luna said, smiling at the girl.**

**- "What?" - The girl asked, while Luna cleaned her tears.**

**- "I will speak with Princess Mau and Queen Selenity. I will ask them to give you the special permission needed for the travel. That way you can visit me as well." - Luna winked at her young sister, whose face lighted up at the proposition.**

**- "Really!? You would do that?" - The girl asked.**

**- "Of course. Anything for my Imouto." - Luna smiled.**

**- "Wai!! You are the best Onesan!" - The girl jumped towards the other, while laughing.**

**- "Easy now! Calm yourself Nyanko!!" - Luna said, and immediately her sister, Nyanko, stopped her happy assault.**

**- "Hehe... sorry." - Nyanko winked while sticking her tongue out.**

**Both girls continued their path, while Nyanko latched herself into Luna's arm. Luna did not mind her sister doing so, since their time together was growing short. In just a few hours she would be travelling through the Gates towards her new home. The Silver Palace, home of the Silver Millennium's Ruler.**

**A few months prior, Queen Selenity had visited Princess Mau and requested help to find a suitable Mausian to be put in charge of the Princess Education. According to what Luna knew, Mau had been curious of such proposition. Without rodeos, the Queen had told her she wanted her daughter not only to learn to be a proper lady, but to also learn about the Animate System's history, while she could teach the girl about their own, herself. Mau accepted, saying it would also strengthen the relationship between their people, and to protect the Princess, who she knew had had several assassinations attempts already. A long selection procedure took place, and among over four hundred candidates, Luna was chosen as the new Advisor for the young Lunarian princess.**

**- "So... Onesan..." - Nyanko began.**

**- "Yes? What is it?" - Luna looked at her sister.**

**- "You said two Mausian were chosen... but I thought only one was needed to be the advisor of the Lunarian Princess?" - Nyanko asked with curious eyes.**

**- "Correct. Two were chosen, but only I am going to the Silver Palace. His destination is another one." - Luna answered.**

**- "His? Then it is a boy?" - Nyanko asked, and Luna nodded. - "Is he handsome?" **

**- "Oi... why would I care about that? Besides I do not know who was chosen, nor do I care." - Luna stated flatly.**

**- "Your words hurt me deeply." - A male voice stated.**

**Both girls turned around to see a young male Mausian. He had a height of one meter with seventy centimeters. He had waist long hair, which was white as snow. His eyes were pale green, the shade of grass. He was wearing long white pants and a long sleeved white shirt which had four short fabric belts, which held at his pants just for style, two at the front and two at the back. His shirt also allowed his belly button to be shown. Around his neck rested a silvery collar with a golden crescent moon. A pair of white boots were on his feet. His white tail surrounded his waist as a fifth belt, while his white ears roamed freely around his hair. He was seventeen years old according to the Silver Millennium's metric.**

**- "Artemis!?" - Luna asked.**

**- "The very same." - The man, Artemis, bowed.**

**- "You were chosen? How is that possible?" - Luna asked, hotly, while glaring at Artemis.**

**- "Well, I suppose it was my special charm." - Artemis stated with closed eyes, while holding his chin with his left hand, while his right hand rested on his left elbow.**

**- "Charm? What charm!? The charm of a dog!" - Luna said, while her left eye, which was half closed, twitched.**

**- "Oi!!" - Artemis' eyes widened. - "How can you say that! I was only joking damn it!" - Artemis accused.**

**- "Well excuse me Mister Personality." - Luna crossed her arms and showed Artemis her back.**

**- "Oi Luna... come on! Listen to me!" - Artemis pleaded.**

**From the sidelines, Nyanko only watched the exchange. At first she could only blink at the scene. At the end she could not help but watch the event amused. This was her first time meeting Artemis, but she knew the man liked her sister from the way he acted. Although, in her personal opinion, he was taking the wrong approach with Luna. Watching them argue, she could not help herself, and ended chuckling at the pair. Luna and Artemis, noticing this, stopped their small discussion and stared at her.**

**- "What are you laughing at Nyanko?" - Luna asked while rising her left eyebrow.**

**- "Both of you. You fight like an old married couple." - Nyanko grinned while chuckling. Luna and Artemis both blushed at Nyanko's words. Artemis started fidgeting with his index fingers while Luna looked horrified.**

**- "Well you see..." - Artemis said.**

**- "That is so stupid!!" - Luna shouted. - "Hell will freeze before I get together with this fool!!"**

**Artemis mouth fell, his eyes blanched, tears flowed from his eyes, and he stood frozen on his place, while extending his right arm forward. Nyanko passed her hand over his eyes, obtaining no reaction from the cat man.**

**- "Wow Onesan... that was mean. You froze him." - Nyanko said.**

**- "Hmpf... whatever. Come on. Let us go." - Luna walked away, followed by Nyanko.**

**- "So what is his job?" - Nyanko asked.**

**- "I do not really know, nor care." - Luna pouted, and Nyanko sighed.**

**- "I am to be the advisor of the Kinsei Princess, Venus." - Artemis said from behind them.**

**- "Ack!!" - Luna screamed, while clutching her racing heart. - "Artemis do not do that!!" **

**- "Jeez Onesan... you did not feel his presence approaching? Before I did not notice him because I did not knew him. But now I could easily feel him getting near. You are too distracted, you sure you are not in lo..." - Nyanko never finished her words, as Luna put her hand over the girl's mouth.**

**- "Finish that sentence and I will not ask the Queen and Princess to give you the special permission." - Nyanko's eyes widened and she nodded. - "Good."**

**Artemis just sighed, and started following the pair of sisters.**

**- "Will you stop following us Artemis?" - Luna said, annoyed.**

**- "Well... excuse me, but this is the only route towards Katze Palace, remember? I also have a new job at the Silver Millennium." - Artemis answered, this time annoyed as well.**

**- (These two... are so... dumb...) - Nyanko sighed with half closed eyes.**

**The trio continued their path towards the Palace. Luna and Artemis continued arguing all the way, while Nyanko wondered if accompanying her sister to the Gate was a good idea. When they arrived to Katze Palace Nyanko thanked the gods for finally giving her peace. Luna was fuming while Artemis looked rejected.**

**They were escorted by a guard, and taken towards the Great Hall, were Mau's throne stood. Entering the Hall they were greeted by several dozens of servants. At the end of the hall stood Princess Mau, on her throne, and Advidor Nyan-Nyan by her side. Upon further inspection Luna noticed that Nyan-Nyan looked quite annoyed, as her eyes twitched. The reason was clearly the sleeping Mau in the throne.**

**The trio stopped on their tracks and sweatdropped. Mau kept purring in her sleep, annoying Nyan-Nyan to her limits. The advisor, who recently turned twenty-seven looked ready to kill someone.**

**- "Err... are you okay Aunt Nyan-Nyan?" - Luna asked.**

**- "Yeah... do not worry. This will take just a minute." - Nyan-Nyan said between clenched teeth. - "WAKE UP DAMN IT!!" - The cat girl yelled, while bonking Mau in her head.**

**- "NYAA!!!" - Mau yelped while she jumped from her seat. - "Is breakfast ready?" - She asked while rubbing her left eye and yawning.**

**- "You already had breakfast your majesty." - Nyan-Nyan answered between clenched teeth. - "It is time for Luna and Artemis' departure."**

**- "Oh yeah..." - Mau said, and stood from her throne. The thirty year old girl said. But why refer to her as girl? Because she looked exactly as she looked eleven years ago. Ever since the day she battled the Death Phantom. When Chuu, Coronis and herself stopped aging Chuu's assumption was proven correct. If a Senshi ever had contact with the holy power of the Silver Crystal, sooner or later she would stop aging. When Sailor Chuu approached Queen Selenity and told her so, she was surprised to learn the reason of such mystery. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto had stopped aging some time later. Uranus stopped aging at eighteen, Neptune at seventeen, Pluto at twenty-one, Mau at nineteen, Chuu at seventeen and Coronis at twenty-one. Later on the other four Animate Senshi stopped aging as well, after a certain event were they witnessed the power of the Silver Crystal. Kitsune at twenty-two, Kaeru at twenty, Cocoon at twenty and Mermaid at twenty-three.**

**- "Well then... follow me to the Gates" - Mau announced to the party. After the Alliance was signed, King Chrono of Meiousei had come to the Animate System and designed a Gate System for the seven planets of the Animate Alliance, allowing a better method of transport, in comparison of the previous star ships. This Gates were placed in strategic places around the Planets, yet this Gates could not transport one to the Silver Millennium. Gates between the Solar System and Animate System only existed within the Palaces of each planet in both systems. Special permission, granted by the rulers of origin and destiny gates, were needed to travel between them. This method did not discriminate, but allowed for a greater security. Anyone, despite status, could ask for such permission, but needed to await approval according to their personal profiles.**

**The group entered the hall, and Nyanko was awed at the sight. To her right stood six special gates, which connected towards the other six planets of their system. To her right stood ten other marvelous gates, connected to the nine planets of the Solar System, and to the White Moon. One of the gates, the purple one, looked broken, and no glow emanated from it.**

**- "Artemis, you are to enter the third gate to your right. The golden one. It will take you to Kinsei. You will meet Queen Aphrodite at the other side of the Gate." - Mau announced, and Artemis nodded. - "Make us proud." - Mau smiled, and, standing on her toes, kissed his forehead.**

**- "Yes!! I will do my best!" - Artemis blushed, and bowed. He gave a last glance towards Luna, and noticing she was watching him, he winked at her. Afterwards he entered the gate, and left Planet Mau behind.**

**- "Are you ready Luna?" - Princess Mau addressed her.**

**- "Yes My Princess!" - Luna answered. She looked at Nyanko, and found her crying. - "Do not worry little one. We will meet again. This is not goodbye, we will meet soon. I know we will. Be strong and become a proud lady. Do not make your Aunt Nyan-Nyan worry to much." -**

**- "Yes. I will make you proud Luna-Onesan." - Nyanko smiled and hugged Luna.**

**- "Take care darling. I know your parents would be proud of you. Do not worry, I will take care of Nyanko. Do not forget to write." - Nyan-Nyan hugged her niece. Luna just laughed.**

**- "I think I would arrive sooner than to trust our postal service" - Luna said.**

**- "Well... only if you count our dear Princess as the postal service." - Nyan-Nyan laughed.**

**- "Oi!!" - Princess Mau pouted and sighed. - "Well... anyway. Luna, take the first gate, the silvery one. It will take you directly to the Silver Palace. I expect Queen Selenity will receive you personally." - Mau approached Luna, and kissed her forehead as well.**

**- "Thank you, My Princess." - Luna bowed. Before entering the gate she glanced back towards the three women. Nyanko, who was being hugged by Princess Mau, was crying. Nyan-Nyan had several unshed tears on her eyes, and watched her with pride. Mau just grinned at her and gave her thumbs up. Luna then entered the gate, and traveled towards her new home.**

**One year has passed since that event.**

**

* * *

****- Silver Palace, Princess Serenity's chambers -**

**Luna smiled while watching the young Princess sleeping in her Mother's lap. In a way, the Princess reminded her of her own sister. Nyanko had visited her several weeks ago, and the girl had been like a child on a candy store. When they had been younger, they lost their parents in an accident, leaving both in the care of their aunt, Nyan-Nyan. Since their aunt was busy almost all the time, due to her duties as Advisor, Luna had been with Nyanko everytime the younger girl had cried at night.**

**- "Are you thinking about your sister?" - The Queen asked. Luna blinked, surprised the Queen had readed her so easily.**

**- "Yes your majesty. I thank you once more for giving her the special permission without second thought." - Luna thanked.**

**- "Do not worry Luna. I knew she wanted to see you badly, and the process at your planet had taken longer, despite Princess Mau and Nyan-Nyan's efforts" - Selenity said.**

**- "Yeah... the Council always takes too long giving a resolution. Me and Artemis were allowed to come sooner, since our case was special." - Luna held her chin, remembering the rapid process of her permission.**

**- "Speaking of Artemis. Do you know how is he fairing at Kinsei?" - Selenity wondered.**

**- "Not really." - Luna shrugged.**

**

* * *

****- Kinsei, Special Gate Chambers -**

**Artemis crossed the gate, and found himself in a similar room from where he had parted. Nine gates stood in front of him, and behind him another seven. He noticed he emerged from the first one, which held the mark of Mau. Hearing approaching footsteps, Artemis glanced towards the source of the noise. In front of him stood the beautiful blonde ruler of Kinsei, Queen Aphrodite.**

**- "It is a pleasure making your acquaintance your majesty." - Artemis bowed, showing his respect.**

**- "Likewise Artemis. Please, do not bow. After all, you were chosen to be an Advisor." - The Queen softly smiled at the cat boy.**

**- "Your words are very kind My Queen." - Artemis flashed a grin.**

**The Queen motioned Artemis to follow her, and he complied. Passing through a short hall, Artemis saw light at the end of it. Stepping out, Artemis was marveled at the magnificent garden that stood in front of him. Marveled he glanced everywhere, noticing hundreds of different flowers, some he knew existed in his planet, or others of the Alliance, while some others he had never seen before. He was not a fanatic of flowers, but the sight marveled him. Turning around, Artemis noticed the hall from he had come was in the center of the garden, had a heavy guard, and that the chamber from where he emerged must have been underground.**

**- "Welcome to Magellan Palace." - Aphrodite spoke.**

**Artemis was stunned at the beauty of the golden palace. He followed the Queen, listening to her explanation, but not missed the chance of glancing around the architecture of the place. Through the Queen he learnt that at least ten generations had lived in it before the throne was handed to her by her parents. Five generations ago, one of her ancestors had signed one of the first alliances, after Kronos of Meiousei had created the gates. Artemis, although already knew about the gates, was surprised to learn about how they came to existence. He grinned, knowing he would love living here, since he loved to learn new facts, and what better place to do so than another whole civilization. He wanted to be a scholar back at home, but when the chance presented itself, he took the application for the job at Kinsei and was elated to learn he was chosen.**

**- "Artemis, I present you my husband, King Adonis" - Aphrodite introduced the ruler. After the formalities, the Queen took Artemis away, leaving Adonis working in his laboratory, alongside other scientists, not without promising Artemis to have a chat some other time. The Mausian was amazed at the hospitality he was shown, and once more thanked the gods for being chosen.**

**- "Excuse my curiosity, but what is King Adonis working on?" - Artemis asked, hoping he had not cross any boundary.**

**- "I guess there is no harm telling you. After all, you will be living here, teaching Venus." - The Queen thought, with her left hand on her chin, and her index on her lips. - "My Husband is working on the last details of the artifact developed in joint with Dosei." - Artemis noticed a faint sadness on her face.**

**- "Dosei... its the planet that was lost... right?" - Artemis asked.**

**- "Correct. It was a terrible loss. It was such a tragic event. Millions dead because of a clandestine experiment..." - Aphrodite softly cursed, not wanting Artemis to hear her. Artemis did hear her though, thanks to his enhanced senses, but said nothing.**

**- "I guess the broken gate was Dosei's. The gates at Mau were in the same state. The purple one was broken." - Artemis asked, and received a nod for answer.**

**The Queen and the newly appointed advisor walked in silence for the following minutes. After a while Aphrodite told the Mausian that later on, a maid would take him to his chambers, where his things, which he had sent beforehand, had been taken. He smiled and thanked the Queen, which then said it was time for him to meet his charge.**

**Having passed through several more halls, Artemis and the Queen entered a room that the Mausian guessed were the training grounds. He was curious as to why they where there. He was about to ask, when the Queen silenced him, and then winked at him. She motioned forward, and Artemis looked towards she had pointed to. He noticed a young girl, of fourteen years old, with long golden hair training while doing several complex martial art movements. The girl moved with incredible gracefulness, and her attacks seemed flawless. Artemis noticed the girl was being supervised by a young man who looked to be one year older than him.**

**- "Danburite, that will be enough for today. Venus' advisor has arrived." - The Queen addressed the young man, who bowed at her, and then retired. Danburite had short light blonde hair and pale yellow eyes. His height was of one meter and sixty-five centimeters. He was wearing the traditional Kinsei Armor, with the crest of Kinsei in his chest, alongside several others which showed his rank of General.**

**- "Did you had a good session dear?" - The Queen addressed Venus, while giving her a towel to clean her sweat.**

**- "Yes Mother. Danburite-sensei says I have improved a lot." - Venus answered with a smile that could melt the heart of every male. Artemis was sure that if he had not had his sight set on Luna, that smile could have affected him as well, despite being from a different race.**

**- "That is good dear. Venus, I would like to present you Artemis. He will be your Advisor from now on, and will teach you about his own system." - The Queen presented Artemis to the Princess.**

**- "It is a pleasure Artemis-san" - The Princess of Kinsei slightly bowed.**

**- "Artemis is just fine My Princess. And the pleasure is mine." - Artemis smiled.**

**- "Then please just call me Venus. After all, I believe we will be spending a lot of time together." - Venus smiled.**

**And thus, Artemis became Princess Venus Advisor, teaching her about his people and the other Animate Planets. He did his best into teaching her of every other subject she had interests in. Artemis also learnt a lot from this system. He had free time whenever Venus trained with Danburite, and he spent that time sometime at the libraries, and others simply watching her training. He was curious of the reasons behind such training, but never sought answers for the subject. The answer came some time later on its own.**

**And Artemis spent one year like that.**

**

* * *

****- Silver Palace, Princess Serenity's chambers -**

**The Queen's question had brought memories of Artemis to Luna's mind. She still thought the Mausian boy was inmature and a prat, yet with no doubt he was a good person. Luna would never admit it, but she admired him whenever he acted maturely. Sadly those moments were rare. She giggled a bit about her own thoughts, and then unconsciously passed her hand over her forehead, feeling her crescent moon mark.**

**After Queen Selene had used the Silver Crystal to banish Aisu, the silvery light of the holy artifact had enveloped the whole White Moon. The residents of the satellite had been braided with a Crescent Moon mark on their forehead. The civilians mark had been silver, while Selene and her family's had been golden. Through the years the mark in the civilians started to fade away, and two generations later no one had the mark. Newborns did not posses the mark, and the old folks had lost theirs. Even though the civilians had lost theirs, the mark on the Royal family continued strongly. Selenity and her daughter possessed theirs, and so had Phoebe before passing away.**

**Luna had been surprised when the mark appeared on her forehead. It happened about six months after Luna had arrived to the White Moon. Princess Serenity had wanted to touch the Silver Crystal, and her mother had allowed her to do so, thinking that the stone belonged to the small girl after all. As soon as the young girl touched it, a warm light enveloped the room. Queen Selenity had been shocked at first, but then softly smiled and told Luna that the mark could only meant one thing. She was family. Happy tears flowed from Luna's eyes at the words. When Nyanko visited, and noticed the mark on her sister's forehead she had said it looked good in her. Nyanko had endlessly teased Luna after finding out Artemis had one as well. She said it was an obvious proof of their relationship. Luna had not been happy.**

**Artemis had visited the White Moon that very same day. He had accompanied Queen Aphrodite and Princess Venus on her visit. Entering the Great Hall, they were suddenly enveloped on the warm light. Selenity noticed the group after telling Luna she was family, and on further inspection noticed Artemis held the mark as well. Venus watched him with awe, while Aphrodite checked herself, finding that neither she nor her daughter had a mark. The event had become one of the mysterious events caused by the Silver Crystal, alongside stopping the age process of a Senshi.**

**- "Luna..." - Princess Serenity mumbled in her sleep.**

**- "Heh... she is so cute..." - Luna stated. - "Your Majesty. If you do not mind, I will remain with the Princess tonight. You should rest. Tomorrow will be another busy day."**

**- "Thanks Luna. I know I can trust my daughter to you." - Selenity kissed Serenity's forehead, and stepped out of the room.**

**Luna smiled once more at the small girl, before standing up. She walked towards the center of the room and started her concentration. Slowly her form started to change. Luna's form got smaller, as fur started to envelop her skin. After half a minute, a dark blue cat stood in her place. Luna stretched her body, in order to stop the small numbness left by the transformation. She yawned softly, and jumped over the bed. She curled besides the sleeping Princess, who immediately took her in her arms unconsciously, and drifted unto sleep.**

**

* * *

****- Several Days Later, Silver Palace Throne Room –**

**Queen Selenity stood in her throne waiting for her guest. Luna and Princess Serenity were currently on the garden, on their daily lesson. A guard entered the hall and announced the arrival of Selenity's guest. Selenity ordered the guard to take them towards one of the guest rooms, and to tell them she would be joining them shortly. While walking towards the guest room, Selenity glanced towards the garden, and smiled at Luna, who was currently scolding Serenity for falling asleep on her lesson once again. After softly giggling, Selenity continued her way. Arriving to the appointed room, she opened the room and saw Lord Hades.**

**- "Hades, it has been a while" - Selenity saluted.**

**- "It really has been Selenity. How is your daughter?" - Hades asked.**

**- "She is doing very good. Luna is teaching her a lot of things. Thanks for asking. How are your daughters?" - The Queen asked.**

**- "Very healthy. Athena is taking care of them at the moment. My granddaughter, Mars, loves to be with them. Although I believe they see each other as cousins, which I believe is better according to their ages." - Hades stated.**

**- "They are four years younger than her, are they not?" - Selenity questioned.**

**- "Correct. They have brought a new spark to Athena's eyes. Mine too. Ares loves teasing us about his little sisters as well." - Hades said.**

**- "That is good. You truly are doing something good for them" - Selenity smiled.**

**- "Yes. I still remember when they became family as it was yesterday." - Hades looked thoughtful.**

**

* * *

****- Planet Coronis -**

**Princess Coronis was leading Lord Hades and Lady Athena through stone steps, which climbed a hill mostly covered in flowers. Athena was marveled at the impressive ammount of different kinds of flowers, and instantly thought Lady Diana would like to visit this place. Hades seemed somewhat embarrassed, for making Coronis walk, as she could simply fly to the top of the stairs. Coronis had dismissed his words, stating that she never flew whenever coming to the temples. Even after two years of having signed the Alliance, he was still marveled at the diversity of this system's people. The people of Coronis in particular fascinated him, for their flying ability.**

**Arriving at the top of the hill, the previous rulers of Kasei were marveled at the sight of the massive temple in front of them. Hades was amazed at the architecture of the building, which had several dozens of statues, depicting different deities, outside. Coronis explained the general knowledge of every statue, and stated that most were not revered any more, but were still shown for respect.**

**Walking through the halls of the temple, Athena watched several priests and priestesses, which in turn bowed upon seeing them. Their robes consisted of a loose shirt, which was held close by the belt on their waists, and loose blue pants for the men, and loose red long skirt for the women. Their black wings rested freely on their backs. Coronis explained several different branches on which they specialized, like holy scrolls, sealing scrolls, summoning charms, ofudas and so on. Coronis ommited one of the temple's practices, being the one Hades and Athena had their interest set one. She was currently taking them towards the hall where such practice was practiced. Fire reading.**

**Upon entering the Fire Reading hall they noticed a woman, of about twenty years old, teaching the art of fire reading to several young Coronisians. Hades, Athena and Coronis waited until the woman, who had their back to them all the time, ended her class. When the class ended, the young ones left the hall chatting happily between themselves. Hades noticed several of the young one's wings were still small, underdeveloped. Coronis told him that her people did not learn to fly until they had reached at least an age of fourteen, when their wings were strong enough.**

**- "Princess Coronis. To what do I owe this honor?" - The woman spoke.**

**- "I bring guests who desire to know about Fire Reading, Corneille." - Coronis softly answered the woman.**

**Corneille turned around revealing her features. She had milky skin, black hair as her wings, and soft clear grey eyes. She was wearing their traditional temple clothes, for the exception of several imprinted runes on her shoulders. She had her right hand over her pregnant belly.**

**- "Solarians. I have heard your people had an interest on our customs." - Corneille bowed at them.**

**- "Let me present them to you Cornielle. This are Lord Hades and Lady Athena. They are the previous rulers of Kasei, the red planet. Their son is the current ruler." - Coronis explained.**

**- "I see. It is an honor." - Corneille said.**

**- "The honor is ours." - Hades replied, bowing to her. Athena did likewise.**

**- "I have some business to take care of. I shall return later." - Coronis stated, leaving the group.**

**Hades and Athena talked for several hours with Corneille. Getting to know the art of fire reading. Hades was excited about the knowledge, and wanted to try to do it soon. His planet had a certain affiliation with fire already, thus learning to read it would come extremely handily. Although he promised himself that if his people learned the technique, it would be used only to protect their people from incoming menaces, like Youmas, and never for selfish reasons.**

**Upon questioning her condition, Athena learnt that Corneille was in her eight month of pregnancy, after converting the Animate metric to Solarian, and expecting twins. Despite the notorious differences between the races, Athena learned that women from the Animate System also gave birth after nine months, therefore Corneille expected to give birth soon.**

**They spent the rest of the day discussing the diverse methods of fire reading, plus several other of the practices of the temples. Corneille was not just the head on the fire reading branch, but was also an expert on the others. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed the fight that broke outside the temple, until it was too late.**

**An explosion was heard, and cries of terror followed. Before the ex-Royals of Kasei, and the Maiden of Coronis could move, a pitching howl filled their ears. Youmas. They had come once more.**

**- "Damn it..." - Corneille softly cursed - "I am sorry. But we need to interrupt our chat. I must help the others."**

**- "But... your condition!" - Athena tried to reason.**

**- "It does not matter. I have a duty. And if they get pass the defenses my condition will not matter." - Corneille answered.**

**- "But surely Sailor Coronis..." - Hades started.**

**- "She must be fighting already as well. For the creatures to have arrived here, it must mean their numbers are great." - Corneille answered.**

**- "Then I shall fight alongside you. I may not have the abilities of your people, or of a Senshi, but I do have a decent swordsmanship in order to kill those demonic beasts" - Hades stated.**

**- "Very well. Follow me to the front. The rest of the Priests and Priestesses must be already there." - Corneille conceded.**

**The three arrived to the front in time to witness several Priests freezing Youmas with their Ofudas. A few moments later a Holy Scroll was released, and destructive light annihilated the creatures. Hades allowed himself a few moments to stare in wonder at the display of power. Such means of defense would greatly help them on their own war with Youmas. Unsheathing his sword, Hades joined the battle, while Athena stayed behind handing Corneille whatever she asked for.**

**Athena glanced around the battlefield. There were several injured Coronisians laying in the floor being protected by their similar. The Youmas, which had a body that resembled a horse, only with three pair of legs, and had their faces protruding from its front, with no neck, kept advancing towards them. She watched as her husband sliced them in half, being careful of not leaving their crystals behind. A distant explosion caught Athena's attention, and upon glancing towards its destination she saw Sailor Coronis attacking the creatures with a fire technique.**

**- "Get out of the way... Chuu!!!" - A voice shouted. One that Athena recognized as the voice of Sailor Chuu.**

**The Chuusian appeared running upwards the long stairs, punching and kicking Youmas with all her might. Soon their guts filled the stairs, making Athena's stomach sick. Coronis soon joined the other Senshi, whipping around, until the threat was gone.**

**- "It seems those are all of them." - Coronis stated, and the Priests and Priestesses cheered.**

**- "Chuu... good thing I came to visit." - Chuu said.**

**- "I could have handled it myself." - Coronis mocked Chuu.**

**- "Mou... at least have some gratitude." - Chuu pouted while joining her index fingers. Coronis allowed a small smile to appear on her face.**

**- "Ahh..." - A pained scream was heard, gaining the attention of Coronis and Chuu. Both ran upwards and saw Corneille breathing hard, while her body rested against Athena's. Blood poured from an injury in her shoulder, near her neck.**

**- "Corneille!! What happened!!??" - Coronis ran to her side.**

**- "A stray blast got her. But she is not breathing hard because of it. I think she is going to give birth." - Athena stated.**

**- "What?? But it is too early!! There are no doctors nearby!!" - Coronis said.**

**- "Then we need to take her to a hospital, and soon... Chuu!" - Chuu said behind Coronis.**

**- "We can not." - Hades said.**

**- "What? Why Chuu??" - Sailor Chuu asked.**

**- "Her condition is not good. The strain of battle weakened her, making her babies be born before their time." - Athena explained.**

**- "But... if we do not take her to a doctor she may die... Chuu!!" - Sailor Chuu said.**

**- "Yes... but..." - Athena did not want to say it.**

**- "What?" - Sailor Coronis asked.**

**- "If we move her... we may save her life but... the babies would die..." - Athena said, while closing her eyes.**

**- "No!" - Sailor Coronis said.**

**- "Save my babies..." - Corneille coughed. - "I do not care if I die... just save them... and please... do take care of them..." **

**Athena just nodded while Coronis cried. Sailor Chuu had her back to them, and was openly crying on Hades chest. The ex-King of Kasei seemed uncomfortable, but said nothing. His eyes were also filled with unshed tears. Despite having just meet the woman, he found himself greatly respecting them.**

**After twenty minutes, in which Athena, being helped by Coronis and several Priestesses, assisted Corneille in her giving birth, two small cries filled the ears of the present. Two baby girls had been born. Athena and Coronis showed them to Corneille, who smiled upon seeing them.**

**- "They are beautiful... I wish I could be there... to see them grow..." - Corneille stated in a weakened voice.**

**- "Please... hang in there my friend... the Priests should be arriving soon with a doctor. Just hang in there..." - Coronis cried.**

**- "Sorry Coronis... I will not make it... heh... the fire said today would bring me tough decisions... how true it was..." - Corneille said. - "Athena... please do me a favor... take care of my babies..." -**

**- "Me? But... I am not a Coronisian..." - Athena said, unsure.**

**- "You may not be... but you helped in saving their lives... I am sure they will grow healthy and strong with you... please... promise me you will..." - Corneille coughed some more.**

**- "I will. I promise I will take care of them. But please... you should name them..." - Athena cried.**

**- "I have always liked the names of your planet's satellites... you know?" - Corneille's hands fell, marking her death.**

**- "Corneille!!!" - Coronis cried.**

**

* * *

****- Silver Palace, Kasei Guest Room -**

**Hades had spaced out while talking with Selenity. The Queen noticed it, and upon glancing at his eyes he saw several tears. She sighed upon this. She knew how it felt to lose a friend, even if it was fairly new. Youmas lurked everywhere, and brought despair. Such despair was what the Senshi's fought to eliminate, but nevertheless, they could not be everywhere**

**- "Remembering that sad day?" - Selenity softly asked, breaking Hades from his trance.**

**- "What? Oh sorry... yes… I was remembering that day. Its funny you know. It is both a sad and happy day. Sad because we lost a friend. Happy because it was the day we adopted the twins. We love them so much. I hope Corneille is watching them grow." - Hades said.**

**- "I am sure she would be proud." - The Supreme Queen said.**

**- "Yes... I hope so... I am proud as well of them. They have already started their training to learn to fly. My little angels, Phobos and Deimos.**

**

* * *

****- Terra, Training Grounds Behind Elysion Palace -**

**King Hypnos was walking nearby the barracks were the Soldiers lived. He could hear the sound of people training non stop in front of him. He chuckled remembering when he use to train in this place during his youth. During those years he did not train to be stronger or to protect somebody. No, he trained to be away from home. He did not hate his parents, but their constant fights, among themselves, or discussions of how the White Lunarians were evil bored him. True, during that time he too believed Selene should not have ruled, but nevertheless, he hated how his parents acted. Hypnos now thanked the lords for giving him the idea of training, instead of slacking away from his parents.**

**Leaving the barracks, and entering the field, Hypnos finally saw the man he was looking for. A man that had become General of his army at a young age, almost nine years ago, and one of Theos disciples. A man with long silver hair, which reached his waist, and deep gray eyes. The man was wearing a light purple armor, with a sword fastened at his side. He has a height of one meter and seventy-five centimeters, and an age of twenty-six years old. Currently the man was supervising several recruits training.**

**- "I have been looking for you, General Kunzite." - Hypnos addressed.**

**- "Your majesty" - Kunzite slightly bowed.**

**- "How are the recruits this year?" - Hypnos asked, standing beside Kunzite.**

**- "It could be better. While there are good recruits among them, none are exceptional. Not like those three." - Kunzite admitted.**

**- "I see. And where are they?" - The Terran Lord asked.**

**- "Nephrite and Zoicite are currently patrolling the Gardens at the Holy Lands of Elysion Temple. Jadeite is currently supervising Prince Endymion's training." - Kunzite reported.**

**- "I see. And how is my son fairing?" - The man asked, while walking away, and motioning Kunzite to follow.**

**- "The Prince's potential is growing exponentially. And I am not exaggerating. His swordsmanship is very good, At the rate he is growing, he will be better than me in less than a year. I dare to say that by the time he reaches my age he will be unbeatable. We four have taken his training personally, since his growth is at least five or six times faster than any recruit here." - The silver haired man explained.**

**- "I see. I am glad." - Hypnos smiled geniunely. - "If he can fend for himself, I will not have to worry about him, if anything were to happen."**

**- "Is something wrong My Lord?" - Kunzite asked.**

**- "Nothing. At least for now. With the constant menace of Youmas, we can not rest. We may have the Senshi, and the aid of the Animate System. But they can not be everywhere. I shudder to think a greater Youma raid than Crystal's... or rather... Death Phantom." - Hypnos admitted.**

**- "The monster that destroyed the Red Moon?" - Kunzite asked.**

**- "Correct. The very same. According to the date we gathered, that creature possessed Crystal, gave power to his sons, and then changed the whole population into Youma. We never knew its whereabouts, and I hope we never have to see it again." - Hypnos stated, as he sat down in one of the Garden's tables.**

**- "But, if that creature desires the Silver Crystal... will it not come back?" - Kunzite asked. He sat as Hypnos told him so with his eyes.**

**- "True. We live in constant fear. So we need to be prepared." - Hypnos said.**

**A young maid, about fifteen years old, approached the two men. She left a pair of glasses in their table, and filled them with cold mineral water, from the gardens of Elysion. She had long red hair, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were yellow. She was wearing a black and white maid dress. Her height was about one meter and sixty centimeters. She bowed after leaving the water.**

**- "Thank you Beryl." - The King thanked the girl, who slightly blushed, and left.**

**- "Is she new?" - Kunzite asked.**

**- "Yes. Nyx brought her on one of her travels. Seems the girl lost her parents in last weeks Youma attack." - Hypnos sighed, and drank his water.**

**- "We were not in time. Neither were the Senshi." - Kunzite's gaze darkened.**

**- "Like I said. We can not be everywhere. Queen Selenity sent Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to aid us. But even so, we could not save everyone." - Hypnos stated. - "Listen Kunzite, I need to tell you something."**

**- "What is it?" - Kunzite asked.**

**- "Next week, when we go to the Silver Moon, to the Princess celebration, I want you and your three disciples to accompany us." - Hypnos said. - "We tend to have bad luck on this events, so I want you four there."**

**- "I see. Consider it done. But I can not call them my disciples anymore. They are high ranking Officials of the Terran Army." - The General said.**

**- "True. Let me think about a proper name for you four. Of course, you will be on the lead." - Hypnos said, and Kunzite nodded.**

**- "I know. You guys are four, like the seasons. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Four like the cardinal coordinates. North, West, East and South. And four like the main elements. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. I will grant you this title. The Four Heavenly Kings, The Shitennou."**

**

* * *

****- Silver Moon Palace -**

**Princess Serenity's twelfth birthday was to be celebrated that night. An age where she was already considered a lady and should begin appearing in public events. As Supreme Princess she had a duty to fulfill, but first she needed to formally present herself to the System. And thus, every Royal and Representative had been invited to that night's party.**

**Fully knowing this kind of events had the tendency to end in tragic, they prepared themselves with advance. The Royal Soldiers had been positioned in strategic areas around the Palace and the towns in the Silver Moon. Such strategy was planned and conducted by none other than Kunzite. Known, through the System, as Theos student, Kunzite was allowed to direct armies that were not his own. A sign that showed that he was being considered to be not only the leader of the Terran army, but of all the Solar System. After delivering his orders, Kunzite reunited with his three colleagues at the Great Hall of the Silver Moon.**

**- "How do you find their forces?" - An auburn haired man asked Kunzite. His auburn hair was wild and long, reaching below his shoulders. He has brown eyes and a height of one meter seventy. His age was of nineteen.**

**- "Better than expected. I see Theo's teachings are still strong. I find that pleasing. It is as if they are honoring him, by preserving his ways." - Kunzite answered. - "Where is Prince Endymion?"**

**- "He is currently presenting himself to King Hermes of Suisei. Zoicite went with him." - A blond man answered Kunzite. His hair was short, and his eyes were blue. His height was of one meter sixty-eight. His age was seventeen.**

**- "Excellent. He must take this chance to get acquainted with King Hypnos allies. For now let Zoicite guard him. King Hypnos and the Supreme Queen wants us to be on guard here. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will be patrolling the outskirts of the Palace so that leaves us, the Shitennou, the task of taking care of the present. The Senshi will join us later, after the Supreme Princess presents herself formally." - Kunzite said, receiving a nod from his companions.**

**- "Nephrite, you shall take the upper level of the Great Hall. Take several guards with you and place them as you see fit. For what we know, that place was from were the traitors, Demando and Sapphire, emerged thirteen years ago." - He ordered the auburn haired male.**

**- "Got it. Leave it to me." - Nephrite said, and left to gather his troupe. **

**- "Jadeite. I want you to take care of the east wing of the hall. Over two hundred will be present, so I want you to keep your eyes open to any funny actions from the part of the Representatives. Their post rotates frequently, so we must hope no terrorist has taken that position. The number of Representatives greatly fell after Dosei was lost, yet they allowed the Representatives to bring their families, so the number of guests has increased. As you can guess, not everybody has arrived." - Kunzite ordered Jadeite.**

**- "I understand. I will rely the same orders to my men." - Jadeite saluted and left.**

**- "Working hard?" - A very familiar voice said, so Kunzite turned around.**

**- "Very much Prince. How was your meeting with King Hermes?" - Kunzite asked.**

**- "He is a very interesting man. He has so many different ideas." - Endymion answered.**

**- "That is true. Thanks to his planet, and the disappeared Dosei, we have our current technology." - The Silver Haired man answered. Glancing around he noticed the absence of Zoicite. - "And where is Zoicite?"**

**- "Oh Zoicite? I slipped past him when he was not looking." - Endymion smirked, causing Kunzite to sigh.**

**- "Prince. You know you must no do such thing. Even among friends we can have hidden enemies. Remember that, even though King Hypnos has worked hard, Terra still is not trusted by many." - Kunzite explained.**

**- "I know. Grandfather's legacy. I am glad I did not get to meet the man. But anyway, I merely thought Zoicite would like some time to chat with his new little friend." - Endymion smirked.**

**- "New little friend?" - Kunzite's left eyebrow rose. - "Care to elaborate?"**

**- "Princess Mercury. While I was talking with her father, Zoicite started talking with her. You should have seen her. She was blushing madly." - Endymion snickered.**

**- "The Royal Suiseian Princess? But she is only twelve... I should have a talk with that womanizer." - Kunzite sighed.**

**- "Wait Kunzite. I have not finished. You will not believe this, but he was blushing as well. It is the first time I have seen him like this. I think he seriously likes her." - The Terran Prince stated.**

**- "What? But her age..." - Kunzite said.**

**- "Is not too far from his. He is the same age as me, sixteen. And I know he is no fool. If he seriously has an interest on her he will not do anything stupid and wait for the right time." - Endymion explained.**

**- "But... we are not royalty and..." - Kunzite began, but was interrupted.**

**- "Mind telling me what your unit name means?" - The Prince asked.**

**- "That does not mean a thing. It is just a title." - Kunzite said.**

**- "It is not. Shitennou. The Four Heavenly Kings. Did you not know? Father did not just gave you that title because it sounded good. He gave you four a status of Terran Lords." - Endymion smirked.**

**- "What?" - For the first time in years Kunzite was left speechless.**

**- "It is true." - King Hypnos confirmed, while approaching the pair. - "What do you say in this kind of events? Oh yeah... Surprise!"**

**- "Your majesty!" - Kunzite was stunned. - "You... are too kind with us. Thank you."**

**- "Did I miss something? Oh! Good evening your majesty." - Zoicite stated as he approached. He, like the other Shitennou, was wearing a purple armor with the Terran's emblem on its front. He had long blond hair and green eyes. His height was of one meter and sixty-five. The youngest and the shortest.**

**- "Good evening Zoicite." - Hypnos saluted. - "Kunzite. I believe you still need to give him his orders. The event is about to begin. Endymion follow me. Your mother awaits."**

**After ordering Zoicite to take care of the west wing, Kunzite joined the Terran Royals. It was his duty to guard them. He was still a bit dumbfounded about everything he had learned a few moments ago. He was a Lord of Terra... and Zoicite was seriously interested in a girl? A Princess no less? Kunzite just wished those were the night's only surprises.**

**

* * *

****- Silver Palace, Great Hall. A few hours later. -**

**The Princess formal presentation had gone smoothly, despite the nervousness of the girl. Even at twelve she was somewhat of a crybaby, yet not as bad as when she was small. Luna's teachings had brought her forward, and she had matured a bit.**

**For Serentity the night had been a long one. She had gotten to know a lot of important persons, especially the Terran Prince. She blushed remembering him. Serenity decided that if she wanted to get to know the Prince better she needed to mature a bit. She would ask Luna to help her on her own training to be a lady. She not only had a new responsibility towards her people, but she truly wished to get close to Prince Endymion. She laughed remembering Luna and Artemis antics previously in the night. She and Venus shared a laugh when Artemis froze after Luna once again refused him. They felt sorry for him, but his reactions were always funny.**

**Serenity was currently bored and felt a bit sleepy. It had been a long night and she could not find her friends anymore. An hour ago they had disappeared. Maybe they had retired for the night? When she was about to tell Luna she would like to retire, the grand doors of the Great Hall opened, and from them emerged Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.**

**All the noise died down, and every guest centered their attention at the beautiful warrior Princesses. Both looked towards the Queen, and when they received a nod of approval, they proceeded with their task.**

**- "Please open a path. A special announcement has to be made." - Sailor Uranus asked.**

**- "Please forgive us. But this is a very important matter. You will understand in a few minutes. Thanks for your understanding." - Sailor Neptune explained.**

**While the crows slightly parted, Serenity watched with curious eyes. - "Mother. What is happening?"**

**- "You will understand soon dear. Just stay where you are." - Queen Selenity said.**

**When the path, from the door to the throne, was completed four figures emerged. The Royal Princesses of Suisei, Kinsei, Kasei and Mokusei. The four girls walked towards the throne while people murmured what was happening. Venus, who was in the lead, glanced around the hall, with only her eyes, and upon seeing Kunzite she blushed.**

**- (Who is he? He is wearing the Terran crest... maybe later I should look for him. Wait. Venus get a hold of yourself, this is a very important event. Everybody trusts you. So keep focus.) - Those were the thoughts of Princess Venus.**

**The four Princesses arrived in front of Queen Selenity and slightly bowed. Then, turning towards Princess Serenity, they kneeled. Many more murmurs filled the hall. Serenity just watched them confused.**

**- "Please, can the murmurs stop? Everything shall be explained." - Luna asked the hall. Artemis by her side repeated the request when several people kept murmuring.**

**- "What is the meaning of this? What are you guys doing?" - Serenity asked.**

**- "We have come to renew our promise" - Mercury stated.**

**- "A promise we made eleven years ago." - Mars smiled.**

**- "A promise? Eleven years ago? But we were just babies!" - Serenity exclaimed.**

**- "Exactly. We were babies at that time, so it is understandable if you do not remember. But we do." - Jupiter said.**

**- "And thus, we are here." - Venus said. She stood up, and the others followed suit. - "Everyone, Henshin!"**

**- "VENUS LOVE POWER" - "MERCURY ICE POWER" - "JUPITER THUNDER POWER" - "MARS FIRE POWER" -**

**- "MAKE UP!" -**

**As soon as the words left their mouths, the four Princesses were surrounded by different elements. Princess Mercury stood inside a pillar of icy water, Jupiter inside a pillar of lightning, Mars by a pillar of fire and Venus by a golden pillar of light.**

**- "Guardian of the Planet of Wisdom. The Senshi of Ice. Sailor Mercury." - Princess Mercury stated in a calm voice. Her Senshi suit had the same format as those other Senshi that lived, or had lived, on the Solar System. Her main color is blue, and was used on her long boots, skirt and shoulder cloth. Her secondary color is aqua, and was used on her front and back ribbons. In the center of her front ribbon, a blue heart medallion stood. A golden tiara with an aquamarine, with her planetary symbol, rested on her forehead. Three pair of blue earrings rested on her ears. Her short blue hair fell freely to her shoulders.**

**- "Guardian of the Planet of War. The Senshi of Fire. Sailor Mars." - Princess Mars stated in a fierce voice. Her white fuku, like the other, had the same format. She was wearing deep red high heeled shoes. Her skirt, shoulder cloth and back ribbon were the same shade of red. Her front ribbon was light purple. A red heart rested on her front ribbon. Her golden tiara held a ruby in its center. Star earrings rested on her ears. Her long black reddish hair fell freely to her back.**

**- "Guardian of the Planet of Nature. The Senshi of Thunder. Sailor Jupiter." - Princess Jupiter stated in a strong voice. Her main color was green, and was sported on her skirt, shoulder cloth and short boots. Her front and back ribbons were pink. In the center of her front ribbon a green heart stood. Her golden tiara had a green stone in its center. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Her ears sported rose earrings.**

**- "Guardian of the Planet of Beauty. The Senshi of Love. Sailor Venus." - Princess Venus stood in a voice full of love. Her main color was orange, which could be seen on her skirt, shoulder cloth and low heeled shoes. Her back ribbon and heart medallion were yellow. Her front ribbon was dark blue. A topaz rested on her golden tiara. Simple orange earrings rested on her ears. Her long blonde hair was tied up with a red ribbon.**

**- "Princess Serenity. We swear allegiance to you." - Sailor Venus stated.**

**- "We swear to be with you, in good and bad times." - Sailor Mars stated.**

**- "We swear to cherish your friendship." - Sailor Mercury said.**

**- "We swear to be with you, until the end." - Sailor Jupiter stated.**

**- "This is our wish!" - The four guardians said in unison.**

**- "Everyone..." - Serenity's tears flowed freely. - "Thank you!" - She hugged Mercury and Venus at the same time, while Mars and Jupiter placed their hands on her shoulders. Afterwards she hugged each of them separately.**

**Between the stunned guests several individuals started clapping. The source of the claps were none other than the parents of the four new Senshi. Soon everyone joined clapping at such devotion, presented by the four Princesses.**

**The event soon came to an end. An event full of surprises for different individuals. An event that would mark a new era for the Silver Millennium.**

**

* * *

****- Sol -**

**A dark shadow approached the golden star, known as Sol, and disappeared while entering its inhuman temperatures.**

**

* * *

****Character Guide**

**- Silver Moon -**

**Selenity (32), Serenity (12), Nephrenia (21 at time of sealing), Selene (Deceased), Ren (Deceased), Phoebe (Deceased)**

**- Planet Suisei -**

**Hermes (33), Aoi (32), Mercury (12), Nabu (55), Koori (54)**

**- Planet Kasei -**

**Ares (32), Eris (30), Mars (13), Hades (57), Athena (55)**

**- Planet Kinsei -**

**Aphrodite (31), Adonis (30), Venus (15), Diana (50), Ishtar (55), Danburite (19)**

**- Planet Mokusei -**

**Hera (34), Atlas (37), Jupiter (12), Zeus (58), Marduk (56)**

**- Planet Ten'ousei -**

**Apollo (Deceased), Hestia (45), Uranus (24, looks like 18) **

**- Planet Kaiousei -**

**Aquarius (46), Demeter (44), Neptune (23, looks like 17)**

**- Planet Dosei -**

**Thanatos (Deceased), Demona (Deceased), Saturn (15 at time of sealing), Ryan (Deceased), Tod (Deceased), Anubis (Deceased)**

**- Planet Meiousei -**

**Chrono (46), Marie (45), Pluto (27, looks like 21)**

**- Planet Terra -**

**Hypnos (33), Nyx (32), Endymion (16), Kunzite (26), Helium (45), Helios (17), Menard Maidens (??), Jadeite (17), Nephrite (19), Zoicite (16)**

**- Asteroids -**

**Vesta (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Pallas (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Juno (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Ceres (29 at time of death, looked like 16), Theos (Deceased)**

**- Planet Mau -**

**Luna (17), Artemis (18), Mau (31, looks like 19), Nyan-Nyan (27), Nyanko (15)**

**- Planet Coronis -**

**Coronis (34, looks like 21), Phobos (9), Deimos (9)**

**- Planet Chuu -**

**Chuu (29, looks like 17)**

**- Planet Kitsune -**

**Kitsune (32, looks like 22)**

**- Planet Kaeru -**

**Kaeru (30, looks like 20)**

**- Planet Cocoon -**

**Coccon (30, looks like 20)**

**- Planet Mermaid -**

**Mermaid (33, looks like 23)**

**-Red Moon Gone - Nemesis**

**Crystal (40 at time of possesion of Death Phantom), Pearl (Deceased), Demando (20 at time of dissapearence), Sapphire (18 at time of dissapearence)**

**- Other Senshi -**

**Chaos, Galaxia, Phi, Chi, Mneymosne, Lethe, Theta, Cauldron Guardian, Alpha (Deceased), Omega (Deceased), Styx (Deceased), Persephone (Deceased)**

**- Remnants -**

**Pharaoh 90 (Sealed), Mistress 9 (Sealed within Saturn), Aisu (Unknown status), Death Phantom (Disappeared alongside Crystal)**

**

* * *

****Glossary:**

**Shitennou - Four Heavenly Kings.**

**Henshin - Transform.**

**Sol - Sun**

**

* * *

****Author Notes**

**And we begin the last arc of this story. Please leave a review, they are the author's motivation.**

**Disclaimer: **

While I have been forgetting to add these, please do remember, I do not own Sailor Moon or its Characters. I do own this plot.


	15. Chapter 14 Dark and Gold

**Moon Chapter 14 – Dark and Gold**

Three long years have passed since Venus and the other Senshi proclaimed their bow to Princess Serenity. In such time many Youma tried to invade the lands of the Solar Alliance, yet their attacks were halted by the combined effort of the six Senshi and the Shittennou. Six Senshi... since Sailor Pluto had not been seen in public ever since the death of the previous Supreme Queen, Selene. Her absence started many rumors among the civilians, which ranged from her supposed death, from the older generation, to she being nothing more than a myth, from the younger generation.

Sailor Pluto took the role of guardian of the Time Gate almost twenty years ago, and since then she would only leave her post under the Supreme Queen's summon. As Time Gate Guardian, time became trivial to her, and she seemed to know more than she should. Lately she rarely saw her father, King Chrono, who had confined himself into his research against Youmas, after Marie was killed, two years prior, by a Youma raid on Satellite Charon. Thus, Sailor Pluto grew lonely as time passed away, waiting for her own tragedy.

The Supreme Queen knew about Pluto's feelings, yet she had been unable to do anything about it. Pluto refused to abandon her post, arguing that the Time Gate was a very dangerous object. King Chrono once suggested to destroy it, but Pluto stated that if they tried to do so, time could be fragmented. Therefore that option was discarded. Selenity decided that the least she could do for her friend, was to visit her whenever she could, which was not very often, since she still had to rule over the Alliance.

But Pluto was not the only one that grew distant. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune did as well. During the Youma raid, in which Queen Marie of Meiousei died, the rulers of Tennousei and Kaiousei lost their lives as well. Queen Hestia was badly injured by a blast, and died shortly afterwards on her daughter's arms. She died smiling, while Uranus tried to fight back her tears, for her own sake, and the sake of Neptune, who had not been able to find her parents. King Aquarius and Queen Demeter had jumped from a cliff, not wanting to die eaten. Their bodies were never found. Hestia's final words to Uranus were to be happy, and to take care of those precious to her. Both Senshi found comfort in each other's arms that night. Days later they left their planets, in order to guard the System from external threats, leaving the administration of their planets to their chosen Representatives, and taking a new war name. The name of Outer Senshi.

The other four Senshi's main task was to protect Princess Serenity, yet they still joined battles against the Youma's, and taking a page out of the book of their predecessors, they too took a war name for their group. Thus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, led by Venus, came to be known as the Inner Senshi. Despite Uranus and Neptune's greatest efforts, the System was too big to guard, and many beastly demons entered. Some of them even reproduced within the lands of the System, especially on inhabited regions, like several lesser Asteroids, or even the dead Dosei.

Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi, officially finished her training with Danburite, who retook his own training as Soldier of the System. Her grandfather, Ishtar, upon learning she had become a Senshi, gaver her one of Thanato's last creations, Kinsei's artifact, the Golden Chain. She wore it proudly around her slim waist, and at first glance it looked only like an accessory. In truth, it was a very resistent chain, which Venus expertly used as a Whip. The chain, even though it was already a golden shade of yellow, took a marvelous golden glow whenever Venus infused it with her power. The Senshi of Love, ever since she saw him at the ball, slowly started to develop a crush upon the Shittennou's leader, Kunzite, yet she became, unexpectedly, very shy around him, and they rarely exchanged words during the past years. Apart from her love life, Venus took everything with an amazing passion. Being a passionate girl, she became Serenity's closest friend out of the four. Yet this did not mean she was less strict, on the contrary, she was the most strict of them, a fact that Luna saw with good eyes. Venus' parents and grandparents still live to this day.

Mercury became, at an incredible rate, the most brilliant person on the whole System. She alone developed the System's smallest and most potent portable computer, which was capable of processing the most complex algorithms, in just milliseconds, and had a drive capable of storing infinite data, since she linked it to her SubSpace Pocket. A technology which marveled, and put to shame, every scientist of Suisei, her father and grandfather included. Upon learning about the SubSpace Pockets, Mercury started developing such artifact by storing any neccesary material inside of it. The physical representation of her super computer was only a pair of earrings. Upon pressing her left earring a small screen materialized in front of her eyes, allowing her to analyze data, even in the mist of battle. Holographic keyboards materialized on her hands, and followed her movements during all the time they were activated, allowing her to fight, cast her powers, and even input data at the same time. Only a genius like herself could center her attention on diverse tasks like this. Her second earring, the right one, materialized a bigger screen, which she used when she wanted to share information with others, preferably out of battle. The use of the SubSpace pocket was what made the artifact unique, and what stopped it from being copied. The Senshi of Wisdom, upon the last three years, became very close to General Zoicite of Terra, and just several months ago, after her fiftheen birthday, started an official sentimental relationship with the blonde nineteen year old Terran. Mercury's grandmother, Koori, lost her life after she fell into one of Caloris Basin's internal lagoons. While she mourned, Mercury learnt that Sailor Pallas used to train on that place long ago. Pallas always was her role to follow, and surpass, as it was known that Pallas was also a very intelligent person, yet she never had the time to develop any invention. Her parents and grandfather still live.

Mars, before becoming a Senshi, spent several years training in the arts of fire reading. Her skills made her one of the best on the field, impressing even Sailor Coronis, who stated that only the deceased Corneille could be on par to her abilities. The Princess of Kasei would often be seen meditating in front of the fire, which granted her a control over fire that not even Sailor Vesta had acquired. Upon mastering fire reading, Mars asked to be trained upon another Coronisian art, Exorcism, a study that granted her, by the use of ofudas, the ability of paralizing her foes for several seconds, enough to finish off them with her other techniques. Mars, who was the most serious of the Inner Senshi, was a lonesome person, who would only smile to very few people, including Serenity, her parents, the other Inner Senshi, her grandparents and her adopted cousins, Phobos and Deimos. Upon the three years after her promise to Serenity, Mars only accepted one more person as a friend, a general of Terra by the name of Jadeite. Her parents still rule the planet, while her grandparents are enjoying their second chance at parenthood while taking care of the twelve year old twins.

Jupiter, through the years, gained the reputation of being the strongest of the Inner Senshi, physically speaking. It was even rumored that her strenght could rival Uranus', yet it was never confirmed, due to the lack of interaction of the Inner Senshi with their elder. But what made Jupiter more special to the eyes of the System was her affinity to not only one element, but two. The Mokusei Princess found not only having a strong affinity towards Thunder, but also to the forces of Nature, particularly living plants. Since she was small, she loved gardening, and frequently visited the most beautiful gardens of the system, located at planet Kinsei. After becoming a Senshi she found out, during one of her gardening sessions, that she could manipulate, and even materialize for a short time, plants. Thus, she became a force to be reckoned in the war against Youmas. Her grandparents, Zeus and Marduk, retook charge of the Planet, after a terrible incident, six months prior, which claimed Atlas and Hera's life. During an expedition their caravan was engulfed by the Eternal Storm, due to a grave miscalculation of a scientist, which also lost his life in the incident. Jupiter entered a great depression afterwards, but was able to overcome it thanks to Serenity's friendship.

Serenity, in the course of the last three years, finally grew up out of her crybaby stage, becoming a fine lady, to the pleasure of Luna. Such change in her persona could be attributed to several factors around her life, and the life of those around her. She spent most of her time in her classes with Luna, being around her four guardians, and participating in social events destined to help others in the System. It pained her greatly not being able to do anything for Uranus and Neptune, when both lost their families, as the pair of Outer Senshi had secluded themselves in the exterior of the System. She also felt bad for not being able to help Pluto either, as she was forbidden to approach the Time Gates. For these reasons she, herself, decided to at least do everything on her power to help others, especially her own four guardians. When Jupiter lost her parents, Serenity spent hours consoling the girl, until she calmed down. Their friendship became even more deeper after that event. When Mercury created her own artifact, Serenity was geniunly interested in how it worked, but despite several complex explanations she never quite understood what the Princess of Suisei was telling her, a fact that made Mercury laugh, thankful of her Princess interest. Venus was always the easiest to approach, as the older girl had been around her ever since both were small. Venus was her closest friend. Mars was always the most difficult to approach, and Serenity sometimes acted clumsily around the raven haired girl, trying to make her laugh. Mars eventually broke her serious persona in front of Serenity. Despite this deep friendship between the group, it did not mean they were less strict to Serenity. On the contrary, they always scolded her when she misbehaved. Yes, she had become a fine lady and stopped being a crybaby, but the Lunarian Princess was also a mischiveous girl, especially when it concerned a certain Prince of Terra, which she started to see in secret.

And thus... we came to the present time.

* * *

- Silver Moon Palace -

Luna, who was currently in her cat form, awakened while supressing a yawn. Light was slowly engulfing the garden where she had been resting. Luna turned her sight towards Terra, and saw as if a golden halo surrounded the blue planet. The sight always had marveled Luna. But even after all those years she had spent on the Silver Moon, she still could not get accoustumed to the diverse light hours betweeen the planets and satellites. After all, her own system, the Animate, had the same time zones, thanks to the unusual star formation at its center. Luna suppressed another yawn, stretched, licked her paws to clean her face, and finally transformed into her humanoid form.

- "Ahh... that was a nice nap. Lets see... today is the fourth day after the New Moon... and by the quantity of light we are currently receiving... hmmm... ah! It is about five hours after the meal hour. So it means it is time for Serenity's next lesson. During the meal she said she was going to hang out with Venus... so I guess they will be at the training grounds..." - Luna stated to herself, while holding her left index finger to her lips, in a thinking position.

Luna walked through the gardens, humming to herself, until she arrived at the training grounds. At the distance she could see Venus training with her Golden Chain, destroying her targets mercilessly. The other three Senshi were absent that day, since they had affairs to attend in their own planets. Luna approached slowly, not seeing Serenity, believing she must be somewhere near.

- "Training hard as always, ne Venus?" - Luna asked when she was near the Kinsei Princess, and then proceded to offer her a towel.

- "Yes. I need to be in top shape. We never know when my powers will be needed." - Venus smiled at Luna, while cleaning some sweat from her forehead, while nodding her thanks to the Mausian.

- "How is Artemis? Has that lazy cat been doing his job?" - Luna asked, while grinning. Meanwhile in Kinsei, Artemis suddenly had the urge to sneeze, alerting the bird he was trying to hunt about his presence.

- "Well... he really gives his best. I have learned a lot thanks to him this past years. I still can not believe I have not visited your planet yet." - Venus pouted. - "But yes... he can be lazy... and even clumsy. Especially those days I am not around, like today, his free day." - The Princess laughed. Meanwhile, in Kinsei, Artemis sneezed once more, causing him to lose his balance, falling into a fountain, and lose to catch the bird once more. He cursed as his luck as he converted back into his humanoid form, soaked to the bones.

Both shared a laughed for a while. When both finally calmed down, Luna cleaned her own tears, and asked Venus. - "So... where is the Princess? It is time for Serenity's lesson."

Venus blinked. - "Was she not with you? She left about two hours ago stating it was time for her lesson..."

Both stared at each other for a while, until Luna exploded. - "THAT DAMN GIRL DID IT AGAIN!!". - Venus just sighed, while slapping her forehead. It had been a good day until now.

- (I do not need to be a genius to guess to where she has escaped...) - Venus thought, while massaging her temples.

* * *

- Terra, Service Personel Quarters -

The red haired maid, known as Beryl, exited her quarters. She was wearing the standard black dress, with a white apron, of the Elysion Palace's maids. She had just turned eighteen the day prior, and the events that took place made her giggle. The other maids had arranged a party to celebrate her birthday, and to her surprise a young man arrived uninvited. The young man was none other than Prince Endymion, who was actually escaping from training with Kunzite. When the Prince noticed the arranged room, and all the presents staring at him he just laughed while scratching behind his head with his right hand. Endymion, not knowing what he would start, hugged Beryl, wishing her a good day. Slightly opening the door, to check if any of the Shittennou were around, Endymion left, leaving a heavy blushing Beryl behind. The other maids had teased Beryl to no end after that event, yet she did not mind. After all, she had loved him ever since she meet him.

- (What better proof that he likes me? He went as far as escaping from Lord Kunzite to congratulate me... Yet... why did he not do that before? Maybe he was just shy...) - Beryl blushed once more. - (I... I need to see him and tell him how I feel...) - Beryl searched through the Palace with no luck. Prince Endymion was nowhere to be found.

- (Where could he be?) - Beryl sighed. She sat behind a column, unnoticed by three approaching figures.

- "I am so sorry for bothering you like this Lord Zoicite... but I just know she must be here again" - A female voice said. Beryl spied behind the column and noticed it belonged to Sailor Venus.

- "No worries Princess. It is dangerous for the Supreme Princess to be down here, so your need to find her is understandable. Many Terrans still are against the Supreme Queen's rule, and would not hesitate to harm Princess Serenity, nor Prince Endymion for supporting the Silver Moon." - Zoicite stated while walking besides Venus and Mercury, who was in her Princess form and with whom he was holding hands.

- "Yes... I... thank you. Sorry for disturbing your free day. Both of you." - Venus said. Beryl, worry reflected on her face, decided to follow the trio.

* * *

- Temple of Elysion's Gardens -

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walked through the gardens holding hands. Several times she would center her sight on him, and he would smile at her, causing her to blush. The pair stopped in front of a bed of red roses, where Serenity kneeled and smelt their fragance. Endymion cut a rose and placed it in her hair, after removing the spines. They smiled at each other, and approaching each other slowly, shared a tender kiss.

- "You know? I feel so safe here with you. Watching the clear blue water, and feeling the warm breeze in my skin. I wish time could stop, and that we could remain like this forever." - Serenity stated.

- "But if time stopped... it would mean we could no longer enjoy seasons. I want to be with you, sharing the joy of spring... the youth of summer... the mature autumn... and the beauty of winter." - Endymion said.

- "You are right. Yet time is still meaningless to me when I am with you, my love. I love watching the blue crystal ball that its your planet. But I love being with you more." - Serenity stated, and both shared another kiss.

- "So warm... when I am with you. It feels like my heart is transparent. I feel my power growing. I do wish as well, we could stay like this forever. Together". - Endymion stated. They embraced, but after a few minutes Endymion broke their embrace. - "Yet... I still can not shake the feeling we should stop meeting like this."

- "Endymion?" -

- "Many in this planet still hate your people. Grandfather's legacy has not been easy to erase. If someone would find you here... they could hurt you. We should not have fallen in love... but it is to late... I love you with all my heart..." - The Terran Prince stated.

- "And I love you Endymion. And I do not care about anything else but you..." - Serenity stated.

The couple was about to share another kiss, when someone place a hand on Serenity's shoulders. Alarmed the Princess turned around to find none other than her friend and guardian, Sailor Venus.

- "Ah! Venus! I..." - Serenity started.

- "Princess! What have I told about descending to Terra just like that! It is dangerous! Come on! We must go home. When will you learn that coming here, without an escort, just for fun is very dangerous?" - Venus scolded.

- "Just for fun? It is not just for fun! You just do not understand it Venus! Because you have never fallen in love you do not understand my feelings!!" - Serenity snapped, and turning around ran to Mercury's arms, leaving Venus gaping at her.

- "It must be hard to have bundle of curiosity for a Princess. Is it not?" - Kunzite stated, appearing from behind several trees. When Venus saw him, she blushed heavily.

- "Kunzite!" - Endymion sweatdropped.

- "Come on Prince. Do not think you can escape your training." - Kunzite motioned the Prince to follow him, and both left towards a different direction than Serenity and Mercury. Venus stood her ground, while blushing and adverting her gaze.

- "Oh ho... so when are you telling him you love him?" - Zoicite smirked, while kneeling in front of Venus, so he could see her blushing face.

- "Ahh!! I do not know what you are talking about!!" - Venus stuttered.

- "Sure... come on. I will accompany you to the Terran Gate." - Zoicite offered, and walked towards the Palace, following Mercury and Serenity, who was pouting.

Venus glanced once more towards where Kunzite left and sighed. - (Geez Princess... you are the one that does not know anything...)

Behind some bushes stood Beryl, clutching her fist over her heart, and crying her heart out. Not knowing what to do, she just did what came to her mind first. She ran away.

* * *

- Sol -

A shadow moved through the yellow star. For the past years it had been sucking energy from it, trying to regain its strenght. A strenght the shadow spent trying to arrive to this system. It lusted for power, and it felt it long ago, in a far away land, pulsing from here. The very same wave of power that sealed Pharaoh 90 long ago was what this shadow felt. And thus it came here.

But the shadow was no fool. It knew it was not a match against the holder of the power it lusted. Even less when it learned about the existance of Senshi in this System. The being had battled Senshi's before, barely escaping alive. The being, a Remnant, was able to barely win against its adversary, a Senshi who never gave its name. It was this way how the Remnant knew about what a Senshi could do. And this System already held six Senshi. What could the being do?

For the past years since arriving to Sol, which itself was mostly thanks to its weakened state, the being absorbed energy, waiting for the right time to strike. And today the Remnant has found something, not quite as powerful as the Silver Crystal, with enough power to allow her to start its move. A Golden Crystal, which slept under the great heat waves of the Sol. It was just the thing Metallia needed to start its attack.

Metallia approached the Gold Stone with a lust of power which only was surpassed by the being that could be say was its Mother, the omnipotent Sailor Chaos. The shadow engulfed the Crystal, and it began. Metallia could feel its escence taking a physical form.

- "More... more... more power!!" - The being roared. - "What...? no... do not leave me!"

The power of the stone suddendly went berserk. It lashed against the shadow, and the chain reaction that followed was just the start. An enormous gas pocket formed on the sun. A golden and black spot which grew at an impressive speed. Its speed was so mighty than no one on the System noticed it growing, nor exploding, in every possible direction.

That day rocks rained. A Golden Meteor Shower engulfed the System. It happened just as dawn broke on Terra, thus every early riser was able to see it through the system, with a dark or light sky. Almost everybody watched the event with awe.

* * *

- Terra, Unknown Woods -

Beryl had run for several hours until her legs could not hold any longer. She fell to the grass and wept, feeling like a fool. Her only thoughts were that she was a fool for loving a Prince. That there was really no chance for him to love her, a lowly maid. She cried until she no longer had tears to let out. She stood there until the night ended, and as dawn broke, she witnessed the Meteor Shower.

- "What is... that?" - Beryl asked aloud, even though no one was around.

Two of the meteors looked bigger than the rest. And one of them seemed to be approaching the area where she was. Before she could react, she saw as one of the meteors crashed nearby. The other kept advancing towards the area of the Elysion Temple, from where she had ran several hours ago.

- "Just what happened?" - The girl whispered.

Allowing her curiosity to win over, and gladly accepting anything to forget her own problems, Beryl walked towards the place where the meteor had crashed. Arriving to the crash site she was horrified at what she found. A person seemed to have been caught on the explosion, if its darkened body was a sign of it.

- "Are you alright?" - Beryl asked, while descending into the crater.

- "You... have a desire... I can feel it... if you help me acquiere what I want... I will fulfill your desire..." - The person said, in an almost beastly voice, which scared the red haired maid.

- "What are you talking about... I do not know what you..." - She stopped mid-sentence when the person showed its face to her. It was not a human being, but a Youma. - "You... you are one of those monsters... stay away!" - She cried in fear.

- "Listen to me girl. Help me and I will help you. I will make than man you desire yours..." - Metallia whispered. The Remnant cursed the loss of the power of that golden crystal, but thanked her luck to find this naive girl. If everything went well, she could use her to control other humans. Plus, parts of her own being had been scattered through the System alongside the Meteors. Luck was with her, and already planning her move, she would not need that cursed golden stone. No, she only needed the Silver Crystal.

- "I..." - Beryl was taken back by the offer, and before she could refuse, remembering the fate of her parents, a dark shadow from the Remnant engulfed her body, bringing to surface her own dark desires, the greediness of her heart. - "I accept..." - She said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

- Holy Lands of Elysion -

Just a few minutes after Metallia's meteor crashed, the second one landed heavily in the middle of the lake outside the Holy Temple of Elysion. Water splashed everywhere, with an incredible force, scaring away the recently awakened animals. Those inside of the Temple awakened alarmed at the noise. The first one to get out was the High Priest's son, Helios, a young white haired man.

- "Just what was that?" - Helios whispered to himself. - "Something fell unto the lake..."

Helios walked towards the lake, and kneeled near the water, trying to glance downwards the lake. As he was doing so, he heard footsteps behind him, and turning around noticed his father, alongside the Menard Maidens, approaching.

- "Helios! What happened? You see something?" - Helium asked his son.

- "I do not know father. I was trying to see through the water, but with this low quantity of sunlight I can not see much. Maybe we should wait a few hours." - Helios answered.

- "But Priest Helium... what if it is dangerous? Can we really wait?" - One of the Maidens asked.

Before Helium got a chance to answer the Maiden, the lake suddenly glowed a marvelous golden shade. The intensity of the light was something none of them had seen before. It was unreal and unnatural. Helium shouted at his son to move away from the shore, yet Helios never heard him, as his eyes went blank. The white-haired man fell forward into the lake, while the Maidens screamed.

Upon seeing Helios fall, Helium ran, and tried to jump into the lake, yet was unable to do so, as a strange force pushed him away. The man screamed his heart out, as several tears fell from his eyes. Several minutes later the glow faded and everything became quiet. Helium fell to his knees and started to punch the land, not believing the loss of his son. Before the Maidens had the chance of saying anything, something emerged from the lake at an impressive speed.

Helium raised his sight, and his eyes widened at the sight. A white horned and winged horse had emerged from the depths of the lake. And on his back rided Helios. The being, which later was named Pegasus, landed in front of the wide eyed Priest and Maidens. From its back Helios descended, making Helium's mouth drop. Helios was younger and shorter. He did not look to have twenty years, but sixteen at most.

- "Helios..? Is it you?" - Helium asked.

- "Yes Father. It is me." - Helios answered.

- "How? How is it possible? Why are you younger...? What is that being? What happened?" - The Priest asked.

- "So many questions. That being is my friend, and believe it or not, came from my heart." - The teen answered.

- "Your heart?" - A Menard Maiden asked, while the other one examined the Pegasus.

- "Yes. When I found this Holy Stone, it took several years of my life and materialized them into this guy, the Pegasus" - Helios showed them the Golden Crystal.

- "That crystal... its power... its similar to..." - Helium stuttered.

- "Similar to the Silver Crystal. Yes. But not that similar in fact. This Golden Crystal is one of the lesser crystals of the Universe, while the Silver Crystal is one of the Supreme Stones of the universe, alongside the Obsidian Crystal." - Helios explained.

- "Supreme Crystals? Obsidian Crystal? How do you know this?" - The Priest asked his son.

- "The knowledge came to me after the Golden Crystal called to me. It told me how it was born in the center of Sol. How it was destined to be wielded by the one that shall rule alongside the Heir of the Silver Crystal. And it also told me about the Dark Force that tried to engulf it. Terra is in grave danger." - Helios said.

- "Then we must inform the King. And use this power to..." - The man said, but was interrupted.

- "We can not use it. This Crystal desires to remain dormant until its user is ready. I am merely a guardian. Also, we can not inform the King about what happened. Such is the ways of Destiny." - The boy, who know looked more mature than when he was older, responded.

- "Helios..." - Helium whispered.

* * *

Character Guide

- Silver Moon -

Selenity (35), Serenity (15), Nephrenia (21 at time of sealing), Selene (Died fighting Pharaoh 90), Ren (Died trying to protect Selene from Pharaoh 90), Phoebe (Deceased. Natural death.), Luna (20)

- Planet Suisei -

Hermes (36), Aoi (35), Mercury (15), Nabu (58), Koori (55 - Died after falling in one of Caloris Basin's lagoons)

- Planet Kasei -

Ares (35), Eris (33), Mars (16), Hades (60), Athena (58), Phobos (12), Deimos (12)

- Planet Kinsei -

Aphrodite (34), Adonis (33), Venus (18), Diana (53), Ishtar (58), Danburite (22), Artemis (21)

- Planet Mokusei -

Hera (37 - Died in an accident involving the Eternal Storm), Atlas (40 - Died alongside Hera), Jupiter (15), Zeus (61), Marduk (59)

- Planet Ten'ousei -

Apollo (Died fighting Death Phantom), Hestia (46 - Died from injuries recieved from a Youma raid in Charon), Uranus (27, looks like 18)

- Planet Kaiousei -

Aquarius (47 - Died after jumping from a cliff with Demeter, escaping from being eaten alive by Youmas in Charon), Demeter (45 - Died alongside Aquarius), Neptune (26, looks like 17)

- Planet Dosei -

Thanatos (Deceased - Killed by a Youma a possesed Demona), Demona (Deceased - Killed by Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution), Saturn (15 at time of sealing), Ryan (Deceased - Killed by Saturn, after he killed Anubis), Tod (Deceased - Died during the Youma raid brought by Death Phantom), Anubis (Deceased - Killed by Ryan, for not approving his relationship with the Dosei Princess, Saturn)

- Planet Meiousei -

Chrono (49), Marie (46 - Died from injuries sustained during a Youma raid in Charon), Pluto (30, looks like 21)

- Planet Terra -

Hypnos (36), Nyx (35), Endymion (19), Kunzite (29), Helium (48), Helios (20, looks 16 thanks to the Golden Crystal's influence), Menard Maidens (??), Jadeite (20), Nephrite (22), Zoicite (19), Beryl (18)

- Asteroids -

Vesta (29 at time of death, looked like 16 - Killed by Demando and Sapphire's coward attack), Pallas (29 at time of death, looked like 16 - Died alongside her sisters), Juno (29 at time of death, looked like 16 - Died alongside her sisters), Ceres (29 at time of death, looked like 16 - Died alongside her sisters), Theos (Deceased - Killed by Death Phantom's Youmas.)

- Planet Mau -

Mau (34, looks like 19), Nyan-Nyan (30), Nyanko (18)

- Planet Coronis -

Coronis (37, looks like 21), Corneille (Died while giving birth to Phobos and Deimos after a Youma attack on Coronis)

- Planet Chuu -

Chuu (32, looks like 17)

- Planet Kitsune -

Kitsune (35, looks like 22)

- Planet Kaeru -

Kaeru (33, looks like 20)

- Planet Cocoon -

Coccon (33, looks like 20)

- Planet Mermaid -

Mermaid (36, looks like 23)

-Red Moon Gone - Nemesis

Crystal (40 at time of possesion of Death Phantom), Pearl (Deceased - Killed crused by Pharaoh 90), Demando (20 at time of dissapearence), Sapphire (18 at time of dissapearence)

- Other Senshi -

Chaos, Galaxia, Phi, Chi, Mneymosne, Lethe, Theta, Cauldron Guardian, Alpha (Deceased - Killed by Lethe), Omega (Deceased - Killed by Phi), Styx (Deceased - Killed by Chi), Persephone (Deceased - Killed by Chaos)

- Remnants -

Pharaoh 90 (Sealed), Mistress 9 (Sealed within Saturn), Aisu (Unknown status), Death Phantom (Disappeared alongside Crystal)


	16. Chapter 15 The Last Revolution

**Moon Chapter 15 – The Last Revolution**

- Planet Mau -

Nyan-Nyan was making her last arrangements before her depature to the White Moon. As first ambassador between the Animate and Silver Alliance, Nyan-Nyan held several extra responsabilities, like checking the facilities where those of her own system lived when visiting, or trained, at the Solar System. Her task, this time, was to check upon Luna, Artemis and the Coronisian twins, Phobos and Deimos.

- "You ready to departure, nya?" - Princess Mau asked her friend from the door.

- "Yeah. I have already arranged for someone to wake up your highness when you start drooling all over the throne" - Nyan-Nyan, who was now thirty years old, smirked.

- "Meanie..." - Mau faked a pout, and then smirked.

- "It has been long since I saw Luna, nya. Hopefully I will be able to talk with her for long before I must head to Kinsei to check on Artemis." - The ambassador said.

- "Nya... Please send them both my regards." - Mau asked.

- "Of course your majesty." - Nyan-Nyan took her bags, and left with a guard, heading towards the Gates. She felt anxious, but dismissed the feeling as expectation towards seeing her niece again. As both Mausian left the ambassador's chamber, they both failed to see as the glass of a framed photograph, which showed Nyan-Nyan alongside Luna and Nyanko, suddenly crack at its center.

* * *

- White Moon. Five days later -

War. Destruction. Death. How did it come to this? Queen Selenity's tears fell freely from her cheeks. Despair filled her heart at the events happening before her eyes. Once a beautiful garden, the front of the Silver Palace laid in ruins, filled with the spilled blood of soldiers. Human soldiers who fought each other. For what reason? Just because they lusted for power.

Selenity closed her eyes, remembering the fate of those around her. A fate that could have been avoided, or maybe could not have.

* * *

- Day 1 -

- Terra, Royal Guards Training Grounds -

A large ammount of soldiers were gathered in a circle, listening to the words of a red-haired girl dressed in a purple dress, which sported a large cleveage. Her words rang in the soldiers ears, and now and then they yelled in agreement. The words of the girl would have been inexcusable if heard by those of higher rank, as she was proclaiming the evils of the Silver Alliance.

- "Hear me my friends! This has gone to far! We should not allow our lives to be controlled by such empire! We should be the rightful leaders of this System, and not those from the White Moon! Is it not a satellite of our own land, Terra? Was is not under our jurisdiction years ago! The current empire is just a clever ploy of the other Kingdoms to be free from our own! Even our current king has fallen prey to their schemes! Follow me, to bring our independence! Terra!" - The woman, Beryl, exclaimed. Her words would have not influenced the soldiers so easily, if it was not for the dar aura that leaked from her own body, poisoning the minds of the weak.

- "Terra! Terra! Terra!" - The soldiers exclaimed. Even those who had not been born on Terra were joining the cheer. The dark energy clouded their minds, and took over their wills.

A small group of elite soldiers approached the congregation. They had been informed about someone causing a disturbance among the soldiers. Upon hearing the words of the woman, they prepared their swords, attempting to arrest her.

- "That will be enough! You shall not spread more of your wicked words among my men!" - The silver haired leader, Kunzite, spoke. His followers, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite, nodded in accordance to their leader.

- "Ah! The Shitennou..." - Beryl smiled upong seeing them. - "Surely you, Lords, do not truly believe the lies of this Alliance? You should be smart enough to know the truth of the White Moon's ways..."

- "What we know is that you are spreading lies, so we must arrest you woman." - Kunzite spoke.

- "Hey... was she not one of the maids at the Palace?" - Nephrite stated.

- "How would I know? It is not like I know all the women working there." - Jadeite exclaimed. - "You on the other hand..."

- "He is right" - Zoicite interrupted him. - "I saw her before. Was she not the one the King took under his wing after her parents were killed by Youmas, Kunzite?"

- "You are correct. She dissapeared from the Palace several days ago. I do wonder what happened for she to spread this lies." - Kunzite exclaimed, while making his men spread.

- "What happened to me? I simply became better." - Berly exclaimed, and snapped her fingers.

The Shitennou were taken off guard as their own men jumped on them. They struggled against the hold of the soldiers, but even they, with their strenght, failed to free themselves from the holds of hundreds. Kunzite's blood ran cold upon seeing their lost and expresionless sights,

- "What... what have you done to them!!" - Kunzite yelled in outrage.

- "What do you think? I made them better... while they foolishly listened to my words, my energy filled their bodies... taking over them... making them into my perfect soldiers..." - Beryl laughed.

- "Your energy?" - Jadeite questioned. - "You can not possibly be..."

- "My... you are a sharp one. No wonder you are one of the elite soldiers of this planet..." - Beryl smirked, while she released some of her killing intent upon the men in front of her.

The eyes of the Shitennou widened at the malice emanating from the woman. Fear filled their hearts. They saw as Beryl lifted her hands and black energy bolted from them. They lost their wills that moment.

- "Follow me my precious Shitennou. Gather all the forces you can... for today... a new ruler is born! Queen Beryl!" - The woman laughed.

* * *

- Day 2 -

- Terra, Elysion Temple -

Helios and Helium entered the inner most chamber of the Temple. The Menard Maidens were following them a few steps behind. At the center of the room stood a magnificent golden column with a protective device, similar to the one Nabu had designed, alongside the deceased Thanatos, to protect the Star Seed of the Asteroid Senshi. Several runes and protective charms surrounded the column in the floor, walls and ceiling.

- "Are you sure of this my son?" - Helium asked his now younger son.

- "I am Father. This is the will of the Stars entrusted into me. Tragedy may fall upon us, but regardless, this is the task I have been given. The Golden Crystal must remain here, unharmed. And I must stay here to guard it, until the promised day arrives." - Helios answered.

- "I understand... Then I guess this is good-bye..." - Helium said, while a lonesome tear fell from his left eye.

Father and Son stared into each other's eyes. Helium could not take it anymore, and enveloped his son in a fierce hug.

- "Your Mother would be very proud of you Helios... I know I am..." - Helium ruffled his son's hair, as if he still was a kid. He then turned to the Menard Maidens. - "Please take care of him. Be with him. If what you have predicted is true, then the Prince needs my aid."

- "We will be with him Lord Helium. Trust us." - One of the Maidens stated.

- "Please do." - Helium thus leaved the chamber. Upon stepping outside the Temple, the external protective charms started up. Without a second glance, Helium advanced towards the magnificent creature that had emerged from his son's heart. - "Please help me Pegasus. Lets fulfill our role... and then you can return to my son..."

* * *

- Terra, Elysion Palace Throne Room -

Blood filled the once beautiful pearl floors of the Terran Palace Throne Room. Dead bodies laid in almost everywhere you looked. Treason. That is what has happened. A coup? Invasion? Many thoughts passed through Hypnos brain, but as soon as they arrived he discarded them, without processing them. The main thought on his head was bloody murder against the man with whom he traded sword slashes. A man he considered a friend, a man to whom he had entrusted his people, a man who he even thought of as a brother. The very same man that had murdered his wife, Queen Nyx, in cold blood, just a few minutes prior. General Kunzite.

Blow after blow, slash after slash, the battle between the Terran Lord and the Terran General became more vicious. Blood freely poured from diverse wounds of the King's body, whereas the soldier barely sported a scratch on his uniform, from where no blood leaked.

- "Why? Why are you doing this Kunzite? Are you not a knight of this planet?" - The King yelled at him.

- "That is precisely why I am doing this. You lost sight of what Terra truly is. We should be ruling, and not kneeling in front of that fake Queen like you are doing!" - Kunzite answered back, calmly.

- "What is that nonsense? Why now? Even you had accepted the fact that Selenity is our Queen, so why the change?" - Hypnos yelled.

- "I opened my eyes" - Kunzite declared. Increasing his pace he overwhelmed the King, and after a precise slash, cut the King's hand, which fell to the floor still clutching the sword. Hypnos cried in pain, while holding the area where his hand used to be.

- "Father!" - Endymion yelled, while entering the hall, sporting his armor, which was stained in blood. Upon seeing the state of the King, and the corpse of the Queen, anger flashed on the Prince's face, and braiding his sword, he ran towards Kunzite.

Master and Disciple exchanged sword slashes, but on his rage, Endymion was easily overwhelmed. The Prince tripped in some blood, falling to his knees. Kunzite raised his sword, attempting to end the Prince's life, when Hypnos jumped between them, and pushed away Endymion. Kunzite, not caring about this, lowered his sword, piercing Hypnos back.

- "Run..." - Hypnos said with his last breath, before life left his eyes.

- "No..." - Horrified, Endymion tried to ran, but was soon surrounded by the remaining Shitennou, who had entered the chamber. His mind still could not process what was happening. The four men, who he considered friends, of even brothers, surrounded him with faces he never thought he would be seeing. Faces full of malice, with wicked grins. Faces that reflected bloodlust.

As the four men raised their swords, intending to eliminate the last of the Terran Royals, a blinding flash covered the hall, forcing the present to shield their eyes. After the glow receded, Kunzite was the first to recover and noticed the absence of the Prince.

- "If you are looking for his majesty, I am afraid I can not allow you to kill him" - A voice declared. Kunzite, and the now recovering Shitennou, searched for the owner of the voice. Jadeite was the first to spot them, and soon the others followed his gaze. In the air stood a flying horse, with its wings flapping, and on top of it was Priest Helium, with the Prince on his arms.

- "Helium? How? And what is this flying horse?" - Endymion frantically asked.

- "This, My Prince, is a Pegasus. It is a friend entrusted to me. He will take you to the White Moon while I try to stop this fiends." - Helium declared.

- "What? No! I need to avenge my parents... I..." - Endymion never ended that phrase, as Zoicite shot dark energy at them. The fast reaction of the Pegasus saved them. - "What in the world?"

- "Prince... the Shitennou have been... taken. They are not doing this by their own will." - Helium explained. - "A new Remnant has appeared and taken hold of your people's hearts... you must tell the Queen. The creature is shielding Terra completely, so neither she nor the Senshi are aware of the events taking place on Terra. As we speak all the continent is being raided by Youma and possessed Soldiers... Terra is... lost..."

The information given to him left Endymion speechless. Before he could react, Helium placed him on the Pegasus, and jumped down. - "Helium!!" - The Prince screamed.

- "Pegasus... take him to the White Moon... then return to Helios... I leave my son to you..." - Helium whispered, while he ran towards the Shitennou.

- "HELIUM!!" - Endymion screamed once more as he saw the four Shitennou shot dark energy at the Priest.

Terra fell that day. The conquest began. The first planet had fallen.

* * *

- Day 3 -

- Silver Palace -

Princess Serenity felt uneasy. For the past several hours she had been walking around the Palace without being able to calm herself. Previously that day Luna had left with her aunt Nyan-Nyan, saying she would be back after leaving her at Phobos-Deimos Palace, where she was appointed to check on the Coronisian twins, Phobos and Deimos, who were under the care of the previous rulers of Kasei. Since Luna was not around, Serenity had no one to confide her uneasiness. Her mother, the Queen, was busy in a meeting with the Lunar Council. Venus was currently stationed at the Palace, but Serenity still was a bit mad with her about the events on her last escapade to Terra.

- "What is this I am feeling?" - Serenity sighed while watching Terra from the balcony. - "Since yesterday my heart has been aching. And I can not stop looking at Terra. Endymion... I wonder if you are thinking about me?" - The Princess sighs again -

- "I wish Luna was here. Venus does not understand me, and Mother is busy. And I really can not approach Mercury or the others without Venus knowing." - Serenity sighs for a third time and leaves the balcony. The Princess walks aimlessly through the halls, and soons arrives at the Royal Gardens in the back. Once more she glances towards Terra.

- "Again... I feel something... evil. Huh? What is that thing?" - Serenity spots an approaching object. - "Is it a... unicorn? No... it has wings... and... Endymion?" - The Princess rans towards the place she believes the flying unicorn is descending towards. - "Endymion!!"

As Pegasus lands, and Endymion dismounts it, the magical being starts dissapearing. - "So I was right... you are not a normal being... you are a magical one... bound to someone. Since Helium died back there... I can only guess its one of the Menard Maidens, or Helium's son. Thank you my friend. Helium's sacrifice will not be in vain. I shall inform the Queen about the approaching doom." - A voice shouting his name made the Prince lift his head. At the distance he spotted the approaching Lunar Princess. With a last glance towards Pegasus, Endymion ran.

Lunar Princess and Terran Prince ran towards each others arms. They meet halfway, and embracing, shared a passionate kiss. Both feel unto their knees, welcoming their feelings with their mutual sharing of love. After a few moments, Endymion broke their embrace.

- "Endymion... what happened? What was that flying unicorn? Why were you flying?" - The Princess questioned.

- "Terra has fallen..." - Were the only words the Prince said.

- "What? Fallen?" - The Princess uneasiness returned.

- "Yes... Youmas have taken over the Terran army. My parents... everyone is gone... Priest Helium sacrificed himself to save me, and sent me on the Pegasus here. I flew all night since the gates were blocked by possessed soldiers." - Endymion explained.

- "You flew?? But... you would have suffocated!" - Serenity was astonished.

- "It seems the Pegasus created a barrier around us, which allowed me to breath." - He stood up. - "Take me to your mother, the Queen. I must inform her."

- "Yes. Let us go." - As both ran towards the Palace, Serenity could not help to ask. - "Did the Shitennou...?" -

- "They are as good as dead." - Endymion sighed.

- "No... were they..." - Serenity was shocked, thinking about how Mercury seemed to truly love General Zoicite.

- "I wish that was the case. Remember I told you the Terran army was possessed? They are leading it..." - The Prince stated.

His words shocked her so much she stopped on her tracks. Endymion stopped as well, and glanced towards her. - "Serenity. I know I bring terrible news. But we can not do anything anymore. My parents are dead, my friends are being turned into Youma-slaves, and my planet has fallen. I need to inform her majesty so this tragedy can not expand. Our time is limited... we must run." - At Serenity's nod, both ran once again.

* * *

- Silver Palace, Council Room -

Queen Selenity sighs as the reunion with the Lunar Council ended. The Supreme Ruler, despite her tiredness, smiles at the approaching figure. The Mausian girl known as Luna. - "You are back..."

- "Yes my Queen. I am sorry I could not assist you during the meeting." - Luna said.

- "Do not worry. How are Phobos and Deimos?" - The ruler asked.

- "The twins are doing great. Aunt Nyan-Nyan staid with them." - Luna smiled.

- "I see. And how are you Artemis?" - The Queen asked to the Mausian boy, who was standing behind the Queen.

- "I am very well. I thank you for your kind words to me, your majesty." - Artemis bowed.

- "Please Artemis. I was only greeting you, no need to bow." - Selenity said.

- "You look tired Queen. Are you alright?" - Luna questioned.

- "I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Although I am somewhat nervous?" - Selenity stated.

- "And why is that, if you mind me asking my Queen?" - Artemis looked confused.

- "Wish I knew. Will you two please accompany me to the Prayer Room?" - At the nod of the Mausian pair, Selenity exited the Council Room.

The Queen walked through several halls, followed by the two Mausian, while thinking about her feelings of uneasiness. A few minutes later she spotted the Inner Senshi's leader, Sailor Venus.

- "Greetings my Queen." - Venus saluted.

- "Hello Venus. Were you not supposed to be with my daughter at this hour?" - The Queen questioned.

- "The Princess once again skipped her lessons. I am currently searching for her." - Venus sighed.

- "Ow... that girl." - Luna pouted - "Need help searching for her? Artemis and I can look for her as well."

- "No need Luna. Mercury and the others are already helping me... besides..." - Venus was interrupted when an explosion rocked the Palace.

- "What in the world?" - Artemis asked. Several other explosions were felt coming from different directions. Some felt outside the Palace, whereas others were felt inside it.

Venus' eyes opened wide, and she ran after the Queen, who after the first explosion was already on her way towards the nearest balcony. Luna and Artemis ran after them. The sight that greeted them, at the balcony, was a terrible one. Thousands of soldiers. Human soldiers. Attacking them. Backed up by Youmas. Those fighting on their side were being overwhelmed. And although at the moment they did not notice it, those that were falling on battle, were later standing up, joining the ranks of the invaders.

Time seemed to freeze while the Queen watched with wide eyes the destruction taking place. At the distance fire could be seen burning down the nearest towns. Pools of blood covered the once beautiful garden. Cries of pain. Hateful screams. A terrible event was taking place. War. War had arrived to the Silver Palace.

- "Luna... Artemis... stay with her majesty. I need to find the Princess. Terra has betrayed us." - Venus said.

- "Terra? What are you saying Venus?" - Artemis asked.

- "Their uniforms... it is the Terran army..." - Luna whispered, answering Artemis' question.

- "SERENITY!!" - The Queen's painful scream scared those around her.

* * *

- Silver Palace Gardens, several minutes prior -

Endymion slashed with his sword at the approaching enemies. Princess Serenity stood behind him, with fear filled eyes. The Terran Prince was fighting fearlessly, striking and killing those that approaching him. His heart hurt every time he took a life. For even though they were no longer human beings, but Youma slaves, unlike Death Phantom's army, this one still retained their human forms. Endymion was too small to have witnessed that battle, but he knew all the stories behind that tragic event.

- "Seems I was too late Serenity... you must run towards the Palace... your Senshi will protect you..." - Endymion said.

- "No! I shall not leave without you!" - The Princess stubbornly stated.

- "Please Serenity... I do not think I will be able to hold them for long. And if they come... it will be over. You must live... for me... please..." - Endymion begged as he decapitated another foe.

- "So weak... I did not train you to be this weak Prince." - A familiar voice stated. From within the enemy ranks, Kunzite emerged, followed by the other three Shitennou.

- "Kunzite... you traitor..." - Endymion tightened his teeth.

- "Traitor you say? Me? Who is freeing our lands from the Empire of the White Moon? You are the real traitor here Endymion. You and your wretched father who handed our lands to that Queen of yours. We are simply... freeing ourselves." - Kunzite stated.

- "The Pegasus gave me information left behind by Helium. Open your eyes Kunzite... all of you! You are only being manipulated by that witch... you are only tools for her!" - Endymion exclaimed, while covering the shaking Serenity.

- "And what if they are?" - A new voice exclaimed. The Terran Prince turned to see the red-haired demoness guilty of the current tragedy. Beryl.

- "You are that maid my father saved from Youmas... and here you are using Youmas to manipulate my people... you damn witch..." - The Prince was enraged when Beryl only laughed at his words.

- "Your people? You mean MY people?" - Beryl laughed - "Currently my Youma are advancing through the System using those wonderful gates. Soon the whole System will belong to ME!" -

- "No!" - Serenity exclaimed - "My mother will not allow it!"

- "Your Mother's power has weakened Princess, ever since you were born. Or did you not know? That your very existence weakens her!" - Beryl smirked.

- "You lie..." - Serenity's tears flowed.

- "You witch..." - Endymion tightened his grip on his sword.

- "Kunzite. Take your men towards the Palace. I will take care of the Princess." - Beryl ordered, making the Shitennou leave. - "Endymion... join me... join me and rule by my side." - The witch offered.

- "Never! I rather die!" - Endymion ran towards Beryl, intending to end her life.

- "So it seems I will have to mind control you as well. Pity." - Beryl shot dark energy towards the Prince, making him scream in pain. - "This energy will keep you in place while I kill this girl. When her existence is erased, nothing will stop me or Metallia."

- "Endymion!!" - Serenity ran towards the Prince, but upon touching the dark energy, volts ran towards her body, making her scream while her body spammed in shock.

- "Foolish little girl... die!!" - Beryl yelled. In her hands she wielded Endymion's own sword. The wet sound of metal piercing flesh rang on her ears, but instead of pleasure, Beryl's eyes reflected shock.

It happened in a flash. The moment Endymion saw Beryl lower his own sword, intending to kill Serenity, his chest burned. A golden light, resonating with a distant stone, which Helios currently protected at Terra, freed him. Without thinking, Endymion ran, trying to cover Serenity. Intending to save her, his love. Pain filled his body, and blood dripped from his mouth. Serenity was safe, but the sword, his own sword, had pierced his heart.

- "Serenity... run..." - The Prince's lifeless body fell on top of the Lunarian Princess.

- "ENDYMION!!" - The Princess screamed.

In shock, Beryl's grip on the sword ended. - "No..." - The dark witch exclaimed. Despite having gained Youma powers. Despite no longer been human, there was something the red-haired woman still retained. Her own love towards the Prince. Having seen him pierced by her own hand, left the woman in shock.

- "SERENITY!!" - A distant scream was heard by the Princess. Yet her mind never registered it, as her focus was on the dead man in her lap. Without thinking. Without caring anymore, she took hold of the sword, taking it out of his body with immense care.The sounds of people screaming her name, of running footsteps never reached her ears, as she, with tear filled eyes glanced at the Prince for a last time, before bringing down the sword upon her own chest, piercing her heart and ending her life, as her body fell over her love.

* * *

No mather how fast she ran. No matter how much she yelled. No matter how much she wished it to not happen, Venus was not prepared for what happened in front of her eyes. Her friend, her charge, the one she swore to protect had just ended her own life. Princess Serenity had just commited suicide in front of her, and she could not stop her.

Venus' tears flowed freely from her eyes. She fell on her knees in front of the dead bodies of both Lunarian Princess and Terran Prince. Her shocked face suddenly turned into an enraged one. She glanced at the red-haired woman in front of her, which still laid in shock after having killed the Prince of Terra.

Luna and Artemis watched over the dead bodies, while Queen Selenity cried while hugging her dead daughter. The sword that had been used to slain both their lives laid on the ground beside the Queen. With no more than a mere glance, Sailor Venus took hold of the sword. She ran towards the fallen woman, and without allowing her to react, she slashed vertically towards the witch. Beryl never registered the events on her mind as darkness engulfed her being. Her head fell from her shoulders, as Venus finished her slash. Summoning her beams of light, the Kinsei Princess destroyed the rests of the witch.

Venus pierced the ground with the sword, and she once more fell on her knees as her cries of despair filled the ears of those nearby. Still sane soldiers surrounded them, intending to protect their Queen from the approaching enemies, who, as soon as Beryl had fallen, had started to take action once more.

- "SUPREME THUNDER!!"

- "FIRE SOUL!!"

- "SHINING SNOW ILUSSION!!"

Fire, thunder and ice attacked the approaching enemies. The three Senshi almost effortlessly broke the ranks of the approaching army. Standing in front of the Queen, they unleashed their attacks several more times, annihilating their enemies. When no Youma slave was left they turn around, and gasped at what they saw. A blood drenched Queen hugging the body of the Princess, Artemis allowing Venus cry her heart out on his shoulder, and Luna closing the eyes of the now dead Terran Prince.

- "No... what happened here?" - Mars stuttered.

- "I will tell you what is happening. Freedom. That is what is happening." - A voice said, making everybody turn around. With a demonic smirk in front of them stood the silver haired Lord of Terra, leader of the Shitennou, General Kunzite.

- "Kunzite! What... what is the meaning of this?" - Venus managed to yell between her sobs.

Before Kunzite spoke again, the other three Shitennou appeared by the side of their leader. All wearing the same smug demonic smirk.

- "So it seems the witch was useless after all" - Jadeite exclaimed.

- "But of course she was. It is not as if the great leader chose her for her abilities. She was only a medium to acquire real power." - Nephrite stated.

- "Foolish woman... did she really think she was going to rule? She was just a tool..." - Zoicite said.

- "Zoicite..." - Mercury whispered. Their eyes meet, and the Suisei Princess could detect something strange emanating from the eyes of her lover.

- "The meaning of this, Venus, is our independence. Terra is now free from his tyranic goverment, which had sold our lands to your Queen" - Kunzite spat. - "With the power bestowed upon us by the Great Queen Metallia... we of Terra shall rule once more!"

- "Metallia...?" - Jupiter asked.

- "Based on the powers this guys have... it must be another mind manipulating Remnant..." - Selenity whispered.

- "So this guys are being manipulated?" - Mercury said, with slight hope.

- "And what if it is true?" - Kunzite countered, making the group gasp. - "I am better now... why would I try to free myself from this power? When we destroy you... the kingdom shall be ours... my army is currently advancing through all the planets... the Youma, if you have not noticed, do not kill their victims... no... they poison them... a poison that does not kill but makes them into new soldiers! Soon, all living beings in this System shall be my very own army! And when we are done... we will conquer other systems! Such is the will of Metallia!!" - Kunzite laughed.

- "Like I will allow it..." - Venus said fiercefully. I will kill you before hand... for my Princess... for my Kingdom... for betraying us... for betraying me!" - Venus' right hand glowed - "CRESCENT BEAM!" -

The golden light shot from Venus hand advanced in question of milliseconds towards Kunzite. The fallen general, showing amazing reflexes, slapped the beam with the back of his hand, making the light crash in a nearby lake, causing an explosion that made water splash all over them. This served as the mark for the beginning of the melee.

The four general and four senshi fought one on one. Mars went after Jadeite, Jupiter after Nephrite, Mercury after Zoicite and finally Venus against Kunzite. Luna and Artemis took advantage of the situation and took Queen Selenity inside the Palace, taking the dead bodies of the Prince and Princess with them.

* * *

- Mars vs Jadeite -

- In the middle of a battefield -

Sailor Mars unleashed her fire attacks upon Jadeite. The blond general moved with inhuman speed, escaping from every blast. Once in a while he would try to slash Mars, with his sword, just after evading one of the Kaseian Princess blasts. Fire blasts, fire arrows, fire cutters. Mars summoned all kinds of weapons with her sacred fire, but not even once was she able to even scratch the Terran Lord's body.

- "Why am I missing so much?" - Mars was enraged.

- "Rage. You are enraged Princess. That is why you can not concentrate." - Jadeite said.

- "Silence! How dare you speak to me so casually after what you have done! You... you helped killing her!" - Mars spat.

- "Did I? As I remember I was not around when it happen. And as far as I know... you were not either. So it is neither your nor my fault." - Jadeite smirked.

- "Shut up!" - Mars ran towards the man. If her long rate blasts were not going to help her, then she would resort to close range attacks.

Jadeite keeped evading her punches and kicks, as if playing with her. The fight continued for several minutes, until Mars, taking advantage of their surroundings, took hold of a discarded sword, slashed at Jadeite, who ducked, only to recieve a strong knee unto his face. The general fell backwards several meters, impulsed by the strong kick, with blood freely flowing from his nose.

Without wasting a second, Mars jumped over the man, falling with her knees upon his chest, making him gasp for air. Twisting the sword in her hands, she pierced his left shoulder, making the man scream in pain. The girl, acting on instinct, took out a piece of paper out of her sub-space pocket, an ofuda, and started chanting.

- "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen" - The girl said while making hand signs. - "AKURYO TAISAN!" - Mars yelled while placing the ofuda on Jadeite's forehead.

- "Ghhh!" - Jadeite tried to scream, but was shocked to find himself paralysed.

- "I got you now... while you are under the power of that ofuda, you will not be able to move... its power will fade in a few minutes... but you will not leave enough to escape..." - Mars started channeling her fire on her hands, and started tracing a circle in front of her. The fire created patterns in the air, until a perfect circle was formed. - "Good bye... I wish this did not have to happen... for I found myself attracted to you... I do not know now if it was a good or a bad thing that I was not brave enough to tell you... BURNING MANDALA!!"

Mars turned around as the fiery blasts descended upon the paralyzed Jadeite. His screams filled her ears, as the tears she was holding finally fell from her eyes. The Kaseian Princess walked away, intending to return to the Palace when she felt immense pain on her chest. Blood spurted from her mouth, and glancing down she saw a blade protuding from her chest... a moment later, she was embraced from behind by a badly burnt Jadeite.

- "Tsk... you do not think that is really enough to kill me Princess, do you?" - Jadeite whispered on her ear. - "I must admit... you almost got me there... but your unwilligness to watch me die allowed me to break your ofuda. I was not able to escape all your blasts... but enough to escape with my life." - Jadeite channeled dark energy on the handle of the sword, making it spread through the blade inside Mars back, making the girl scream in pain.

Mars lost her strenght upon the blast, she tried to summon her attacks, intending to burn them both, but failed. His dark energy had triumphed over her. She fell backwards, on his chest, as he was still embracing her. Tears spilled from her eyes, as Jadeite tenderly kissed her on the lips, as the light leaved her eyes.

- "Rest in peace... my Princess..." - Jadeite laughed as Mars' body dissolved in light.

* * *

- Mercury vs Zoicite -

- Nearby cliff at Mare Serenitatis -

Mercury's eyes were filled with tears as she watched the man who she loved with all her heart. Gone was the taunting smirk he sported when the everybody was together a few minutes prior. Instead his face reflected no emotion. She could not read him. He was an enigma.

- "Why Zoicite? Why are you doing this?" - Mercury asked.

- "Because I am a tool..." - The long haired blond answered.

- "A... tool?" - Mercury was confused.

- "You heard Kunzite. We are only tools, with no free will. Freedom? Such use of the word should be a sin... Metallia is just using us to fulfill its demonic desires. The desires of a Remnant." - Jadeite exclaimed.

- "For you to say this... are you free from its command?" - Mercury said, with slight hope, remembering how his eyes reflected something before... sadness perhaps?

- "For now my love... I can not hold it back too long. I gathered my strenght to be myself when I was in front of you. I will not be able to hold it for long... you must do your task... kill me Mercury..." - Zoicite pleaded.

- "No!! There must be another way to save you... I... I will not kill you!" - Mercury yelled.

- "You must! I can not hold it back for long! Metallia is taking advantage of our innermost feeling to control us! Kunzite always dreamed of freedom... Nephrite dreamed of traveling through the stars... Jadeite dreamed of vast knowledge... while I only dreamed of love... since I already have you I was able to resist... but soon I too shall fall in darkness... please Mercury... grant me my wish... let me die on the arms of the one I love... you..." - Zoicite said.

- "If there is no other way... then let us die together..." - Mercury smiled at him.

- "No! You must not... I..." - Zoicite's words were stopped as Mercury placed her lips on his.

- "Please speak no more... my heart would not be able to handle the guilt of taking your life... so please... allow me to die with you..." - Mercury's tears fell, Zoicite was dumbfounded, but soon found himself cleaning her tears with kisses.

- "If that is your wish... then let us die together... my love..." - The sane general exclaimed.

- "FREEZING SPRAY..." - Mercury whispered. Small shards of ice flowed from her hands and started surrounding the pair. Zoicite lowered himself and passionately kissed the younger girl. Tears fell from both as the ice shards started to create a coffin of ice around both. As the ice covered them both, the land broke under the pressure of the ice. Their ice coffin fell unto the depths of the cliff. Minutes later, as no sound was ever heard, the only proof of what happened emerged as light signaled the death of Sailor Mercury.

* * *

- Jupiter vs Nephrite -

- Front garden of Silver Palace -

Sailor Jupiter kicked with all her might. Nephrite was sent crashing through the bushes. He jumped from the floor, just in time to evade a piercing blow from the Senshi. Jupiter was currently wielding a sword made of roots. Nephrite had just found, in a very painful way, that Jupiter not only had power over thunder, but over plants as well, as she demonstrated creating a sharp sword from the roots of a tree. And he was currently surrounded by plants... a lot of them... not a very pretty place to be considering the circunstances.

- "So it seems you are even thougher than I expected..." - Nephirte said.

- "You and everybody else. You believe that because I am the youngest of the Senshi I am also the weakest... well... I am proving you all wrong..." - Jupiter spat.

- "Proving? To who? Me? I could care less about that... you are a Senshi... and in my book you are dangerous." - Nephrite smirked - "I could care less if you have... problems at home... oh wait... silly me... your parents are dead... so you must mean your own kingdom... am I right?"

Nephrite's words stung, and Jupiter got enraged. With a snarl, the girl summoned her thunder attacks and unleashed a barraged of blasts toward the man. Nephrite ran, evading them for a while, until he tripped on a root.

- "Damn it... it is encircling me... no!" - Nephrite struggled agains the roots. He glanced towards the Senshi, who had her hand outstretched, with her face concentrated... she was controlling the root. - "Damn you and your secret power!" - The auburn haired general said as the roots took hold of his neck.

- "It saddens me to do this... but you are far from being saveable... I swear I shall destroy that Metallia and avenge all of you who have been turned into slaves..." - Jupiter exclaimed as she commanded the roots to close on their victim. They kept adding pressure until the sickening snap of bones made Jupiter stop. Her victim laid with a broken neck in front of her... the black haired youth in front of her was dead and... wait a second... black haired?

With a sudden splash, Nephrite emerged under the lake, and without losing a second, he took hold of Jupiter's neck. - "So... you wanted to break my neck? How does it feel to be the one being strangled... Princess??"

- "How..." - Jupiter managed to say, as she kicked and punched at the man, without being able to break his hold. His strenght was terrible... and she could only compare it to the strenght of one Sailor Uranus. She gasped for air, and felt her strenght leaving her, as dark energy was emanating from his hand unto her neck.

- "A shadow. As soon as I acquired this powers I began thinking about the way I could take advantage of my new powers. The poor bastard you killed was a common man upon which I placed my shadow. A perfect copy of myself... one I could control from afar, and one that allowed me to drain him from his energy. Quite satisfying I must add." - Nephrite smirked - "So... say goodbye Princess... to bad you are my enemy... you could have traveled the stars with me..."

In a last futile attempt, Jupiter concentrated her might unto summoning a last thunder... but upon her state the only thing she managed was to slightly burn Nephrite's arm and his pressure finally was too much and her neck snapped. Nephrite cried in pain at his shocked arm as he watched Jupiter's body dissolve into light.

* * *

- Venus vs Kunzite -

- Great Hall of the Silver Palace -

Venus and Kunzite shared sword blows with amazing speed. The nearby tables and chairs laid in pieces from their blows. And even though there were a lot of usable objects on the ground, their fight had remained dependent on their own abilities. Kunzite was impressed at the proficiency Venus had with the sword. It was more impressive considering he knew it was the first time the girl took hold of such weapon. He could expect such expertise from someone as Uranus, who had trained in the art of swordsmanship since little, but not from a girl who previous to today had never wielded a sword. With a last slash, both fighters jumped a few meters away from each other.

- "I must say Princess... I am pleasently surprised with your ability. Too bad we are currently enemies... we could have shared a lot..." - Kunzite smiled.

Venus cursed in her mind as she fought down a blush. - (Get a grip Venus... he is your enemy now... no matter how good he looks currently with all that... FOCUS!!) - Venus tried to clean her thoughts. - "Why thank you General... too bad you have decided to throw your life and serve this Remnant..."

- "It was not my choice Princess. But since I am currently on this position... who am I to fight it? If I where to do so I would only find death. Metallia is powerful... and I dare say she does not tolerate to lose her grasp onto her... tools." - Kunzite said.

- "How... how can you speak so calmly about it! Where is the proud general of whom I fell in love with and..." - Venus clasped her hand over her mouth.

- "Fell in love with... what in the world?" - Kunzite, despite having accepted the hold of Metallia upon him, could not fight down the blush that covered his face. It was a weird sight. First they were battling to death, and now they were blushing like teenagers.

- "Damn it... I hate it when I say things without thinking..." - Venus cursed. Kunzite openly laughed. - "It is not funny!" - The Princess pouted, making him laugh harder.

- "Look at us..." - Kunzite said while calming down. - "We are supposed to be enemies... I had already given up... embracing the darkness... and here you come and give me a reason to fight back... a reason I did not think I had..." -

- "Kunzite?" - Venus was confused. Her heart still ached about the death of Serenity, but her focus... her hearth was currently only on Kunzite.

- "I was jealous of how Zoicite could find love... as I myself did not have the courage to tell the one I love how I felt... I curse the heavens for placing me on this position... having heard the words I most desired to hear..." - Kunzite said. He smiled at Venus and uttered his last words. - "I love you Venus... please... do not die..." -

With fast movements, intending to not let Metallia get hold of him again, Kunzite brought down his sword on his own chest, piercing his heart. Venus mouth fell in shock as her eyes widened and her tears spilled. She cried for him, and ran towards him. She managed to take hold of his body before he hit the floor.

- "Why?... Kunzite... why?" - Venus asked. The man in her arms smiled at her while losing his life. He raised his hands to caress her face. She lowered her face and kissed him on the lips, sharing their one and only kiss. His hand fell from her face, and his heart stopped beating. Venus sobbed in his chest for a few minutes, until a voice sounded behind her.

- "You saved him at the end... you know?" - The voice of Artemis reached her ears. - "You gave him a reason to fight the control... and his only way of saving you was taking his own life. General Kunzite was a great man... who died for the one he loved."

- "I know... but it is not fair... and..." - Venus was not able to finish as three lights emerged in front of her. - "What?... Starseeds? No..."

Three StarSeeds floated in front of Venus. A red one, a green one and a blue one. The StarSeeds of her teammates, who had teleported in front of her, to ease her aching heart.

- "So they have fallen... curse it..." - Venus said as she brought the StarSeeds of the Inner Senshi towards her heart.

Artemis sighed. - "So it seems... hate to be a cold bastard... but we must move to the Prayer Room. The Queen is about to use the Silver Crystal to protect the Palace. If what Kunzite said is true... the whole Solar System is currently on grave danger." - At Venus' nod, he left the chamber.

Venus gave a last glance at Kunzite's body, and after kissing his forehead, she left the room. She missed the events that took place afterwards, as Kunzite's body dissolved in light, leaving only a stone behind. A stone which shared his same name, a Kunzite. A second stone materialized afterwards at its side. A Zoicite stone.

* * *

- Prayer Room -

Selenity sighed as she watched over the dead bodies of her daughter and the Terran Prince. Luna had informed, after checking through the Moon's Central Computer, that Kunzite's words have been true. Throughout the whole System battles where raging. The armies of every planet fought against the dark army which used to be the Terran Army.

She also felt their lives extinguishing. The lives of Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Three more Senshi, the youngest ones, have given their lives for the sake of the Kingdom. This Metallia had surely given them a terrible blow. Not even Death Phantom's use of the Red Moon had been so terrible. Metallia had taken a page from his book, and taken things even farther.

Selenity blamed herself for not detecting the dark being on the System. And it being inside, causing all this destruction, undetected by the Outer Senshi could only mean one thing. Like Death Phantom, Metallia was already inside the System, from ages ago.

The Queen glanced at Artemis, and the tear stained Venus, as they entered the chambers. If only to protect those still inside the Palace, the Queen was to summon her power. Ever since Serenity was born, her hold over the Silver Crystal had been diminishing. It no longer shone as it did against Death Phantom, and in no remote way as it did against Pharaoh 90. Its power was slowly transferring unto the promised Messiah... her daughter. But with the death of the Princess it seemed everything was lost. In Selenity's mind, it maybe was never meant to be... as her visions always depicted a land entirely different from the current one... unless... it meant something else.

Clearing her thoughts for the time being, Selenity summoned the power he could, and created a silvery barrier over the Palace. It threw the darkness away from its grounds. Nephire and Jadeite managed to escape the light, and both generals glanced towards the Palace, before turning around, walking towards the gates.

- "Luna... give me a status" - Venus ordered the Mausian girl.

- "The White Moon is in ruins... and we have lost contact with the other planets..." - Luna answered, and Venus cursed.

- "Venus... you should go to your planet..." - Selenity whispered.

- "No your majesty... I must remain here and..." - Venus started to say.

- "No... listen to me. Since my daughter is dead..." - Venus flinched - "Which is NOT your fault... your top priority should be your own kingdom... it pains me that the other three Senshi have fallen... as I fear their own worlds are also in grave danger... go to Kinsei... go to your family..."

- "I... okay... thank you my Queen... may we meet again..." - Venus bowed and left. Artemis was about to follow her, but Selenity stopped him.

- "I am sorry Artemis, but please remain behind. I need your assistance here..." - Selenity ordered, and Artemis complied. - "Any luck, Luna?"

- "I am sorry... but I can not contact Planet Mau... our communication system has been jammed... probably by the dark presence of Metallia... and the Gates outside the system are out of service... probably the same reason..." - Luna said - "I have already set the Inner gates of the Palace to not allow anyone to cross them unless they get permission by our own terminal... so at least this way they will not enter the Palace for now..."

- "I see... well done..." - Selenity said. - "Pluto... I need your assitance."

As the Queen's words were spoken, Artemis and Luna looked in confusion as another Gate materialized in front of them. From it, emerged Sailor Pluto, one of the most misterious Senshi of the System.

- "What... a gate?" - Artemis said.

- "Not only a gate my friend. But the one that leads to the forbidden Time Gate..." - Pluto explained to the shocked Mausians. - "You called for me, your majesty?"

- "Taking into account your calm demeanor it seems all of the currents events were already foreordained... were they not?" - Selenity asked.

- "I can not answer such question my Queen. But I can help you on what you intend to do... you wish for me to bring Uranus and Neptune here, do you not?" - The green haired woman said.

- "Correct. Please... bring them to me."

* * *

- Day 4 -

- Magellan Palace -

Venus walked through the destroyed halls of her once proud home. She had already fought hundreds of Youma slave soldiers while advancing towards the Throne Room. It seemed the army of Kinsei was not able to hold back the forces of Metallia, and had fallen bravely defending their planet. The lack of bodies on the blood stained floors gave her chills, as she remembered Kunzite's words of defeated soldiers standing up as Youma slaves.

As she opened the throne room, she was recieved with hundreds of weapons upon her face. Before she could react, all the weapons were lowered upon noticing that the one entering the hall was the Senshi of Love, Princess of Kinsei, Venus.

The Princess scanned the room fast, looking for those she wanted to see. In a corner she spotted her crying mother, Aphrodite, alongside her grandparents. Ignoring the soldiers, she ran towards them, and upon reaching them she noticed why her mother cried. On the floor laid the body of her father, Adonis, lifeless.

- "Father..." - Venus cried as she fell on her knees, dismissing her Senshi form. Aphrodite, upon noticing her daughter, took her on her arms.

- "Venus!" - The previous Queen, Diana, exclaimed.

- "You are okay... thank Selene..." - Ishtar said.

- "Is Father... dead?" - Venus exclaimed. Aphrodite stared at her pained eyes, and nodded. - "That is good..." - The blonde princess exclaimed as she stood up.

- "What... how can you say that!" - Aphrodite was shocked at her daughter's words.

- "If he was alive..." - Venus said, before anyone else could argue her harsh words. - "He would become one of them... this Youma are of the worst kind... they poison those they defeat... and if they survive their defeat... the poison takes over them... converting them into Youma slaves as well... its like a disease... a virus... if Father fell on battle... and had survived... I would not have been able to fight him..." - Tears fell from her eyes. Her words shocked the present, and understanding fell upon them, as they had fought many former allies.

- "So thats what is happening... curse it... this Youma raid is the worst I have seen..." - Ishtar exclaimed, as he watched her wife and daughter embrace their sobbing granddaughter. He glanced at Adonis and thanked Selene for allowing him to die on Aphrodite's arms, instead of converting into a Youma slave.

- "I hate to do this... but tell me Venus... what is happening outside Kinsei?" - Ishtar asked. Everyone else turned their gaze upon the Princess.

- "The White Moon... has fallend... Princess Serenity... is dead..." - Venus informed the shocked Kinseians. - "I am the only Inner Senshi left... Mercury, Mars and Jupiter have fallen as well... their StarSeeds rest at the Prayer Room in the Silver Palace, where Queen Selenity remains, trying to find a way to push back the forces of Metallia... the Remnant invading us. Terra has fallen as well... seems the initial infection took place there... Prince Endymion died protecting Serenity at the White Moon... and as far as I know... the Terran Royals are dead."

- "What about the Shitennou?" - A soldier asked.

- "They... were of the first victims. Kunzite and I fought... he managed to... slip out of Metallia's grasp and inform about the creatures poison... he took his own life before he was controlled again... I do not know the destiny of the other three... but I do know that my companions fought and die against them. I ignore if they are still alive, being slaves, or are dead as Kunzite..." - Despair filled the hearts of the soldiers, while others seemed proud that their General was able to at least die being human, even if he had taken his own life.

- "So the General is dead..." - Another voice spoke, Venus glanced towards its direction, seeing the owner of the voice, Danburite.

- "Yes... I know you respected him a lot... I am sorry to give you news of his demise..." - Venus said.

- "Who cares about him? He betrayed us at the end..." - Danburite said.

- "Betrayed... what are you saying? He broke the hold of Metallia!" - Venus yelled.

- "And that is why I say he betrayed us..." - Danburite's eyes flashed yellow as he ran towards the surprised Princess. Before she could resummon her powers, she felt immense pain as his sword pierced her chest, and blood poured from her mouth.

Everybody was shocked. The top soldier of Kinsei... Danburite... was one of them. Aphrodite and Diana screamed as Venus' body fell backwards, and Ishtar, enraged, ran towards the man that had betrayed them... unwillingly, but still betrayed.

Soldiers attacked Danburite, alongside the previous King. But the Youma powered Danburite just kept playing with them.He slashed them all, making them fall on pain, still alive, intending to transform them into more slaves.

- "You know? It is a dissapointment that all of you, who I myself trained, are so pathetic and weak... you are so weak that even as Youma slave you would be of no use for our great Queen Metallia!" - Danburite sported a wicked grin.

As Danburite defeated the last of the soldiers, he smirked in triumph, only to suddenly gasp for air, as a golden chain took hold of his neck. - "VENUS... LOVE-ME...CHAIN..." - Princess Venus exclaimed as her golden whip chain surrounded Danburite's neck.

- "So it seems I lowered my guard... I can... not... allow you to live... how can I face... Kunzite... if you were... to win here... I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!" - Venus said as she used all her might to behead Danburite with her chain. The headless body of Danburite fell forward, while light left Venus' eyes. As her mother and grandmother cried over her, her body started to dissipate in light. Sailor Venus died on their arms, and they did not care when the door to the hall was broken, allowing Youma slaves to enter, intending to destroy the remaining lives of Kinsei.

Venus' Starseed manifested into the Prayer Room in the White Moon upon the shocked faces of Luna and Artemis.

* * *

- Kasei, nearby ruins of Phobos-Deimos Palace -

Nyan-Nyan ran alongside the previous ruler of Kasei, Athena. Each held a small girl on their arms, the Coronisian twins, Phobos and Deimos. Nyan-Nyan wished the twins already knew to fly, but her wings were still not strong enough to hold them in the air for long. She needed to take them to safety, she had promised she would take care of them to Sailor Coronis.

Everything went from bad to worse. In just a few hours she had witnessed as youma influenced humans attacked their fellow. King Ares and ex-King Hades gave their lives protecting them. Queen Eris was murdered by a scuadron of youma slaves afterwards. Only they remained... at every turn they took, endless waves of youma slaves awaited. It was a real nightmare. Their only salvation would be arriving at the gates, hoping they could teleport to any other planet, and then take Phobos and Deimos back to Coronis through a Palace Gate. Unfortunately the one at Phobos-Deimos Palace was inaccessible, so they needed to travel to another Planet of the System.

- "Mom... I am scared..." - Phobos told her adoptive mother.

- "Where is Dad?" - Deimos asked. She just awoke. Previously she had taken a strong hit to her head, which had nocked her uncouncious.

- "Easy my darlings... everything will be fine... we soon will reach the gates... then everything will be okay..." - Athena said to them, intending to calm them down.

- "Cousin Mars is gone..." - Deimos whispered.

- "What?" - Athena was confused.

- "We can no longer feel her presence... she is gone... as is Father... and everybody else on this planet... only us remain..." - Phobos whispered.

- "Damn it... good time they choose to awaken their physquic abilities..." - Nyan-Nyan cursed.

Silence feel upon them. Athena cried silently learning that her granddaugther, a Senshi, had fallen as well. Did this mean the whole System was being invaded? She just hoped she could at least deliver the twins to safety.

- "We are surrounded..." - Deimos exclaimed, making the group stop in their tracks. Nyan-Nyan cursed as youma slaves poured out of the ruined buildings.

Nyan-Nyan lowered Deimos, and told her to run towards her surrogate mother. She hissed, baring her claws and teeth. - "I will not... nya... allow you to touch them... nya... even if it costs me... MY LIFE!!" -

The Mausian woman ran towards her enemies. Slitting their throats, Nyan-Nyan proved to be a force to be reckoned. Having lived almost all her life besides a Senshi, she took herself some training. She managed to bring down many enemies, but sadly, being a normal Mausian, despite her strenght, she was no match for hundreds of Youma slaves. She fell as one of the creatures bite onto her neck, drawing blood, making her fall gasping for air. Sadly for her... she did not die, and soon the poison took hold of her body, converting her into one... of them.

Athena prayed for Nyan-Nyan's soul as she ran away. She never saw the Mausian girl being bitten, as her priority was saving the twins. Several minutes later, she fell onto the hard floor, after slipping in some spilled blood. The youma slaves advanced menacelly upon the three of them.

- "You will not harm her..." - Phobos exclaimed.

- "Mother will not be harmed..." - Deimos said.

- "We will protect her" - Phobos said.

- "Mother shall be protected..." - Deimos exclaimed.

Athena's eyes grew wide as she saw the twins foreheads start to glow. - "You have to be kidding me..." - Athena exclaimed.

- "PHOBOS FLAME POWER" - "DEIMOS AZURE POWER" - "MAKE UP!"

In front of Athena, the twins called upon the powers natural of a Senshi. She watched with wide eyes as the girls obtained matching outfits between themselves, but as following the trend of the Animate Senshi, no similarities existed between their suits and those of the Solar System. Both girls wore a one piece body suit, skirtless and with just transparent ribbons on their backside. A six star symbol rested on their chests, and the fabric on their shoulders was transparent as their ribbons. High heeled black shoes rested on their feet. Unlike other senshi, they had no tiara. The only difference between themselves laid on their color. Phobos was red, and Deimos was blue. If the situation was not so critical, Athena would be somewhat upset at the revealing outfits, unfit for twelve year old girls.

- "Wielder of Kasei's Red Flame... Sailor Phobos" -

- "Wielder of Kasei's Azure Fire... Sailor Deimos" -

Both young Senshi summoned potent flames, and destroyed the enemies in front of them. They fell on their knees gasping afterwards. They had killed, in matter of minutes, at least several hundred youma slaves. It was their first experience as Senshi, and already they had used to much power. They felt cold sweat as the snarls of more approaching youma was heard.

- "This is getting out of hand..." - Phobos said.

- "We need to get Mother to safety..." Deimos said.

- "Do you think that we will be able to hold flight on this form?" - Phobos questioned.

- "I do not know... but we must..." - Deimos said, recieved a nod from her twin.

- "Hold tight Mother" - Phobos ordered. Athena accepted, still dumbfounded about the events.

The twins summoned their black wings. Without even testing their new strenght, they leaped into the air, carrying their mother with them. They barely escaped the creatures, as they spotted them. The more beastial of the youma slaves ran in four legs towards them, but the twins escaped easily from them. Sadly, their escape was not meant to be, as a barriage of arrows fell upon them.

With amazing speeds, even for Coronisians, the twins managed to escape the onslaught, but the scream of pain of their Mother alerted them to terrible news. Deimos glanced downwards and saw an arrow protuding from Athena's left leg. Phobos opened her mouth in shock as she saw the poison dripping from its head.

- "No..." - Phobos exclaimed.

- "Ghh... you know what this means... they got me... you must let me fall..." - Athena said.

- "Never! We can find a cure..." - Deimos said.

- "There is no time... you were knocked out... so you did not see it... but your sister did... this infection will transform me soon into one of them... you must let me fall... this way I will die before transforming... I will die like a Kaseian... instead of a monster..." - Athena exclaimed.

- "Please tell its not true!" - Deimos yelled at Phobos, who did not answer, and just allowed her tears to fall.

- "I am sorry..." - Phobos said as she lossened her grip on Athena. Deimos tried to hold her up by herself, but the weight of the older woman was making her descend.

- "No... please... no..." - Deimos cried freely.

- "I love you my precious twins... please... go to the Queen... she can protect you..." - Athena slapped Deimos hand, and she fell to her doom. She could feel the poison starting to take over her, but she willed herself to resist, at least until she died. In the end, Athena managed to keep herself sane as she crashed unto the cold floor, and her blood splattered around herself.

- "MOTHER!!" - Both girls cried in despair.

A second barriage of arrows advanced towards the distracted twins. Before it could pierce them, someone materialized between them. The guardian of time, Sailor Pluto, who taking both in her arms exclaimed the two words that saved their lives. - "SAILOR TELEPORT"

* * *

- Prayer Room, Silver Palace -

Sailor Pluto materialized holding the shocked and crying twins in her arms. Luna and Artemis, getting over their shock at seeing the girls as Senshi, took them on their arms, trying to calm the twelve year old girls.

- "It surprised me when you suddenly dissapeared Pluto" - Selenity exclaimed.

- "I am sorry. But I felt their presence, and I was needed" - Pluto answered.

- "Another fate thing?" - The Queen asked.

- "I can not answer that" - Pluto said, making Selenity sigh. Ever since she gave Pluto the task of guardin the Time Gate, the woman had become very criptic and secretive.

- "Did you manage to contact Uranus and Neptune?" - Selenity asked, changing the topic.

- "Yes. They will arrive soon." - Pluto said.

Selenity heard Luna cry a few minutes later. Upon later questioning, she would learn that her aunt had most probably died at Kasei. The Queen glanced at the now sleeping twins, probably from exhaustion. Two more Senshi. She just hoped her plan did not backfire, and she could at least save them.

- "Did your majesty call?" - Selenity turned around to glance at a bruised and somewhat dirty Uranus. Neptune entered behind her in no better state.

- "I see you have both been battling." - The Queen said.

- "Yes... and with no intention of being disrespectful... but I prefer if I were to return to the battlefield. We need to kill as much of those things as we can." - Uranus said.

- "I agree. Their forces keep increasing, so we must kill as much as we can." - Neptune agreed.

- "It is no use. You must have noticed by now... the Kingdom has fallen... we are doomed." - Selenity stated, making the Outer Senshi widen her eyes.

- "What... you are giving up already? You... of all people? What happened to your strenght!?" - Uranus accused.

- "It died alongside my daughter." - Selenity whispered, making Uranus and Neptune gasp.

- "The Princess... is dead?" - Neptune asked, shocked.

- "The Princess choose to take her own life after Prince Endymion died protecting her." - Pluto informed them. - "You know what her life meant... with her gone... surely you know this battle is meaningless."

- "No... it is not meaningless... there are still innocent out there..." - Uranus growled.

- "There are none left..." - Phobos stated as she, and her sister awakened.

- "What... they..." - Neptune watched the twins with wide eyes.

- "This are Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos. They just awakened to their powers a few hours ago." - Pluto explained. - "They bare the physquic abilities of Coronisians... and they detect no innocent life. All have fallen into Metallia's grasp."

As Neptune fell on her knees, Uranus cursed. - "Then what are we supposed to do?" -

- "We summon her..." - Selenity whispered. - "The harbringer of destruction... the messiah of silence... the angel of Death..."

- "You can not be serious!" - Neptune screamed.

- "I am. We need her judgement... Sailor Saturn's judgement." - Selenity stated as night ended, and the sun covered her lands.

* * *

- Day 5 -

Their plan was simple. They would use the power of their artifacts to re-summon Saturn from her prision. Selenity thanked the deity's for not completely sealing Saturn away. This way, maybe she would be able to make a difference. After Saturn placed her judgement upon the Solar System, she would consume her life force to unleash the power of the Silver Crystal. She would lose her life, but if she managed to give everyone a second chance sometime, it would be worth it.

- "SPACE SWORD" - "SUBMARINE MIRROR" - "GARNET ORB" - "Break the seal placed upon the warrior of Death... and summon her to our prescence!!" - The three Senshi chanted. The three artifacts resonated with each other, and soon light engulfed the room. A female figure descended between them all. The Senshi of Dosei... Sailor Saturn.

Saturn slowly opened her eyes, and upon glancing around she questioned. - "Why am I here...? I wished for eternal slumber... so why?"

- "The Kingdom has fallen unto Remnant's hands... we need for you to... drop the glaive." - Selenity informed, shocking Saturn.

- "Are you serious? Is the situation that bad?" - Upon learning of the system's demise, Saturn accepted. - "Very well... I shall go out there and bring judgement... and maybe this time... I can truly die..."

As Saturn teleported away from the Palace, the Queen glanced towards the present. - "Pluto, you will be safe on the Time Gate. Please watch over my daughter... I know she will be reborn sometime... and she will need all the help you can give her... if my dreams are true... she is destined for great things... and great hardships..."

- "I will, my Queen." - Pluto said, as she stepped into the Gate that leaded her towards the Time Gate.

- "Luna, Artemis. Take the twins to the cryogenic chambers. I thank Nabu for this technology. Hopefully it can mantain you four in deep sleep, without needing to eat or sleep, until the time is right for you to awaken." - The Queen recieved a nod from the four, and a hug from Luna and the twins. - "Do not be shy Artemis..." - She said as she pulled him for a hug as well. - "I am sorry I was not able to return you to your own planets... this is the least I can do..." -

The four morphed into their secondary forms. Luna into a purple cat, Artemis into a white cat, both sporting the Golden Crescent Moon on their foreheads, and the twins into a pair or regal black crows. The four stepped into the cryogenic chambers, and soon found themselves into a deep frozen sleep.

- "You two sure about this? Will you not step into a cryogenic chamber as well?" Selenity asked Uranus and Neptune.

- "No... I want to watch the end with my own eyes. And I would feel surviving. Besides... if the StarSeed does not crack... I will return, someday, surely. And then... I will find Neptune again." - Uranus stated.

- "I believe the same thing. Even if thousands of years pass... I shall find Uranus." - Neptune said.

Both girls said their farewells, and left the Queen behind. Now, the only left was waiting for Saturn to drop the Glaive. Hopefully her power will be enough to destroy Metallia.

* * *

- "Silver Palace Grounds, outsite the Barrier -

Jadeite and Nephrite watched the Silver Palace from afar. They learned of their comrades death when they could not detect their prescenses any more. They ignored how they died, and it enraged them. They wanted to rip the throats of those responsible. Because, even being manipulated, the two of them still saw their commander, their general, as their older brother.

- "You think it was those damn Senshi?" - Jadeite asked.

- "I do not know. I just know that Beryl also fell and that we are the only ones left. The sane ones at least. Everybody else are mindless youma slaves now." - Nephrite said.

- "It sucks huh? But at least we will get to see other Systems... and we really can not go against Metallia if we want to live." - Jadeite sighed.

- "Are you feeling guilty for killing her?" - Nephrite questioned.

- "Not really. Never really liked that cold woman. Do you?" - The blond countered.

- "Nah... she was cute. But she was too much of a tomboy for my tastes..." - Nephrite laughed.

- "Are we not insane?" - Jadeite laughed.

- "Yes... we are totally screwed..." - The auburn male stated. - "It is time to send another wave of youma slaves to the barrier. This time we have greater numbers... they will surely manage to break it finally..."

- "Yeah..." - Jadeite whispered as he ordered the masses of creatures to advance towards the Palace.

Before the Youma arrived at their destiny, the barrier flickered and someone was seeing exiting. The barrier recovered just a few seconds later. The two generals watched dumbfounded at the young woman that had stepped out. Shock evident on their eyes.

- "What in the world?" - Jadeite exclaimed - "An unknown Senshi?" -

- "Who is she? I have never seen her before..." - Nephrite was confused.

- "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" - Sailor Saturn exclaimed as she sent a shockwave towards the invading army. Her single attack effortlessly destroyed at least forty youma, shocking the two generals.

- "Impossible!" - The blond general was stupefied.

- "Powerful..." - The auburn general whispered.

Saturn began a beautiful and deadly dance as she fought the army that ran towards her. With fast slashes, strong kicks and several shockwaves, the gross of a thousand youma soon were destroyed.

- "She seems to be a worth oponent..." - Jadeite grinned as he jumped towards the Senshi.

- "Wait! Her power is not something we can handle... Jadeite!!" - The general yelled, but was ignored.

Jadeite landed in front of Sailor Saturn, and he smirked at her. Saturn only glared at him without moving, studying him. Jadeite licked his lips at the prospect of battle against this beautiful girl. A strong and dangerous girl.

- "You are strong... tell me... who are you... I have never seen you before..." - Jadeite questioned.

- "I am... the Senshi of Death... Rebirth... Silence... and Destruction... Sailor Saturn." - The Dosei Princess stated.

Nephrite was shocked. Saturn... the Princess of Dosei... how was it possible... and she wielded four elements! All the Senshi he had meet wielded just one, two at most. Just how powerful was this girl?

Jadeite could not even register shock, for as soon as Saturn finished her introduction, his life ended. Saturn's glaive was stained on his blood, and his head fell backwards, as his body fell forward.

- "Holy hell..." - Nephrite muttered as she saw Saturn fly upwards.

- "DEATH..." - Powerful energies began circling around Saturn. The only remaining Shitennou watched scared as power surrounded the girl.

- "This is bad... I... I must get away!" - Nephrite said as he dissapeared inside his shadows.

- "REBORN..." - Saturn recreated her deadly dance. Raising the glaive over her head she gave a last glance to the lands.

Nephrite, using his shadows, had appeared in front of the gates. At the distance he could see Saturn still reuniting energy. - "What is she doing?"

- "REVOLUTION!!" - Saturn's voice resonated all over the White Moon, making Nephrite cover his ears in pain.

A dome of silent destruction grew around Saturn. It started advancing around her, desintegrating everything on its path. Nephrite, with wide eyes, ran towards the nearest gate, which was the one leading to Mokusei. He fell on his knees panting, outside the gate at Meiousei. He could not believe the power of that Senshi. It was insane.

- "Just who was she..."- Nephrite glanced upwards, and his blood froze.

The dome of destruction Saturn had summoned was visible, even from the far world of Mokusei. It advanced at an incalculable speed. Taking over every planet on its path. Kasei, Kinsei, Suisei and Mokusei were already absorbed. And it kept growing.

On Kaiousei, Neptune and Uranus embraced, awaiting their doom. - "It is beautiful... is it not? It may be destructive... but it is beautiful..." - Neptune whispered.

- "Not as beautiful as you... Neptune..." - Uranus exclaimed as they kissed. The girls welcomed death in each others arms, and soon, only their StarSeeds remained.

- "So this is divine punishment huh?... Kunzite... Jadeite... Zoicite... I hope we can find peace in death... GAH!!" - Nephrite screamed as his body was engulfed by the dome of silence, leaving only behind a Nephrite stone, which soon dissapeared, only to join three other stones.

At Terra, Metallia kept trying to hold her ground agains the terrible wave. It was propesturous... how could a sole girl hold so much power... it was impossible... Metallia screamed as her body began to disintegrate... and when just a tiny part of her remained, the power stopped. The barely alive Remnant descended unto the depths of the Terran oceans, looking for a way to maintain itself alive.

At another region of Terra, Helios saw as Saturn's power stopped. - "So it seems it is over... Menard Maidens... activate the cryogenesis... we shall sleep until the day our Prince is reborn... for he is special... and like a Senshi he possesses a StarSeed..." - He recieved nods for answer.

At the White Moon, Saturn slowly descended unto the floor, exhausted. - "That was... even worst than the one I did at Dosei... Father... Anubis... will I meet you again in death...?" - Saturn exclaimed as pain filled her body. Her limbs turned unto stone as her tears fell. She embraced the pain, and welcomed her death. Instants later, her body, which had turned completely unto stone, exploded in sparks of light. Only a majestic purple StarSeed, conformed of hundreds of small spikes, remained.

* * *

- Prayer Room -

Selenity glanced through the monitors. The planets had recieved to much damage, making them practicably unhabitable. The only structures that remained where the Palaces of each planet or Asteroid, in the case of Celes. She sighed, and brought her staff up.

- "Silver Crystal... I offer you my own life... please... use all of my life force to help all those fallen in battle... please grant them a second chance... somwhere... someday... protect everyone... protect my daughter... SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!!"

Silver light emerged from her staff, and in a matter of seconds covered all the system, bringing peace to the souls of the fallen. Giving them hope of a new tomorrow. Somewhere, someday.

Queen Selenity smiled as she fell, lifeless.

* * *

- Planet Mau -

The seven senshi of the Animate System were gathered in front of the monitors. Worry was clearly reflected on their faces. Some days prior they lost all contact with the Solar System... and a few hour earlier the Gates towards the Solar System had exploded.

- "Any status?" - Sailor Mau asked.

- "None so far your majesty." - A Mausian boy answered.

- "Chuu... I have a bad feeling..." - Sailor Chuu said.

- "Please... do not jinx us..." - Sailor Coccoon stated.

- "We have visual!" - Another mausian stated. Mau ordered to put it on the main screen. Everybody gasped at what they saw.

- "Everything is... in ruins... what... happened?" - Sailor Kitsune asked.

- "Give me visual of the other planets! Now!" - Mau ordered. Every new image showed the same. Destruction.

- "The Solar System has been destroyed... I repeat... the Solar System has been destroyed... no life signs are detected..." - The Mausian technician stated.

- "Luna... Artemis... Nyan-Nyan..." - Mau cried.

- "Phobos... Deimos..." - Coronis was stupefied.

* * *

- In the shadows nearby -

- "So... seven senshi huh?" - A female voice stated.

- "Seems we found a good place... but I wonder... what is that place they are watching?" - A second voice stated

- "It matters not... the existence of this Seven Senshi is enough... we must inform her... Galaxia will surely love to learn of this place." - Sailor Phi stated as she left the shadows alongisde Sailor Chi. Both Senshi of Chaos teleported away.

Sailor Chuu's ears twitched and she glanced towards the place where Phi and Chi where. Seeing nothing, she dismissed the feeling, and concentrating on calming down the sobbing Mau on her arms.

* * *

- Millenia Later -

Life gradually returned to Terra. The rest of the planets were severly damaged, not only by the dome of silence, but by the youma, making life on them impossible to be reborn. Repitle like creatures rose from the ashes of the Silver Millenium. Dinosaurs. Creatures that never got to fully develop, as their life ended when a comet crashed unto the Pangea. It crashed upon a place that would later be known as Mexico... and the Pangea broke down in continents.

Human life returned. Terra was given a new name. Earth. The planets, upon discoverement, were given names based on weird records found. As time passed on, those records where lost, but the names remained. Suisei was named Mercury. Kasei was named Mars. Mokusei was named Jupiter. Kinsei was named Venus. Ten'ousei was named Uranus. Kaiousei was named Neptune. Meiousei was named Pluto.

Humans developed a new society, and life prospered, without the knowledge of the existance of life on other planets.

* * *

- June 30, 19XX -

- Juban Hospital, Tokyo -

A man walked in circles outside an operation room. He was smoking, something he usually did not do. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. A grin filled his face as the cries of a baby reached her ears. He ran towards the room, where a nurse allowed him to pass. In front of him was his wife. In her arms laid a small baby, their first born.

- "Congratulations" - A nurse exclaimed - "It is a girl. Do you have a name for her already? For the registry" -

- "Yes." - The mother answered. - "Her name is... Usagi. Tsukino... Usagi."

THE END

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

What can I say but sorry? Life has been though, and I been writing this for months, very slowly. Today was a free day, so I wrote and wrote till I finally finished it. I hope it was worth the wait.

I plan to retake my writing hobby. So expect more of me... I have several projects planned. The sequel for this, for instance. I gave enough clues. Also I have a hack project on development, and a multi crossover in planning for several years now.

Please leave your reviews. I do not think a character guide is needed now... since everybody is... well... dead. Cheers. Thanks for reading.


End file.
